Clockwork Emperor
by zoepeanut
Summary: AU. Zeref is a shadowhunter with a secret, arriving in London to try and escape from his past. However, just like everywhere he goes, someone is there waiting to abuse his power. Old enemies return as do old problems and Zeref is forced to rely on the one group he avoided at all costs for help: the Clave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

 **Warning:** May contain spoilers for the Alvarez Empire arc of Fairy Tail.

Arriving in London was not the most pleasant experience Zeref had. The weather was dreary, with clouds covering the sky and leaving the city looking grey and lifeless. Rain was likely going to start falling soon, and Zeref knew that meant he would be getting wet. Regardless of the weather, however, the shadowhunter knew the city would suit his needs.

He was standing on the deck of a ship, just docking into port. His black hair was blowing around in the wind, often irritating his eyes as strands flew into them. He kept scowling at the horizon, leaning against the railing as he waited to get off and enter the city. It had been a while since he last moved, but it was a necessary part of his life. Zeref never stayed in one place for long.

He had few decent memories of growing up. His reasons for coming to the city were not easy for others to understand, and Zeref rarely shared anything with anyone. His quiet nature was one that went unnoticed. It allowed him to blend in with a crowd, something he had practiced for quite some time. As a child, he had learned to be obedient and silent. Despite having lost his parents at a young age, he still had one man in charge of raising him and his brother.

Thinking about him made Zeref's expression darken even further. He closed his eyes, sighing as he stood up straighter and moved to exit the ship. People didn't even glance his way as the young man moved passed them, dressed in black with the small hint of a white undershirt showing beneath his waistcoat. The few Marks on his skin were hidden beneath his clothes, with only small white scars visible from faded marks he had long ago.

Walking through the streets, Zeref wondered just where to go. He had not purchased land here, nor did he have the funds for lodging in town. Likely, he would find himself camping for some time, but it was something he was used to. Most shadowhunters would go to the Institute, but Zeref knew to avoid such places. They would not accept him, nor would they take the time to understand his situation.

Technically, he supposed he had left the Clave long ago. Zeref never interacted with other shadowhunters, and he did not call on them for help no matter how dangerous his life got. While it wasn't official, Zeref understood that it was not wise to contact them. Any contact could lead to encountering the Silent Brothers, and if he met them, they would discover his secret.

Zeref ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head as two elderly woman approached him. With white hair and a massive hat covering her head, one of them appeared to stand out amongst the crowd here. People still leaving the ship stepped aside to give her room as she stepped out from her carriage, approaching Zeref. By her side was a woman who had matching white hair, but what caught the shadowhunter's attention were their hands. Talons seemed to have taken the place of fingernails, sharp and marking these two as warlocks.

"Good evening, young man. I am Mrs. Dark, and this is my sister, Mrs. Black," the one with the hat stated, smiling over at Zeref.

The sister nodded, her smile just as disturbing as Mrs. Dark's was. "How do you do?" she inquired.

Eyeing them warily, Zeref replied. "I am quite well, despite this weather we seem to be having today. It isn't usual to see two woman wandering about the streets alone, just what brings you here to London?"

Mrs. Dark nodded, folding her hands in front of her as Mrs. Black stepped towards Zeref's side. They were circling around him, blocking his exits the best they could considering the situation. "We are running some errands for our master. You see, he is quite an influential man in London, and he sent us to retrieve something of interest here at the port," Mrs. Dark explained.

His instincts were screaming at him to flee, but a quick glance around told him there was no chance of doing so. Mundanes surrounded this port, now crowding to enter the ship for its next journey. To his back was the boat and the crowd. Water was not a decent method of escape, considering the chill in the air. Freezing to death would not be pleasant. To his left and front were the sisters, but to his right was the crowd of mundanes. Rushing through them would bring more attention to himself, and it would slow his progress. A carriage could catch him easily amongst them, with the horses being much faster than himself.

Glancing back towards the sisters, Zeref sighed and let his chin fall to his chest. "I see. I take it you wish for me to come quietly?"

"That's such a smart boy, don't you think sister?" Mrs. Black commented, smiling towards the other warlock.

Mrs. Dark nodded in agreement, holding her elbow out for Zeref to take. "Of course. You will not regret this, shadowhunter. With us by your side, you will rise to be the second-hand man to the most powerful person in all of London."

Zeref did not reply. With his hand gently on Mrs. Dark's arm, he walked towards the carriage. The two sisters climbed inside first, watching as Zeref followed after them. He took the seat across from them, letting his gaze focus on the window by his side. Rain began to fall, pelting the window and leaving water smeared across the surface. Zeref idly watched the water slide down the window, as more spots appeared from the continual rainfall.

"Rumor has it that you've been a naughty shadowhunter, young man." Mrs. Dark stated gleefully, her hands folded in her lap as the carriage moved along. Her sister reached over, however, pulling the shades closed on the window and leaving Zeref cut off from the outside world.

Mrs. Black continued on when Zeref did not respond. "We'll keep your secret. In fact, we rather like naughty shadowhunters. They are our favorite little toys."

Zeref's eyebrows twitched slightly, coming closer together as he remained motionless. Despite the closed window, he kept his gaze focused on that spot of the carriage. He refused to even acknowledge their presence, not when he had no intention of aiding them in the end. "You would do well to respond to us, boy. My sister and I hold the key to you resting in comfort, or living in agonizing torture for however long the Magister holds an interest in you." Mrs. Dark stated darkly when Zeref continued to remain silent.

This time, Zeref did reply, though his gaze did not move. "Comfort or pain, it matters little to me. In the end, your desires are not my own, and I shall not aid you or your master."

"Insolent boy, I shall have you whipped for that!" Mrs. Dark shouted, raising her arm to slap Zeref. Her sister grabbed her wrist, shaking her head slightly as an amused smile crossed her face.

"Enough, Sister. It wouldn't do us any good to have him unconscious before we arrived. In time, he will tell us what we want to know. Patience is the key here. Soon, he will know far more pain than he ever thought possible," Mrs. Black stated, appeasing her sister for now.

A dark chuckle echoed around them. Zeref's eyes were closed, but there was a humorless smile on his face. "Is that so? I'd like to see you try, warlocks. I cannot count the number of people who have tried to get me to aid them. In the end, you will perish just as they have. My help does not come easily, and if it does not suit my own interests, I never lend anyone my power."

The Dark Sisters stared at him with wide eyes, leaning back in their seats. A small amount of sweat beaded on Mrs. Black's forehead as she turned towards her sister. Mrs. Dark's fingers began to drum across her leg, her gaze focused on Zeref as both of their smiles vanished. For just a brief moment, neither of them doubted Zeref's words. If they did not come up with a way to make this worth his while, Zeref would never reveal his knowledge to them.

Zeref's smile remained on his face as the ride continued. This time, his silence went uninterrupted. He leaned his head against the wall of the carriage, pleased with the peacefulness he found within. He would enjoy this as long as he could, because the shadowhunter knew it would not last. Torture would begin as soon as they arrived at their destination, but it would not last for long. Even Zeref did not know how long he could keep his power under control, and once his control slipped, the Dark Sisters would vanish without a trace, just like every other captor he had known.

 **I started this idea, inspired by my own one-shot in this fandom. Once again, it isn't my main focus at the moment and I've lost a lot of my inspiration for many of these stories...so if you give me an idea that makes me want to keep going, you will receive credit! There is also a poll on my profile so you can vote on which story I focus on trying to finish first (though I don't promise to finish any of them, as I have not thought of a conclusion to the majority of the stories I've just created). Reviews will help inspire me to keep working on these stories! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

 **Content Warning:** This chapter contains mentions/descriptions of torture. It can be skipped if you prefer not to read such things, and I will provide a brief summary in my A/N at the end of this chapter instead.

Torture was not quite as torturous to Zeref as it would be to most people. It became a daily occurrence in his life now. The Dark Sisters would send some girl named Miranda to drag him to them. Always silent, Zeref simply followed behind her towards the dark room where they performed their work.

The two would be sitting down at a round table just down the hall from his own room. On the table were various objects, changing from time to time. At first, it had been the whip they had promised him in the carriage. It had peeled the skin from his back and left him bloody and weak, but he never spoke. The next day, his skin was as good as new, leaving both warlocks shocked over the shadowhunter's recovery abilities. Ever since then, they had decided to test just how far Zeref's healing power could go. Whips graduated to knives, and minutes of torture became hours. Now, they had to tie him down to keep his body from involuntarily kicking out every time pain surged through his body.

Today, it appeared as if they had decided to see just how much pain they could bring him. The knives had vanished from sight, and in their place were swords. Some appeared to be lighter than others, designed for single-handed use, while others were heavy and bulky blades, requiring two hands to even lift them. Zeref's black eyes scanned over the variety with disinterest. His hands hung limply by his sides, waiting for them to bring the chains forward to tie him down to the floor.

"Looks like you've recovered from last night." Mrs. Dark stated gleefully. She tended to enjoy his torture somewhat more than her sister, Zeref thought. "Daggers aren't good enough for damaging your skin, so we've gone with something a bit stronger today. I want to hear you scream for mercy, _nephilim_. When we're done with you, you'll be wishing you had never been born."

Mildly amused, Zeref felt the edges of his lips turn upward. "That is quite likely. I've had that wish since I was merely a child, there is little you can do to alter it." he insisted.

Mrs. Black stepped forward, her hand slapping itself across his cheek. His skin was red from her action, but he made no sound as he frowned towards her. "You will not speak to my sister so casually, shadowhunter. She is doing you a favor, keeping you alive. If it weren't for us constantly insisting on your usefulness, the Magister would have killed you already. He does not keep around useless tools, after all." she insisted.

Zeref raised an eyebrow at her, but made no word of objection. Her hands moved on, one of her talons tearing through the fabric of the plain white shirt he had been given for his time here. Clothes were disposable to them, and in this room, they interfered with their torture. The fabric fell to the sides of his chest, revealing skin that was covered in the usual black Marks of a shadowhunter.

Among them, however, were different images that the warlocks believed to be a patterned tattoo scattering across his body. Dark red lines swirled around the sides of his stomach, almost looking like claws gripping him from his sides. Following towards his sides, the lines became one and swirled around into a curl as they reached the edges of his back. More red marks covered his skin there, a massive red one in the center of his spine. It spiraled around, before the end came to curve back upwards towards the nape of his neck, another swirl to decorate his skin. Along his arms, similar patterns existed, leaving the sisters simply believing them to be a choice of style.

Mrs. Dark grabbed one of the smaller swords from the table, carelessly letting the tip drag along the carpeted floor as she approached Zeref. Her sister was still kneeling before Zeref, wrapping rope around his arms and tightening them to the point where he could no longer feel blood flowing into his fingers. She attached the other ends of the rope to the door handle, effectively trapping him until the rope was removed, or the door was opened. "All this time, and yet not a single scar. The Magister is quite interested to learn how you've done such a thing, shadowhunter."

Zeref only closed his eyes. His head fell forward, hair covering his face so he could no longer see where either sister was. "Tell me, what do you know of black magic?" she requested.

Silence was her response. The blade pierced into Zeref's shoulder, making him groan in pain as blood began to drip down his arm. "Still so stubborn. I'll teach you manners one day, boy. Now tell me, what do you know of black magic?" she requested once more.

The question was always the same. Zeref did not know what the Magister was looking for exactly, but it could not be good. Black magic was illegal for many reasons, containing spells that relied on demonic energy at best, and going as far as using living sacrifices in the utilization of others. Necromancy was a form of black magic, and Zeref understood all too well what would happen if things such as life and death were toyed with.

Another blade slashed out at his skin, this time being dragged across his torso rather than stabbing into him. He groaned again, feeling moisture fall down his chest. The wound on his shoulder was already a dull throb, but the new injury burned. Mrs. Black shoved his body hard, making it worse as the cut was torn open even further. He gasped, one arm moving to wrap around his body only to be incapable of doing so. A sharp tug on his wrist revealed he had pulled it too far, and it left him grimacing as the rope tightened against his skin.

The question was repeated, another blow dealt for his silence. Eventually, it was not enough to simply have Mrs. Dark wielding a weapon. Her sister joined in, laughing maliciously as she tore into his flesh. Zeref's screams echoed in the room. Eventually, no noise came from him as they continued on. He had fallen unconscious, but the torture continued on.

Blinking slowly, Zeref's eyes fluttered open. Pain was the first thing he was aware of, surging through his entire upper body. Shallow stab wounds were littered across his arms, with deeper, more fatal cuts spread across his chest and back. A larger sword was now in Mrs. Dark's hand. Sometime while he was asleep, she had opted for a different weapon.

"You can't stay silent forever, Zeref! I'll get you to talk soon, boy!" she teased in a sing-son voice. Zeref's breathing became more labored at that, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The sword came down once more, and red flooded his vision. For a moment, Zeref felt himself recede into his own mind. The warlocks saw red flash in his eyes. A dark laugh emanated from him, before the shadowhunter slammed his eyes shut, pressing a hand to his forehead as he hunched over.

"Please…you have to stop…" he whispered, his eyes flickering open once more. The red was gone, leaving the warlocks frowning. They didn't know if they had imagined it, or if it was real, but Zeref seemed to be in more than just physical pain now. "I don't want to…I don't want to kill anyone…"

Red was staining the torn carpet, Zeref's body limp as the Dark Sisters smiled over at him. "Of course, why don't you give us what you want then?" Mrs. Black stated. Despite their confusion, the sisters knew to push their victim to the brink of despair to get the answers they needed.

Black eyes drifted shut as Zeref's body slumped forward. His shoulders sagged, his arms dangling uselessly by his sides as a few of his wounds began to seal over. Exhaustion was taking its toll, and he wished he could simply sleep. The energy running in his veins, heating his body, told him just how dangerous such a thing would be. He released a sigh, pulling his legs up towards his chest as the Dark Sisters waited for a response.

His gaze flickered back up to them, opening his eyes as his frown remained on his face. "Answers will not help you, and torture will not get them for you." he stated, letting his eyes drift shut once more. "Secrets, lies, and hatred…this is all we know, and in the end, it only leads to violence and suffering for the world. Rejected individuals such as myself see it clearly, while those with pride refuse to acknowledge such things. Perhaps it is time…time I stopped fighting. If I am destined to be rejected…then I will find a way to reject the world."

The Dark Sisters blinked at him for a moment, sharing a look. Mrs. Dark slowly began to shake her head, raising her sword once more. Both hands brought it slashing down on Zeref's shoulder. His cry of agony echoed throughout the room as Zeref heard something crack; the sound of metal hitting bone reached Zeref's ears and made his eyes flicker towards the wound.

The sight was too gruesome to describe. His arm was burning, the pain spreading from the single wound to the rest of his body. He couldn't move the arm at all, not even to twitch his fingers. Zeref looked away, keeping his gaze on the door as his vision blurred. Luckily, it was not red. As his body grew weaker, so did the energy flowing within him. Nothing would explode, at least not yet. Zeref could not hold it back much longer, that much he knew.

This time, the darkness swallowed him whole. Zeref drifted, unable to see or focus. Time seemed irrelevant, and thoughts were just beyond his grasp. At least the pain was no longer felt, but he was certain it would be back soon. Healing, despite his many abilities, took some time. The agony would slowly fade into a burning sensation along his body. A few minutes later, it would dull to a throbbing, despite the lack of a visible wound. By the time two hours passed, any trace of pain within his body would vanish and he would return to normal, with nothing but the memory of suffering haunting his mind.

Zeref's eyes drifted open, widening slightly as he realized there was no trace of pain in his body. His back was resting against clean white sheets. This was his room, not the torture chamber he had been in before. The sisters must have sent for Miranda and had him moved back. Typically, this was how his torture ended, but it always gave him a start to find himself in strange new surroundings after falling unconscious.

His black eyes flickered around the familiar surroundings. Zeref did not know how long he had been here in this small room. A desk was the only piece of furniture beyond the bed. It was simple and made of oak, with a vase of flowers resting on the surface next to a small pile of books. The Dark Sisters had retrieved the volumes for him at some point, providing him with entertainment as a bribe when he arrived earlier. The covers were worn from use, considering Zeref had nothing else to do. The window was boarded over, blocking Zeref's view of outside and keeping him trapped within. There was no closet and a single door marked the exit, though the house was too much of a maze for Zeref to escape. He had attempted to do so before, and it proved to require far more effort than he wished to expand on the task. Waiting would suit him just fine, especially since it did not seem like it would take much longer for freedom to be within his grasp.

 **A/N: So, for those of you skipping this chapter, basically, the Dark Sisters are torturing Zeref, trying to get him to give them information about illegal black magic to provide the magister with. He loses control slightly, and a few future events are hinted at (based on his loss of control. His magic doesn't quite reveal itself yet, and he isn't intentionally lashing back because he is tired of killing others.), but nothing that is too major that will leave you confused. After being tortured, he is returned to his room and wakes up there, with his body already healed.**

 **For everyone else, thank you for reading! A bit of a darker chapter, and reading through actually made me consider changing the rating of this story...but I don't plan on having it be this dark in the future, so I think the majority of it will stick close to the T rating I've given it (if any of you disagree, let me know and I will bump it up to M.). While I am still figuring out what I'm doing with most of these stories I've started, I hope you were at least entertained by this one. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Miranda knocked on the door before entering. Zeref remained on the bed, skimming through one of the novels he had collected over the past few months. "Mrs. Dark will see you now." she intoned, her voice as dead as ever.

Zeref narrowed his eyes at her, tired of this old charade. His body was sore and with each new day of torture, he came closer and closer to losing control. "Not today, Miranda. I am not in the mood to deal with such tedious creatures."

The girl stared at him, her expression unchanging. "You will come with me now." she stated calmly, stepping forward to reach for him.

Zeref rolled off the bed, taking the book with him as he rose to his feet. The girl's arms were left outstretched towards him. Her head turned briefly, before she moved to follow where Zeref had gone. "You will come with me." she repeated.

Zeref stayed calm, waiting for the right moment. When Miranda arrived on the other side of the bed, Zeref jumped back into the mattress. He felt the springs recoil from his weight, bouncing him upward slightly before he landed gently on the ground. Turning his head back, he gave Miranda a small smile as they stood on opposite sides once more. "I've figured it out, Miranda. You are not quite what you seem, are you?"

The girl remained focused on reaching Zeref. This time, she attempted to crawl over the mattress as he had done. "You will come." she reiterated once more. Zeref stepped around the bed this time, moving to stand by his desk as her eyes followed him.

"Quite a marvelous machine, but inhuman nonetheless. This is why I have no guilt over toying with you." Zeref mused, tilting his head to the side. His chest was covered in a blood-stained white shirt as he crossed his arms over it. The Dark Sisters had stopped supplying him with new shirts this week, seeing it as a waste of their funds if he continued his refusal to speak. "I think it is time for me to escape. I grow weary of these games. If you wish for your masters' survival, you would let me go."

The girl continued moving towards him. This time, Zeref did not stop her as she grabbed his arm. Her grip was like iron; if he had been anyone else, Zeref would have had bruises to show where her hand had been. "Mrs. Dark will see you now."

Shaking his head, Zeref yanked his arm back. Unsurprisingly, the girl's grip did not falter even though the sudden motion caused her to move with him. She tripped over the floor, designed to move like a normal person, but that did not last long. Her mechanical prowess showed as she bent unnaturally, her arm twisting around her back. Her body moved past Zeref, but her hand remained wrapped around his wrist, twisted around entirely along with her arm.

Zeref groaned, wondering just how much effort he would have to put forth. His decision to escape had been last-second, but this was just tiresome. Perhaps it would be easier to be tortured until the Dark Sisters perished from their own refusal to listen. Zeref's expression turned dark at the thought, faces flashing within his mind. Guilt filled him, leaving his stomach churning as he shook his head.

Miranda tried dragging him along once more, his arm beginning to feel the strain when he refused to move. Muscles were stretched to their limits, his shoulder feeling as if it was about to be dislocated. The girl did not let up either, taking slow steps forward. Eventually, Zeref's feet began to drag across the floor. "Impressive, I did not expect a machine to be quite so strong."

Releasing a sigh, Zeref rolled back the shoulder of his free arm. This was likely going to hurt, if his assumption was correct. His hand closed into a fist, raising slightly as Miranda arrived at the door she had closed when she entered. Zeref's fist moved towards her cheek, braced for impact. That was when the door flew open, colliding with the automaton's body and sending Miranda directly into the wall. The collision resulted in a bang that filled the room. Zeref's fist continued moving, his eyes wide as he felt it collide with the soft flesh of the intruder's cheek.

Before him, a young boy stumbled back, rubbing the red mark that was becoming more prevalent on his lower left cheek. "Normally, when a hero comes to rescue someone, the proper response is 'thank you'. I might just take insult and leave now, if this is the true response I get." the boy mumbled.

Zeref observed him, the boy with hair just as black as his own and icy blue eyes. Dressed in black gear, it was obvious that the boy was a shadowhunter. "I have no need of rescue, nor do I wish to follow you out of this place." Zeref stated, seeing the boy study Zeref carefully.

"You know, it is rude to refuse rescue too." he corrected, stepping closer as he dropped his arm. "Then again, I heard rumors that this place was a brothel…you wouldn't mind if I joined in on the entertainment here, would you?"

Zeref scowled in response, letting his arms fall to his sides. This boy wasn't even worth his time, not when Zeref now had the chance to leave. "Entertain yourself if you wish, I see no reason to stop you."

Laughter came out from the boy, bright as his eyes seemed to grow light with a touch of insanity in their depths. "That just may be the best suggestion you've made all day. William Herondale, at your service Mister…" he prompted, gesturing for Zeref to reply.

Glancing at the fact that the shadowhunter was still blocking the only exit, Zeref shook his head. "Zeref, just Zeref." he replied. There was no need to fully introduce himself to one of the shadowhunters. He would be forgotten before long, a true personification of being nothing but 'dust and shadows'.

"Alright then, Zeref, why don't we find our way out of this place? You look like you could use some rest." Will suggested, patting his hand against Zeref's upper arm. "Any shadowhunter that's managed to get caught up in this mess deserves a chance to rest at the finest Institute in all of—"

Zeref shoved the boy back, leaving Will staring at him with his mouth agape. "No! I will not go to such a place." Zeref insisted, his gaze dropping to his hands. The voyance rune was visible on the back of his right hand, but most of his visible skin was still trace-free of his heritage. "I can rest on my own, without the aid of shadowhunters."

Will raised an eyebrow at that, shaking his head when Zeref refused to elaborate. "Well, that sounds just about as ridiculous as I do at times." Glancing over at Zeref, Will seemed to feel inclined to explain that a bit further. "Keep in mind, you are talking to a man who, under a deep opium haze, insists that the sky is purple and made of hedge hogs. Then again, the guy rescuing you is never wrong…."

Groaning, Zeref moved to shove Will out of his way to leave. "I tire of your games, William. I may be a shadowhunter, and I may not officially have left the Clave, but I hold little love for them. It is always war and battle for shadowhunters, creating pain and suffering for the world. They rejected me before anyone else did, and thus, I choose to reject them in kind."

Will opened his mouth to speak, his hand raised in objection. Instead, he was interrupted by a loud yell from deeper in the house. "Oh Zeref, what is taking you so long to meet with us?" Mrs. Dark shouted.

Closing his eyes, Zeref pressed his hand to his forehead. "We have so many games planned for today, shadowhunter! Come and try them out with us, we promise not to kill you this time if you come nicely!" Mrs. Black added.

Will turned towards Zeref, his blue eyes flickering over the other shadowhunters bloodstained shirt. "Ah, so that's how it is? You like things dirty I see…brothels, torture games, what else do you add into the mix?" he mused.

Energy rushed through Zeref's veins, his head pounding underneath his hand. "William…please, leave." he stated. He staggered at the next wave of power, this time stumbling into the wall and leaning against it for support. "If they come for me…I will not be able to hold out again."

The blue-eyed shadowhunter only grinned wickedly, pulling out a seraph blade in response. "Sounds like fun. Wanna try battling with a partner for a change?" he suggested.

Zeref only groaned, his second hand rising to grip his hair. His back arched over, hunching slightly as something dark threatened to rise within him. _This body is mine._ Zeref told himself, fighting back against it. _This is me._ He tried, incapable of forming a longer thought.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, making Zeref's eyes flicker upward. He gasped, a presence gripping his mind in a steel-tight grip. _This is—_ Zeref tried, but the cage had been thrown up already. Bars locked his mind within his own body as the demon within finally broke free and took control. Anger made him stronger, but it would not last for long.

"There you are, Zeref." Mrs. Black stated, a smile on her face as she approached the now red-eyed shadowhunter. He had straightened out, a smirk on his face as she approached. Will was watching Zeref warily, frowning as the boy recovered in an instant from his suffering. "Let's go and get back to our games, shall we? Or are you willing to discuss things with us now?"

"Another tormentor, huh?" Zeref stated, his voice coming out completely different than before. Instead of calm and steady, it was almost a growl. His left hand turned into a fist, slamming it against his palm as a toothy grin flashed across his face. "Well, I'm getting all fired up, You smell good, and I haven't eaten anything in ages."

Mrs. Black looked startled, taking a step back as Will watched with wide eyes. "Zeref, is this a joke? Getting back at me for the hedgehog thing, I see it now. Quite clever, terrifying us with your whole cannibal—"

Zeref's red eyes flashed over towards Will, his grin widening. It almost looked as if there were fangs in his mouth at the moment. "Zeref isn't here right now, Mister Herondale. You're dealing with me, Natsu Dragneel, and once I'm finished with this lady over here, you're next on the menu."

Will paled considerably after that, but he hesitated to attack. Flames poured from Zeref's fists, leaving the two victims staring at him in shock. His fist collided with Mrs. Black, burning her skin and sending her flying through the walls of the house. A hole was torn through, opening directly to the front yard. Zeref stood and grinned in response, before gasping and staggering back once more.

"No…this body is…" he mumbled, clutching his head again. He was gasping for air, panicking as he gazed upwards. Black eyes focused on Will. Desperation rang through his expression, and Will knelt down next to him with a grim look.

"What the hell have you done, Zeref?" he asked, while the man continued to struggle. "I get wanting to remodel this musty old place, but it's going to take a fortune to repair the damage you've done."

The joke, as ridiculous as Zeref found it to be, seemed to ground him somehow. His black eyes seemed to focus, even though he continued breathing hard as he knelt down on the ground. "William…you do realize…I care little for this place, don't you?"

Will only grinned in response, patting Zeref's back as he rose to his feet and held a hand out towards the other shadowhunter. "Musty walls, torture, old warlocks with a grudge…what's not to like?" he stated with a grin. Slowly, Zeref let himself chuckle softly as he reached out to take Will's hand.

"I suppose you are correct." Zeref mused, shaking his head. "Besides, the damage could have been worse, considering."

Will raised an eyebrow at that, glancing at Zeref first before turning towards the missing wall of the building. "Worse? Well, if this is a good ending, I'd hate to see how destructive that power of yours gets on a bad day."

Smiling lightly, Zeref shook his head. "It is not my power, William." he corrected. His smile began to face, a grinning childish face flashing within his mind. "To be honest, it is something I'd rather not discuss. There is a reason I've distanced myself from the world."

Will's eyes seemed to darken in response, looking away and towards the yard himself. "Yes, that I understand. Protect others by harming yourself…it is quite a lonely existence, don't you think?" he mused.

His words seemed to show far more understanding than Zeref expected of the light-hearted shadowhunter he had just met. Slowly, the black eyed boy nodded, letting his eyes grow distant and lost in his memories. "Yes, I suppose it is. Even a single friend is too much…too dangerous for the world around me."

Silence was Will's response. Zeref walked passed him, stepping out into the hall. He paused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder towards Will. The other boy seemed to be frowning slightly, his gaze turned towards the wall of Zeref's room. "William, just why did you come here today? I did not call on the Clave for help. They need a reason to act."

His words seemed to shake Will out of his daze, bringing the grin back to Will's face. "Oh that? Nasty business, let me tell you. A poor little mundane was found murdered in an alley not far from here. After some digging, the name of the Dark Sisters came to our ears, and that led us to this place." he mused. "Have to say, I'm not disappointed with it. After all, now you have a reason to punish those warlocks for whatever they were doing to you."

Zeref sighed, shaking his head as he walked back into his room. "No, that will not be necessary. I dislike violence, William, especially for pointless reasons such as revenge." Glancing around, his black eyes landed on the door that was still swung wide open. "As for their reasons for killing mundanes…I do believe I have an idea in that regard."

Will raised an eyebrow, watching as Zeref pulled the door shut slightly. Behind it, Miranda remained collapsed against the wall. Her skin was peeling off of her body in places on her cheeks, revealing a glint of metal beneath. "Yo-you-you—w-will-w-w-w" she was trying, her jaw twitching as she raised an arm towards Zeref.

The shadowhunter smiled at her, his gaze gentle as he knelt down before her. "No, I do not believe I will." he replied, reaching forward himself. His hand brushed against her cheek, peeling her skin even further and tearing a strip off. Rubbing it between his fingers, Zeref began to study what he had taken. "There's magic on it, but even so, it is quite obvious what was used to create Miranda here."

The small strip of skin was tossed over to Will. Startled, the boy caught it and continued staring at Zeref with wide eyes. "Wait…so they're making machines out of human flesh? That's just…well, I suppose its a lot of things. Repulsive, horrendous, monstrous…take your pick. I think I just might be sick from watching the poor creature."

Zeref rose to his feet, nodding towards Will in response. "Indeed, though you left out creative," he commented. Will narrowed his eyes at Zeref, but the black eyed shadowhunter shrugged. "Human flesh decays; creating machines with it requires patience and an understanding of how to preserve such a material. Regardless of the morals behind doing such a thing, our enemy is intelligent and willing to resort to creative and unusual methods to achieve his goals."

Glancing towards the yard, Zeref focused once more on Mrs. Black. He could see her sister joining her outside, kneeling down beside the warlock and helping her rise back to her feet. "Why would someone go to such lengths then? To create a simple tool, it is quite a bit of effort." Will mused from behind him.

Black eyes remained focused on the sisters, however. "To appear human, one must be in possession of the ability to speak, the ability to move, and above all else, the ability to appear normal. Utilizing human body parts ensures that these tools blend in with society, and it allows for them to become tools of deception as well as weapons in the hands of their master," Zeref explained.

Will followed Zeref's gaze, running a hand through his hair as the warlocks turned to face them. "Ah, I suppose that makes sense. So, what do you say we take the initiative and get to know just what these people want? These two likely understand the purpose of such creatures." Will pointed towards the warlock with his seraph blade, while Zeref shrugged in response.

"That cannot be said for certain, though I do have my own questions for these two. I cannot allow them to spread word of what they have learned. Mrs. Black has seen too much, and her sister will go even further to find answers." Stepping forward, the shadowhunters approached the Dark Sisters. Will was still grinning wickedly, blade held outward, but Zeref was calm and expressionless. The sisters stared at him, fire in their eyes as Mrs. Black's taloned hands began to spark with magical electricity.

"Stupid shadowhunters, always meddling in affairs that are not theirs to begin with. We will have your heads for this!" Mrs. Black shouted, raising her hands. Zeref observed them calmly, holding an arm out for Will to stand back. The other shadowhunter blinked at him, a bit startled at the motion. Zeref's other hand stretched forward, a small smile growing on his face.

Mrs. Dark saw this, frowning as Zeref's stance changed. His feet spread further apart, partially crouching as his black eyes remained focused on Mrs. Black. "What are you doing, Zeref? Don't tell me you think you can survive _this._ As powerful as you appear to be, our magic will rip you to shreds." Mrs. Dark insisted.

Zeref nearly laughed, his eyes bright with amusement as he turned towards the more demonic sister. He could sense it now, the energy he had missed before. When he didn't have full control, he often ignored his ability to sense the life energy of mortals, but now, Mrs. Dark was showing her true colors to him. "Is that so? Do you truly think you have what it takes to destroy me?"

The demon smiled, her taloned hands folded in front of her as she nodded towards Mrs. Black. "The Magister does not employ weaklings, nephilim. You would do well to learn not to underestimate your enemies." Mrs. Black stated, preparing to launch her attack. "Pride will be your downfall, that is the way all angels descend to earth."

Smiling even broader now, Zeref began to chuckle darkly. The noise seemed to startle the sisters, making Mrs. Black hesitate just as she began to throw the lightning she had gathered. Even Will looked mildly disturbed, taking a small step away from Zeref. "Pride? I have no pride. I am nothing but a monster, but there is one thing I gain as a result. You see, I valued your life before, a mistake on my part. All life is precious and has meaning, that is what I constantly tell myself. However, you've shown me just how dark you truly are. You wished to know of black magic? Very well, a demonstration will be your answer."

Will gasped, reaching out towards Zeref's arm. The sisters' smiles faded at the same time. Black magic was illegal, that was something Zeref knew well. He did not care if he was banished from the Clave, or locked up in the Silent City. It was where he belonged, considering what he was. "Are you mad? I know I've done some crazy things in my life, but black magic? That simply cannot be done, considering the fact that you are—" Will began, his hand grabbing Zeref's bicep.

His black eyes darted towards Will, piercing through the other man's icy gaze. "I am not like you, William. Shadowhunters fight to protect mundanes. I do nothing but destroy, regardless of my own desires." he insisted.

Mrs. Dark stepped forward, her hands spreading apart to rest at her sides. Her shoulders were tense, her feet ready to run at a moment's notice. "Yes, I can see the possibility in you. Perhaps the Magister was correct; your power is beyond anything we've yet encountered. He will be so pleased when I tame it! You will be his blade, shadowhunter! If it is within the Magister's desires, I shall grant it to him!"

The madness in her voice made Zeref tilt his head slightly, turning his neck to look at her. Will's hand still gripped his arm, though it had loosened considerably at Zeref's words. "This Magister, how did he learn of my existence?" Zeref demanded. His voice was cold and harsh, unforgiving to anyone who dared to defy him.

Mrs. Black seemed to tremble slightly, the lightning in her hands faltering. It sparked wildly into the air. Her control was failing, and for a moment, she had to lessen the power she was wielding in her defense. "He…he had us summon a demon…" she mumbled.

Mrs. Dark glared at her sister harshly, silencing anything else she was about to say. Even so, those words were enough. Zeref's black eyes narrowed at both of them, his brows drawing together. "Acnologia…you brought him into this world? How dare you pull that demon from the Void?"

The volume of Zeref's voice had increased. Will was dragged along as Zeref stepped closer to them, stepping over debris from the broken building. Mrs. Dark's eyes were wide at his words, stunned at his assumption. "How…how did you know? We were so skilled, everything was going perfectly…" she was stating.

Glancing over his shoulder, Zeref frowned. Will remained quite stubborn, trying to hold him back. "Demon summoning…now that is an illegal spell if I've ever heard one." he commented, shaking his head before sighing. "Looks like my companion has every right to kill you. Man, and here I was hoping to get in on the fun."

With that, Will stepped back, releasing Zeref. The black eyed boy smiled darkly, turning back towards the sisters to respond to their question. "There are only two demons that would direct anyone towards me for answers. Only one of them had been banished to the Void…and now that you've summoned him, I do not think he will be inclined to return any time soon. Pentagrams will not contain him, nor will the usual methods work to slay him."

Will's eyes widened at that, trying to get Zeref's attention once more. "An unkillable demon? What kind of friends have you been making, Zeref?" Will paused for a moment, narrowing his gaze at the other shadowhunter. "The shirt could cover up the rash…you wouldn't perchance be suffering from demon pox, would you?"

The Dark Sisters blinked at Will's preposterous question. Even Zeref paused, the roar of his anger quieting for a moment. "If I had contracted such a disease from Acnologia, I would have become a demon ages ago. I have not seen the demon in a very long time, William."

If Will's strange question had thrown the Dark Sister's off guard, Zeref's calm response completely knocked them off of their feet. The lightning had vanished entirely from Mrs. Black's hand. Both of them were simply watching the two shadowhunters banter about seemingly nonexistent diseases. "Well, I guess that ruins my plan. Here I was, hoping you could prove my knowledge of demon pox to my companions back at the Institute. They refuse to acknowledge just how serious such a disease is." Will mused.

Zeref frowned, shaking his head as he sighed. "Mortals do not cease to do foolish things. Demon pox is quite a serious condition, though it has become quite rare over the last few years."

Will nodded, reaching over to clap his hand on Zeref's shoulder. "It is good to have the chance to speak with someone who understands my woes! Oh, if only you'd come with me. I'd finally get Jem and bloody Jessamine to understand how careful one must be, when consorting with demons of course."

Unsure if the boy was serious or not, Zeref simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps…if Acnologia truly is here, it would be best for me to remain in a place warded against demons." he mused. Smiling slightly, Zeref nodded and turned back towards the Dark Sisters. "First, I shall deal with these two. Keep in mind, William, what you are about to see is not to be shared with anyone. I may have the blood of angels in my veins, but my powers are not akin to those of a shadowhunter."

"Really? And here I was thinking all shadowhunters could spit out fire from their fists. What a shame, it appears I must go on another day with a skill unmastered." Will mused, making a joke out of the matter.

Zeref sighed, shaking his head as he stepped closer to Mrs. Dark. "You truly think you will succeed?" Mrs. Dark taunted. Her sister seemed to have recovered, lightning dancing in her palm once more. "We have lived for centuries, shadowhunter. Regardless of what you have learned, we know more and can counter any spell you have to throw at us."

Raising an eyebrow, Zeref stopped and stood still. His hands rested by his sides, the long sleeves of his shirt brushing against his wrists. "Perhaps, though I have yet to encounter one who has seen the likes of my power." Zeref stated. "William mistakenly believes the flames to be of my own making, however, they are not my true nature."

Mrs. Black cackled in amusement, shaking her head. "Ha! Flames or no flames, you will burn out just the same. I'd like to see you survive this, shadowhunter!" With that, she sent the lightning flying towards Zeref. With a frown, he raised his arm towards the attack. Will's eyes were wide as the black eyed boy made no sound upon the landing of the attack. The lighting burned through Zeref's shirt, revealing a pale wrist beneath. The skin was blackened on contact, burning away and leaving the rancid smell of burnt flesh in the air.

The current rushed through Zeref's body as well. His veins were on fire, alight with signals from his nerves telling him he was in pain. This torture was more painful than the rest, however, Zeref had felt far worse. He closed his eyes; the amused gaze of a man with dark blue hair and strange blue tattoos on his face flashed in his mind. The burning was nothing compared to what he had been through back then, before all of this began.

His black eyes were merciless when they opened once more. The shocks had faded away, lightning dancing around the ground before sputtering out of existence. "Your power may be great, but there is no power on earth that can destroy me." Zeref declared. Hints of a red marking were visible from the hole on his torn shirt. Will frowned at it, but made no comment as Zeref spread his legs apart once more. "Even so, you have committed a grave error."

The Dark Sisters took a step back, wide eyes staring at Zeref. "You sought out answers by any means necessary. I warned you of the results, and I told you I did not wish to kill again." he informed them, raising his hands into the air. "You kept pushing, starting your little games and pushing your war onto me. I wanted to remain neutral in this era, but now you've brought _him_ here, and thus I must become active again."

Even Will looked alarmed, taking a few steps back from Zeref. "For this, for the sin of making me forget the value of life, and for bringing Acnologia here, repent." His arms clasped together, palms facing each other with a strange gesture on his hands. The one on top held two fingers upward towards the sky, while the other unfolded his index finger and pinky toward the ground.

A blast of energy blinded them all, black light spiraling in a controlled explosion. It ensnared Zeref and the Dark Sisters, leaving Will watching in horror. The darkness swirled around Zeref, a familiar companion over the past years. He stared up into the sky, rising to return to a more relaxed stance with his hands dropped to his side. With no substance, the black smoke really didn't seem like much. The only sign of anything occurring was in the land around them. As the spell faded away like smoke in the air, it revealed just what Zeref had done.

Will gazed at Zeref with wide eyes. The boy stood in a sea of death. The Dark Sisters were motionless, not breathing as they remained collapsed on the ground. The grass was gone along with any weeds growing amongst it. In its place was blackened earth, soil emerging from the decayed plants that had once lived here. "You know…I take back anything rude I may have implied before. You are clearly an upstanding man in our society, and we cannot live without you." Will stated, putting on a fake grin as he stepped closer.

With a sigh, Zeref let his chin fall to his chest. His eyes had drifted shut, but he could feel the cool breeze pressing against them from outside. Water moistened his cheeks, before Will clapped a hand on his shoulder once more. "Hey, Zeref," Will stated, getting the boy to glance upward. His eyes were open, his guard down for a brief moment as he stared into the icy blue eyes of William Herondale. "You really are something special, alright? Those two would have been executed anyway for their crimes, so you didn't do anything wrong."

Silence was his response. Zeref only shook his head, turning back towards the death around him. This was his legacy, the reason he remained away from society. Despite his best efforts, he could not control this power through any medium besides anger. Calmness kept it buried and tame, but anything else arose the monster within. One day, Zeref feared what it would mean. Perhaps he would become what Acnologia had always wanted, a monster destined to kill the world.

 **Another chapter is ready for you! The first hints at what is going on with Natsu have been revealed. I've got a few ideas as to what is going on right now, and I hope you enjoy seeing how it turns out. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Institutes had not improved over the years, Zeref decided. The huge church-like building was too easy to get lost in, and he found himself spending most of his time in the library as a result. Books were a great way to pass the time, and he still had research to do. Hopefully, the others would not mind missing a few of the spell books and research notes contained within. Zeref did not plan on returning them until he had tested out his latest theory.

The shadowhunters here had welcomed him with open arms, surprisingly enough. Will was an even greater mystery than them, though. The blue-eyed shadowhunter had not spoken a single word about how Zeref's power. Thus, the others had no reason to investigate his reasons for coming. Still, it did not stop them from asking other questions of Zeref.

Today, the library had become a popular hangout for the shadowhunters here. Will was silently reading a novel of some kind, lounging in one of the chairs closer to the entrance. Zeref remained at one of the tables, multiple volumes spread out across the surface as he quickly wrote out his own notes. Across from him was Jem, a quiet boy with silvery hair that Zeref had seen before. While Zeref made no comment on the matter, it was clear that the boy suffered from _yin fen_ , a demon drug that Zeref had studied. Due to its effects on emotions that created a strange high, he had thought it may be the key to returning Natsu to normal. It had failed back then, however, leaving him back where he started.

Zeref pressed a hand to his chest for a moment, taking a deep breath. "So, Will found you at the Dark Sister's place, correct?" Jem was asking. This shadowhunter had yet to have the opportunity to interrogate him. Charlotte had already done so, and while Henry had been present, the man had focused on little other than the device he was tinkering with. "Just what were they doing there? We found hints of an entire organization at work causing all of the deaths of mundanes in the area."

Glancing up from his notes, Zeref sighed. He let his hand drop back to the desk, leaning back slightly. "Death is an unfortunate part of life. Regardless of what those two did, those mundanes would have met their end at some point," he mused darkly.

Will glanced up, raising an eyebrow at the start of their conversation. There was the light sound of the book shutting, before Will rose to his feet. "Yes, you've spoken on this before. We all get the point, Zeref, you really care little about if we live or die. It is quite morbid and depressing. In fact, you are ruining one of my favorite books with your depressing musings on life and death," he insisted.

Jem shook his head, glancing over at Will with a small smile. "Will, do take care to not insult our guest," he insisted. "My question was not meant to inquire after why the mundanes had to die, Zeref. I simply wished to know what goal the warlocks were seeking to obtain."

Shrugging, Zeref glanced back down at one of the opened books on the desk. This one was a detailed description of _dragonidae_ demons. It included their strengths and weaknesses, along with how to deal with the few that exceeded the expectations of their kind. "Black magic, or knowledge of it at least. I refused to respond to their demands, thus they held me captive and tortured me while I was there."

The nonchalant way he spoke of his torture made Will and Jem share a look. "Yes…I had heard as such," Jem said after a moment. "Does that not really bother you? Certainly the pain was excruciating."

Will glanced over at Jem, shaking his head. "Nah, Zeref doesn't understand the meaning of pain. He's a man, James, he has no reason to fear something as simple as a mild head wound," Will joked.

In his eyes, however, Zeref could see the man trying to puzzle out the mystery before him. Unlike his _parabatai,_ Will had seen Zeref's ability to recover first-hand. "Correct, I do not fear injury. In fact, I welcome the prospect of death," he informed them.

"You know, if you don't answer our questions soon, Charlotte's going to have to call upon the Silent Brothers," Jem mused, shaking his head. Zeref stilled, his black eyes rising from the books on the table. "Not to be rude, it is just a simple fact. We can't find out anything from you, and you are clearly hiding things from us. They'll dig the answers out of your head if they—"

"No!" Zeref shouted, slamming his fist against the table. The sound echoed throughout the room, leaving Jem leaning back. Will had stepped forward, his blue eyes harsh as his hand moved towards where his weapons belt would be. Touching his head, Zeref grimaced slightly and shook his head. "I…I am sorry, I did not mean to yell." There was a brief pause, everyone unsure of how to proceed. "My secrets are my own. If the Silent Brothers come to the Institute…I believe I will withdraw from the Clave."

Jem's eyes widened, while Will gazed downward at the table, relaxing slightly. "Withdraw from the Clave? Are you mad? What could be so important that you'd go to such lengths to protect?" Jem demanded.

"Zeref here doesn't fancy violence, James," Will stated quietly, not glancing at Zeref. "He wants to be a ballerina instead." This time, Will gave a massive smirk towards the black-eyed boy.

Zeref simply raised an eyebrow at him. "What ever did I do to give you that impression, William?"

Will's grin widened even further, pulling out the chair next to Zeref and taking a seat. "Well, you were quite the damsel in distress before. Quite humiliating for any self-respecting shadowhunter, relying on someone to save yourself. Then again, I am quite amazing…perhaps you put on the act just to get the chance to bask in my amazing glory."

Jem rolled his eyes, glancing over at Zeref. "Sorry about Will. He gets a bit…" his voice trailed off slightly.

Nodding, Zeref felt a small smile playing at his lips. "Yes, he does. I find it rather amusing, to be honest," he commented, glancing over at the blue-eyed boy. His eyes were wide, the picture of innocence. "As for 'basking in your glory', I do believe it was the other way around at the end, William."

Will went silent at that, his expression dark and thoughtful. His gaze landed on one of the books Zeref was reading, frowning as he pulled it closer. "Demonology? Why the hell are you studying this nonsense? Children learn this stuff before they even know how to wield a seraph blade," Will mused.

Zeref glared at him, snatching the book back and focusing on the page once more. "They do not learn the details, William. Understanding how to kill a demon is not my goal, not in this matter," he stated, his gaze browning distant.

Jem leaned forward, interested as well. "Is that…The Book of White? Why on earth did you pull down that volume?" he questioned. "It is a spell book for warlocks, and as of late, it is illegal for a warlock to be in possession of it. In fact, us shadowhunters don't even look at the spells within for a reason."

Glancing at the book in question, Zeref let out a long sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling a few strands get caught on his fingers in the process. "As stated before, my goal is not to kill this demon. I have not seen this spell book before, thus I took it upon myself to study what it contained," Zeref explained.

Will reached over and slammed it shut, pulling it away from Zeref with narrowed eyes. "Knowledge is good and all, but you really should look elsewhere for your studies," he warned. A glint in his blue gaze told Zeref the warning loud and clear. Whatever Zeref was, it was clear to Will that he was closer to a warlock than a shadowhunter.

The door to the library opened at that moment, interrupting whatever their next question was about to be. Jem's confusion vanished as Charlotte walked inside, her small figure followed by a man who made Zeref stiffen. "Sorry to interrupt, but Zeref has actually caught the attention of the Silent City," Charlotte stated, glancing behind her. "This is Brother Jeremiah, and he is stating that Zeref is not an official shadowhunter of the Clave. He has broken the Law by coming to us for aid, and unless he—"

Zeref rose to his feet, stepping towards them with a scowl. "I never once left the Clave, regardless of the path I chose in life. I bear the Marks of a shadowhunter and the scars of war; My entire life has been nothing but endless violence and fighting, seeking an impossible answer. Refuse me now, and I guarantee that you will regret it," he warned.

The dark tone in his voice made Will jump to his feet. The Herondale grabbed Zeref's arm, making Zeref frown for a moment. "Ah, Zeref, always trying to intimidate your superiors. He's a rebel in the making, I tell you," Will mused, reaching up to pat Zeref's head. The black eyed boy frowned in response, glancing at Will in confusion.

 _Indeed, though that does not explain the mystery of his past. Our records hold no one by the name of Zeref, at least, none that are easily found._ Brother Jeremiah stated, turning towards the boy. _If you wish to remain, to what family do you belong? Only by locating records of your work amongst the Clave can we allow you to remain at the Institute._

Will bit his lip, glancing at Zeref. His dark eyes turned towards the ground, unable to meet the gaze of anyone here. "Family name…if I knew, I suppose I would give you an answer. The man who raised me erased such memories from my mind. The most I know of my parents is that they existed and that they died long ago," Zeref stated darkly.

"Well, that's even more depressing than your musings on life and death," Will commented, sighing as he tossed his novel to the side of the table. "I don't think I'll be able to read _Vathek_ again without feeling miserable."

 _If their names are not available, who was it that raised you? The Clave would have come to offer you a place amongst us, if they had left us before you were born._ Brother Jeremiah insisted.

"They did not, for even they failed to realize what had happened to us. They assumed we were dead…both Natsu and myself…" Zeref whispered, memories flashing in his mind. A burning pain surged through his chest, making him gasp and press his palm against his ribcage. His eyes slammed shut, pain flashing in his expression for a moment as he took a deep breath. "I can't…I can't talk about it…Natsu doesn't like…"

His mutterings were cut off. Will shoved Zeref harshly, pushing the boy to the ground and glaring at him. The sudden motion caught Zeref off guard and left his eyes wide. "William, what did I—?" he questioned. Will only turned and leaned back against the table, watching Zeref carefully. Understanding flashed in Zeref's eyes, making him smile slightly. "I see, I am rather impressed, William. The warning signs are not easy to spot, at least not within someone who has mastered controlling their expressions."

"I just don't have any desire to see that insanity again," Will commented. "Honestly, you make demon pox look like a gift from the heavens."

Jem sighed in irritation, shaking his head. "Will, enough about that already. There is no such thing as—"

 _Enough!_ Brother Jeremiah's voice echoed in all of their minds, before his gaze honed in on Zeref. _You will tell me the name of the man who raised you, or we will drag you to the Silent City and find our answers there._

The black eyed boy folded his hands in front of his legs, avoiding their gazes. "I…very well. His name was Acnologia Dragneel…the warlock you attempted to execute for experimentation with black magic about four centuries ago."

Silence was the response, and Zeref knew he had them. "I believe that is why you do not believe what your records state…because among them, you have recorded the existence of a shadowhunter from so long ago, that never perished. Zeref Dragneel…and his brother, Natsu."

"Damn, I didn't quite see that one coming," Will muttered. Zeref had not gotten up from the floor, but Will now reached out his arm towards him. "Everyone's heard of Acnologia Dragneel, I can't believe I didn't recognize the name from before. Didn't Mrs. Dark say it was a demon, though?"

Zeref nodded, taking Will's hand and rising to his feet. "Yes, he appears to be one, though he is not quite like the others. As I explained to her, normal means of containing demons or slaying them will work against him," he insisted. "His research…the magic you attempted to slay him for all those years ago…he wished to find a way to give a mortal the powers of a demon."

Glancing up towards Brother Jeremiah, Zeref frowned. "I will not say any more on the matter, besides the fact that he survived your attack. You may have saved me that day, but there was something you missed."

 _Our records show that Acnologia perished that day. Shadowhunters investigated and found nothing but a single demon within that fled on sight._ Brother Jeremiah insisted.

Zeref gave him a dark smile, his black eyes amused as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That demon…was Acnologia. He spent his years hunting me down after that day…and in return, I banished him to the Void. Now, someone has been foolish enough to summon him back to our world, and he will come for me again."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Will demanded. "No offense, but it sounds like a lot of effort for a single man."

Zeref's expression turned dark, glancing away from all of them. Absently, his hand ran over his arms, tracing marks that no one could see under the fabric of the black waistcoat he now wore. "Acnologia…the Magister…are they working together?" he mused quietly, instead of answering.

"The Magister?" Charlotte questioned, recognizing the name. "Didn't you say…he was the one who wanted you captured before, correct?"

Zeref nodded, glancing towards Brother Jeremiah. The Silent Brother was as still as ever, his parchment robes covering his body. The hood kept his face covered, but the man still seemed to be as calm as before. _If Acnologia is alive, it is your duty as a shadowhunter to locate and punish him according to the Law. You stated it yourself; Acnologia utilizes black magic. Any warlock doing so must be stopped at once, or there will be dangerous consequences._

"So, we have to find two criminals of the Clave now? What kind of help are you giving us for this task of yours?" Will demanded, resting a hand on his hip. He clearly did not trust this man, and the situation was only making it worse. "At the very least, I'm going to need a drink. Preferably multiple drinks. Honestly, how do you expect me to think straight when I'm sober?"

Zeref pressed his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes for a moment. "William, that is not necessary. I am quite aware of the dangers of Acnologia. If you wish to locate him, simply keep a watch out on me. While his reasons are not something I am willing to divulge, I can guarantee you that he is searching for myself."

Jem turned in his seat, frowning over at Zeref. "What about Natsu?" he asked.

Zeref stiffened, his shoulders drawing back slightly. "Natsu is not your concern, James."

The other shadowhunter blinked at the use of his full name, but replied regardless. "You can call me Jem, everyone does it," he corrected. "As for Natsu, you claimed the boy was your brother. Why would Acnologia seek you out and not him?"

Zeref let his gaze focus on the door, taking steady, slow breaths. "Please, I do not wish to speak of Natsu," he replied. The terseness in his voice and the distance in his eyes became quite clear to those around him. Zeref knew when to hide his emotions and when not to do so. If he allowed his grief to show, they would assume death, which was fine with Zeref.

Jem seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking away as he bit his lip. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry, I did not mean to bring up bad memories."

He seemed genuine, but Zeref was already working towards controlling his emotions. "It is unwise to antagonize me in any way. That is simply a lesson to keep in mind. After all, the Dark Sisters only perished because they drove me to anger," Zeref explained, glancing over his shoulder at Jem.

The shadowhunters remained silent at that, no one moving to stop Zeref as he pushed passed Charlotte and Brother Jeremiah to leave. Will glared at Zeref for a few moments, before muttering under his breath and following after him. Inside his chest, Zeref could feel the reason for his escape. A burning fire was growing, and it had to be released soon. Stress only made it worse, and it weakened his defenses. _Natsu, please, give me just a little more time. I will find a way to save you._ Zeref pushed his way past the doors of the Institute, breathing in fresh air as he let himself fall to his knees on the grass. The fire burned greater in his chest; Natsu was not going to listen to him it seemed.

 **Took me a while, but I've got another chapter ready! I'm trying to get an update to a few of the stories that have been left alone for a while due to classes lately. Hopefully, a few of my others will be updated this week as well...and potentially I'll have a new crossover starting up soon =D For anyone interested, it will be a Fairy Tail X Artemis Fowl crossover, the first one on this site to my knowledge (I'll have more details when it is up)! For now, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or the Infernal Devices

Natsu grinned as he took control. Finally, Zeref was slipping and he was able to break in through the cracks. Rising to his feet, Natsu glanced down at the slender hands he had yet to get accustomed to. He wasn't any weaker in this form, but it was hard to get used to it. A distinct lack of fangs was his biggest issue, with the second being the dreary appearance. Zeref always stayed in monotone colors, something that bored Natsu tremendously.

Now that he was in control, it was time to go hunting. No one would see him coming; he was not an _eidolon_ , nor was he in his usual form. Zeref's shadowhunter skin was the perfect disguise for hunting down unsuspecting mundanes. Their energy would be so delicious, and their fear would make him strong.

Laughing, Natsu ran off towards the street. A carriage swerved to avoid him, but he simply grinned maniacally at the vehicle. He didn't even notice that he was being pursued. After all, with so much emotion running through the air in the busy streets of London, it was hard to decipher a specific individual near him.

His gaze narrowed in on a target quickly. A young girl, with blond hair tied up behind her head. A flowing pink gown covered her body, the skirt ruffled in various places with splashes of red mixed in. Her deep brown eyes made Natsu's stomach grumble with hunger. He would make this girl his meal, regardless of how hard he had to work.

He prowled the streets, watching as she walked side by side with another woman. This one had short blue hair, an odd appearance for humans these days. Red glasses decorated her face and they were laughing about something or another. "So…did I tell you what happened the other day with Gajeel?" the blue haired girl was asking.

The other one grinned, smirking at her friend. "Oooh, it's Gajeel is it? Last I heard, it was Mr. Redfox to you," the blond teased. Natsu's mouth watered, feeling longing coming off of her in waves. She desired what her friend had, and it made Natsu eager to see how much more she could feel.

He charged out in front of them, turning around and smirking at the two woman who stopped and shared a look. "Excuse us, but we are trying to get back home," the blond stated, smiling politely. Natsu could smell the irritation in her blood, the chemicals changing with her emotions.

"Is that so? Well, I'm trying to find myself a meal, and you two look like the perfect ones to help me out," he stated gleefully. Flames began to dance around his arms, his magic responding to the call of his desires. The blond took a hesitant step back, her friend following suit. "Just give me a taste of that fear….yes, that is exactly what I like to see."

"Oi, Natsu!" a male voice called out, startling Natsu as he began his hunt. His eyes flashed around the street, finally settling on the blue-eyed shadowhunter he had met before. "You know, after all that nonsense about being fired up, I got the feeling that I should just splash some water on you. I mean, it would be interesting to see if you'd melt like a witch, or go up in steam like a true fire."

The demon snarled in response, though the sound didn't come out right in Zeref's throat. Something about the human's vocal cords made the sound far weaker and less intimidating than Natsu could have done on his own. "You better back off. I don't care who you think you are, but if you try and harm my friends I won't back down," the blond stated, her earlier fear fading away.

Will blinked in surprise at the mundane joining his side for battle. The girl seemed to have pulled a whip out from somewhere, though neither boy could figure out where she had hidden the weapon. "Another fan of bondage, I see. Zeref rather enjoys such games. I have yet to see what Natsu thinks, though," Will commented.

"Stupid shadowhunter, I'll tear you to shreds!" Natsu insisted, charging forward. Will stepped aside, dodging lazily as Lucy shrieked and dove for the ground.

Glancing at her torn skirts, she groaned. "Come on, this was my favorite dress!" she complained, turning her glare towards Natsu. "That's it, you'll pay for this one. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to the Heartfilia empire. The one thing good that came out of that title is the ability to hire people who can beat your sorry ass any time of the day."

With a smile, Lucy snapped her fingers. From the shadows of an alley nearby, a huge man seemed to walk out. He wore practically nothing, with a muscular chest and incredibly tight black shorts on his body. In his hand was a massive axe, and his hair was completely black. "Alright, Miss Luuuucy. Anything to keep that rockin bod in one piece."

Lucy groaned and touched a hand to her forehead, while Will raised an eyebrow at the crazy bodyguard. "Not right now, Taurus. I didn't call on you because of your pervy attitude, I need you to stop this monster!"

Natsu, however, was already groaning and stumbling back on his own. His hand had touched his head, the redness fading from his gaze. Flames died away, their power lost without their master. Will observed silently, stepping closer when the fire vanished entirely. "Wh…where am I?" he asked quietly.

Both of the girls' jaws dropped. "Huh?"

Will nodded, patting Zeref's back and supporting the boy as he rose fully to his feet. "Somewhere on the east side of London, I believe. Natsu fancied himself a meal out here, and might I say, he has lovely taste." Will's blue eyes were locked on the girls, who both recovered slightly and huddled together. Their glares were answer enough to show their disinterest.

Seeing Lucy with her friend, Zeref felt his skin grow even paler than before. "I see…did Natsu hurt them?" he questioned.

"Okay, is anyone going to explain why he's like a totally different person now?" Lucy demanded, clearly seeing that as the more important question.

Sighing, Zeref gave her a small smile. "I apologize, Miss. It appears as if I was possessed by a demon for a moment. It is under control once more. There is nothing more to fear from me," he informed her.

She looked doubtful, but Zeref didn't give her the chance to answer. He turned to leave, with Will moving to follow suit. "Wait!" Lucy called out, grabbing Will's arm. "I may not like the idiot over there, but you did try and save us back there. Let me treat you to dinner. It's the least I can do."

Zeref hesitated, glancing over at Will. The blue-eyed shadowhunter seemed to smile brightly, wrapping an arm around Zeref and dragging him towards Lucy. "Why thank you, Ms. Heartfilia. My name is William Herondale, and my companion here is Zeref Dragneel. At least, he's Zeref until his eyes go all red like before. Then he's Natsu…but they are both Mr. Dragneel, if you prefer to use that name."

Zeref smacked a hand to his forehead, groaning from Will's introduction. Lucy laughed lightly, glancing over towards her companion who was looking uncomfortable thus far. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Herondale. I wish I could say the same about Mr. Dragneel…" she stated, muttering the last comment under her breath. "My friend here is Levy McGarden. Don't you dare think about hitting on her, because she's already taken."

"I take it your fiancé is the before mentioned Gajeel Redfox?" Will questioned, shaking Levy's hand gently. Zeref remained silent by his side, letting Will do the talking.

Levy nodded, a light blush on her cheeks as they moved to walk along the street. "Yeah…why didn't you tell me you knew already, Lu?"

Lucy gave her a slight smirk, shaking her head. "Gajeel told me he was going to ask you tonight. As your best friend, he wanted some advice on how to woo another girl. Man, he really needed it too…if you heard what he planned on doing for your date tonight…" a small shudder ran through Lucy's body before she focused back on the others. "Anyway, what brings you two to London?"

Frowning, Zeref gazed up at the clouds above them. "A fresh start…I had stayed for too long in my last home, grown too attached. It is best to keep moving, especially when things never remain the same for long," he mused quietly.

"Stop it with the old wise-guy act, Zeref. It gets old really fast," Will commented shaking his head. "Zeref is quite morbid and likes to think he knows more than anyone else. I, on the other hand, truly do know more than anyone else. This is why I come in search of the most entertaining parts of the world! Our fair city of London has some interesting places. Just the other day, Zeref and I found ourselves immersed in the bedroom of a—"

Zeref glared at Will, squeezing the boy's arm harshly to cut off his words. "Such unpleasantness is not proper conversation, William. You called this young woman Ms. Heartfilia, correct?" Zeref asked.

Lucy nodded for him, looking a bit uncertain of what to do with the two boys. "It is an honor to meet the heiress to such a successful company. Your father deals in real estate, correct?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged, glancing down at the folds of her skirt. "A little bit. To be honest, most of his industry is within trains. I don't know a lot about it, but he owns a majority of the tracks that run throughout London. If people wish to come and go, they must pay my father his fee," she stated.

"I see." Zeref stated, frowning slightly. "Are you not fond of your father's work?"

The question seemed to startle Lucy. Her brown eyes were wide, turning towards Zeref. When she did not reply, he settled for a small smile on his face. "I have spent years hiding my true emotions from the world. When you have done so, it becomes easier to spot another doing the same thing."

Levy grabbed Lucy's hand gently, squeezing it slightly as the blond nodded slightly. Her smile fell away, leaving her staring dejectedly in front of them. "My father…ever since my mother passed away, the business has become his life. There is no room for me, beyond a simple asset to the company. I fear he will marry me off soon. He's already had me meet with that dreadful Mr. Mortmain. What could cogs possibly do to benefit us anyway?"

Will blinked for a moment, turning towards the girl with his blue eyes opened wide and innocent. "Cogs? Well, I can think of quite a few benefits of such a tool, however, few of which are not the sort of thing one wishes to discuss with a lady," he mused, while Zeref groaned again. "Regardless, just what does Mortmain use the cogs for?"

The girl shrugged, grimacing still from the thought. "I wouldn't know, nor do I care to know. He's too much like my father, busy with work and nothing else." she stated, hesitating slightly as she turned towards Zeref. "Also…there was almost something cold in his gaze. It was like he felt nothing at all."

Zeref stopped walking at that, his eyes falling to the ground. "Are you saying….he reminds you of me?" Zeref questioned.

Levy hesitated, giving him a nervous smile. The blue haired girl patted Lucy's back, seeing the heiress getting nervous with the question. "It's not meant to be an insult to you, Mr. Dragneel! Lucy is just pointing out the facts. I mean, Mr. Mortmain is cold and calculating and now that you're…different, you have the same look in your eye."

Closing his eyes, Zeref let out a shaky breath. "This may sound odd, but how was Mr. Mortmain dressed when you met with him? Did he cover his arms with a long sleeved waistcoat? Were they visible at all?" he questioned.

Lucy nodded, frowning as she let her gaze slide over Zeref's own outfit. "Yes, he did." she paused again, studying Zeref closely. Her eyes stopped and focused into his black gaze when she had finished. "In fact, he was dressed exactly as you are now, in black trousers and a black waistcoat. Just what is your relationship with Mr. Mortmain, Mr. Dragneel?"

 **Thank you for all the support! This story has now moved to second in my poll. Though, I do keep adding new stories to said poll...well, until they are finished, I suppose there is little I can do to remedy that. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or the Infernal Devices

Zeref decided this discussion was not one to be had in the middle of the street. He remained silent until they relocated into Lucy's luxurious mansion. The Heartfilia Estate was massive, located just on the outskirts of London. There was a vineyard, cared for by the staff, storage buildings lining the road leading to the main building, and water fountains decorating the yard in various locations. Overall, it was clearly the home of someone with much wealth.

Walking inside, there was no shortage of decor either. Oil lamps danced along the walls, keeping everything illuminated. Paintings of the family were scattered throughout, some signed by world-renowned artists. "Impressive." Zeref commented.

Will couldn't help by nod in agreement, leaving Zeref smiling as they followed Lucy to the dining room. Taking a seat, the blond frowned and observed Zeref carefully. "So, about Mr. Mortmain…" she hinted, waiting for Zeref to respond.

He hesitated, glancing over at Will who just shrugged. "I…I believe Mortmain is working with…my father, I suppose," he commented, glancing at the table. "I cannot say for certain, I have not seen my father in many years."

Lucy glanced over at Levy, who bit her lip with worry. "You haven't?" The blue-haired girl asked, sadness in her voice. "I can't imagine how hurtful that loss must have been for you."

Zeref shrugged, focusing on the tea that had just been served. "Not as hurtful as you'd imagine. That man…he is more of a monster than a father, really," he mused, taking a sip of his beverage. The warmth trickled down his throat, making him pause for a moment. Heat always reminded him of Natsu and made him question if his control was breaking.

"You see, I'm…an investigator of sorts," Will stated, unsure of what other term to use. No one was speaking, so he broke the silence. "Zeref was found recently, being held hostage by two woman who answered to a man known only as 'The Magister'. Now, I will admit, I have enough talent to be such a man—" Zeref gave Will a harsh glare, making the boy get back on track. "However, we have reasons to suspect Zeref's father is working with this Magister."

"Why would the way Mr. Mortmain dresses make a difference?" Lucy asked, frowning as she took a sip of her own tea. She grimaced slightly at the taste, reaching over to drop a few cubes of suger inside.

The smooth table cloth wrinkled in Zeref's hand, his body tense as he focused on his own arms. Slowly, he unclenched his fist and held his right arm out. With his left hand, he pulled back the sleeve on his coat, revealing the skin on his arm. "My father enjoys…occult experiments. As you can see, Mr. Mortmain would need to hide his arms quite well, if he were acquainted with Acnologia."

Lucy gasped in horror at the sight. Scars were likely the reason for the gasp, but the dark red runes were ominous enough themselves. They swirled around his arms, trailing up at spots and hiding beneath the sleeve that remained bunched up at his elbow. Even Will paused, his cup of tea half-way raised to his mouth as he stared. "Those runes…they are demonic—" Will began, but Zeref shook his head.

William swallowed, glancing towards the girls and nodding slowly. "Your father did that to you?" Lucy asked, while Zeref nodded and glanced away. He pulled his sleeve back down, covering the marks and pulling it off of the table.

"Among other things. In a way, my brother had it worse, though. At least I retained my…sanity, I suppose, is the closest term for it," he commented.

Levy glanced at Lucy slyly, clearly disagreeing. "Yeah, like having two personalities in your head is sane," she whispered. With his exceptional hearing, Zeref managed to catch her words while Will frowned and leaned closer to try and hear.

A man entered the room before their discussion to continue. Zeref glanced up to see Jude Heartfilia, a stern looking man with blond hair staring gruffly down at the gathering in his home. "Lucy, just what are you doing in here?" he demanded.

Zeref rose to his feet calmly, walking over towards Jude with a schooled expression of calmness. "Good evening, sir, I had been hoping to get the chance to meet with you," he began, bowing slightly. "My name is Zeref Dragneel, Mavis Vermillion's successor and the current owner of Fairy Tail Cruise Lines."

Jude blinked in surprise, while both his daughter and her friend looked startled. "I..yes, I had not realized. I did not expect you to be so…"

"Young?" Zeref supplied, hearing a slight chuckle from Will. Zeref smiled in turn, though he did not realize Will truly believed Zeref was centuries old. "I understand, however, wisdom and years do not necessarily go together at all times. My parents taught me much in their time, they will be dearly missed."

Studying Zeref, Jude frowned and stroked his beard. "I had heard that Mavis passed along the business to her fiancé. After all this time…I did not realize they ever had children."

Zeref's smile faded, his shoulders stiff as he glanced away. "Yes…I suppose it would be quite a shock to you. My parents never did speak of me much to others."

Will and Lucy both narrowed their eyes at him. The double meaning was not lost on them, and it only took seconds longer for Levy to catch it as well. Jude, however, only smiled and patted Zeref's arm lightly. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. My daughter is of marriageable age, you know. If you find yourself interested, come speak with me sometime and we can discuss our future."

Zeref only smiled, shaking the man's hand and watching him walk out. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, turning back towards Lucy who raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you really get engaged when you were that young?" she asked.

He took his seat silently, glancing away and focusing only on the table. He no longer felt like speaking. In fact, he was back to wishing for death once more. If he had a weapon in hand, perhaps he would have tried something. Glancing around the room, there was little to use. A few spoons for stirring tea were not sharp enough. As he continued scanning his gaze across the table, he spotted dinner rolls, and a butter knife lying next to them.

"Zeref?" Will stated this time, unsure of what was going on in his head. Slowly, Zeref raised his hand and reached for the knife. He clasped it in his hand tightly, his knuckles turning pure white from the strength of his grip. The silver blade shook slightly, his chest rising and falling quickly as he loosened his grip for comfort. He spun the blade around, playing with it at first. The light seemed to reflect off of his black eyes, glinting in their swirling depths of mystery and sorrow.

Levy walked over to Zeref, kneeling down by his seat. "What are you looking at? As pretty as that knife is, I doubt it compared to Mavis when you knew her," she tried.

Her words were the wrong thing to say. The blade stilled in his hand, the toying around stopped. A single tear fell from his cheek as a heaviness sunk into his chest. "Yes…Mavis was a fairy among humans…and I, a lowly spriggan…" he mused. Will stared at Zeref in alarm, the metaphor seeming to show an instability he had not seen before. "It is time I joined her, I think."

Levy and Will both reacted at the same time. Both of them ended up in Zeref's lap, diving for the knife that moved far more swiftly than either of them expected. A glint of silver reflected off of the candlelight, before red splashed down on the white tablecloth. Zeref coughed violently, the burning pain steadying him in a way. The knife was plunged in his heart, but as he pulled it out, Zeref only stared at the weapon with a distant look of sadness.

His black eyes lifted slightly, seeing the widened gaze of Will and Levy staring back at him. "Lucy, quickly call for help! There's still time, he's still—" Levy was saying, but Zeref shook his head, pushing her aside gently.

Will scrambled upward, staring at Zeref's black eyes as he returned the look. For the first time, he saw the agony in the other shadowhunter's face. He recalled how well Will seemed to understand, unlike anyone else he had met before. To do so, Will had to have lived through a sorrowful life of his own, and that thought made Zeref's gaze soften slightly.

His hand lifted, gently brushing across Will's black hair. "It is alright, William," he whispered quietly. The knife dropped from his hand, clattering onto the table below. Red still stained the cloth, standing out starkly against the pale white sheet. Zeref's own black clothing was darkened, splotches of dark red pooling around his chest. The hole in his shirt would remain, but he used his open hand to clear away the blood still clinging to his skin. "Despite my wishes, I am incapable of joining Mavis at any time."

Will stared at Zeref's chest, his blue eyes wide. He looked more vulnerable now than Zeref had ever seen. The humor that was always on the man's face was gone, replaced with stark fear as the shadowhunter brushed his own hand across Zeref's chest to be sure. Zeref remained still, strangely comforted by Will's concerned gesture. "It's…by the angel, that healing of yours isn't just for show, is it? You really…you can't die," Will whispered.

The horror in his blue eyes told Zeref the man understood just what that meant for him. Will leaned backward, kneeling on the ground rather than resting on Zeref's lap as he had been thus far. Zeref gave Will a solemn nod, glancing towards the girls at the table as he rose to his feet. "I am sorry for disturbing you. Mavis is…my weakness, I suppose. I gave her my heart, and in the end, it destroyed me more than anything I could have done. The only thing I have left to live for is an impossible dream…something that I am beginning to lose hope for."

Lucy and Levy had no words. Zeref turned to leave, pausing at the exit of the dining room. "William, I do believe it is time for us to report to your superiors. We have much to discuss back home," he stated calmly.

Will rose to his feet, his skin starkly pale as he nodded and moved to follow after Zeref. "Of course," he stated, not waisting a second to glance back. "In fact, I think a little trip downtown is in order for tonight," he mused, his eyes brightening as if he had just gotten a brilliant idea.

"As you wish, William. I do believe I owe you after this," Zeref stated calmly. Will followed Zeref out of the estate, waving slightly as a goodbye to their companions. The two girls were left wondering just who those men were, and how one of them had managed to stab himself in the chest and survive to tell the tale.

* * *

Will's idea of going out downtown turned out to be having fun at a party going on. "I heard a rumor that this was happening while I was investigating at the Pandemonium Club. Usually, this kind of event is for vampires. They don't really like us that much," Will mused, walking towards a strongly glamoured building. Zeref focused on it for a bit, seeing the haze hiding it from sight.

Glancing over at Will, Zeref gave him a slight smile. "I'm assuming you wish for me to pretend to be a vampire so we can gain entry?"

Will grinned back at Zeref, patting the man's arm gently. "You know me too well already, Zeref. My, it seems like we've been the best of friends since childhood," he mused. Zeref chuckled, shaking his head at Will's joke. "Besides, you are the only one of us that could pull it off. We've gotten you a change of clothes—thank god we got inside the Institute without Charlotte seeing you and having a fit—and the gloves hide your only visible mark. With your paleness and…other traits, you fit in quite well amongst them, don't you think?"

"I am well aware, William. Believe it or not, I have done a similar thing in the past," Zeref mused. Will's only response was a stunned smile. Zeref remembered that time in his life with a grimace. It wasn't all that pleasant, but it had been for Natsu. He had thought that his brother's demonic nature would act similarly to one of the demonic diseases he had witnessed. Learning from vampires themselves was the best tool, he thought, but they were clueless about their disease and refused to share their knowledge with Zeref. In the end, he had gone through the unpleasantness of drinking blood to prove what he was, and earned nothing as a result.

Will saw Zeref's grimace and patted the man's arm, shaking his head. "Honestly, you don't know how to relax, Zeref. Have some fun with it, we're here for the party, not to mope around. It's the perfect thing to lift your spirits right now," he mused.

Zeref nodded, walking past Will and holding his head high. "Very well, but keep in mind, if I am a vampire and you my companion, that means you are a subjugate."

The other shadowhunter sputtered for a moment, glancing at Zeref with wide eyes. This time, it was the black-eyed boy's turn to grin, watching Will struggle to come up with another plan. "Well…that doesn't mean…I guess…" he muttered, sighing and shaking his head. "You bastard, you tricked me into this, didn't you? Some kind of shadowhunter-warlock magic voodoo."

This time, Zeref's chuckle was full-on laughter. He had never once heard his power referenced as such, and the idea amused him. Will blinked in surprise at the sound, shrugging as he glanced away. There was some brightness to his gaze, Zeref noted, that was not quite as forced as usual. "William, if I am to play a role, it is only your duty to do so as well. After all, we are fellow shadowhunters, correct?"

Running his hand through his hair, Will nodded and let his mouth shut. Walking towards the doors, Will remained silent. It impressed Zeref, seeing the boy with some form of self-control for once. Perhaps he was better at it than Zeref first thought. Considering the strained panic in his face earlier tonight, it was quite a possibility. The boy looked as lonely as Zeref felt sometimes; his expression had been the look of a man about to lose his last hope.

Humoring Will was the least Zeref could do, considering the risk Will had put himself into. Tracking down Zeref while Natsu was in control would not have been pleasant business, nor would anyone else know to do so. Getting inside, however, required Zeref to go back to a name he had abandoned long ago. "Name?" the doorman stated, list in hand.

Zeref smiled at him, tilting his head slightly. "It has been some time since I've joined society. I may not be on the list, but you are willing to check for me," he explained. The man looked bored, waiting for Zeref to reply to his initial question. "Invel Yura."

Will's jaw twitched slightly, but he did not move at Zeref's new name. The subjugate guarding the door nodded, stepping aside to let them pass. "Of course, my lord will be pleased to see you once more, Lord Invel."

Zeref passed by him, not breathing a word more to the man. Will followed after, startled once they were inside. Pale skin danced around the room to sweet music. Elegant gowns swept across the floor, jewels around their porcelain necks and men always by their side. Humans stayed to the shadows, coming over when beckoned by their masters. This was high society, a game Zeref had played oh so briefly amongst these beings, and it was always irritating to observe.

Blue eyes gazed around with his, Will being as observant as ever. Hesitating, Zeref decided to chance revealing another of his abilities to Will, just to warn him. _Keep your observing to a minimum, William. Subjugates will typically only gaze longingly at their master, nothing else in a setting of this nature. While I do not expect you to do so with me, be careful about whose attention you attract amongst the crowd._

Telepathy was a magical skill, one that even warlocks did not possess. William was startled by it, raising an eyebrow at Zeref before sliding back into his role. He kept his gaze focused on the back of Zeref's head, making the black eyed boy a bit on edge. He always had a sixth sense for when he was being watched, and he felt paranoia rise as a result of Acnologia's freedom.

Walking amongst the vampires, Zeref could not help but feel out of place once more. He did not fit in amongst any group. His magic was too powerful to be a warlock, and simply having magic made his angelic blood seem like a lie. Vampires were immortal like him, but still weak to damage from fire and they had a taste for blood, which often sickened Zeref.

De Quincy seemed to have spotted Zeref, smiling brilliantly as he approached the other man. "Invel Yura, what a surprise," he stated. Zeref nodded in response, giving him a light smile as he shook the man's hand. "Last I heard, you were heading back home to Russia. Didn't you say you were in charge of all the clans throughout the country?"

Nodding, Zeref agreed to his words. "Indeed, though I grew bored of such exercises. Such hard work is interesting for a few decades, then it becomes time to move on to the next thing," he mused.

"Have you come for my little show tonight?" De Quincy inquired, making Zeref frown. "I forgot, you had left before those began. You must attend, old friend. After all, it just may be the new entertainment you've been searching for."

That was doubtful, but Zeref did not acknowledge it. "Perhaps. It is a splendid gathering you've put together," he commented, watching as De Quincy nodded. His gaze glanced over the vampires attending, returning to Zeref.

"Yes, though I'll admit, I'm sad to see Camille Belcourt has refused to respond to my invitations. Such a nuisance recently. Surely, you've heard about her affair with the lycanthrope a few years back?"

He had heard of no such thing. "Of course, such disgusting interludes are not meant to occur amongst our kind," he stated blandly.

Will was looking a bit lost, unsure of what to do now that he had gotten inside the party he had searched for. He kept his gaze focused on Zeref, but their discussion was not a pleasant one by any means. "Well, we took care of that business, and now she is flaunting about her new relationship instead. A warlock, can you believe such nonsense? At least Bane is better than the werewolf, but only slightly."

Zeref stepped closer to Will, wishing to at least ease some of the boy's discomfort. "Magnus Bane? Doesn't he often work for the shadowhunters lately?" It was one name Zeref had heard of amongst the downworlders. He had nearly gone to the warlock for aid with his problem years ago, only to find himself dissuaded after his failed attempt amongst the vampires.

Hearing that name again, it made Zeref wonder if now was the right time to find help. He was running out of options, and if he didn't act soon, Natsu would possess him in full. The sealing runes on his body would weaken, and ultimately, the demon would be freed upon the world once more. "Yes, though he does have the decent sense to charge them a ridiculous amount for his services."

Zeref nodded, observing the crowd as the door opened once more. This time, a vampire with blond hair and a scarlet red gown walked inside. By her side was a rather…sparkly man. His hair was spiked upward, and his suit almost seemed to have glittering sequins patterned along the surface. "Ah, it appears I have been mistaken. There they are now, Camille and her pet warlock," De Quincy stated, pointing them out. "Still, I think I'd even prefer a mundane to some of the men she picks."

Zeref couldn't help but glance at Will with that comment, smiling slightly. "I see the entertainment. After all, if you grow bored of a mundane, you simply train them to become your subjugate."

There was a dark look in Will's eyes, a slight irritation at Zeref's implied meaning. The man only smiled, turning back towards De Quincy who was observing Will with interest. "Indeed, and this one has such interesting coloring. You have excellent taste, Invel. I must find one myself soon, mine is getting a bit to old for my liking."

"Excuse me, but did you just say Invel?" a male voice asked. Zeref turned behind him, seeing Camille's companion from before tapping his shoulder. "My, you aren't nearly as impressive as I thought you'd be. A vampire lording over all of Russia, I thought you'd be…taller. And, you know, more Russian."

De Quincy was enraged on his behalf. "How dare you insult my guest, warlock? I tolerate your—" he began, but Zeref shook his head, holding out a hand to halt his protests.

"It is quite alright, old friend." Zeref stated, smiling over at Magnus and holding out his hand. "After all, I expected someone a bit more…dull, to be the amazing Magnus Bane."

The warlock seemed to take that as a compliment, smiling widely. "Thank you, I take pride in fashion. You should do the same. In fact, I could help you find a marvelous top hat and a more colorful wardrobe to ensure you catch the eye of any fine young lady lady in London. Or man if that's your preference."

De Quincy sighed, patting Zeref's shoulder with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, dear Invel, but I must attend to the other guests now. Do take care, I hope we see each other again before the turn of the century."

Magnus waved goodbye to the man, before focusing his cat-eyes back on Zeref. "Ah, wonderful, the boring clan leader has left us to our own devices," Magnus declared. Zeref was startled when the warlock grabbed his arm, dragging him along towards the staircase in the corner of the house. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Will following behind, his gaze alert and focused.

Both of them were waiting for something when Magnus shut the three of them into an office room of the place. "What are you even doing here, Will? I may not understand how you got in, but I know that there are a few shadowhunters who would be disappointed in your actions tonight."

Will shrugged, glancing over at Zeref. "Nothing much, I was just in the area and thought I'd have a little fun. It works well when you've got a friend who is great at playing vampire."

Sighing, Zeref watched Magnus blink in surprise over at Zeref. " _Play_ at vampire? What are you really then? Not many people can pull of such an act, especially when they're impersonating such a powerful individual."

"I…I was born a shadowhunter, if you must know." he replied. Magnus raised an eyebrow at the boy, examining Zeref from head to toe. "As far as the person I'm impersonating…Invel actually is an…acquaintance of mine. His loyalty to me is unparalleled and he would have no objections to me using his name."

Will blinked over at Zeref, raising an eyebrow. "Wait…there seriously is a vampire out there named Invel Yura….that controls every vampire in the continent of Russia? That's insane, the Clave keeps in contact with clan leaders all across—" he began to argue.

Zeref smiled over at Will, his eyes relaxing somewhat at the denial. "These days, he prefers the title Winter General, however it is still him. As far as the Clave's ignorance of him…that falls under the fact that there is quite an elaborate set-up for the leadership of clans within the country. Invel remains on top of them, in appearance at least. To be quite honest, you could say I lead them, since Invel acts under my direct orders if need be."

Magnus was watching him, shaking his head for a moment. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Magnus' cat-like eyes shut. "Emo kid, whatever your name really is, just how much time did you spend in Russia anyway?"

"That…I would have to think on it for a moment." Zeref replied, frowning. He moved deeper into the room, inspecting the walls with curious eyes. "As for my name…you may call me Zeref."

Will watched Zeref, slowly moving to join him. The blue eyed shadowhunter began pulling drawers open, ruffling through them lazily. "So, I'm assuming this means the Clave has caught word of De Quincy's little ceremonies?" Magnus asked, watching the two pause for a moment.

Tilting his head, Zeref's hair began to swing lightly in the air. "You've attended them before? He invited me, however, I am not usually one for vampire celebrations. They typically involve blood, and after last time…" Zeref suppressed a shudder, closing his eyes instead.

"Wait, you drank blood last time?" Will inquired, picking up on the hint. "Just what made you willing to go that far in your game?"

Black eyes avoided contact with others in the room. They focused on the paper in his hands instead, a diagram that had caught his interest. "Natsu." Zeref replied, not given any further explanation. Will didn't ask further, usually quiet over Zeref's response. "It appears that we may have been incorrect in our assumption about Mortmain, William."

The other boy blinked, stepping closer towards Zeref to look at the paper. "What, a schematic for one of those machine people we met?" Will questioned, spreading it out further. "Sure, it may seem quite damning but….you know what, scratch that, I'd blame De Quincy any day for this. That bastard tried to insist I was nothing but a blood bank, not to mention the twisted idea you threw in as well."

Chuckling, Zeref flattened the paper and began to trace a finger along the edge. "Perhaps that was a bit too far, however, the timing was too perfect to resist. Besides, you were about ready to attack, and I could not have you attracting so much attention," Zeref insisted.

Magnus watched from behind them, frowning slightly as he stepped closer. "You know, if you two wanted to have some privacy, I'll gladly step out and enjoy the festivities," he stated.

Will looked flabbergasted, his mouth open and sputtering in response. Zeref watched him quietly, seeing the shadowhunter attempting to argue against Magnus' observation. However, Zeref could not quite say he disagreed with Magnus' assumption. The discussion between himself and Will was far more relaxed than any Zeref had in years. He could count the number of people he felt comfortable around on one hand, and Will was slowly joining those ranks. If anything, Magnus had seen far more than Zeref expected. Perhaps there was something possible for him with Will.

A face flashed in Zeref's mind, making his hands still on the paper. His eyes grew wide, yet distant and unfocused. Blond hair and bright green eyes, laughing in a field as she ran towards him. His black eyes slammed shut, his hands shaking somewhat as Will's eyes shot towards him. "Zeref?" Will questioned, his voice layered with worry.

Taking a deep breath, Zeref focused on the words encrypted along the edge. "Sorry," he replied, offering no explanation. "This is purgatic, a spell of sorts that I'm assuming is part of what they wished for me to aid them in." he explained. "A binding spell…" This entire day was filling his head with his past, it seemed. This time, a young demon stared into his gaze. Shadowhunters pounded on the doors to their main home, while Zeref remained hidden in the shed they used for tools. Staring at the _dragonidae,_ Zeref made his decision and stepped forward, blade slashing through his wrist to begin.

Magnus took the paper from Zeref, seeing the boy struggling with something already. "Secrets carry their own weight, Zeref. Keep them if you must, but know that there is no one that can survive without someone to lean on from time to time."

Those words forced Zeref to open his eyes again, taking a deep breath as he glanced up at Magnus. Will's hand rested on his shoulder, though Zeref did not know when the boy had placed it there. Concerned blue eyes gazed into his own, before Will slowly grinned and began to write it off like usual. "If you had the opium on you the entire time, you should have said so. I'd have gladly shared with you and joined in the fun."

Disarming comments usually grounded Zeref from Will, but this time they did not help. He was not battling against Natsu, not this time. The true issue was his own mind, the sorrow of centuries building up and making him mad. "I am not feeling well today, that is all," Zeref stated for a moment, glancing back at Magnus who had begun studying the spell with a frown. "For the binding spell…it binds demon energies to objects, giving them a life of sorts."

Magnus was studying Zeref carefully now, folding the paper in his hands and letting it rest in front of his legs. "For a shadowhunter, you seem to know an awful lot about magic."

Glancing at Will, Zeref didn't reply. He couldn't talk for much longer, not when his past kept intruding on the present. Those icy blue eyes would keep him grounded in the present. Words would only bring back memories. "Well, I'd say that's all we're getting out of him today. Zeref's had a bit of a trying time lately, a bit of time held captive, a bit of torture, a suicide attempt or two….nothing a shadowhunter can't handle though, right?"

Will's nonchalant way of writing it off only told Zeref how worried the other boy truly was. The light-hearted tone that Zeref associated with Will's jokes had cracked, a small amount of distress leaking into his voice. "It comes every now and then, William. Trust me, I've dealt with this before," Zeref tried.

It didn't seem to make things better. Will's shoulders stiffened. The hand on Zeref's shoulder tightened, squeezing his arm to the point where it was almost painful. Will began to pull Zeref away, before Magnus stopped them, reminding them of just what De Quincy may be planning for tonight's events. "Before you leave, I do recommend performing your jobs. That ceremony is a nasty bit of work of De Quincy's. Regardless of if this spell is a plan of his or not…the vampires always kill a mundane during that ceremony of theirs, and it is your job to save them, is it not?"

 **One more week then I have a break from classes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or the Infernal Devices

The room for the ceremony was large, Zeref noted. Will, Magnus, and he had entered a bit late compared to the others. A platform was at the front of the room, with a chair bolted down onto the floor. In the seat was a person manacled to the wooden surface, their face covered with a large brown sack. Based on their body, however, Zeref thought that it must have been a mere child, perhaps a young teenager at the oldest. Their feet barely reached the floor within the seat, and it left Zeref glaring at the scene harshly.

De Quincy was on stage with the girl, speaking as Zeref and his companions silently took their seats. "She has committed a grave crime against the Night's Children. And what is the punishment for that crime?" De Quincy was asking.

"Death!" came the answer, unison chanting echoing around the room. A few hisses escaped the lips of some of the more vicious vampires, but Zeref only frowned as he gazed upward.

"Zeref, this is going to be challenging." Will whispered, keeping his gaze focused on the stage. The shouts of the crowd hid his words from the vampires, but Zeref focused on the familiar sound of his friend's voice. "Two of us against an entire clan…be careful, alright?"

Zeref nodded, glancing down at his lap. _William, you do realize I trust you more than any shadowhunter I've ever met, correct?_ The boy nodded, frowning up at the stage.

"I've been thinking about that, actually." Will whispered. "I'm tired of all these secrets. Trying to guess what's really going on is getting tedious, Zeref, so how about a bet of sorts? I bet that we can survive this night, and if we do so, you're going to tell me the secret to your powers."

He hesitated, watching as De Quincy took a step closer to his victim. A smile was on the vampire's face, his hand trailing towards the person's neck. Strangely, the victim appeared to be quite calm. There was no struggle, and even stranger yet, the child's legs started swinging front to back from their seat. _In return, William, I wish to know your secret. Few manage to obtain enough sorrow in their life to merely understand my situation, let alone to sympathize with me._

There was a slight noise of surprise from Will's throat, almost a squeak as his eyes flickered towards Zeref. His widened gaze slowly returned to normal, a hand running through his hair as he began to nod. "Right, sounds like a deal. Let's take care of some vampires then, Zeref, just you and me."

"Don't forget Magnus. Warlocks can be quite useful allies, despite what most shadowhunters think." Zeref corrected, glancing over at the warlock. The cat-eyed man looked startled, blinking at Zeref in surprise. There was no chance to reply, however. At that moment, De Quincy pulled the hood free from the victim's head.

Zeref had not been focused on the stage. He did not wish to observe someone being harmed, so he turned his gaze elsewhere. However, what he heard changed his mind immediately. "Do your worst—wait is that…Zeref?"

A sweet voice, questioning and innocent. High-pitched and feminine, it was something Zeref could never forget. His black eyes widened, turning towards the stage. It wasn't possible, he thought. He was frozen in place, lost in a sea of green as her gaze met his. "It…you were dead…" Zeref whispered, unaware of the change in the room. Eyes locked on him, narrowing at the man who knew their traitor.

"What do we have here? Is this another traitor to our kind?" De Quincy asked, stepping out into the crowd and taking a break from his first victim. Mavis glanced at him, frowning slightly as she focused on her manacles. Zeref ignored all of them, breathing hard and retreating into the solace of his own mind. The emptier it became, the more peaceful he was. He just had to become nothing, to embrace their motto and truly become nothing but dust and shadows.

De Quincy stood by Zeref's side, yanking the boy from his seat and throwing him into the aisle between chairs. He lay crumpled on the ground, his black eyes shut. "Say something, Invel! Or is that truly your name? To be honest, I thought I smelled something fishy about you."

Zeref did not reply. Instead, a sound cut through the calm facade he was trying to build. A slight cry, more of a whimper. It was a sound Zeref had heard before, one that stabbed into his heart like a white-hot blade. His gaze flickered towards the stage. Mavis' wrists were soaked red with blood, the skin peeling from her body. Her arms had been freed, but to do so, she had broken both of them.

She rose to her feet confidently, gazing out amongst the others with steady eyes. "Release him, De Quincy. Do so, or you shall face my wrath," she demanded.

Her voice was strong and commanding, no hint of weakness now that her pain was forgotten. Zeref frowned, watching as the bleeding slowed on her wrists. Skin sealed back over, as if the injury had never occurred. "Oh, the little brat has some spunk? I suppose that just makes this ceremony all the more sweet. The taste of the blood is that much more delectable when filled with a twinge of adrenaline and fear," he mused.

Hearing that was Zeref's snapping point, his head spinning around. Black eyes seemed to blaze like fire as he grabbed De Quincy's arm. "No one harms Mavis," he declared, seeing the man frown in confusion. Black smoke seemed to surround the vampire, spreading out from Zeref's hand and ensnaring De Quincy alone. "Any who wish to defy my wishes…shall face _my_ wrath _."_

When De Quincy collapsed to the ground, motionless and dead, the vampires began to panic. Will shot to his feet, rushing out amongst them with a seraph blade now ablaze. Shadowhunters always came prepared, but Zeref had other means of fighting. Black smoke enveloped the room, blocking all exits. Clouds of death magic killed more vampires than he could count, while Will's blade slashed through others.

One charged towards Zeref. He quickly dodged her attack, sliding across the floor and watching her with dark eyes. "Wait! We need to search this place, don't destroy it!" Mavis shouted out, interrupting Zeref's thoughts. His gaze turned towards her, seeing her green eyes steady as she stepped beside him. "Give me a weapon, I shall help."

Nodding, Zeref pulled out a seraph blade and tossed it over towards the girl. " _Cassiel"_ she whispered, the blade flaring up into life. She lashed out as the previous vampire returned, stabbing through it and turning it to dust. "I had it on me, Zeref. I found your father's research notes, they have to be here!"

Eyes wide, Zeref sent another blast of black magic into the clan of vampires. Will kicked one harshly, sending it into Zeref's cloud of death blocking the exits. "His notes…do you mean…?"

Mavis nodded, glancing towards the remaining enemies. Most of them were already dead, but a few remained. A gunshot echoed in the room, the bullet hitting the wall. One of them was armed, and at the moment, Will and Mavis were in danger. "About both of you, Zeref, not just Natsu."

He was about to respond when he saw it happen. Will was fighting off the last of the vampires, blade flashing around his body. One in front of him and one on the side, the shadowhunter handled them with expertise and precision. An arm reached towards him, nails like claws against Will's wrist. In response, Will spun around and slammed his blade into her leg. The vampire's scream echoed in the room, but the vampire from behind was faster. She moved to wrap her arms around Will's neck, and with her superior strength, Zeref knew what would happen.

"Will!" he shouted, charging forward and ignoring Mavis. The fear pounding in his heart, seeing the man in death's grasp was too great. His eyes flashed red, darkness transforming into flames and startling everyone within. "Get the hell away from him, you bastards! That's my meal, ya hear? He's mine!" Natsu declared, taking over in an instant.

Mavis gasped in shock, rushing forward to grab Will's arm. The shadowhunter resisted her force, pulling free and remaining focused on Zeref. "Let me go, I have to help him!" Will declared.

Mavis only watched in horror as Will approached Natsu. "You can't! This is possession, a demon is in control of Zeref's body," Mavis insisted.

Will spun his seraph blade around, tilting his head to the side. "Man, that's one twisted family then. A demon for a brother, a warlock for a father…just how the hell did you end up being a shadowhunter?" Will inquired.

"Poor Zeref, doesn't even realize what he's done. He's given that girl a greater curse than I ever could and as for you…" Natsu whispered, leaning closely towards Will. He remained still, his blade by his side as he let the boy press his lips besides his ear. "I will see if Zeref can make you suffer even more. She may have been boring, but you are aggravating. I think I'll take my time in kil—" his whisper was cut short, Zeref stumbling back and clutching his head tightly.

Will stepped closer, kneeling before the man that was still partially hunched over. Mavis stood still, her green eyes wide at the sight. "What kind of a brother would you be if you didn't let him possess you every once in a while?" Will commented, a light-hearted tone to his voice.

Mavis gasped, stepping forward and smacking Will's arm as Zeref focused on the two. "How dare you? Zeref has been through so much, and you just want to—"

Zeref grabbed Mavis' arm and pulled her back, his shoulders still shaking. "Please, don't yell at him," he whispered. There was sorrow in his voice, a misery that could not be erased.

Mavis turned towards him, her gaze flickering towards the ground. "I…alright."

"How?" Zeref asked. One word held all of the questions in his mind, everything he wanted to know about the sight before him.

Mavis bit her lip, her toes curling on the floor by her feet. "You tried, don't you remember?" she asked.

He remembered that all too well. So long ago, he had met Mavis on a happy day in summer. They had become friends quick, not long after Zeref had become one with Natsu. He had hopes that he could control demonic possession, with the right tools. Every month, he added a new rune to his body. Each rune bound the demon even tighter within his own soul, preventing Natsu from fleeing or taking control. It ensured his body would remain his own, or so he had thought.

Relaxed and at ease, Zeref let his guard down. He did not think about his own power back then. He never cared for someone before, and with his typical indifference, it had yet to act up beyond his control. Mavis was the first, the first love he ever had. She spoke with him of her dreams of traveling the world. She even joked about meeting fairies, despite the fact that she was from a shadowhunter family and knew quite well what they were like.

"I mean a real fairy, Zeref! You know, one with wings, a tail…" she had mused.

"A tail? I am not quite sure such a creature exists, Mavis."

Even so, she stayed as cheerful and hopeful as ever. He never once told her about his past, nor did she ask. It was how their relationship worked, a place where worry and sorrow never existed. He taught her about magic and fighting, and she taught him about friendship and love. Light and dark co-existed for a brief moment, but then it all ended.

Something went horribly wrong, his body unable to answer to his own call. He had been burning hot, the heat eating away at everything within him as he lay sleeping next to Mavis. They had just gotten engaged, her business just opened and a bright future was ahead of both of them. Suddenly, Zeref had blacked out. He did not remember a thing, not until he opened his eyes to the sight of smoke filling the air.

Their home was ablaze, crumbling to the ground. Smoke filled Zeref's lungs and left him coughing violently as he dove into the blaze. Inside, he found the only friend he had ever made. Mavis, her body small and weak, already gone from the fire. Nothing survived, the home was gone, their resources burned away, and the future he had imagined torn away. He was a monster, and gazing back at the flame, he knew there was only one possible culprit. He pressed a hand to his chest, staring over at the blazing flames. "Natsu…"

He spent years after that, looking into black magic. Preservation spells were simple, keeping Mavis' body just as it was when the fire stole away her final breath. He dug into necromancy, wanting nothing more than to return to Mavis the life he had stolen from her. Unfortunately, he realized a horrible truth when he went to cast the spell. His magic flowed into it, the incantation perfect and the ingredients placed as directed. However, as the energy flowed through him and to the world beyond, a ring of black exploded in unison. Death was all that remained in the forest he had hidden themselves in, decayed beyond recognition as he lost control of his own magic for the first time. Resurrection simply wasn't possible, for a man who was destined for destruction.

Staring at Mavis now in the vampires' lair, he couldn't help but feel his hands shaking by his sides. "It worked, Zeref. I searched for years…trying to find you. Instead, I found your old home. Shadowhunters had already looted the place, but I could tell that a warlock had been there. I remembered you mentioning someone by that name…your father, Acnologia. I didn't realize…that he was a warlock."

Zeref nodded, seeing Will frowning by her side. "I joined the investigation, trying to track him down. None of us could find the warlock, but I was given the chance to look over his notes for clues. I learned about you…and about Natsu," she stated softly, gazing towards Zeref.

"Years went by…and I realized something wrong. Your spell worked too well, Zeref. I could not remain in one place for long…my friends, I watched as they…" her voice grew choked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Any family I could have had, it was gone. Any friends, any life…all of it, it's simply impossible. I can't…I just can't…" she sniffled, gazing up towards Zeref.

He closed his eyes, nodding slightly. "I see." There was a strained tone to his voice. "His notes, you are sure they are here?" Zeref asked, watching her nod.

Glancing up towards Will, Zeref let his eyes close briefly. "I'm glad…glad you've found another friend. Take care of him, okay Zeref?" she requested. "And…please, let me go."

Tears streamed from his closed eyes, his body motionless as memories flashed behind his eyelids. Images of Mavis laughing, running around with him. Memories of her dancing, dragging him to his feet to join her. A memory of her falling asleep beneath a tree, her head resting against his shoulder as if she trusted him completely. "I…I don't think I can…" he whispered.

He felt Mavis touch the back of his head, pressing her forehead to his own. "I understand," she stated calmly. "If you can't let me go, promise you'll remember me. Be the man I know you can be, Zeref. There is a kindness in your heart, a gentle soul that cannot be destroyed. Use that kindness and become a man who leads others. Be their emperor and guide them on the right path. Most importantly, find someone to care for again and don't let yourself stay miserable forever. I don't like seeing you sad, Zeref, it makes me sad too."

Her words, Zeref understood the meaning behind them. She would not outright say it, but he knew what she wanted. It was the very desire Zeref held deep within his own heart, the one he could never fulfill. However, Mavis' life was tethered to his own magic. All he had to do was sever that tie and things would return to normal. Her life would vanish, and Zeref would never see her smile again.

His black eyes opened once more, flickering toward Will again. The other shadowhunter had turned away, standing at the exit of the room. Zeref could still see the tension in his stance. His arms were crossed over his chest, his legs straightened and tight as if ready to spring into action at a moments notice. Will did not enjoy what was happening here, but he would not interfere. Perhaps he had already found someone to care for again, he realized.

Another tear fell down his cheek, his eyes returning to Mavis. She was smiling lightly, her hand brushing against his cheek as she gave him a slight nod. "I love you, Mavis. I don't…I don't want to do this…" he whispered, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead. He felt her body slump over in his arms, a single wave of energy leaving her body and becoming one with himself once more. "However, I love you, so I have to do this."

Gazing down at her, Zeref let sobs take control of him. He clutched her body close to his own, the one piece of his past that had brought light into his life. Tears dripped onto her ragged outfit, splotches forming on the fabric. An agonized wail filled the room, Zeref gasping for breath a moment after.

A hand touched his shoulder, making him stop suddenly and turn his gaze. Icy blue eyes met his own, steady and calm. There was a storm within those eyes today, hiding away Will's own pain as Zeref stared at him with blurred vision, moisture distorting his view. "William…" Zeref whispered, closing his eyes. "Why must I always kill the ones I love?"

This time, Will brought Zeref into his chest, a tight hug keeping Zeref grounded for a brief moment. "We'll get through this, Zeref. Regardless of whatever magic, power, or curse this is, I'll find a way to get rid of it right by your side."

Zeref felt his breath hitch in his throat, glancing up at Will with wide eyes, The other boy's grip did not loosen, but Will did look solemn as Zeref focused on him. There were no jokes this time, no humor to lighten the mood. Even so, Zeref didn't think he'd want humor right now. Mavis was dead once more, and nothing would feel right again for a long time. Even so, there was a spot of hope. Zeref closed his eyes, the memory of bright green eyes and an innocent smile fading away. Instead, a new face appeared underneath his eyelids as he collapsed with exhaustion. Blue eyes and a wicked grin danced throughout his dreams, a shadowhunter with a fearless nature willing to fight back against the world side by side with Zeref. Will watched as he dreamt, brushing Zeref's hair aside to see a small smile on the other man's tear-streaked face.

 **Exams are finished! So, I'm pushing out a few updates today for all of you to read. I hope you enjoy...though I do suppose this chapter was a bit saddening...still, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Waking up, Zeref felt his eyelids sticking together. Crust had built up within his eyes, and they still felt warm from his tears. Witchlight filled his vision, making him frown and glance around. He was back in the Institute. From what he could see, this appeared to be the infirmary. Beds were lined up in the room, dull light illuminating the room.

A hollow hole seemed to fill his chest as Zeref recalled what brought him here. Mavis had been at that party. He had killed her again. His eyes closed, wishing he could forget it and abandon his past once more. Zeref kept his hands tightly pressed into his sides, hoping that he could somehow forget what they did to the world if he hid them from sight.

The sound of a deep breath made his eyes open again. A chair rested next to his bed, Zeref noticed. In that seat was Will, a stack of papers on his lap that appeared to be forgotten about. The boy was sleeping, leaning back in the seat next to Zeref. Something about the sight calmed him again, in a way nothing else in this place could. Regardless of what changed about this place, Will would be a constant. Zeref could count on that, and rely on the boy to keep him safe.

He reached over slightly, sitting up in his bed. A small strand of hair had fallen forward into Will's eyes. Zeref carefully pushed it back to its rightful spot, pulling his hand back with a smile. A deep exhalation surrounded him again as Will continued dreaming.

Zeref's black gaze landed on Will's lap, frowning at the papers gathered there. Reaching over, Zeref picked one up at random. Words stared back at him, hand-written and slightly blurred as the ink had faded over time.

 _Test 27_

 _Ingredients:Forai demon powder, Yin Fen, and liquified Orbas Eyes_

 _Subject appears to be unchanged. Power levels have risen, but no magic is visible. Extreme duress will not free power, nor does it come of the subject's free will._

 _Test 193_

 _Ingredients: Blood of a Shax, lycanthrope hairs, vampire venom_

 _Partially successful. Magic has developed, though control is sporadic. Duress is required to unleash it; no response comes from free will._

 _Test 380_

 _Ingredients: Dragonidae claws, Boiled warlock's talons, vampire venom_

 _Successful. Subject has full control over immense power. Magic appears to be flame-based._

 _Side effects: Loss of humanity. Subject has become a full-fledged demon. Note: Correct for future trials, possibly share information of current trial with the Clave._

Staring at the paper, Zeref's hands began to shake. His father's notes, all detailing his experiments on both himself and Natsu. As unorganized as ever, Zeref should have expected them to be out of order like this. More tests had happened after that point, tests to try and regain Natsu's humanity and even more to try and give Natsu more power. Between the two of them, Acnologia had decided Natsu was the protégé. Zeref went ignored, until the day he discovered the fact that he had also developed magic.

Zeref moved to return the paper to Will's pile, only to notice the boy's blue eyes now open. "You're awake." Will stated, gleaning over at Zeref. The boy shrugged, handing the paper to Will instead of replying. "That's some nasty stuff detailed in there, Zeref. Did your father really put you through all of that?"

Zeref glanced at his lap, moving his hands to rest there. "Some of it, however Natsu ended up going through the majority of his tests." Zeref picked at a piece of dirt under his nail, trying to think about anything else at the moment. "My own experimentation…was done by myself. I wanted him to be proud of me…like he was of Natsu."

Will patted Zeref's shoulder, smiling over at him slightly. "Well, I guess you can rest easy, then. After all, no one has a brain like you, and if you were running experiments, there's no doubt they ended up successful."

Zeref's eyes grew distant, turning towards the wall on the other side of the room. "Perhaps too successful. I…I suppose I've turned myself into a half-demon, William. You do realize that is where my power comes from, don't you?"

The shadowhunter nodded, glancing back at the papers. "He did more than just throw some ingredients together and shove them down your throats, right? I mean, that's great and all, but I thought you needed a bit of radioactivity to gain superhero powers. Or at the very least, some kind of traumatic event." Will mused.

"Magic, black magic to be specific. He found a way to…alter the spell we found at De Quincy's. Instead of binding demonic energy to an object…he bound it to a person." Zeref's voice grew quiet, touching his chest gently. "He didn't do that experiment to me; I was the rejected child, the one who could never be strong enough for his desires. Natsu was his subject. Test three-hundred-and-eighty, if you wish to see what the end result was."

Will glanced down at the pages in his lap, finding it quickly on the top of the stack. His eyes widened, rising to look at Zeref. "Natsu was like me, in the sense that he was a normal shadowhunter child. Acnologia changed all of that in one night. The next day, I went to visit my brother…but all I found was a monster in his place. I promised him…I promised I'd find a way to save him and undo what Acnologia's spell did. I've been searching for an answer for hundreds of years…and I'm still not any closer to a method that will bring success."

Will set them aside, leaning on his lap to focus on Zeref. "What about you? How the hell did Natsu end up possessing you after that?"

There was a humorless smile on Zeref's face. "That was my own doing." Zeref stated. "Shadowhunters discovered Acnologia's actions; they invaded the home to destroy him. However, my father already performed his finalized spell on himself; all they found was a demon in his place that fled for safety. I remained hidden in our shed, standing beside my brother. He was snarling, in fact, if you had to categorize him he would have been a _dragonidae._ Red scales, claws, but neither of those were his weapon of choice."

Zeref closed his eyes, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Will frowned at him, before his eyes widened when Zeref turned his back towards the boy. "I am my father's son, William. I studied demonic magic as well, learning of its runes and processes quite well. I knew what the shadowhunters would do to Natsu, and I refused to let it happen. I bound Natsu to my own body, his spirit residing within myself. Then, I bound him even further with demonic runes, drawn of my own blood. Even so, they were not strong enough to fully contain him. Every day, he grows stronger, closer to completely taking over my body."

Glancing down at his arms, Zeref smiled slightly as he ran his finger across one of the swirling marks. "Regular Marks don't react well with my body, not anymore. I can bear them, however, the pain is excruciating and I do everything in my power to avoid placing new ones on myself." Zeref commented.

Will got up, walking over to the door. Zeref frowned, following the boy. He observed Will for a while, before watching the boy take a deep breath and lock the door, turning back towards Zeref. "Well, I guess that makes sense." Will stated, forced lightness in his tone. "After all, you don't see demons walking around with the words of heaven on their skin, now do you?"

Zeref smiled, nodding slightly as he leaned back in his bed. "As humorous as always, William. Why is it you make such jokes?"

Closing his eyes, Will sighed. "To push people away," he said after a few moments. Unlike most people would, Zeref did not argue against Will's words. He didn't demand to know why, nor did he push for more of an explanation. Will provided it regardless."I was six, when it happened. My family had left the Clave long ago and we were living in Whales. In our study, I found a pyxis."

Zeref closed his eyes, listening to the story as he found a peace in the lull of Will's voice. This room was warm, and he felt the bed shift as Will sat next to him. Feeling Will here and knowing he was by his side, it put Zeref at a state of peace that he searched for when he longed for death. "Being the curious child I was, I decided to open it and see what was inside. I never expected a demon to come out."

Zeref could imagine it clearly, a young Will with a face full of innocence and pride. He held a box in his hands, almost like a present ready to be opened. The lid is released, and outward a monster appeared, trying to slay Will on sight. "My elder sister, Ella, came in with a seraph blade and attacked it. She was fearless, my sister. She always knew what to say."

"As the demon left, it told me something that I've never forgotten. He cursed me that day. All who love me are destined to die unless I separate myself from them first. As proof of the curse, my sister died the next morning. Her body had bulged unnaturally, taking on a yellow color. I knew it could not have been anything else but my curse at work. Thus, I left my home and joined the Shadowhunters. I push everyone I meet as far away as I can, that way no one gets hurt because of myself."

Opening his eyes, Zeref realized why Will had been spending so much time with him. With his own healing ability, likely immortality at this point, Will believed that his own curse would not affect Zeref. "I suppose that makes sense." Zeref stated quietly, glancing over at Will. His gaze was focused on the wall, his shoulders tense and hunched over slightly. One hand was resting in his lap, the other on the sheets by Zeref's side. "Have you attempted to break your curse? It is likely possible. Unlike my immortality and…unusual magic, it is not something that has been forced into your system from repeated experiments."

A humorless laugh echoed in the room. Will's shoulders shook slightly as he turned his icy blue gaze towards Zeref. "With what help? I'm on my own, Zeref, and I have no magic of my own to use. Ultimately, I'd spend my life tracking down demons in the dark if that was my goal…and even then, it would just be a fruitless search for one that has likely perished and gone back to the Void after all these years."

Hesitantly, Zeref reached over to rest his hand on top of Will's. The boy looked startled, his arm straightening slightly as his eyes widened. Still, he did not pull back and kept his gaze focused on Zeref's black eyes. "You are not alone, William." Zeref stated quietly. "If it is a demon you wish to find…perhaps I could be of use. Once again, it would be quite illegal, however."

There was a light growing in Will's eyes at those words, his mouth opened slightly in shock. Zeref remained calm, unsure of if Will wanted help or not in the matter. "You do understand that my curse will likely try to kill you, right?" Will asked after a moment, before chuckling and shaking his head. "What am I saying? Perhaps we have become…friends, but it likely requires a more…romantic love to work. After all, Jem's still kicking and breathing after all these years."

Zeref let his chin fall to his chest, his gaze flickering towards their hands on the sheets. Despite the hair hanging in his face, he could still see a glimpse of his pale white skin resting on top of Will's more natural toned hand. He was warm, and even with the callouses that had built up over the years, there was something soft about the surface of his hand. "You should already know my opinion on that matter. I have…longed for death for nearly three centuries. If your curse brings it to me, I will gladly accept the peace that comes."

The fabric seemed to wrinkle under Will's hand, his grip tightening slightly as his eyes narrowed. Zeref frowned, glancing up at the change in his grip. His eye widened when he saw Will's face just inches from his own, a harsh glare gazing into his black eyes. "That's not going to happen." Will growled, scowling at Zeref. "If I have to, I'll make you hate me too. I've practiced it over the years, and I am quite skilled at making myself the image of carelessness and stupidity. If you plan on using me…on using my curse to end your own life, I'll fight back with everything I can."

At first, Zeref didn't think it would be possible. A light smile flickered on his face, amused at the notion. Will's steady gaze and unforgiving expression, however, made that smile vanish. He stared blankly into Will's blue eyes, somehow believing Will would do just that. Regardless of what he had to say or do, Zeref did not doubt that Will would try and save him. There was a warmth in his chest, each heartbeat reminding him painfully that this life would not be ending any time soon. Even so, Zeref did not feel as sad about that as he thought he would. A few more years would not hurt him, not when he had someone who would walk side by side with him, knowing the risks.

His black eyes closed slightly, his mouth only a thin line on his face. At this moment, Will actually reminded him of Mavis. She did not wish for his death either, not even at the very end. Despite killing her, and then forcing her to live an immortal life for centuries, she wanted him to be happy. He felt a weight in his chest at the thought of such a burden; Happiness did not come easily to him, and even with friends, Zeref often found himself feeling miserable and alone.

He felt a gentle touch run across his forehead. Zeref blinked his eyes open, seeing Will pushing aside some of Zeref's hair with a frown. "You know, I've often thought it was strange for others, when this happened. What could possibly possess a man to grow to care for another man? After all, it's not like they get the same pleasures from such a relationship." he mused, shaking his head and leaning back. "I suppose it must come from my own desperation to have someone. You cannot die, so you are the only one who can learn the truth."

Zeref's black gaze was steady, feeling his heartbeat stutter for a moment. "Love is a strange thing, William. You do not control when it comes, nor when it leaves, however, you can choose when to act upon such feelings." he stated. "Companionship, regardless of gender, is something we all crave."

Will frowned, running a hand through his hair as he kept his gaze on Zeref. "You loved someone once, right? Mavis….that was the name they mentioned at the Heartfilia Estate."

Nodding, Zeref gazed down at his lap. "I've killed her twice now." he whispered, turning to look up at Will. "I have discovered that the stronger my emotions grow, the weaker my control is. Whether it's control over Natsu, or my own power, the end result is the same. I've killed everyone I've ever grown to love…and despite my own loneliness, I fear loving someone again."

Blue eyes drifted shut, leaving Zeref staring at Will's conflicted expression. "Mavis…she was the girl at De Quincy's." he muttered, shaking his head. "I couldn't believe myself…seeing the way you acted around her, it made me want to hit her. I hated myself for disliking such a woman, and so strongly too. I suppose that was when I realized the truth…that I'd been denying how I'd felt from the moment you first punched me in that hallway."

Zeref frowned for a moment, before smiling slightly over at Will. "Is that so? I did not realize violence was equated to romance with you." There was a lightness to his voice that Zeref hardly recognized. He could not recall the last time he had teased anyone, but it felt comfortable to do so now.

Will opened his eyes again, grinning in return. "Indeed it is. In fact, I find myself in the mood for a harrowing journey into the wilderness tonight. We shall fight, one on one, and to the victor goes—" Will was declaring, before Zeref's laughter cut him off.

Just imagining such a battle was what made him laugh, and the ridiculous notion that Will would play along with his teasing. "Glad to see you are in agreement. Come, let's be off! An epic journey of romance and battling shall commence at once!" Will declared, rising to his feet.

Shaking his head, Zeref joined Will. He stopped the boy for a moment, grabbing Will's wrist and making the boy glance back at him with a raised eyebrow. Zeref's smile had faded, his gaze serious as he focused on Will. "Very well, William. I concede to your wishes…my words were not meant to imply I was using your curse as a weapon against myself. I simply wished to explain that I did not fear the results of such an ending. I cannot change my mindset so easily, however, I do promise that should I die some day, it will not come from an intentional injury."

Will's hand lifted and moved to rest on Zeref's shoulder. "I suppose it will have to do. After all, I can't expect you to not keel over after we fix your little immortality problem." he stated with a smirk. "It's the least I can do, considering you are helping me with my curse."

Zeref's eyes were wide, gazing into Will's blazing blue irises. Centuries had passed with this power, and Zeref had never once thought of gaining a shadowhunter's help for his problems. Vampires wrote him off and wanted little to do with him. Werewolves didn't enjoy his distant personality, considering they were loyal and their packs were close enough to be family. Warlocks were too observant, and Zeref feared their ability to present his dilemma to the Clave. Shadowhunters held the same risk, however, Will was different. He had his own secret to hide, a reason to work with him and not tell his superiors about their actions.

Silence had filled the room for too long, with Will and Zeref simply staring at each other. He could still feel the warmth coming from Will's hand, where it remained pressed against his shoulder. Will's grip had relaxed somewhat, his fingers gently wrapped around his shoulder and brushing against Zeref's back. There was a light starting to grow in the depths of his black eyes, an emotion he had grown to fear building within him. As he had told Will, one could not control when love came to them.

Staring into Will's eyes, Zeref felt himself drawn towards the other boy. Will did not hesitate when he saw Zeref drawing his face closer to his. Zeref felt Will's other arm wrap around him, pulling his head closer to Will's and pressing their lips together. Heat blossomed along Zeref's lips, filling his body with the warmth he had felt in only his chest before. It spread now, making his arms tingle. He wrapped them around Will's back, pressing the other boy closer as Will fiercely kissed him back.

A hand curled itself in Zeref's hair. He felt a slight tug on his black locks, but Zeref only responded by pressing his mouth closer to Will's, deepening the kiss. The other boy did not seem to mind. The hand that had been on Zeref's shoulder was sliding down to his chest, pressing against his bare skin. Zeref hardly remembered that he had taken his shirt off earlier, when he had shown Will the demonic sealing marks drawn on his skin.

A knock on the door startled both of them, making them jump apart. Will's face was flushed, and both of them were breathing hard as they turned towards the locked door. "Will? Are you still in there, Will?" Jem called out. Zeref watched the other boy take a deep breath, glancing over at Zeref before shaking his head slightly.

"Where else would I be?" Will asked, before pausing for a moment. "Oh, right, I could be out drinking, finding a lovely adventure with even lovelier woman…" Will trailed off, his blue eyes flickering towards Zeref before he ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

There was a sigh outside the door. "Of course, I simply wanted to make sure you were alright. Dinner is ready, if you wished to join us tonight, Will." Jem replied. His footsteps were light as he moved to leave.

Zeref was smiling over at Will, seeing the boy taking a deep breath and turning back towards him. "Damn it, you've ruined my best jokes!" Will insisted.

Raising an eyebrow, Zeref walked over towards his former bed. He picked his shirt off of the surface, pulling it back on as he turned back towards Will. "I do believe it is theoretically possible to contract demon pox from another man, William." he stated.

Will considered this for a moment, still scowling. "Maybe, but what good are pox jokes when no one listens to me anyway?" he demanded.

"Besides, aren't your jokes meant to push them away?" Zeref asked, smiling as he turned towards Will. "I do believe shadowhunters frown upon such relationships as well. Feel free to flaunt it as much as you'd like, I'm sure they'd just write it off as your usual personality."

Will considered this for a moment, tilting his head slightly. "I suppose you are right. I shall announce it at once! Beware, shadowhunters of London, for I have decided women now bore me! My interests have diversified, and now, no man is safe from my charms."

Zeref laughed at Will's words, shaking his head as he unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Will walk out. This would be an entertaining meal, to say the least. He only hoped the other shadowhunters wouldn't be too hard on Will. The boy was so fragile, despite the front he put up for others to see.

 **So, I figured I'd try and end on a bit more of a positive note for the holidays. Given what just happened, I couldn't quite brighten it too much...but a little bit of bonding between Zeref and Will works, right? I don't know why this pairing appeals to me so much, but I find it so much fun to write. Feel free to leave me your own thoughts in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Will's announcement stunned those at the dining table. Jessamine dropped her fork, blinking up at him before bursting into laughter. Her joyous cackles were the only noise audible in the silent room. Charlotte had dropped her fork, staring at Will in wide-eyed shock. Even Jem's usually passive expression bore signs of surprise.

Zeref had heard the speech from the start, which wasn't all that different from his final declaration with him in the infirmary. He jokingly came out to them, claiming that he was bored of his usual vices. Thus, he planned to go out drinking, in search of manly companionship. He gave them tales of one such success, with some creature known as Six-Fingered Nigel at the Devil's Tavern. Zeref remained silent and let Will retail them with tales of his successes.

This was the result. Silence, and the laughter of the female shadowhunter of their age. "You surely have gone all-out this time, Will. I suppose you'll want us to believe you've given up alcohol next." Jessamine commented, shaking her head at him.

Scowling, Will took his seat next to Zeref. "How dare you refute my claims? Did you just hear that, James? Jessamine is calling me a liar."

His wide-eyed innocence was likely a bit too convincing for his _parabatai._ "Well…you must admit, it is strange, even for you. Typically, your drunken adventures involve women or violence…sometimes both." Jem commented.

Zeref frowned at Jem, deciding to attempt to help Will with this. "Is something wrong with his tale? I see no reason why William would make up such a lie."

Will beamed over at him, wrapping an arm around Zeref's shoulders. "Thank you, Zeref. I'm glad to see that at least one of you lot is on my side." Will stated. He glared over at Jem, daring him to challenge his story once more. "As for you, if you keep teaming up with Jessamine, I fear I might have to go ally myself with Henry for entertainment throughout the night."

"Henry will set you on fire." Jem stated.

Glancing over at the inventor, Zeref would not be surprised. He had brought his device with him now, a strange object that he was busy attaching different parts to at various moment. "I did it!" he shouted, oblivious to the conversation around him. Lights flickered on the creation, making Zeref frown and lean closer. In response, a loud screeching sound seemed to emanate from the device. Charlotte slammed her hands over her ears, flinching from the noise. Jessamine glared over at them, doing the same. Will was the one who got up and grabbed the device, throwing it against the wall and silencing it in response.

"What the hell was that meant to do?" Will demanded, rubbing his own ear in irritation.

Zeref felt moisture coming from his own; with his heightened hearing, the sound had ruptured his ear drums. A faint ringing was still lingering in him, making him reach up and touch his ear gently. Red came away on his fingertips, making him frown as he tried to focus on the conversation. The noise was dulled, but not entirely muted. "I…well, I guess it still has some kinks to work out. I've been working on a device meant to sense demon energies!" Henry declared proudly. He rose to salvage what remained of the device, placing it back on the table.

Eyeing it carefully, Zeref took a few steps back from the object. "I see…if that is the case, I would recommend altering your warning signal. That noise would incapacitate yourself, not just the demon you had located. It would be rather pointless if you could not fight when you were alerted to the demon's presence."

Will turned towards Zeref, his blue eyes conflicted as Henry nodded and began tinkering away at it once more. "Splendid idea! Tell me, just what warning would you use for such a thing?"

Picking up the device, Zeref moved over to inspect what Henry had done. Overall, the mechanisms were ingenious. It worked flawlessly, using data gathered from demons of all species to detect even the slightest hint of one nearby. Picking up one of Henry's tools, Zeref began readjusting a few of the wires within. "The lights on the system. Rather than using them for simple decoration, they will serve as an ample warning."

Henry had no words, simply watching as Zeref repaired the device and set it back down. No noise came out this time; the only thing that occurred was a bright flashing of witchlight that had been built into the device. "It…the Sensor is still going off. A work in progress, as always," Henry stated, sighing.

Shaking his head, Zeref took his seat once more. He let his hair fall over his face, focusing on his arms. "No, it works quite well," he stated quietly. He gave no further explanation, leaving everyone in awkward silence as they resumed their meal.

"So, if that's fixed and Will's done with his…false tales of romantic escapades—" Jessamine began, only for Will to glare at her in response.

"What the hell is so hard to believe about my story? Is it the name? Blast, I knew I should have gone with Ferret-Faced Frank," Will complained.

Zeref sighed, shaking his head as Jem frowned over at Will. "I think…there is some truth to your story, at least. Is there someone you actually care for?" he asked.

His blue eyes remained focused on Jem, avoiding any chance of looking towards Zeref. "Why yes, thank you for noticing. I was simply admiring myself in the mirror the other day and thought to myself, who else could I love, but another man like me? After all, there is no one quite as charming or heroic as I am," he insisted.

"If you wish to convince us that you are no longer a womanizer, you are going to have to do better than that," Jessamine commented, sounding bored. "Just kiss Henry or something, so we can all move on with our lives."

Henry blinked up from his Sensor, still trying to figure out why the light was on. "Excuse me? Did someone ask me to do something?" he questioned.

Charlotte sighed, shaking her head. "Jessamine, Will doesn't have to—" she began, but Will was scowling, dropping his fork.

Zeref was a bit surprised when the boy turned towards him, yanking him close to his face. He felt pink grow on his cheeks when Will pressed his lips against his own, harsh and angry for a brief moment. The other boy pulled back, glancing over at Zeref's stunned black eyes before crossing his arms over his chest, smirking over at Jessamine.

The girl shrugged, returning to her meal as if nothing had happened. Jem had frozen, his forkful of peas half-way to his mouth as he glanced between Zeref and Will with wide eyes. "There we have it, romantic crisis over. Now, I'd say we need to focus on what we are doing next. Wasn't there some big investigation you were working on?" Jessamine hinted, trying to get passed this and enjoy the meal.

Jem hesitated, nodding slowly and moving once more. "Yes…we were looking into the Magister, the one that supposedly held Zeref captive." he commented.

Now recovered from the forced kiss, Zeref took another bite of his meal. "Yes, William and I discovered a few leads in that regard," he began, frowning. "Though, we still do not have much to call solid evidence."

"I looked into Mortmain a bit more while you were asleep. He's a big shot business man, like Ms. Heartfilia said. He took over his father's business, and completely changed directions as of late." Will commented. "Nothing too unusual, nor are their any indications of occult in his history. Then again, a powerful and wealthy man would have the ability to bribe the newspapers to keep such things hidden from the public."

Nodding, Zeref leaned his head against the palm of his hand. "I see, so there is nothing of use amongst the public records of him. What of De Quincy? It is quite odd for a vampire to be looking into magic of any sort, let alone the binding of demonic energies to an automaton," Zeref questioned.

Charlotte blinked in surprise, sputtering for a second. "De Quincy? He's been our ally for years! The head of the London vampire clan is always willing to help in our investigations, and he knows better than to get involved in this mess," she insisted.

Scowling, Zeref shook his head. "Regardless, we will find out soon on him. After all, he is likely dead after what happened before. I was…not in the mood to let anyone escape," he stated darkly.

The others stared at him in silence, eyes wide. "You…killed the head of the London vampire clan? What possessed you to do such a thing?" Jem demanded. "If he didn't break the Law, you just rendered the Accords null and void!"

His black eyes narrowed, while Will seemed to frown and become quite focused on the table in front of him. "I observed him harming what he believed to be a mundane, with the intent to kill," Zeref stated darkly. "From time to time, I go under the guise of Invel Yura to investigate matters involving vampires in the shadow world. After seeing his entire clan involved in the event, I took it upon myself to deal with them, with William's help."

"So, we either have a dead vampire, or a mundane business man as our suspects?" Charlotte clarified, watching Zeref nod. He was frowning, his gaze turning towards Will who lifted his head slightly.

His blue eyes turned towards Charlotte. "Well, I suppose that narrows things down quite a bit. I think we did excellent work," he insisted.

Thinking back to that night, Zeref paused for a moment. "Perhaps. Did Magnus make it out in time?" he inquired.

Will seemed to pause, thinking for a moment. "I'd imagine so. I did not see him once the fighting started, and you seemed to be…a bit distracted at that point." he commented.

That was another idea, Zeref decided. Will needed help ending his curse, and to do so, Zeref needed a place where he could summon demons. That warlock just may be willing to help them, especially considering the curiosity he was bound to have. "Good, I believe I have a few more—" Zeref began, only for a massive bell to chime through the halls.

"The summoning bell? Who could be coming here at this hour?" Charlotte questioned, rising to her feet. Her gaze turned towards Henry, hesitating for a moment before shaking her head and leaving.

Setting his silverware down, Zeref rose to his feet only moments later. Will raised an eyebrow at him, watching Zeref move closer to the hallway. "How long was I asleep? I'm assuming it was quite some time, considering how much energy I expended during the battle at De Quincy's," he inquired.

Will frowned, getting up and following after Zeref. Jessamine and Jem watched from the room, before Jem moved to join as well. The girl simply returned to her meal, shrugging and ignoring them. "About a week. You had us worried for a while. It isn't often someone sleeps that long without an injury to cause such things."

The strain in Will's voice made Zeref pause for a moment, glancing over at him. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you worry," His gaze slid over to the man catching up with them. Jem's silvery eyes focused on the two. "If I use…too much, the backlash is often great. The sleeping is how my body recovers energy; typical injuries will not cause such things for me."

Glancing over at Jem, Will slowly began to nod. "Did I miss something?" Jem asked, seeing Zeref continue on his path towards the Sanctuary.

"Rumors will have spread about De Quincy's death. It is likely that the downworlders already blame Invel for the downfall of the clan leader here," Zeref stated. "If word has reached Invel…he will likely come here in search for answers to clear his name."

"Who is Invel?" Jem asked, frowning between the two of them. "The name is not familiar to me…"

"Did William not have the chance to explain the incident that occurred at De Quincy's party?" Zeref asked, frowning over at Jem. The other boy sighed, shaking his head with a rueful smile.

"Will does what he wants, and while you were unwell, he never left your side," he commented. Zeref blinked in surprise, seeing Will remaining uncharacteristically silent. "The most I heard was that you two snuck in, and by the end of everything going on, you had passed out and would not wake up."

Nodding, Zeref turned down another hall. "Invel Yura is a rather influential vampire from Russia, one whose identity I borrowed to get us into De Quincy's party," Zeref explained. "While he does not mind my use of his name, he will likely have issue with downworlders hunting him down as a result of the London clan leader's death."

"I'd expect Will to get into situations like this, but for some reason, I find it odd that you'd do such a thing," Jem commented.

Will grinned in response, patting a hand on Zeref's shoulder. "Zeref is just learning from the master. After all, only I am skilled enough to show him how to truly experience a vampire party!"

Jem shook his head, smiling softly. "Yes, because murdering everyone present is always an enjoyable experience," he replied.

"Depending on the situation, it can be," Zeref stated, tilting his head slightly. "I was quite angry, and they proved useful to eliminate my anger."

Will laughed at his words, shaking his head and dropping his hand back to his side. Jem simply looked alarmed, his eyes wide as they opened the doors of the Sanctuary. "I think you must try harder to alter Zeref's mindset about life and death. As morbid as it can be, he is quite calm about the concept of death," Will commented.

Inside the large room, Charlotte was standing before two individuals. One was waiting patiently, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned casually against the wall of the room. This was the warlock Magnus Bane, who lazily eyed the shadowhunters entering. Speaking with her presently was a taller man, with pure white hair and black glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His hair was long, pulled up into a pony tail on the side of his face as he faced Charlotte. "That still does not explain my situation. De Quincy is dead, that much was clear from the attacks that began four days ago. What I wish to know is why I bear the blame for it."

Charlotte seemed to fidget with her hands, glancing towards the sound of the door opening. Her green eyes were relieved at the sight of Will and Zeref, releasing a deep breath as she walked over towards them. "Will, Zeref! I was just about to send Sophie for you," she stated, gesturing for them to come closer. Invel blinked in surprise at Zeref, gasping slightly before leaning forward in a slight bow, his arm folded across his stomach.

"Lord Zeref! My apologies, I did not know you were here." Invel stated, staying bowed downward.

Will glanced between the two of them, blinking in surprise. "Is he really bowing to you? I knew you said he was loyal, but this is kind of extreme. I feel like we should have given you a crown and cape beforehand, and trumpeted a fanfare for your arrival," he mused.

Invel's gaze snapped upward, his icy gaze glaring over at Will. "How dare you mock his name? I shall send my—" he began, but Zeref glared at Invel for his harshness, stepping forward with a dark look in his eyes.

"William is not aware of my presence in Russia, nor do I have issue with his words," he declared. Invel stepped back slightly, nodding as he avoided meeting Zeref's eyes. "If you speak to him so rudely again, I shall ensure that you regret it, Winter General."

"My apologies, to both of you. Please, tell me what I can do to make up for my insolence, Lord Zeref," he pleaded.

Zeref ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Nothing for now. I take it Irene is looking over things in your absence? Or is August in charge?" he asked.

"Irene, sire. Though I must admit, Brandish is becoming quite powerful as well. She was the one who detected the first attack, after all." he mused, glancing around. "I assume you are the reason this is occurring?"

Nodding, Zeref glanced towards his stunned companions. The shadowhunters didn't seem to know what to say about his casual conversation with Invel. "Yes, I had not intended things to go this far, but I was the one using your name when De Quincy was slain. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Just what is it that pushed you to take upon my name again?" Invel asked, frowning slightly. "Last I heard, you grew distasteful of pretending to be one of our kind."

Fangs poked out of his mouth at that statement, emphasizing his point. "I did," Zeref stated, hesitating slightly. "My father has returned. I was investigating possible leads as to his location."

Invel's eyes widened, reaching into his pocket for a piece of paper. "Do you wish for me to summon the others? Our generals could all be here in a moments notice. It would be an honor for us to serve you once more, Lord Zeref."

"Hold on a second, just what do you think Zeref is in the first place?" Will demanded, interrupting them as he stepped between the two men.

Eyeing Will with a slight grin, Zeref waited for Invel's reply. "A warlock, of course. His power is greater than any other I have ever seen, a true master of the art," Invel insisted.

Magnus seemed to decide he no longer wished to remain silent at that, coughing into his hand rather obnoxiously. "Excuse me?" he questioned. "If I am not mistaken, you claimed to be a shadowhunter when we met."

The warlock's cat-eyes were narrowed, focused on Zeref. From behind him, Jem was frowning, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes, he is. I am quite curious to know what you did to convince a vampire that you were a warlock," he stated.

Invel chuckled, shaking his head as he pressed his glasses further up his nose. As a vampire, he didn't really need the lenses, but they were a memento from Invel's human life. "You would be foolish to underestimate my emperor. I guarantee you, Lord Zeref is no shadowhunter. In fact, we first met centuries ago, in the harsh winter blizzards of the Russian tundra. I was quite surprised to see anyone alive in such conditions, but he had a plan for his actions."

Zeref's black eyes were wide, realizing his mistake in coming here. Perhaps he could prevent Invel's wrath, but this was a disaster for keeping his power hidden. "Invel, be silent," Zeref stated, seeing the vampire slam his mouth shut instantly. He glanced at Zeref with a frown, but did not disagree with his orders.

Will was watching Zeref, but it was too little too late. The black eyed boy's hands were shaking by his sides, his head falling downward as his gaze focused on the floor. Magnus stepped closer, shaking a finger at Zeref. "See, I knew there was something odd about you." The warlock turned towards Charlotte, still smiling with a glint in his cat-like eyes. "In fact, that was what I was here about, but imagine my surprise when Zeke here interrupted our meeting."

"Zeke?" Zeref questioned, pausing at the name with a frown. "Never mind, I suppose it does not matter what you call me." he said with a sigh. "I did not lie to you, Magnus. Charlotte, do you recall Henry's invention from dinner?"

The shadowhunter nodded, frowning slightly. "The Sensor, but it clearly malfunctioned. It kept insisting there was a demon in the Institute, of all places," she stated, sounding amused at the idea.

"A demon?" Magnus questioned, frowning. "I would be interested in seeing this device of your husband's, if it can actually locate one of them. Then again, with the wards up around these places, demons don't typically manage to get inside."

Turning towards Will, Zeref slowly began to nod. "Yes, it is unusual for a demon to enter. However, if a demon possessed the body of a shadowhunter, do you think wards would be enough to keep it outside?" he questioned.

There was silence in response, while Zeref reached down to his sleeve. He pulled it back carefully, revealing the dark red markings dancing along his forearm. "I was born a shadowhunter, that much is not a lie. However, I do not remember my parents at all. The first memory I have is of my father, the one who erased my memory and kept my brother and myself hostage as his own experiments," Zeref stated darkly. "A warlock, one who wished to grow more powerful than any in the world. He tested his spells on us, and we grew to be something no one had seen before—shadowhunters, but with demonic powers."

Zeref let his sleeve fall back down, closing his eyes briefly. "In the end, my brother went mad. He gained the mind of a demon during an experiment gone wrong, and ultimately, he and I became one." His black eyes lifted, daring the others to challenge him. "William is already aware of my past, however, what will you do with such knowledge? If you threaten Natsu's life…none of us will be pleased with the result."

There was a darkness to his tone. In response, Will grabbed his arm and pulled Zeref back. His icy blue eyes were narrowed, focused on Zeref as he frowned. "Knock it off, Zeref. This is exactly what brings Natsu out, isn't it?" he questioned.

In response, Zeref felt heat rising in his chest, making him frown and press a hand to it in response. "Now we've got to deal with this mess you've created, Zeref. Anger is one thing, but you really need to learn how dangerous it is when you are on the verge of being fully possessed by a demon."

Taking a deep breath, Zeref nodded and let his hand fall back to his side. "Yes, of course," he mumbled, glancing towards the others.

"Well, this is an interesting situation. I don't think I've ever met a shadowhunter willing to let a demon live inside of them like this," Magnus commented, watching as Zeref blinked in surprise. "Don't try and fool me; I know what purpose those runes serve. They prevent that demon's escape from your body, don't they?"

Zeref nodded, running his hand over his arm. "Yes. Natsu needs to stay with me, until I find a way to return him to what he used to be," he insisted.

"Is that even possible?" Jem asked quietly, glancing over at him. "I understand wanting to save your family, but there are times when you must let go. My family is dead, yet I've moved on with my life."

Mavis' face flashed within Zeref's mind. His hands shook slightly, his shoulders sagging. "I…I have to…" he whispered. "Without Natsu…he's all I have left…"

There was a sensation of warmth on his hand, making Zeref blink in surprise. Will was there, his hand gripping Zeref's. "You aren't going back on your promise, are you?" he demanded.

There was a harshness in his tone that made Zeref freeze, his eyes innocent and wide. He had angered Will, that much was clear. Then again, Will was the only one who had seen Zeref at his darkest amongst these people. He took a deep breath, shaking his head as he glanced down at their hands. "No…I may not be completely alone, but Natsu…he's what I've been fighting for…without that, what am I doing? What reason have I to continue on?"

His voice was growing louder, anguish tinting his tone. Invel frowned, trying to come over to help. "My lord, you are an inspiration to all—" he began, but Zeref snapped at him.

"No! I cause death and destruction everywhere I go, that is nothing to be proud of," he insisted. "I was born to protect, yet that is a task I fail at every chance I get to do so."

"Zeref, it's okay," Charlotte stated from behind him. "You are a part of our family here. I've already seen how attached Will's grown to you. I've never seen someone able to make him smile as easily as you did, with the exception of Jem," she insisted.

Will's blue eyes seemed to burn into Zeref's. "He…what if it happens again? What if he ends up just like _her?"_ Zeref demanded.

No one but Will knew who Zeref was referring to. "What do you take me for, Zeref? I'm a shadowhunter, I've got survival skills in my blood," he insisted.

"She was a shadowhunter too." Zeref's quiet reply did nothing to calm the others.

Magnus stepped forward, clapping a hand on Zeref's shoulder with a sad smile on his face. "He will end up like her, that's all there is to say. Loves die before we do, that's what it means to be immortal. In time, you learn to bear the pain, and the memories of the joy you shared become worth all the tears spent," he insisted.

He had not mentioned his immortality, but Magnus had seen it somehow. Perhaps it was the sorrow in his eyes, or Invel's comment about meeting centuries ago. Either way, Zeref was somewhat calmed by Magnus' reasoning. "Yes…death is always unavoidable. Even so, how can I control myself?"

The steadiness was a good sign, but there was a distance in Zeref's gaze that unnerved them all. "Blaming yourself for their deaths is never a good thing to do. Classic mistake to make, mind you. Everyone makes their own decisions; no one's death is anyone's fault," Magnus insisted.

Zeref's hands clenched into fists, turning into the cat-like eyes of the warlock. "How can you claim such a thing? You've seen what I can do…I kill without thought, and she died because of my carelessness."

Will grabbed Zeref's shoulders, interrupting before Magnus could reply. "No, she didn't." he insisted. "You tried to save her, Zeref. You went further than anyone else would have gone, but she didn't want to be saved. Like Magnus said, you can't control the decisions of others. Tell me something, if I decided I no longer wished to live on, what would you do?"

Horror flashed across Zeref's face. Will had been grounding him over the past month, keeping him sane while he tried to figure out just who was seeking out his power. When faced with the truth, Will never backed down. He was always there with a joke or a smile, not even attempting to harm him when Natsu took control.

Nodding, Will gave Zeref an amused smile. "See? You do have something to live for. You wouldn't be that afraid if you didn't care about me at least a little bit, right?" he insisted.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct." Zeref stated quietly. "I am not…coping well, at the moment. The past is constantly coming to haunt me at every corner. There is no telling how much longer I'll be able to remain calm, William."

"Well, at least you've got me by your side. After all, who else do we have that could tell when the demon pox starts reaching its final stage?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at Zeref with a maniacal grin.

Rolling his eyes, Zeref let himself smile slightly. "I've told you before, William, I do not have demon pox. Possession is not how one obtains such a disease," he stated.

Jem frowned, glancing between the two. "Wait, since when did Will get another believer in his made-up disease?" he questioned.

Charlotte shook her head, pressing her hand to her forehead. "I don't know, but I do know that I'm going to have a lot of questions to answer for. If the Clave gets word of this…they'll want to find a way to eliminate the demon inside of Zeref," she stated. "Are we sure we can all keep this hidden from them? I don't like lying to them, but I also don't like the idea of anyone getting hurt because of what the Law requires me to do."

Invel smiled over at Zeref, clasping his hands behind his back. "Of course. Deceiving the Clave is quite simple. If you'd like, I can discuss the proper methods of hiding Lord Zeref's condition throughout the night," he offered.

Already imagining such a conversation, Zeref began to move away. Jem and Will moved to follow him, and surprisingly, Magnus joined as well. "Come to my house sometime, Zeref. I think there is much we can discuss. Perhaps I have something that may help with your situation," he offered.

Zeref nodded, running a hand through his hair as Magnus moved to leave. "Oh, and about the party?" Magnus added, turning back towards Zeref. "I'll keep that little info to myself for now. After all, I don't think they'd take too kindly to knowing exactly what you're capable of."

With a final wave, Magnus left the Institute. Zeref was left standing with a tense Will and a bewildered Jem. The three of them were exhausted after the day's events, especially Zeref. Without another word, he walked through the halls towards the first guest room of the Institute. Opening the door, he gave the two boys a silent nod before disappearing inside. He collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep. For the first time in ages, he managed to enjoy a dreamless night, free of nightmares and memories of death.

 **And the secret is now out for everyone to see! Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I really love writing Will. His jokes are fun to try and come up with...and it is just so amusing to me to make. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Things seemed to have quieted down since the meeting in the Sanctuary. The Magister was not being active, and despite their investigative efforts, no news came. Invel was sending his own people to look into it, however Zeref still felt restless. There was a sinking feeling that his father would find them first, and if that happened, none of them would be prepared.

It was late at night and Zeref was in his room, reading a book. Will had taken to suggesting novels for him to read, since Zeref had informed the other boy that he did not read many. Most of the books Zeref enjoyed focused on facts, rather than fantasy. Still, it was an interesting change. Tales of romance and adventure kept him occupied, while also letting him recognize a few lines Will would quote at random times throughout their conversations.

Beyond his breakdown in the Sanctuary, Zeref had actually been in a rather good mood. Will was always keeping him occupied. Sometimes, Zeref would go out and join Will and Jem on their trips into London. Most of them were either to hunt demons or investigate the Pandemonium Club, however, Zeref still found it interesting to participate in. The two boys acted as one when together, sharing a close bond that Zeref never quite understood the value of. _Parabatai_ were like brothers, and Will and Jem seemed to embody that concept to the fullest.

Jem was still somewhat uncomfortable around them, Zeref had noted. He would grow quiet when Will and Zeref spoke, watching the two of them with his eyes narrowed. The thoughtfulness on his face made Zeref wonder if Jem realized just how close Zeref and Will were. No one had thought the kiss in the dining room meant anything, but Jem was closer to Will than anyone else. Maybe Will had spoken to his _parabatai_ about their relationship; Zeref did not know if Jem had simply figured it out on his own.

Zeref flipped a page in the book he was reading, smiling lightly. This place had truly begun to feel like…home. He did not remember a time when he had any place that felt so comfortable to be in. Zeref found it to be a pleasant change, being with people who knew the majority of the truth about him. Natsu had remained dormant, and Will was the only one who had truly seen the possession take control of Zeref, but the others were still relaxed around him.

A sound began to drift towards Zeref, making him pause in his book and glance upward. It was melodious and sweet, a haunting melody played on a beautiful instrument. The sound had Zeref rising to his feet, following the music to a door further down the hall. He pressed his ear to the door, the melody more prominent the closer he came. The violin crescendoed as his notes became a higher pitch, holding for a moment before a more challenging series of fast-paced notes took over the music.

Opening the door quietly, Zeref slipped inside and observed the boy within. He had heard that Jem played, but he had not realized how invested the boy got when he did so. His eyes were half-closed, his chin resting on the instrument as he swayed with the melody. His brow was creased, focused on the notes as he drew his bow across the strings. Along the fret, his fingers moved smoothly for every note, the sweet noise filling the room entirely.

"Will? Will, is that you?" Jem questioned softly, not turning to look. The boy continued playing, leaving Zeref leaning against the wall with his own eyes closing. The melody seemed to calm something that had been restless within him. The energy that was building, warning him that his father would be here any moment, faded away. The only focus that remained was the music, and even if it wasn't an uplifting song, Zeref could see the emotion being poured into the notes.

The song ended, and Jem stopped, glancing over at the intruder in his room. "You're not Will." he stated calmly, giving Zeref a small smile. "Sorry if I woke you, it has been a while since I've practiced. We've been so busy with the investigation."

Zeref nodded, opening his eyes and smiling in return. "Of course. You are quite skilled with the instrument. It has been a while since I've listened to someone play," he mused softly.

Nodding, Jem slowly moved to return his violin to its proper case. Zeref glanced around the room, seeing that it looked quite plain like the rest of the rooms in the Institute. There were objects within that were clearly Jem's, pieces of sheet music stacked upon shelves along with a box sitting on the desk. Zeref could see the strange statuette decorating the case, but he could already imagine what was contained within.

Glancing back at Jem, he wondered if the boy even knew that Zeref had identified the truth the first time he had seen Jem. "Is there something you wished to speak about? You don't usually come to me when you grow restless," Jem questioned, seeing Zeref still standing in his room.

The black haired boy shrugged, focusing again on Jem. "I…are you still uncomfortable with Will's announcement?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly.

Jem looked surprised, his silver eyes widened slightly. "Uncomfortable? No…that's not quite the word I'd use for it," he mused lightly. "I admit, it took me by surprise. I thought it was just another of Will's stories," he stated, glancing over at Zeref. "You see, he often goes wandering about the streets of London at night. I followed him, once, to see if he truly was as reckless as he claimed to be when he returned."

Zeref could already see what would have happened, considering what he knew of Will. "He never spoke a word to anyone, and the next day, he gave us tales of drunken battles and the like. I never questioned him about it, but I always found it odd. Will would always paint himself in the worst light possible; this just seemed to be a continuation of that pattern."

"Were you not curious as to why he did such things?" Zeref asked. He had thought Jem would ask his friend such things, but it appeared as if the calm boy knew when to remain silent.

Jem's eyes focused on the violin case on the ground, closing it gently. "Of course, however, Will must have had his reasons. I did not wish to make him uncomfortable, and in the end, the only person his lies were harming was himself."

Nodding, Zeref glanced at his own hands. "I see. William…I always knew he had something to keep hidden from the world. Few would grow to sympathize with my situation without a past of pain and loss," he mused softly.

Jem looked startled, glancing at the other boy. "You can't possibly think we have an issue with you, Zeref. You are…part of the family here. We've all lost people in our past. My parents are gone, Jessamine's as well, and Will…well, his family must be gone, if he's here." he mused.

Zeref only gave Jem a dark smile, shaking his head. "No…it is not the loss that he understands. That would be simple for anyone…he seems to understand how it feels to destroy the world around you. It is not something that is easy for anyone to comprehend, unless they themselves have something they blame themselves for destroying."

His silvery eyes seemed conflicted, frowning as he rested his hand on the case of his violin. "Will couldn't have…regardless of what he believes, I know Will is a good man," Jem argued, shaking his head slightly. "That is what I find so strange about him as of late. He's always kept a wall up around his heart, isolating himself from us. Charlotte, Henry, even myself….we've all tried to get close to Will and support him. His response is always more venom and jokes, never quite letting down that wall he built up."

It was quite easy for Zeref to understand. Will's humor was his guard against the world. Zeref had seen how easily those dark jokes came to the boy; they must have come from years of using them and his sharp tongue to portray the man no one could love. "Then you come into the Institute, and in an instant, Will's walls seemed to have broken down. I do not understand what it is you have done to get inside of Will's heart, nor do I have an issue with his feelings. My concern is your own feelings, Zeref," Jem continued.

Zeref's black hair hung forward into his eyes, blocking Jem from seeing the sadness held in their depths. "There is nothing to worry about, James. I have no intention of abusing William's affections, nor do I have reason to push him away," Zeref tried.

Shaking his head, Jem turned towards Zeref with a critical look in his eyes. "I did not claim you would intentionally harm him. There are many ways to cause someone to suffer, especially when they grow to love you," Jem stated gently. There was a knowing look in his eyes, making him seem wise beyond his years.

Moving to sit on the floor next to Jem, Zeref let his eyes fall shut. "I do not mean to cause him harm," he whispered. His eyes opened, gazing down at his slender fingers now resting in his lap. "This darkness has always clung to me, for as long as I can remember. Ever since Natsu…no, ever since I gained my own power, I've grown to hate myself. I was born to slay demons, yet a part of me is one of those demons I sought to destroy. All I do is bring about death, even to those that I care for."

Jem looked alarmed, reaching over slightly in concern. "Zeref, please do not upset—" he began, but Zeref shook his head and gave Jem a small smile.

"William has shown me it is possible to still help others, despite what has happened to me." Zeref stated softly. "I would not give up this chance to spend even a moment's more time with him, not when I am so close to banishing this darkness from my heart."

The silver haired boy's shoulders relaxed slightly, giving Zeref a small smile. "I had thought you were going into one of your dark moments just now," he commented. "Will can deal with them fine, but I would never forgive myself if I couldn't talk you down from such an event. He…cares for you. Don't break his heart, Zeref, not when he's finally found someone he can open up to."

There was a steadiness to Zeref's gaze, a collected calmness that had settled over his features. "He is not the only one whose walls have broken down since our first encounter," he stated quietly. "I was once engaged to someone, long ago. Ultimately, I lost control of the demon inside me, and she died by my own hands. William taught me that there was still hope; I will not return his kindness by letting harm come to him."

Jem nodded swiftly, before coughing violently into his hand. Zeref stilled, unsure of if the boy was in need of more of his drug. When Jem's hand pulled back from his mouth, Zeref could see the red smear on his skin. "Sorry, I think I may need to rest for a moment," he commented, glancing over at Zeref briefly. "You are a good man, Zeref. Don't let these powers of yours drive you down dark paths. So long as your heart remains in the right place, I know you will do great things one day."

Chuckling, Zeref rose to his feet and walked closer to Jem. "You would not be the first to believe such things. Perhaps one day they may happen, but for now, I'll settle for ensuring the few I've grown to care for remain safe. Get some rest, James. I'll do some research to see if I can help…your condition. It would make William happy, I think, to know there is a way to make you feel well again."

With wide eyes, Jem stared back at the other shadowhunter moving to leave. "How—?" he questioned, unable to word it properly.

Zeref's gaze grew distant, grimacing slightly. "When your father experiments with demonic parts, it is only natural to come across demonic drugs as well. My brother and I were not his only experiments, and the signs of addiction became quite obvious once I knew what to look for." His black eyes focused once more, giving Jem a slight nod as he moved to leave. "Regardless of how you came into using _yin fen,_ there are always ways to fight back. Perhaps I can research a bit further into his notes…"

Jem only shook his head, sitting on the edge of his bed with a slight smile. "Thank you, but I do not need such things. I know my life will not be long, but I do not want others forfeiting their own time for my own. Please, do not waste your efforts on me, Zeref. I live a happy enough life, doing what I love with the people I've grown to call my family."

There were few people in this world who could calmly accept their own deaths. Jem had seen enough to know how difficult curing his addiction would be. Zeref admired him for the strength no one seemed to see, the ability to accept the fate he had been given. Nodding, Zeref returned to the hall, frowning as he thought. He could learn a few lessons from Jem, he decided. Perhaps it was time to stop resisting the power he had been given, and to start embracing what he had become. Only then would he be able to use it to benefit others, when he came to accept that he would never be quite as human as he once was.

 **Thank you to everyone for reading! I hope you all have a happy new year too. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

The next day, Will and Zeref found themselves at the doorstep of Magnus Bane. Zeref found himself feeling restless once more. His senses were alert, constantly scanning the area for the life energy of a demon. Despite his dislike of his demonic senses, Zeref could not ignore them when his paranoia was growing as high as it was. Emotions from mundanes swirled into his mind, muddling his thoughts at times. Right now, it was taking all of his focus to keep Natsu at bay.

Will kept eyeing him suspiciously, frowning when Zeref would press a hand to his forehead and stop for a moment. Arriving at Magnus' was a relief, but the warlock's emotions were strong enough to keep Zeref unwell. Right now, Magnus was feeling quite proud of himself for something, though Zeref cared little for what the warlock had accomplished. Knocking on the door, those emotions changed to one of surprise.

"You know, we can always go back. You look like you're not feeling well." Will commented, observing Zeref quietly. "I mean, I get that most people get sick every once in a while, but I thought that you…well, it jus seems strange, that's all."

Nodding, Zeref ran a hand through his hair. "My senses—" he began, but the door opened before he could finish.

Magnus was dressed just as outrageously as before. Sparkles seemed to dance along his hair, glittering in the light as he raised an eyebrow at them. "Oh? I did not think you'd actually stop by. Please, come inside. It's not like I had plans or anything," he mused.

Will and Zeref pushed passed him, while Zeref frowned at the foyer of his home. "This seems…normal," he commented. The walls were plain and undecorated, and unlike their host, it wasn't unusual for the average home.

"What, do you expect perfection out of everything? I just moved in here, I haven't had the chance to redecorate it to match my wondrous self," Magnus complained, shaking his head.

With a sigh, Zeref rubbed his temple once more. "Your irritation is bothering me," he muttered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Sensing emotions was a strange thing, he had noted long ago. They felt almost like a part of yourself, just much more lively and…well, edible. Irritation was actually an emotion that gave off a faint citric scent, almost like oranges. "Regardless, we did come for your help. We are having issues in locating a certain demon at the moment."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at that, moving foreword into the study. Taking a seat in the large chair inside, he gestured for the two to situate themselves on the sofa beside him. In front of them was a fireplace, lit and keeping the room warm. It illuminated the sparse bookshelves scattered along the walls. "Tracking down a demon? That isn't quite what I expected from you. I was thinking more along the lines of reversing possession, destroying demons living within…that sort of thing."

Closing his eyes, Zeref took a deep breath. Speaking of Natsu only made the demon restless, his presence longing to be known. He felt heat stir within his chest, making him scowl and turn towards Will. A hint of red was building in his eyes, and the shadowhunter nodded in response. "Indeed, fun times await with all such things. However, our adventures are not for that task at the moment."

It appeared as if even Will was not ready to stunt Natsu's attempts at breaking free. Zeref gritted his teeth, inhaling sharply through them as he closed his eyes. "Perhaps…this may have been a mistake," Zeref mused, breathing heavily after a few moments and hunching over in the seat. He was kneeling on his legs, sweat beading on his brow as he lifted his gaze towards Magnus. "I'll be quick, then. I need to summon a demon, and I wish to have a place to do so undisturbed."

Magnus blinked a few times, staring between the two in shock. Even Will looked surprised, glancing over at Zeref with a frown. "I'm sorry? You do realize, my services require a bit more—" Magnus began, but Zeref silenced him with a harsh glare.

"Your power and ingredients will not be necessary. I'll be doing the summoning, I simply need a place to perform it," he insisted.

Will shook his head, rising to his feet. "You didn't say anything about that! Zeref, I thought we were coming here to track down Acnologia. What the hell are you trying to do?"

His black eyes narrowed, tilting his head towards Will. "Help you, of course. There is only so much information I can glean from books. Sometimes, it is necessary to break the rules to find your answer," Zeref calmly stated.

"I can't say I disagree, however, I just can't fathom why you would do it," Magnus said, shaking his head. "You are both shadowhunters. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming to try and force me to break the Law."

The throbbing returned to Zeref's head, leaving him frowning. "If you do not hurry, Magnus, things will not end well," he warned. "I am not feeling well today, and this is not helping to improve my mood."

"Well, few things help to improve your mood, Zeref," Will admitted, glancing over at Zeref. "There's death, killing, oh wait, you don't like violence…hmmm, I don't know, do you like flowers?"

There was a slight smile on Zeref's face in response. His black eyes focused back on Magnus, his senses still on high-alert. The wariness Magnus felt was not just a front, Zeref noted. "Threats don't sit well with me either, no matter how politely you state them," Magnus replied. "If you ask me, you should deal with your inner demons before searching for others, that's just plain logic right there."

"Ah, I see! I shall help by being your personal therapist. Tell me, Zeref, how does Magnus' suggestion make you feel?" Will questioned, turning towards his friend with a light-hearted tone. His eyes were worried though, storms growing in their depths.

There was a silence in the room for a moment, while Zeref frowned and turned his head outside. There was someone else near the house, someone with an emotional standpoint that left Zeref feeling unnerved. Most emotions were easy to define and pinpoint, but this individual seemed to hold complete indifference in their heart. No anger, no happiness, not even a hint of fear reached Zeref's senses. There was only one person Zeref had encountered in his lifetime that had such mastery over their emotions.

Rising to his feet, Zeref felt his body grow tense. He turned towards the entrance to the study, standing very still as his gaze flickered across the room. "Someone is here," he informed the others quietly.

Will frowned, focusing on Zeref. "Is that all that's been bothering you today? Man, you could have saved me a lot of trouble. Just be aware, there are people living in London," he commented. "I know, the crowds were a bit of a shock for me too, after coming from Whales. Bloody people everywhere, breathing down each others necks and not minding their own business. It made me want to turn and commit atrociously violent acts upon the next poor soul to cross my path…"

Zeref heard Will trail off, watching as Zeref still remained focused on the door. The energy was still coming closer, approaching this room. There was no doubt that he sensed Zeref as well, that he was searching for him. Glancing at his own arms, Zeref wondered if the spell he had thought of last night would be useful. It would require a huge risk, however, he did not know if he could face this man alone.

Turning his head towards the blue eyed shadowhunter, Zeref realized another issue with taking that risk. He would not be the only one hurt by the spell, especially if something went wrong. "William, be prepared. Magnus, you should attempt to do the same. If we are facing who I think we are…none of us stand a chance at the moment," Zeref warned.

Blinking, the warlock rose to his feet and approached Zeref. "Calm down, I'm sure there's another explanation for…whatever it is that's going on with you."

Black eyes flashing, Zeref's head snapped towards Magnus. "My body is merged with that of a demon; I possess the ability to sense the life energy and emotions of those around me. Only one person can manage the complete blank slate I am sensing now, complete indifference towards the world around him. In fact, it only alters when he sees a threat to his own ability."

Will rose to his feet as well, pulling out a seraph blade and activating it quickly. "I don't care who it is, we're not letting him pass. After all, he's interrupting a rather important meeting, if you ask me," Will commented.

Zeref nodded, taking a deep breath as he lifted one of his arms. His legs widened, preparing to cast spells as needed, with his elbow bending slightly to keep his arm flexible and ready to send magic flying towards his enemy. The door flew open, slamming against the wall and echoing around them in the room. Zeref watched as a man stepped through, or at least, what appeared to be a man at the moment. Considering his experiments, it wasn't surprising that he had gained the powers of an _eidolon_ at this point. Dark blue hair fanned out down to his mid-back, with a dark black cloak covering his shoulders. The familiar blue markings on his cheeks made Zeref's blood run cold, his gaze narrowing at the man that approached.

A smile appeared on the man's face, his gaze focused solely on Zeref. "Ah, it has been a long time, Black Demon. Just where is the Flame Demon I created?" Acnologia asked.

Glaring at him, Will took a step forward, his blade stretched outwards. "Hello, nice to meet you too. You know, it is quite rude to barge into someone's home like this, but I'm willing to look past it. After all, what does a lack of manners mean to a demon?"

"This isn't even your home, so I suggest you shut up." Magnus commented, snapping his fingers angrily. "However, Will does indeed have a point. Who are you, and why are you disturbing my business? I was just about to make a rather large profit off of these two before you so rudely interrupted."

Irritation flashed in Acnologia's gaze, his wrist flicking slightly outwards towards Will. Zeref watched with wide eyes as the shadowhunter was sent flying back. Will's back collided with the wall, grunting slightly as he slumped down to the floor. Standing back up, he grimaced as he focused on the man before him. "Foolish pests, know your place. Do not think to speak to your betters, I have my own affairs to deal with," Acnologia warned.

Closing his eyes, Zeref straightened his back slightly. "As do I, Acnologia. It is time you learned just who is superior after all these years. I've learned from the best, after all, and there are some things about me that even you are not aware of."

There was a slight amount of curiosity in Acnologia's gaze, but Zeref could sense that the man wasn't threatened in the slightest. When Zeref created a black orb of magic in his hand, far more solid than his previous spells, Acnologia simply raised an eyebrow. The sphere was sent flying towards the former warlock. Acnologia raised his hand in the air, smirking as he caught it and stopped its path. Zeref's eyes widened, watching as Acnologia's fingers pressed down on the magic, closing into a fist. The magic exploded into a puff of smoke, no trace of the death magic left.

"Pitiful, though I must admit, it is different than what I've come to expect from you," Acnologia mused. "The only true threat to my power is the other demon of mine, the one you so foolishly decided to protect. Now, be a good pawn and tell me where he is."

Acnologia had stepped closer to Zeref. His hand pressed against the back of Zeref's hair, curling into it and tightening his grip. The threat was clear, and Zeref felt himself swallow. His black eyes found Will in the room. The other shadowhunter was preparing for another attack, but Zeref knew how this would end. Letting his chin fall to his chest, Zeref took a deep breath. "You're right. Natsu is the only one capable of destroying you…the only one born to utilize the magic your body has become weak to."

Acnologia growled angrily, throwing Zeref across the room. His body collided with the chair Magnus had been sitting in. It fell over from the pressure, a loud crash echoing in the room as the back hit the floor. Zeref sprawled out along the surface of the cloth, his legs somehow managing to be on the ground rather than the seat. "That is not the answer I was looking for, boy. Where is he?" Acnologia roared.

"Where is the Magister?" Zeref countered, rising to his feet. His black eyes were steady as he gazed back at the man who had raised him.

Acnologia huffed, rolling his eyes as he smirked over at Zeref. "Oh, so you've figured that much out, have you? Well, I suppose you aren't totally helpless," Acnologia mused. "I think I'll let you find him on your own. After all, you are making me work so hard to find my own son."

"This is your father?" Magnus asked, leaning against the mantle of the fireplace off to the side. He had simply observed thus far, but now he was glancing over at Zeref. The black eyed boy nodded swiftly, his gaze never leaving his father's face. "I see why you have so many issues. He doesn't seem all that caring to me, and frankly, his parental instincts are lacking tremendously."

Will grinned, moving to stand between Acnologia and Zeref. "That's right, you're just a sick bastard with a nasty penchant for demons. I thought Zeref might be the one with the pox, but I think I was wrong now. I've got to stop you in your tracks, before you spread the pox to the rest of the world!"

Acnologia frowned, his gaze puzzled for a moment before he shrugged and stepped forward. "Your nonsense may be amusing, but I hold no need for fools in my world. I've learned over the years that there is only one truly important thing for anyone to have, and that is power. Your words only show just how weak you are, and your body is even weaker yet."

Zeref tried to help, but Acnologia was too fast. As Zeref took a step forward, his father lashed out. His hand transformed, taking on the shape of the claws of his demon form. Acnologia's taloned hand slashed down upon Will, just as Zeref shoved the boy harshly to the side. Acnologia's claw pierced Will's shoulder, making the boy gasp in pain as blood began to blossom on his shirt. The claw continued moving forward passed Will's shoulder as the boy fell to the floor. Zeref felt it collide with his chest, pain bursting through his body in white-hot agony as the claw tore into his lungs.

Acnologia pulled back, smirking triumphantly over Zeref as the black-eyed boy collapsed on the ground. He was coughing violently, blood sputtering from his lips. Liquid seemed to gurgle in his chest, blocking air from reaching his lungs. "Now, tell me. Where is the Fire Demon?" Acnologia demanded. Zeref coughed again, resulting in a harsh kick from Acnologia.

Lifting his gaze slightly, Zeref saw Will watching with horror in his eyes. He remembered how Jem had been so afraid of this. Will would always worry after Zeref, regardless of his immortality or lack of it. The cycle of pain would never end, unless Zeref did something to change it. "William…I'm sorry." he whispered quietly. Will's blue eyes went wide in response, reaching out towards him weakly as Zeref closed his eyes.

Energy coursed through his body, channeling through the spell he had designed for this very purpose. His blood seemed to move of its own accord, spiraling across his chest and arms, leaving trails of swirling lines everywhere. It trailed down his legs, covering his entire body as he grew light-headed from the blood loss.

Acnologia moved to stop the spell, but a blast of black energy sent him flying back. The man had put up a magic shield just in time to save his life, but Zeref was focused on what was inside of him. He had merged with Natsu before, but he had never considered going this far. Accepting his fate, Zeref realized that he had not been a shadowhunter in a long time; he was a demon, and there was nothing to change that fact. However, if he could allow Natsu to regain enough of his humanity to fight back, Zeref would sacrifice his own in return.

Something dark seemed to enter his mind, clouding his thoughts as a black haze seemed to surround him outside. A cloud of red and black seemed to explode around him, blowing harshly and ruffling his hair in the blast. Zeref remained motionless himself, battling a war in his own mind. He could see bright memories, images of Mavis and Will dancing beneath his eyelids. More flooded his mind, Natsu laughing as they played in the yard. Himself, relaxing underneath the shade of a tree, his first day off from experiments in almost three months.

Each image was torn away, burned under a bright fire that seemed to be eating away everything he held dear. The flames ate away Mavis' innocent laughter as she chased after a bird, calling it a fairy. They destroyed Natsu as he challenged Zeref to a battle, insisting that he would always be the strongest shadowhunter alive. The flames approached the edges of the moment he met Will, just as Zeref's own anger burst into life. _No, this one is mine._ He declared.

Shadows exploded along with the flames, ensnaring the images of Will before the fire could reach them. The flames attempted to burn them down at every turn, shadows fading away and burning into light. Images ended up frayed at the edges, the memories faded and nearly gone, but Zeref pressed on. His shadows solidified their defense on a single moment, the moment Will was with him in the infirmary. Despite his failures with the others, this was the one memory he could not bear to lose. He would protect it with everything he had, regardless of what it took.

More fire blazed within his mind, while outside of his body grew even angrier in response. The dark burgundy within the black cloud seemed to grow stronger, the color brightening as the cloud expanded further away from him. The blood dancing along the outside of his clothes sunk underneath them, drying and no longer flowing as Zeref stood completely still. Shadows seemed to transform before their eyes, hints of fire dancing within the depths of the magic before the others.

The war continued on, fire against darkness as Zeref struggled to protect the one thing he held dear in the world. He would not lose this, not when he had promised Will to stay alive. Even if it was not a physical death, losing who he was at his core was a death of some form. He would not become something Will could not recognize; he would not put Will through what he had gone through with Natsu.

Fire seemed to grow weaker, the flames more tamed in the presence of Zeref's darkness. A face seemed to appear before his mind, the image of a teenager with scales lining his skin and fangs hidden in his smile. "Z—Zeref?" he asked, a rasp in his voice.

The memory held close to his chest, almost like a picture, Zeref smiled over at the brother he had lost long ago. "I've found a way, Natsu. Take your chance, and please, stop him for me. I was never strong, not like you were," Zeref stated quietly.

Natsu grinned in return, fangs flashing as Zeref felt himself get lost to a prison of darkness, seeing nothing more. "Whatever you say, Brother. After all, I've got to teach that bastard a lesson for messing with me. I'm getting all fired up!"

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Coming back into focus was rather painful for Natsu, he had to admit. Zeref had done something strange, that much was clear. Fire seemed to be surrounding him in a storm, out of control and wild before he reined in his own control over his element. When the flames finally vanished, he blinked around in surprise. His body felt smaller than he remembered, a bit bonier with less muscle. Glancing down at his hands, he frowned at how slender and thin they were. Just what had been happening to his body after all this time?

"What the hell was that, Zeref?" a boy demanded. Natsu glanced up with a frown, seeing a shadowhunter with black hair and icy blue eyes glaring over at him. "Be careful with that power of yours, you nearly…ah, never mind," he stated, seeming to think better of his words.

Frowning, Natsu recalled a blurred memory of this man. He was angry, he remembered that much. For some reason, he felt like this guy had stolen his lunch or something. Thinking about it further, the image became clearer. He hadn't been himself, he realized. His eyes went wide, rubbing the back of his head guiltily as he gave the man a smile. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you," he stated cheerfully.

Will blinked in surprise, frowning at the boy. "Zeref, are you sure you're all right?"

This time, Natsu seemed to realize what he was being called. What made this guy think he was Zeref? They looked totally different, especially since Natsu's hair was an unnatural shade of pink. "Zeref? I'm not…" he muttered, recalling his brother's words. He had been living inside of Zeref for a while now, but it looked like he had control over the actions of their shared form. "No…you didn't…goddam it, Zeref, this wasn't how it was supposed to work!" Natsu shouted angrily, flames dancing around his fists.

His glare found Acnologia, the perfect way to channel his rage. "You…you did this to me," he stated darkly, stepping closer. It felt strange, not being the one fighting to have a breath of freedom in this body. There was no resistance now; his legs moved without hesitation, walking steadily closer to the man that had made him a monster. "I'm going to end you, and then, I'm going to bring us both back you bastard!"

Acnologia was staring at him with a frown, just like the others were. "Where did this anger come from? Do you truly think a bit of rage will…" he trailed off, seeing the trail of flames dancing behind Natsu. "Fire…it can't be…did that stupid boy truly become possessed by my own creation? This is brilliant, now we can work together. I've brought a meal for you outside, my boy. Consider it a down payment, for the work you'll be—"

Natsu interrupted Acnologia, sending a flaming fist slamming into the man's face. Acnologia was shocked. His body was sent flying back. Magnus dove out of the way, collapsing on the ground by Will as Acnologia crashed into the fireplace. It made the flames grow wildly. The blaze trailed along the study, burning books and notes in various places. Natsu only walked closer to them, crouching down and opening his mouth. A slurping noise was heard while the flames began to spiral into his stomach. Acnologia was right about one thing; Natsu was hungry. These flames, while not the tastiest he had eaten, would do the trick.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but has Zeref always been able to eat fire?" Magnus asked from behind him, turning towards Will.

Blue eyes were watching in shock, seeing what appeared to be Zeref wiping off his mouth as most of the flames died out. "No…that's not Zeref."

Natsu grinned wickedly over at Acnologia, flames dancing in his hands as he slammed his fist into his palm. "Alright, now I've got a fire in my belly."

This time, the blue haired man seemed to truly be afraid. He backed away, his eyes wide as he turned to flee. Natsu growled in anger, chasing after him. Acnologia made it into the streets, transforming into his demon form in an instant. A black _dragonidae_ took his place, wings bringing the man into the sky in an instant. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, spitting out a massive pyre of flames in response. Acnologia managed to dodge by just a hair, flying off into the distance while Natsu scowled in response.

Closing his eyes, Natsu tried to find any hint of Zeref still inside of him. "Damn it, I'm not good at this crap!" he declared after a few moments, growling to himself. His gaze flickered behind him, seeing Will and some warlock watching him carefully. "Uh, right, sorry about the house," he mumbled, glancing around. The walls were charred and destroyed. A few spots had burned all the way through, holes forming in spots. Natsu could spot books that were meant to be whole burned and charred, no longer readable. The chair in the room was broken, the back separated from the seat by a massive force. Overall, the study was practically unusable at this point.

Magnus glanced around in return, frowning as well. "Damn, I guess I should have just let you use my room," he muttered, shaking his head. "Note to self, do not refuse requests from strange shadowhunters wishing to summon a demon."

Natsu blinked, frowning. "Summon a demon? What the hell was Zeref trying to do that for? Those bastards aren't all that friendly, trust me."

Will's blue eyes were locked on him, an icy fire growing in their depths. "Yeah, of course you would think that," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Listen, you've got a few things to explain to us first before you can even begin asking questions. Like, oh I don't know, what the hell happened to you?"

The anger in his voice was obvious to Natsu. He sniffed the air, smelling his brother's familiar scent lingering around the room and on the clothing of this other man. "You…how much did Zeref tell you?" Natsu asked, frowning at him. "I mean, I'm not all that bright when it comes to the technical side of what happened…I hardly even know what he did myself."

"Try to explain." Will stated. "After all, from what I've gathered, you are the demon. If you don't start talking, I just might fancy using my seraph blade to make you tell me what I want to know."

Threats did not sit well with Natsu, but there was something about this man that Zeref had liked. Natsu would respect that and try to make this work. "Come on, I didn't know what I was doing! How the hell was I supposed to know I had become a demon? All I knew was that I was hungry and that chick smelled good…like strawberries…" he mumbled, smiling slightly at the memory.

Glancing at the others, he shook his head and sighed. "Anyway, Zeref did something…I don't know, he fed me something. That's what it felt like anyway…but I didn't really understand how it worked. I mean, the more I ate, the more like my old self I felt. Whatever Zeref traded away to do this…it likely wasn't easy."

Will frowned, glancing down at the floor as he shook his head. "Damn him…he promised me he'd…" Will whispered, breaking off and closing his eyes.

Magnus stepped closer, frowning over at Natsu. "So, you are the demon possessing the body of this shadowhunter? I have to admit, you seem quite likable for a demon."

Natsu wasn't worried about the warlock, though. There was something stirring within him, a chill that wasn't normal pressing against his chest. Touching a hand to it, Natsu closed his eyes. _No, don't give me control!_ A voice shouted, fear tinging it. Natsu blinked, frowning in confusion. "Zeref?" he questioned.

 _Yes, I…the haze, it's strong…I can't fight…Natsu, tell Will that I was out of options. Please…don't let him despair anymore…_ He could hear the pleading within his voice, but something seemed to take control over it. The voice took on a darker tint, a gleeful destructive joy in the mental voice of his brother. _This world has rejected me, dear brother. It is time we united forces; together, we can reject the world in a glorious war. My generals are all waiting for the order, we can conquer this planet and—_

Natsu jerked himself away from the voice, flinching at the anger and intention within Zeref's voice. "What the…" Natsu mumbled, before it finally clicked. "No…you gave me…Will, I think I figured it out." The shadowhunter glanced over at him warily, his eyes guarded as he shifted his weight to his left foot. "Zeref gave me…his humanity. I think we just switched places."

The warlock shook his head at that, waving his hand and sending blue sparks dancing across the room. The chair righted itself, repairing in an instant while the rest of the furniture did the same. He took his seat back in his chair, focusing on the two guests in his home. "That isn't possible. Even warlocks cannot force two people to switch bodies. Souls are intricate things, they are difficult to keep intact with such a transfer," he informed them.

"Well, we didn't stay intact," Natsu commented. "I mean, before when I took over Zeref's body, I'd go on a rampage and destroy stuff…now, I feel like myself. It's been a while since I've felt so…normal," he mused, glancing down at his hands. "As for Zeref…I think he just tried talking to me. There's something wrong with him…he…well, that's really not important. What he wanted me to say was something about being out of options. I'm guessing Acnologia backed him into a corner, so he relied on me to get you guys out of it."

The shadowhunter did not look pleased over this. "We were just fine. If he didn't do anything I could have…." Will tried, before grimacing and holding a hand to his shoulder. "You know what, I just realized this argument is pointless. You can just go ahead and bring him back out, can't you? Honestly, I'd rather be yelling at him right now than an oblivious idiot like you."

"Hey!" Natsu replied, scowling in annoyance. He wasn't a complete idiot, even if he didn't understand book work like Zeref did. Natsu's expertise was in actual fighting, not learning the intricate layout of spells before casting them. "I'm not that bad, and as for Zeref…he told me not to let him take control. He's…well, he kind of wants to destroy the world right now."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head as he glanced over at the others. Will blinked, taking a small step back as Magnus frowned in thought. "Well, that is a bit concerning. Considering he's found a way to do the impossible, it would be quite terrifying to have a man like that fighting to destroy everyone," Magnus mused.

Snapping at the warlock, Will turned with a glare. "He isn't like that!" Will paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Zeref…he wouldn't…" Will mumbled, before grimacing and tightening his hands into fists. "Damn it, Zeref, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now? Honestly, I think we'd have been better off fighting the ducks in Hyde Park today. At least those cannibals don't go around turning you into…whatever the hell you are now."

"Huh? Ducks aren't all that challenging. If you want a real fight, I could take you on," Natsu stated, finally on familiar ground. Will only glared in return, scowling as he stomped his way over towards the exit.

Will's head turned back towards Magnus. "Looks like we don't need your help after all today. I've got to figure out what we can do to fix this…but we will be back," he stated.

Magnus smiled, waving at the two of them. "Good luck you two. Keep in mind, Will, Zeref is not going to be the same after this ordeal. From what I've gathered, he has surrendered a part of his very soul to transform the demon inside of him to a relatively human form. Even if you heal his mind, you will be hard pressed to return all of his memories to him intact."

Natsu watched as Will's shoulders hunched over, tense as he glared at the ground. The light that he had first seen in the boy's eyes seemed dimmer now. Smelling the air, Natsu noted the distinct scent of hopelessness mixed with sadness coming off from Will. It was a smell he commonly associated with Zeref, but this shadowhunter seemed to be capable of feeling the same way. Following after Will, Natsu decided that this would be his best chance of saving his brother. Will wasn't the only one who wanted to help Zeref, and Natsu would give everything he had to bring his brother back.

 **Sorry! I left this story as a cliffhanger for a little bit longer than I had intended. School got in the way, among other things. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of The Infernal Devices or Fairy Tail

Entering the Institute put Natsu on edge for some reason. There was a sickly sweet smell lingering in a few of the halls that felt strangely familiar to him. He sniffed the air, frowning as he followed Will through the building. The smell wasn't strong, probably not even noticeable to the shadowhunters here. Even so, it made Natsu want to get out as soon as possible. Something in his instincts told him it wasn't a good thing to smell, and it left him restless as he moved towards the dining room.

Will was still scowling and silent when they entered, unceremoniously taking a seat while the other shadowhunters were frozen. It appeared as if their meal had been interrupted by their entrance, but Will acted as if nothing had happened. "What?" he asked, seeing the looks of the others. "Come on, if you're going to just stare at my handsome face every time I enter a room, you're going to have to start getting your declarations ready. I am perfectly willing to hear them at any point in time."

It was in this room, however, that Natsu realized just what he had been smelling throughout the halls. A boy in here was smiling lightly at Will's joke, shaking his head as he ate. The silvery color of his hair and the matching color of his eyes were the first signs. The smell of the same sugary sweet substance emanating from him was the final key that confirmed it. He charged up to the boy, leaning down into his face and inhaling deeply just to be sure.

Jem leaned away, dropping his fork and blinking in surprise. "Zeref? I…uh, is something wrong?" he questioned. Will was watching silently from across the table, frowning as well.

Natsu was glaring at Jem, smelling him yet again. He could not believe he had found that stuff here, of all places. He remembered the burning high rushing through his veins, the energy that never seemed to end. Acnologia had been pleased at first, until the addiction set in. Seeing Natsu on the brink of death pushed the man to greater lengths, and that was when the pain became greater than the joy. " _Yin fen._ I thought I smelled something funny earlier."

Blinking, Jem frowned at Natsu. Will rose to his feet, coming around the table and grabbing the back of Natsu's collar. He dragged Natsu back from his _parabatai,_ glaring at Natsu. "You don't know what you're talking about. Leave him be," Will stated darkly.

Growling slightly, Natsu glared back at Will. "No, that stuff is deadly. If you don't get off of it soon, it'll be too late." He tried staring at Jem over Will's shoulder to warn the guy.

The silver haired boy frowned, glancing between Will and Natsu for a few moments. "Will, it's alright. Zeref was aware of this for a long time, he simply never said anything. I thought, however, that we agreed you would not waste your time searching for a cure."

Will continued scowling, stepping aside and crossing his arms over his chest. "Right, I suppose I should explain that first. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Natsu Dragneel, the man currently in control of Zeref's body. The idiot decided to trade places with the demon inside of him for a while, thanks to Acnologia," he informed them.

"Yeah, and I didn't make any such promises, addict." Natsu stated with a merciless grin. Jem looked wary, frowning in discomfort. Charlotte was staring at him with wide eyes, while even Henry paused in his tinkering to glance up at them. "Besides, it really wouldn't take much time. I just need some….wait, what did he use again? Some kind of powder…it was scarlet in color…smelled rancid, and tasted even worse…"

Natsu's mumbling left the shadowhunters baffled, staring at him in confusion. "Hold on a second, are you saying _you_ know of a way to cure his addiction?" Will demanded, staring in disbelief. "I'd sooner believe Henry decided to quit inventing to become a ballet dancer."

Glaring at them, Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you before, I'm not a complete idiot! Who cares if I didn't study as much as Zeref did? I still know stuff…after all, we were raised in the same place…" he muttered, glancing down at his feet. His eyes widened with a grin at his next realization. "Ah, that's it! He took notes, I just need to find them and I'll know what it is!"

"I'm sorry, but could you please wait for a moment?" Charlotte asked, stopping Natsu as he moved to charge out of the room. The boy blinked, glancing back over at her. "How did this even happen? I mean…Zeref said you were a demon…"

His smile faded as he glanced over at these people. Zeref had been like family to them, he realized. The sadness that filled his nose was unmistakable, as was the worry and fear. "I guess I kind of still am." Natsu said quietly. "I mean, my powers didn't change, I just got my sanity back, if that makes sense. Can't really tell you what Zeref did, though. He seems to be in the same place I was at before he did all of this."

Charlotte nodded, relaxing slightly as Jem focused on Natsu. "I'm actually interested in how you determined a way to stop my addiction. Many have tried, and from what I've heard, there is no cure," he said.

"That's because most people wouldn't think to use it." Natsu replied darkly. "It…it isn't pleasant, and if you don't do it right, it's actually deadly to use. The pain…damn, maybe it isn't a good idea," Natsu muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Look, it's your problem, so the decision is yours. Do you want to die a slow death from the drug, or do you want to risk a quick, incredibly painful death in return for a chance to live?"

Staring at him, Jem's eyes seemed to widen somewhat. "That's how he knew…you were an addict, too, weren't you?" he questioned.

Natsu's eyes went dark, glancing down at the table. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he whispered. "Dad was a big fan of constant experiments, and the drug gave me the energy to push through them all. He had already figured out that it didn't give me special powers, just some extra endurance and strength for a bit."

"That was before the drug itself seemed to burn out. I didn't look right, nor did I feel exactly healthy. Acnologia tried to take me off of the stuff, but…well, I imagine you know what that felt like." Jem's face looked somewhat strained, but he nodded in agreement. "So, he went to work trying to cure me. I had already gained a lot of the power he wanted me to have, so he wasn't ready to have me dying so soon. He'd give me as little of the drug as possible to keep me alive, but that meant I was in a bit of a daze with each new trial. Eventually, the pain grew far worse than ever before. I didn't know what he had given me, but it was like I was being torn to shreds from the inside out, needles eating away at my veins and stabbing into my skin."

"In the end, I survived, but it wasn't pleasant. If I find his notes, I'll know what he used and can do the same for you, if you'd like," Natsu finished, glancing over at Jem.

The room had gone still. Everyone had wanted Jem to survive, in the deepest corners of their hearts, but they had all lost hope. Even Jem himself had come to accept his death, but staring at Natsu, he actually began to chuckle lightly under his breath. "So, this was his solution," he muttered, shaking his head. "Zeref promised to find a way to save me…I told him not to waste his time looking. Instead, he brings you back and you already know of a way to do so…it seems like he found a way around my wishes to keep his promise."

A clattering noise echoed throughout the room; Will had dropped his fork, his hand clenching into a fist and leaving his knuckles white. "When…when did Zeref even talk to you about this?" he demanded, glaring at Jem. "Why wouldn't he even speak to me…of course, he always had to keep his secrets. I should have known he'd have some plan in mind for you too."

"Too?" Jem asked, glancing towards his friend. "Will, just what was Zeref trying to do for you?"

Will remained silent, staring at the table before glaring up at Natsu. "I've got the notes you're looking for. Zeref was using them to try and find a way to save you," he stated quietly after a few moments.

Natsu nodded, frowning slightly as he moved to follow after Will. "You know, I'm not going to let this change last forever, Will." The other shadowhunter did not reply, walking out of the dining room and moving quickly through the halls. "Zeref is my brother, and no matter what I have to face to bring him back, I promise I'll do it."

"Yes, and I'll finally prove that the world has gone mad and that I am a flying monkey trying to steal bananas from unsuspecting victims." Will replied darkly, glancing back over towards Natsu as he stopped walking. "Don't hope for an impossible future, Natsu. It only brings heartache and pain."

Narrowing his eyes, Natsu only smirked at Will. "You don't know what I'm capable of. Zeref may be the one with the brains, but I've got my own talents, Will. I'll bring him back, you can trust me on that."

Pushing the door open, Will ignored him and walked inside. The room was well-organized, every book in its place on shelves and the bed perfectly made. For some reason, Natsu didn't like it. He was used to seeing pieces of an individual scattered throughout a room. His own room back when he was a kid looked like a disaster as a result. Rocks, random leaves, and other small trinkets lined the room as souvenirs from events he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. Zeref had tried organizing them one time, but when Natsu refused to get rid of anything, his brother had given up and let Natsu enjoy his room.

Will walked straight to one of the shelves by his bed, pulling a few books out of the way in his search. "Zeref would have said something similar, I think," Will commented, pulling out a pile of papers and tossing them on the bed. He slowly began to return the books to the shelf, organizing them again. "He wouldn't want you to do what he did, Natsu. If I knew anything about him, it was that he hated himself, but loved you."

"Was he still hung up on all of that?" Natsu asked, shaking his head. "Man, I thought he had gotten out of his depression a while back. I guess it came back after I…well, I guess you've already heard that much about me at least."

Finished, Will picked up the stack of papers again and handed them to Natsu. "Yes, though I thought he was getting better. Today, he wasn't feeling well, but he was happier than I'd ever seen him. At least, I thought so. It was kind of hard to tell, thinking about him. His expression never really changed much…he'd be smiling at the strangest of things, too. How amusing can death be to one guy? Seriously, he was just depressing sometimes."

Will's rant made Natsu grin in return, laughing about his brother's dark mindset. "Yeah, Zeref's strange like that." he agreed. "Still, he's got a good heart. He may be quiet and he may keep to himself a lot, but he always wanted to protect me. Keeping me safe…to be honest, I think that's why he tried so hard to get Acnologia's attention. He didn't want anything bad to happen to me. After the whole _yin fen_ incident, Zeref threw himself into his own research, experimenting on himself and withdrawing even further from me."

Watching Natsu, Will handed over the papers slowly. He sat down on the edge of his bed, seeing the distant gaze in Natsu's black eyes. "He mentioned something about that. Never made much sense to me, to be honest. Why risk getting all kinds of diseases and unnatural abilities, just to prove a point to some warlock you don't even like? Seemed odd, but I didn't like pushing him. Secrets are kept for a reason, and if you want to bear the burden of carrying them, I see no reason not to let you do so."

Shaking his head, Natsu gave Will a small smile. "See, that's the thing about Zeref. He thinks he can handle all of this stuff on his own, and he refuses to turn for others to help. Zeref will have some master plan in mind, and to him, all of us just become pawns in his little game. It's kind of scary to see, but I think it's hard on him. He likes to pretend to be strong, but he can't handle it alone. Based on what you've said, he's gone back to refusing to let anyone help him out. That means he's in a dark place right now, and he's afraid of letting anyone in."

Natsu sat down next to Will, seeing the other boy staring down at his lap. "I know. I watched him try to kill himself, once. I don't think I'll ever forget it, and to be honest, it makes me wonder if this was just another attempt to destroy himself," he said quietly. "He knew what would happen. That's why he was apologizing to me before he did…whatever it was he did to the two of you."

Glancing down at the papers in his lap, Natsu shrugged. "He wasn't at that point last I saw him, but it honestly doesn't surprise me. To be honest, I'm glad I got the chance to talk to you. I've been afraid…afraid that he'd hate me after all of this. I've stolen his body, and I've used his own hands to kill before. I still remember the first time I did it…it felt like a monster taking control of my mind. I just wanted to eat…and for some reason, people smelled good to me," he stated, a small shudder running through him.

That girl, he could still remember her face. With long blond hair and bright green eyes, she had seemed to trust him so much. Her scream had only made him hungrier, her fear drawing him closer. "He blames himself, Natsu. Whatever you've done, he finds a reason to blame himself for your actions." Will sighed, patting a hand on his shoulder. "Still, I have to admit you've brought us some entertaining moments. I'll never be able to forget that Heartfilia girl's reaction to meeting Zeref after you attacked her. The look on her face was priceless."

Grinning, Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd bet! Most mundanes don't react well to befriending someone who just attacked them, and I'm certain Zeref figured out a way to smooth things over."

"Perhaps a little too well. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the girl's father was trying to marry the two of them by the end of the night," Will said, grinning back at Natsu. "You know, perhaps this isn't so bad, having you around. Just remember, that's Zeref's body your using. Don't go around doing anything he wouldn't do, or you'll be dealing with me."

Blinking, Natsu glanced down at himself. His thinner arms and less muscular body seemed to make more sense now. Somehow, it had never occurred to him that he still wore Zeref's face, despite the fact that his body must have been destroyed long ago. "Right, well, I make no promises. After all, Zeref is so boring. All he does is sit around and read books about magic," Natsu complained.

"Indeed, for every book is a new escape, an adventure to be had. You could learn a thing or two from books, and from your older brother," Will replied with a smile, rising to his feet. "Now, I must be off! It has been a long night, and I think a drink is in order. Do take care, Natsu, and do not forget your promise to me. I'll be expecting progress by tomorrow morning. Don't leave me disappointed and doubting your commitment to your dear older brother."

Natsu watched him leave, scratching the back of his head as he moved to exit Will's room. It sounded like he had finally gotten the other boy to stop hating him for some reason. Maybe he wasn't all that bad at following Zeref's wishes, after all. It looked like he was keeping Will from falling apart, at least, though he didn't quite understand how. Shrugging, Natsu pulled open his father's research notes and began to search for the notes on himself. Somewhere in here, there was the answer to curing an addiction to _yin fen._ After finding that, he'd dig deeper and find what Zeref had found, a way to return his brother to normal and this time, not sacrifice himself in return.

 **Sorry for the delay! School has kept me busy, so at the moment, I am trying to select two stories at a time to focus on getting finished. I just finished one story...so now this one is (hopefully) going to become my new focus for a while. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Natsu charged into the dining room, a huge grin on his face as he slammed a piece of paper down on the table. Jem and Will had gathered for breakfast, both pausing at the boy's enthusiastic grin. "If today is the day we all go running around like maniacs, I think I may be improperly dressed." Will commented, dropping the roll he had been eating.

Jem nodded dryly in return, frowning as Natsu stood proud and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, that shirt does smell a bit funny." he admitted, sniffing the air. Will blinked, leaning into his shoulder and sniffing his shirt to be sure. Natsu only grinned wider at the sight, shaking his head as the boy tried to find a scent undetectable to a normal person's nose. "Either way, I've finally found it! The answer is right here, the experiment he did to cure me of that demon drug."

Rising to his feet, Will moved to join Natsu at the end of the table. He leaned over the papers, frowning at the described experiments. "Only one ingredient? What the hell is Titania's Blade anyway?"

A shudder went through Natsu's body, his smile dropping as he stepped back. "Wait, is that what it was? I thought it said…man, this is going to be terrifying."

Jem blinked at him, shaking his head with a small smile. "Whatever it is, it cannot be that bad. After all, it did save your life, didn't it?"

Nodding, Natsu let himself agree on that point. There was still one issue, however. "Titania's Blade is a fairy-made powder. Only one fairy has the recipe to make it, and she's a nightmare," he explained. "One of the other kids from Acnologia's experiments went with me to see her once…he never made it out."

Natsu could remember how that went, seeing the boy with black hair glaring at him every time they were put together in the same room. His experiments made him quite different than Natsu, granting him strange ice magic that often clashed with his fire power. Their arguments quickly escalated into a rivalry, which Zeref teased Natsu about endlessly. He claimed the two boys were the best of friends, even if neither one of them would admit it. One of their fights had been what brought them to the rumored fairy, however.

Gray, the other boy, had bet that Natsu didn't have the guts to face down one of the Fair Folk in battle. Since both of them always ended up in a draw fighting against each other, they had agreed to sneak out and challenge one of the fairies' warriors. Finding them had taken all night, one filled with arguments about why Gray always seemed to strip at the worst possible moment. The black haired boy had been half-naked when they stumbled across one of the Fair Folk, traveling with a companion.

They had both been strangely beautiful, in their own way. One had long scarlet hair, and the stance of a warrior. Her armored chest plate and sword only showed how many battles she had been in, and the fact that she was ready for more. Behind her was a more elegant fairy, with short blue hair that curled upward at the ends. Her gaze had locked on Gray, her eyes growing wide as she gasped and whispered something into her companion's ear.

"You two have trespassed in our lands. Who are you, and what do you intend to do here?" the scarlet-haired warrior had asked.

Glaring at Gray, Natsu had mistakenly ignored her question. "Look what you've gotten us into now, streaker! If you'd just listened—" he began, only to be cut off. The scarier fairy approached quickly, glowering down at them before slamming Natsu's head against Gray's. The two of them both collapsed on the ground afterword, a throbbing in Natsu's head that he'd never forget.

Looking back up, the woman was still quite angry. "I do not tolerate arguing, especially amongst comrades. Show each other respect, or I shall teach it to you through whatever means necessary."

The dark aura surrounding her made Natsu and Gray believe her in an instant. Wrapping an arm around each other's shoulders, they had given her the biggest grin they could manage. "Of course, m'am. We're the best of friends, aren't we, Natsu?" Gray had stated cheerfully, albeit with a bit of nervousness in his tone.

Natsu had nodded, the same fake grin on his face. "Aye!"

Both women nodded, accepting their act before the scarlet haired fairy crossed her arms over her chest. "Good, now we can get down to business. My companion here has taken an interest in the shirtless mortal here. What will it take to get you to remain with her?"

It was so direct, neither Natsu nor Gray knew how to respond. The blue haired fairy blushed brightly, glancing down at her hands as she began toying with her fingers nervously. "Juvia can't decide…her heart's never felt this way before. He is the most magnificent man, to make Juvia's heart race and warmth spread through her limbs. Juvia must make him hers, no matter the cost!"

Gray looked terrified, trying to back away. However, the armored one was behind him first, moving quickly and grabbing him from behind. Her arms wrapped around his neck, leaving Natsu staring with wide eyes. He charged forward after a moment, trying to fight back. Juvia got in the way, kicking his chest and knocking him down just as the armored fairy shoved some strange cake into Gray's mouth.

She smiled over at Natsu, stroking Gray's hair as he choked on the cake, eventually swallowing. "Once a mortal has partaken of fairy drink or food, they are not allowed to leave our realm without our permission. Gray belongs with the Fair Folk now, however, I will be merciful and allow you to leave. Do not come to our realm again, shadowhunter, or I, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, will strike you down where you stand."

Natsu had been so lost in the memory that he didn't notice Will and Jem asking him further questions about the subject. Obtaining anything from the woman would be a challenge, and he worried over if she would remain true to her word. "Snap out if it, this isn't the time to daydream about dragons and unicorns." Will was saying, shaking his shoulders slightly.

Blinking, Natsu ran a hand through his hair. It still felt weird, having it dangle into his eyes when he was used to it being spiked over his head. "Sorry, just remembering the last time I met her. She's a monster, trust me. You don't want to mess with Erza," he insisted.

"I doubt that. Fairies aren't known for their strength. They are more cunning than anything," Jem commented.

Will nodded in agreement, turning towards Natsu. "Indeed. It's not as if she can kick down a mountain with one blow."

Shaking slightly, Natsu frowned and considered it. Based on their last battle, he had no doubt of her power. "Nah, Erza can probably take out three mountains with one kick. She's that terrifying."

Not expecting a serious reply, Will only stared in silence. Jem was the one who broke the moment, focusing on finding the cure that could save his own life. "Even if she is this powerful, we need to find her first to stand a chance. Do you know of the local entrance to the Courts? I haven't visited the Fair Folk in a long time, I can't say I'm familiar with their formalities."

Shrugging, Will rolled up the paper and picked it up into his hand. "Of course, there's Fair Folk territory just off the path in Hyde Park. Not always the most pleasant of fey there, but it'll do for getting us permission to speak with this Titania woman." he insisted.

"Be careful around her, okay?" Natsu warned. "I…I lost one of my friends last time I faced her. We weren't even supposed to be out…" he whispered. Acnologia had nearly killed him when he got back, simply because one of his precious experiments had been lost. That had been the first time Zeref went berserk, as well. Natsu remembered seeing his brother's rage, the way his black eyes turned into pitiless black holes of swirling anger and hatred. The magic he wielded was no different, restless and powerful as it flashed out around him. The plants surrounding his room had died that day, but Acnologia had escaped before the blast could hit him. Natsu had been taken with the warlock, but a few other experiments had not been so lucky.

That was the start of Zeref's guilt, too. Sighing, Natsu tried to banish thoughts of the past and focus on the present instead. "Alright, I'll just sweet talk her. After all, I've heard that the Fair Folk can't resist a handsome face and a charming tongue. I'll charm the dickens out of her, that I promise you," Will insisted.

Natsu nodded in agreement, following as the other two moved to exit the room. It looked like they were off to a trip around London. Natsu wondered if things would turn out differently this time, because if they didn't, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. After all, Will was his brother's only friend, to Natsu's knowledge. He couldn't let any harm come to him, because if he did, Zeref would never be able to come back to his former happiness.

* * *

Hyde Park wasn't that bad, considering the dreary weather. Like usual, clouds hung over the London sky, leaving everything with a gray tint. The smell of moisture in the air made Natsu wrinkle his nose. It was likely going to rain today, but they were on a mission that could not be stopped.

Walking through the grass felt strange, considering most people were remaining on the trail of the park. A few mundanes gave them strange glances, reminding Natsu that he had not put a glamour rune on before this. He disliked using runes these days, considering how painful they had become. Zeref might be able to handle adding one or two to his body, but Natsu disliked going through such suffering if possible.

The discomfort from the observers was one thing, but Natsu was on edge for different reasons. These fairies had stolen away his friend, and the more Natsu thought about it, the angrier he became. He wanted revenge, or at the very least, to find Gray once more and talk some sense into the stripper that was trapped amongst the Fair Folk. Jem and Will kept discussing strategy, but Natsu didn't join in. His mind wasn't the type for elaborate plans. He just went with the flow and fought when needed.

Lost in his own feelings, Natsu didn't sense the energy of the two mundanes that had followed them off of the path. This place was full of them anyway, so his sense of smell and ability to detect life energy weren't all that useful for distinguishing anything important at the moment. He also did not sense the appearance of the fairy's messenger.

Before them stood a man that was slightly taller than Natsu at the moment, though if Natsu had his own body, they would probably be the same height. A dark brown hood covered his hair and face, leaving them staring at the man with a robe reaching down to his ankles. He looked like some kind of strange monk with the robe, but Natsu knew better. The scent of the forest was surrounding him, marking him as one of the Fair Folk.

Jem and Will stopped as well, staring at the man with tension in their arms. "Who are you, to enter these sacred lands?" the man asked, a voice that made Natsu stiffen slightly. "I hate to break it to you, but I don't take too kindly to trespassers. You can turn back and leave now, and I'll just forget I ever saw you, or you can draw your blades and fight."

Stepping forward, Natsu pushed both Will and Jem aside. "Whatever you say, ice princess. I'll beat you here and now, if that's what it takes."

There was a pause, the man's body stiffening. His arms had been preparing to attack, but they now froze in place. Slowly, he raised them to pull down his hood. Wide eyes stared back at Natsu, with dark black hair messy and unruly on his head. Even if he was older, there was no mistaking who this man was. "Zeref? What reason could you possibly have…don't tell me Natsu put you up to this."

Glancing down at himself, Natsu realized the reason for Gray's confusion. "Uh, right, forgot about that for a moment." Natsu commented, rubbing the back of his head. "Zeref is kind of…well, to put it simply, I'm not him right now. It's me, Natsu. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Gray frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah right, like that flame brain could figure out how to possess someone like you. No offense to Natsu or anything, but he's got more brute strength than intelligence."

Glaring at Gray, Natsu nearly began a shouting match with the other boy. That was before Will patted his back with a slight smirk, shaking his head. "I couldn't have put it better myself. I think we'll get along quite well. My name's William Herondale, and my companion is James Carstairs. We have business with the fairy known as Titania. Perhaps you have heard of her?"

Scowling, Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and let his gaze turn towards the trees around him. "Of course she's here. Gray's become her little lap dog after the last time we encountered her."

"Hey, don't say it like that!" Gray insisted, glaring at him. He rubbed the back of his head, shaking it slightly. "I'm actually quite comfortable with them. Once you get to know Juvia and Erza, they aren't all that bad company."

Natsu's eyes widened, his scowl dropping away in an instant. "Huh? How can you say that? That chick is a monster!"

Jem pressed a hand to Natsu's chest, pushing him back slightly. Glancing towards Gray, he gave the man an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Natsu. He is quite excitable at times. Please, don't take it personally."

Staring over at the black eyed boy, Gray began to frown. "Is that really Natsu?" he questioned. "It sure as hell sounds like the idiot, but I just can't imagine Zeref letting his guard down like that."

Will crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his gaze at Gray. "However you know them, you can be sure that this man is Natsu. I was there when Zeref…well, when Natsu took full control. This idiot didn't know how to do it, nor does he have a clue about how to reverse it." he commented, gesturing to Natsu. "Still, he's managed to bring us this far. He claims Titania has something that may be able to help a friend of mine, so we came to find out what it will take to obtain some of this powder of hers."

Gray's eyes widened, glancing over towards him. "Powder? Do you mean Titania's Blade?" he stated, his gaze narrowing at Natsu. "That stuff wreaks havoc on the body of any who are not fey. That's something I learned real quick after moving to Court; their food doesn't agree with our systems all that well."

Touching his stomach, Natsu grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, that stuff is hell to eat." he admitted, turning back towards Jem. "There are other things it does, though, so sometimes it is worth the pain. Do you think the monst—er, Erza, would be willing to discuss trading some of it away?"

Gray hesitated, before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "She hasn't been in the best of moods lately. An old friend of hers kind of betrayed her massively, and ever since then, she's been on a rampage. Even Juvia is afraid of talking to her right now, and those two are best friends."

"Who is Juvia?" Jem asked, frowning over at them. "I thought you said we were seeing Erza."

Frowning, Natsu closely inspected Gray. Smelling the air, he felt the scent of Gray burn his nose, making it just as icy cold as before. Still, it was diluted by the scent of flowers and trees, coming from where he had lived the past few years. Something like fresh water clung to him as well, another scent mixing in with his own. "You've been with her this entire time, haven't you! That's how you're still alive. The fairy did something to you, didn't she!" Natsu declared.

Gray held his hands up in defense, scowling at Natsu. "Hey, don't blame Juvia! I was the one who ate that stupid cake. In fact, why the hell didn't you do something, pyro? You left me trapped with that crazy woman, and now…" he trailed off uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, maybe it wasn't all that bad."

Will only laughed in amusement, shaking his head at the boy. "Ah, the woes of a love-struck heart. I can see it in you, you've fallen for your captor, haven't you? Such lovely creatures, these fairies who dance in the night."

With a light blush on his cheeks, Gray turned his head away and ignored Will. "It doesn't matter. We can't get through to Erza right now. It's just not possible."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Natsu slowly began to smirk at Gray. "Really? Since when is anything impossible for us. We're the strongest of Acnologia's kids, aren't we?"

Slowly, Gray began to grin in return. He held out his forearm, leaving his elbow bent as Natsu clasped his hand against his former friend's. "Hell yes we are, but don't you forget, I'm still the strongest by far."

"In your dreams, frost flower." Natsu stated with a smirk.

A light smile danced across Gray's face as he nodded, releasing Natsu and turning into the forest. "Let's go, we don't have time to argue about this." he insisted. "Erza typically rests over here. There's a strawberry field nearby that she sometimes uses to make her cake from."

"Does this fairy have some kind of strawberry fetish?" Will asked, frowning over at Gray. Will's eyes were a bit too wide to be innocent, and there was a humorous light to his gaze. "After all, I just may be able to find some for her back at the—"

Jem sighed, shaking his head. "Enough, William. I don't think it would do us any good to pester the poor fairy. It sounds like she's been through enough already."

Nodding, Gray only seemed to agree. "Just be on guard. I don't think she'll be all that happy about visitors. Jellal really broke her heart this time, and she's out for blood now." he insisted.

Shuddering, Natsu couldn't help but feel a bit of nervousness rise at that. "Don't tell me she's scarier than before!" he pleaded, making Gray give Natsu a slight smile.

"Yeah, she is, but we'll get through it. After all, I bet you've gotten a lot stronger over the years." he mused. Natsu couldn't help but grin in response, nodding as the air around Gray seemed to grow colder. "I've been training as well, so let's just see who actually wins against Erza, alright? Don't get in my way, or I'll be rather annoyed when we get out of this place."

Nodding, Natsu followed after the boy. Will and Jem continued frowning at the two of them, lost as to their past and the reason for their petty arguments. If they didn't know any better, they'd say Gray and Natsu were best friends. While Natsu and Gray said harsh things to each other, there was a strange companionship that seemed to surround them. They trusted each other like brothers, and that was something even Natsu would not deny.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Titania was resting in the forest, her back leaning against a tree when Natsu arrived. The girl was exactly as he remembered. Her long scarlet hair blew gently in the breeze as her brown eyes opened. Her expression turned into a frown and her gaze focused on Natsu as she stepped forward. "It can't be…what on earth is the Emperor doing here, in London?"

Gray blinked in surprise, glancing over at Natsu. "Wait, emperor? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "There is no way in hell I'm bowing to this freak."

Glaring over at Gray, Natsu moved to argue back, but Erza already intervened. She grabbed Gray by the back of his head, forcing him to bow down as she did the same. "Show your superiors some respect, foolish boy. Emperor Zeref is well known, even throughout England. He rules over the downworld of Russia with an iron fist, only trusting the guarding of their secrets to the select few of his guard known as the Spriggan Twelve." she declared. "He has graciously shown us his face today. The least we can do is be hospitable."

Smacking his head, Will began to shake his head at the woman. "Damn, even amongst the Fair Folk Zeref manages to have the strangest connections. Apparently, knowing Invel gets him more influence than I thought."

Jem could only nod in agreement, watching as Natsu blinked in response. "Wait, what?" he questioned, before realization sunk in. They thought he was a powerful leader, and that thought made him grin wickedly over at them. "Ah, yes, I am the great Emperor Zeref, you will all fear me and answer to my every command!" he stated in a grand voice, nearly adding a villainous laugh at the end.

Erza kept her head bowed, still forcing Gray down as the other boy lifted his eyes to glare at Natsu. "Of course, we will serve you in whatever way we can, sire."

"I am in need of your greatest concoction, my dear Titania. A friend of mine sent me to retrieve a portion of Titania's Blade," he said, watching the fairy frown in confusion.

"My powder? That is odd, though I must admit, it is quite a delicacy. It goes great on any dessert, especially strawberry cake or perhaps even a strawberry tart," she mused. "Still, I do not imagine that is all you came for. The great Emperor Zeref does not go around traveling the world for idle errands."

Her observation made Natsu hesitate, a small amount of sweat beading at the corner of his forehead. "Ah, yes, well the Great Emperor Zeref has come to meet with other influential people. Yes, there are many villainous people here that must face my wrath."

If he didn't have enhanced hearing, Natsu would not have been able to catch the whispered comment shared between Will and Jem. "Is he serious right now? I'd sooner believe a cat was Zeref than him at the moment," Will commented.

Jem nodded, leaning close to Will to reply. "Indeed. At least the cat knows that Zeref doesn't speak much. It would move much more stealthily as well, matching Zeref's presence too."

Scowling, Natsu watched as Erza drew her blade and held it out towards him. "I see, then perhaps you are willing to prove your words. I feel something amiss in the air. Your words do not match your appearance, and the only way to prove you are truly Emperor Zeref is through the power of your blade."

There was a darkly serious look on her face, one which made Natsu take a step back. Gray rose to stand tall again, now freed from Erza's grip. He moved to her side, hesitating a moment before trying to talk. "Wait, I can explain. Just give me a minute to—" he began, but Erza shot him a fierce glare.

"Silence! I am not in the mood to speak. If you raise my ire right now, I will end up doings something I'll regret later on. Juvia would miss you terribly if I harmed you, and I cannot be so cruel as to take her husband away from her now," Erza insisted.

Hearing that, Natsu blinked a few times. He couldn't stop himself from bursting out into laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks as Gray glanced away in discomfort. "Husband? Ha, you actually married that fairy, didn't you? I knew it, the ice princess has gone all soft on us."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Gray insisted. "Juvia is actually kind of sweet…once you look past her obsessive tendencies."

He rubbed the back of his head, turning back towards Erza with a shrug. Natsu stepped forward, standing side by side with his old friend. "Well, you can tell me all about it once we're finished here. After all, I don't think it'll take long to deal with Erza, not when we're working together."

Will and Jem moved forward as well, standing on opposite sides of Natsu and Gray. "Yeah, don't forget about us. You've got more back-up than you think. After all, we're doing this for Jem, and if anyone's going to save him, that'll be me," Will insisted.

"Shadowhunters? Just what do you want with my powder?" Erza asked, her blade drawn and ready to fight. In response, Will and Jem both drew their own blades, activating them and sending light into the forest from their angelic weapons. "Regardless, I will not surrender without a fight. I've learned from my mistakes, and I will not trust you so easily as I've trusted others before."

She charged forward with that, startling Natsu. He moved to create flames to defend himself, but Will was faster. His blade struck out, blocking her blow and leaving the fairy glaring at him in response. She recovered quickly, pulling back and moving in for another blow. Her attack aimed for Will's right leg, slashing downward before the shadowhunter jumped backward out of her reach. Jem took over at that point, rushing in and stabbing out towards Erza's arm. The fairy leaned back, letting the blade slide past her body while she watched with narrowed eyes.

Gray pressed his hand into a fist, the air cooling considerably as ice began to form in his hands. A frozen hammer appeared in his grip, one which he proceeded to slam down towards Titania's head. The fairy glanced upward, seeing it coming. She rolled away, hearing the thundering boom of the weapon colliding with the ground. The ground shook, making Will and Jem stumble slightly before attacking once more.

"My swordsmanship is unmatched, even by the angel's warriors. You will not win. Should you succeed in proving that he," she began, pointing with her sword towards Natsu. "is in fact, Zeref, then I shall back down and concede defeat. You will have what you came for, so I suggest you stand back and allow me to judge that boy for myself."

Sharing a look, Jem and Will both seemed conflicted. Their gazes turned back towards Natsu, making him frown and touch his chest. Zeref was inside of him still, but he knew that Zeref didn't want control right now. It was his only option, though, and he wasn't about to let his friends down. Closing his eyes, he focused on trying to find that chill that had built within him before. _Natsu, I told you—damn…it's just as…please, don't make me…_

Zeref was trying to stay buried within his own mind, but Natsu wasn't having it. _I'm sorry, but I need to prove I'm you right now. This'll only be for a moment, Zeref, I promise._ The other boy still seemed to resist, but Natsu was putting up no resistance.

The mind of Zeref seemed to change at the last second, taking a darker turn and leaving Natsu feeling unsure of if he had made the right choice. _Yes, this body is mine,_ Zeref claimed. _I shall reject this world, just as it rejected me. Stand back, and let me show them my wrath._

Natsu faded away into a void, while Zeref blinked his eyes open. Red flashed in his formerly black gaze, a dark smile illuminating his face. Zeref observed the forest he stood in, the trees swaying in the breeze. "Isolating us, are we now? Foolish boy, I will not be stopped so easily," Zeref mused.

Before him stood two boys, one of which made Zeref frown in confusion. He could remember very little, to be honest, little beyond pain and suffering. This boy, however, the one with startling blue eyes, he remembered. A single moment, painted on his memory like a sunlit afternoon standing out amidst a lifetime of darkness. He did not reject Zeref, not like the rest of the world. "William, I see that you are still well. That is good, for you are the one person who will be spared in my upcoming war."

Will seemed to hesitate, his breathing ragged as he stared into the blood red eyes on Zeref's face. "Zeref?" he questioned. A small smile was Zeref's response, making Will's eyes seem to illuminate with hope once more. "You're back, the bastard actually figured out how to—" he began, but Zeref walked passed him, pushing Will back.

"Now is not the time, William. I have work to be done, to create the world where we can truly be together." Jem was standing tense, his blade tilting somewhat to attack. Seeing the alteration of his movement, Zeref moved. In a flash, he vanished from sight and teleported behind the silver haired shadowhunter. Jem gasped in surprise, feeling Zeref shove Jem towards the nearest tree. "Do not think to attack me. It will not end well."

Will's eyes seemed to narrow as well, gasping in shock. "James! What the hell, Zeref? This isn't…this isn't you.." he whispered.

Titling his head slightly, Zeref observed Will for a single moment of silence. There were two others in this forest he had yet to address, but these two seemed to be the most troublesome. Will was in the way, preventing him from using his full power. The other was simply tedious, a boy who did not know his place. "This world has rejected both of us, William. Surely, you can see the need to destroy it and allow a new world to be born in its place."

Gray scowled in response, this time taking a step closer to attack him. Will and Jem only remained silent, with Will staring in shock at Zeref's altered personality. Only the other boy and the fairy stood a chance now, with Zeref's dark mindset in control. "Hey, Zeref," Gray called out, focusing on him. "I don't know what you've been up to over the past few decades, but this is just messed up. We were both raised in the same place, and even I don't want to destroy this world."

Staring at Gray, Zeref felt a faint memory stir. This boy had indeed been tortured side by side with him, but he was weak. Only Acnologia's tests had been done on this boy, while Zeref had altered his own body without Acnologia's knowledge. "Yes, Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Demon, if I recall correctly. You do not understand, however. Even back then, you had a person to call your friend. I was always alone. Even Natsu grew to fear me when all I wished to do was protect him," Zeref mused darkly. "Perhaps if you'd been in my place, you'd see what pain truly feels like. If you wish to see it, I promise you, I can bring you more despair."

Erza stepped forward, pushing Gray back as the ice demon's eyes widened in shock. "I see, there truly is the dark mastermind within the quiet boy here. Perhaps I was mistaken and you truly are Zeref." Her blade lifted into the air, ready to face off against him.

Glancing towards the fairy, Zeref gave her a smile. "More battles and war, the world will never learn." he mused softly. He tilted his head, not even bothering to move his hand as a massive blast of black energy formed in front of him. Erza gasped in surprise, diving for the ground as it was sent flying passed where she had once stood. Trees wilted in an instant, decaying away into dust. Flowers vanished from sight, and even the grass turned into nothing but dirt. A trail of death and sorrow was all that remained, leaving everyone staring at Zeref with wide-eyed terror. "This is always the result. You would do well to learn, fairy. Give me what I desire, or you will only find death and darkness in your future."

A memory flashed in his mind, making him grimace and press his hand to his forehead. Once again, it was the memory of Will in the infirmary before. That image, it seemed to ground him for a single moment. He gasped, stumbling back and shaking his head. "No…please, Natsu…I can't…" he whispered. His eyes opened, the red no longer blazing like a brilliant fire gone wild. Will came into view, kneeling next to Jem who seemed to be recovering. "William…tell Natsu…not to do this…." he pleaded. "Memories…it must be the key…I can't…Will, please…"

The shadowhunter met his gaze, slowly nodding in agreement. One last shudder went through his body, the red fading from his gaze as Natsu returned to take control of their shared body. The black eyed boy frowned and glanced around him. His gaze lingered on the path of death in the forest, unsure of what had just happened. Glancing around, he saw Erza staring at him with terror in her eyes.

The woman slowly scrambled to her feet, kneeling on the grass before him. "I am terribly sorry for my mistake, my lord. I shall bring the powder to you at once." she insisted. Her gaze flickered towards Gray, snapping her fingers at him. "You, go to the outskirts of our lands, just near the strawberry field. My powder is hidden beneath the bushes that border our kingdom, only minutes away from the fields for convenient use."

Giving her a slight bow, he moved to leave. As he passed Natsu, Gray paused and turned towards him with a concerned frown on his face. "Hey, flame brain," he began. "Don't go around carelessly letting demons run wild. It isn't safe for you, or anyone near you, ya got it?"

Nodding, Natsu returned his gaze to the path of death in front of him. He really had thought Zeref could stay in control for a moment and be just fine, but it looked like he was wrong. Was this how Zeref felt every time he lost control and took over his body? Glancing down at his hands, Natsu felt his stomach churn. He wanted to take it all back, but it was too late now.

He was silent while waiting for Gray to return, unusually thoughtful as he wondered what to do next. If Zeref couldn't even come out for a second, what was he supposed to do to find answers? Zeref had always been the smart one. Natsu wasn't good at staying focused on research. His magic was meant to destroy, not heal, so that wasn't helpful either.

Maybe there was a simple answer somewhere in his father's notes. All of the ingredients Acnologia ever used were listed, so maybe something would hold the key to undoing it. What was the opposite of all of those things listed? Thinking on it, Natsu saw the one commonality being a demonic nature. Would something angelic be the key? He couldn't say, but if it were that simple, he was certain Zeref would have figured it out.

Then again, Zeref had a habit of overthinking things at times. He would come up with elaborate plans for success, when sometimes only a single move was needed to win. "Huh, maybe he did miss it then," he commented out loud. The others jumped slightly at his sudden comment, but no one moved to reply. Jem still looked wary of him for some reason, and Will was glaring at him in silence.

Gray returned to the uncomfortable silence, handing a small pouch made of leaves over to Erza. "Thank you, Gray. I know I haven't been in the best of moods lately, and your patience has been a true kindness as of late." she insisted, taking it from him. She held it out towards Natsu. The smell of the nauseatingly sweet powder rose to his nose, a scent almost like cough syrup. At least the sweetness of _yin fen_ was more pleasant, almost like honey and rose petals to his nose. This stuff made him want to gag, despite the sugary smell laced within. "Do take care. This powder was not meant for mortal consumption, however, if you wish to take the risk I will not stop you."

Nodding, Natsu moved to leave with Jem and Will. He spared one last glance towards Gray, seeing the man nodding with a small smile on his face. "I'll see you around, Natsu," he called out, turning to follow after the scarlet haired fairy. In the distance, Natsu spotted a hint of blue hair coming out from behind one of the trees in the forest. He was happy here, and that was all Natsu needed to see to leave in peace, smiling at his friend's good fortune.

 **This is probably the closest I've gotten to writing Gruvia...I just can't quite visualize that pairing developing all that well for some reason. Either way, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the brief return of Zeref for a moment. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Walking through the trees near the park was when Natsu finally sensed them. He paused in his path, and in his thinking, when he realized two sources of life energy had been near them for quite some time. His gaze searched the surrounding area, gazing into the trees to find the people hidden within.

Will stopped after a few moments, seeing Natsu's gaze. "Of course, why not stop in the middle of the park. I mean, its completely normal to expect one to wander from the path and not wish to return…everyone does it, so let's join them right?"

Ignoring him, Natsu sniffed the air. A hint of strawberries and old paper seemed to come from their direction, making his eyes narrow. "I know that smell…" he muttered, taking a step closer to one of the trees. "That girl…Luigi?" he questioned, only to see a girl run out from her hiding spot with a glare on her face.

Her puffy pink dress stood out considering her current company. "The name's Lucy! How could you possibly be that far off?" she complained, jabbing a finger towards Natsu. The boy blinked, shrugging carelessly as he friend stepped out as well, sighing and shaking her head.

"Lu, you just blowed our cover," Levy complained, glancing over at the other boys.

Jem frowned in confusion, while Will seemed to widen his grin. "Ah, now I see. It is a pleasure to see you once more, Ms. Heartfilia, and Ms. McGarden. Please excuse Mr. Dragneel for the moment he's…not been feeling well, as of late," Will attempted.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Natsu glared over at Will. "I'm feeling just fine, what the hell are you talking about?" he demanded, turning back towards the girls. He really did like the way Lucy smelled, now that he wasn't trying to eat her. It was sweet, and for some reason, it seemed to calm him for a moment. "Look, I just wanted to know why you were following us. It was getting annoying."

"You knew we were there?" Lucy demanded, looking rather frustrated. "How on earth can you do something like that? Are you not even human?" she demanded, before blinking and glancing away. A shudder seemed to go through her, her arms wrapping around herself as she refused to meet Natsu's gaze. "Of course you're not…sorry, what am I even thinking. Here I was, thinking to catch up with an old acquaintance…and then I go about and see that mess out there…"

"Hold on, are you saying you have been following us since we entered the park?" Jem asked, his eyes wide. The girls nodded, looking nervous as Lucy folded her hands in front of the skirt of her dress. "This isn't good. You know the Law, they aren't allowed to know the truth."

Will snorted at that, glancing at Natsu with a scowl. "Yeah, and look at how many times we've broken said Law in the past two months," he commented. "We're rebels, James, time to face the truth. At this point, what's what more broken rule? We're all rotting in the Silent City at the end of this mess anyway."

Rubbing his head, Natsu frowned. "Wait, are you talking about the whole possession thing? Or is this about Loopy and her friend here? Because if you ask me, they figured it out for themselves."

Lucy seemed rather upset with Natsu's refusal to learn her name. "I said it's Lucy, you idiot!" she complained, glaring over at him. "Er, Ms. Heartfilia…er, whatever! Either way, it is not Loopy, or Luigi, or whatever other name you try and come up with!"

With each new word, Lucy had taken another step closer to Natsu. By the time she was finished, she was leaning into Natsu's face, strangely taller than him as she glared harshly. Natsu had leaned back, actually feeling intimidated by this strange girl. "Uh, right…Will, is it just me, or is she actually kind of scary?"

Chuckling, Will shook his head at the boy. "The trouble you get into sometimes…be glad you don't have the same issues Zeref has, because otherwise this would be a nightmare," Lucy frowned, glancing between them in confusion.

"Hold on a second, aren't you Zeref?" she stated, focusing on Natsu. "I mean, you ate dinner at my house…I watched you…well, you know…" Lucy looked rather uncomfortable. Will's face went pale, his eyes distant as his smile became strained.

Staring at them, Natsu began to get somewhat of an idea of what was going on. "Oh, yeah. I don't know what Zeref told you, but I'm not…well, I guess I'm the guy that attacked you that night. Sorry about that, by the way…don't take this the wrong way, but you smell tasty…like strawberries…" he mumbled, drool starting to form at the side of his mouth.

Lucy gave out a small shriek, kicking him hard and sending Natsu flying back onto the ground. "Stay away from me, you creep!" she shouted.

Levy stepped closer to her, staring over at Natsu with a frown. "Wasn't that a bit extreme, Lu? He was apologizing…even if he was kind of weird about it."

Blinking, Lucy seemed to nod in agreement. "Oh, I guess you're right. Sorry, you just creeped me out for a bit. Please, don't tell me I smell like food again…it's just weird…"

Having been staring in silence, Jem finally decided to interrupt. "I'm sorry to bother you, but might I ask what is going on? I wasn't there last time you met…"

"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot. Ms. Heartfilia, this is my dear friend, James Carstairs. Unlike Natsu over here, he has no intention of harming you. Or claiming you smell of some form of food," Will stated, glancing over at Natsu. "Honestly, that boy has no common sense, if you ask me. Then again, it would be interesting to see the things I could make him believe…hmm, do you wish to join me?"

Seeing the devious looks on their faces made Natsu want to get out of here fast. After a few moments, she seemed to focus however, frowning as she stared at Natsu. "Look…I don't know what it is you guys are into, but be careful. That magic…whatever that power was, it looked dangerous. I may have only met you two, but I don't really have a lot of friends…I don't want to see you two dying on me, okay?" Lucy said after a few moments.

There was a light pink color splashing across her cheeks, intriguing Natsu. Something about it made her look soft, despite how terrifying she had seemed before. "Uh…yeah," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry for scaring you…I didn't realize…well, I guess it isn't going to make much sense to you. Just…be careful around me, alright? I'm not…there's something dangerous inside of me, and I don't want you to get hurt because of it."

Blinking at him in shock, both Will and Lucy only stared at him. "Did he—?" Lucy began, turning towards Will.

"Yes, I am shocked too. That sounded mildly intelligent for once, something that our dear Natsu is quite incapable of," Will insisted. He draped an arm over Natsu's shoulders, making the other boy grimace as he was dragged away. "Regardless, we must be off. Do heed his advice. There are dangerous things out on the streets at night. We wouldn't want to find you eaten by some dreadful creature, now would we?"

Natsu was about to argue, but Will was already pulling him along. Natsu stumbled a moment as a result, pulling Will down slightly before the shadowhunter grimaced and settled for pulling on Natsu's arm instead. Jem rushed to catch up, frowning in confusion. "Will, why are you in such a hurry? There is no rush, we have the powder and I am not on death's door."

Nodding, Will moved silently towards the waiting carriage. "Yes, however, Zeref gave me a clue before. We must see Magnus…because I highly doubt Natsu knows anything about memory magic," he commented, glancing towards Natsu with a dark look in his eyes.

Staring at his hands, Natsu slowly shook his head. "Memory magic? Why the hell would Zeref think that?"

Frowning, Will turned his gaze towards the sky. The carriage was right before them, waiting for them to get inside. "He's lost his memories before…maybe it happened again. It would explain why he…changed, so much, and why he would try and spare me from his desires of destroying the world," Will explained. "After all, as amazing as I am, leaving someone alive kind of defeats the point of destroying everything."

Getting in the carriage, Natsu sat down and turned towards the window on the other side. "Yeah, I forgot Acnologia did that…" Natsu commented quietly. "Zeref needed that…whatever he saw that day, he wasn't the same afterwords."

Blinking at him, Will turned to see Natsu's black eyes distant and sad. A small frown was on his face, an unusual expression for the usually cheerful boy. "I don't know what it was. We lived with our real parents until I was four, and Zeref seven. That day, I had been out playing, but Zeref was home. Maybe he was reading…maybe he was just resting, either way, he was there when it happened. Zeref watched our parents die."

Turning his gaze down towards his lap, Jem seemed to nod with a distant look himself. "I suppose I saw the same thing, though I was too delirious to know what was gong on around me."

Will did not reply, only frowning and keeping his secrets hidden behind his stormy blue eyes. "When Acnologia took us away, Zeref didn't even try to fight back. He was just…limp. I went kicking and screaming, but he just stared at him with empty eyes….there was no emotion in them, no fear, no sadness…just indifference," Natsu continued. "I didn't recognize the face my brother wore, and it terrified me. It made me fight even harder, to get Zeref out of his grip as well. Acnologia didn't seem to mind. After all, a willing subject was better than one that fought back."

"One day, Acnologia came to give us the same experiment. Some injection of some kind, I don't really remember exactly what it was." Natsu commented. "That was when I saw something in his eyes again, but it didn't help things at all. Zeref had grabbed Acnologia's hand, startling the man when he attempted to rip the needle from his grip. I heard his pleas…but I couldn't believe what he was asking. 'Please, kill me! I can't live like this, not with this monster in the world!' I tried to tell him it wouldn't do a thing, but Zeref went mute after Acnologia took the needle away."

Will's hands clenched into fists on the seat, the carriage now moving forward down the streets of London. "He's wanted to kill himself…since he was seven? Didn't he say he was centuries old?" Jem asked.

Natsu nodded, turning towards Jem. "Yeah, I didn't quite get it either. When I finally got him to explain, he only gave me a sad smile and not much of an explanation. 'Lives are always brief, dear Natsu. I wish…I wish I could bring them back, but miracles are not real. If I cannot save lives, if all I do is destroy…then I must be destroyed before I truly end this world.' I remember how much he was shaking, the fear in his gaze as he began crying when he said that. I wish I had gotten the chance to hear more, but the next day, Acnologia decided it was too risky, having someone under his care who wanted to die."

"Zeref was taken away for a few hours, and when he returned, he looked like the brother I remembered to some extent. He was confused and dazed, but when he turned towards me and asked me who I was, I realized what had happened." Natsu scowled into his lap. "He wasn't quite the same, but he was better than he had been after our parents' deaths. My brother at least had light to his eyes, but that haunted look never vanished from deep in his gaze. I think that deep down, he still remembers what happened, even if Acnologia managed to repress those memories."

Will was studiously looking outside the window of the carriage, the rocking motion leaving them staring at each other in silence. "So, you're saying that bringing back Zeref's memories…it might be even worse than what he's going through now?" he commented, almost monotonously. There was something dark in Will's eyes, a look that seemed dead in a way.

Natsu shivered slightly, seeing something similar to Zeref's own emotionless gaze in the other shadowhunter. "Just…be careful, that's all," Natsu told him at last. "Not that it's not worth a shot..but I just don't know how Zeref will react…if he remembers that day."

"We are seeing Magnus," Will said harshly, ignoring the concerned look Jem sot him. "Danger or not, Zeref promised me he wouldn't throw his life away anymore. He'll keep his word, I know he will."

Unsure of what to do, Natsu only nodded and stared at his lap. His brother used to be so much happier. Sure, his smiles were faint, but Natsu could see how they lit up his face when Zeref was a kid. He'd even laugh and play with him sometimes, using the forest around their countryside home. He had been so terrified when all that changed, and he was still worried about Zeref returning to the emotionless boy that he found after his parents' deaths.

Even now, Zeref wasn't the boy Natsu remembered. He was quieter, more subdued and always keeping secrets from the world. "I hope you're right. If not, we'll have an even bigger problem to deal with. Zeref is many things, but among them, he is patient and persistent. If he sets his sights on death, he'll take down the entire world with him if he has to." Thinking about it further, Natsu realized that might not quite be the case. He had been in Zeref's room lately, looking at his brother's research on saving him from this state. There was one spell hidden away, one that Zeref had clearly tried to ignore based on how folded and wrinkled the paper had become. It had been shoved into the corner of the shelf, buried behind books and crumpled into a ball, yet still not thrown away.

Not bothering to explain, Will only nodded silently as the carriage pulled to a stop. They were at the warlock's house once more, and this time, Natsu hoped he would be able to help them. Otherwise, he wondered if Zeref's new personality would find a darker use for that old spell, to alter their entire world by opening the Eclipse Gate.

 **Classes are almost over! I'm already picking up my update pace...but that also may be because I'm starting to feel the stress and keep needing to stop studying for a break. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Magnus' study had recovered quite quickly, Natsu noticed. If he hadn't been here last week, Natsu wouldn't have even been able to say a demon had rampaged through the house. Sitting on the sofa with Will and Jem on each side of him, Natsu could only smell faint traces of Acnologia in the air. The rest of the room smelled like cats and Magnus, making Natsu wonder just where the warlock's pet was.

The cat-eyed warlock had taken his former chair, a drink swirling in his hand as he gazed over at the shadowhunters that had come to visit him "So, you've returned. I didn't expect you so soon. After all, don't you have to free Neil over here from himself before you have need of my magnificent home?"

Running a hand through his hair, Will only scowled in response. His mood had not improved when walking into this place, and exhaustion was beginning to flicker along his face. "Not now, Magnus. This is urgent, we have no time for your musings…or misnamings as it may be. Earlier, _Natsu_ lost control again, and we got a glimpse of what Zeref's mindset is truly like," he commented. "With one last shred of his former self left, he told me to look into memories of some kind, thus we find ourselves here."

Jem was leaning back in the sofa, frowning as he gazed over at them. "Will, are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked quietly. "Zeref was not one for sharing his thoughts with others…if you go down this path, you will be bringing memories to light that he likely would prefer to keep hidden."

Nodding, Magnus leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. "Indeed, I was about to say the same thing. I cannot control what I see when I enter someone's mind. In fact, I can't even guarantee that I can _find_ his mind, considering we are stuck with poor Natsu over here," he explained, gesturing towards the boy. "No offense, by the way. Nothing wrong with you, it simply makes memory magic…difficult, if you can't find the mind you are looking to alter."

Glaring between the others, Will shook his head. "I don't care what it takes, I want to bring him back," he stated darkly. "Zeref said it was the key…so that tells me something has changed with his memories as a result of the switch between himself and Natsu. You could figure that much out, couldn't you? Even if you can't fix it right away…you'd be able to tell if his mind was missing some memories."

Closing his eyes, Magnus let out a deep sigh. "The mind is tricky business. I don't like working with it often. Too many holes or pieces that could be left behind, it makes it a delicate matter to alter any form of memory. If Zeref truly has lost them…even I might not be able to retrieve them."

Natsu shrugged, focusing over at Magnus. "What if they were repressed through magic? Wouldn't it be just as simple as undoing the previous spell?"

Even Will looked desperate for Natsu to be right. His blue eyes were slowly losing the light that had driven him here, and now his shoulders were beginning to sag as he leaned forward in his seat. Narrowing his eyes, Magnus set his drink down on the table between the chair and the sofa. "Not quite. Undoing blocks in the mind is often more troublesome than making them in the first place. It risks quite a bit of damage to the mind…some either die or go insane from the pain of the spell," he explained. "However, I have no objection to at least attempting to see if this is the problem. Something about that boy intrigued me before. It would be interesting to see just what thoughts were swirling around inside of his head."

With his hands clenching each other tightly, Will turned towards Natsu for an agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Let's see what is going inside that head of yours. I must admit, I thought it would be quite empty for a while, but you've shown a few bright moments lately that have me curious," Will said. The normal levity in his voice sounded forced, though Natsu made no comment.

Slowly, the black eyed boy began to nod in agreement. "Yeah, let's do this. I don't have any qualms about sharing my thoughts with the world, I have no secrets to hide. As for Zeref…he's got to learn to open up to others anyway, so I'm getting all fired up."

Blinking his cat-eyes, Magnus slowly began to grin over at Natsu. "A strange way of putting it, but it will suffice. This won't be comfortable, Natsu," Magnus warned, rising to his feet and flexing his fingers.

Natsu nodded, sitting up straighter and giving Magnus a small smirk. "Yeah, I've been through discomfort before. A little bit more is nothing, so bring it on."

Stretching out his hands, Magnus leaned forward into Natsu's face. The warlock pressed his hands to the sides of his temples, his cat-eyes taking up all of Natsu's focus for a brief moment. Then, everything seemed to go black. Pain pressed into his mind, a splitting headache that made him groan and close his eyes. Images flashed before his eyes, memories from his past. He saw brief moments where he had taken control of Zeref's body as a demon, but those were quickly passed over. Longer flashes occurred when they reached his childhood, images of Natsu playing with the other experiments amongst Acnologia's large estate. The Strauss siblings smiling and waving at him, before their final test went wrong.

A tense scowl appeared on Natsu's face as his back arched upward on the couch, his hands digging into the cushions. Another image, this one of the time Acnologia had been doing animal testing. Cats of all forms were injected with strange substances, and as a result, they took on demonic parts. Most simply grew wings, while others turned more grotesque and monstrous. The monsters were killed instantly, the others became a part of their family. Happy, the blue furred cat, had become Natsu's best friend for a while. Lisanna and he had played with the cat all the time, before Acnologia decided the animals were more of a nuisance than a help. Natsu had watched as the man stole away all of them, Happy, Carla, and Lily, crushing them in an instant and leaving him sobbing on the floor.

Sweat beaded on his skin, his body taking on an unhealthy white color. Another child, this one a newcomer to their family flashed in his mind. Large brown eyes and dark blue hair fanned out across her back, an innocent young girl amongst older boys at the time. She had become the little sister to all of them, before a painful test involving demonic blood went wrong. She had been a mundane, but even her body rejected the toxins of a demon just like a shadowhunter's. Her screams echoed in his mind, making him flinch and gasp as the images vanished in an instant.

Magnus staggered back, rubbing a hand against his own head as he gazed down at Natsu. His green eyes were filled with sorrow, and a horror over what he had just seen. "My god…what was that?" Magnus whispered, running a hand through his hair. "You children…it is a miracle you even survived that ordeal, when you truly examine the ingredients he was using. Acnologia was a sick bastard, that's for sure."

Breathing heavily, Natsu only nodded in agreement. His eyes were still a bit unfocused. Jem pressed a hand to his back, looking concerned for the boy who was still recovering from his own memories. Will, however, did not share his _parabatai's_ concern. "What did you learn? Did you manage to find Zeref within his mind?" he demanded.

Shaking his head, Magnus let his hand fall back to his side. He walked towards the table, taking another drink before setting the glass back down. "That was more challenging than I had thought. You haven't the faintest idea of what those boys have gone through, yet you want to drag those memories back into the light?" Magnus questioned, slowly shaking his head. "I do not know if it would harm or help him, not at this point. In terms of Zeref's mind…I could not locate it, not even after searching Natsu's thoughts in depth. Any further searching would risk damaging Natsu's mind, at least, if we don't give him a break first."

Staring down at his hands, Natsu grimaced and let out a sigh. He had thought this might happen, but he hadn't expected to go this far. Zeref couldn't be found, not unless he was set free from the cage within Natsu's own mind. He would have to let Zeref nearly take control, but it would be risky. Maybe Zeref still carried the ring around with him, the one he had created when his own power began to frighten him.

Glancing down at himself, Natsu began to pat down his clothes. Zeref's spell would still be in place, if he found the simple silver ring. It didn't look like much to anyone else, but the powerful spell was designed to seal away magical power. Only the person who put it on could remove it, and Zeref had made Natsu promise to use it if he ever lost control of his power. His brother had always been so cautious and fearful of himself, but this time, it may have done some good for them.

Jem was watching him with a frown, his eyebrows furrowed as Natsu's hands moved from his pants and up to his chest. Will was too focused in his own thoughts to notice, his black hair falling forward into his face as he leaned forward against his legs. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Jem asked quietly.

"Looking for something…Zeref made it a long time ago, but I don't think he would have gotten rid of it…" he mumbled. His hand finally was brought up to his neck, where he felt a simple chain in place. Pulling it out from under his shirt, Natsu focused on what remained on the end of it. How he hadn't noticed the necklace before was a mystery, but Natsu didn't pause to think as he pulled the chain off and held the ring in his palm. "Found it. This'll do the trick…I hope."

Turning towards Will, Natsu took a deep breath. "Will, I need you to put this ring on me," Natsu requested. The other shadowhunter glanced up, and Natsu kind of wished he hadn't. There was madness glinting in the depths of those eyes, a sorrow that Natsu had not expected the other boy to feel. "It'll…it'll seal off any magic in my system. I can let Zeref take control then…and he won't be quite so dangerous while Magnus searches through his mind instead."

His expression now blank, Will reached out and grabbed the ring from Natsu's palm. Without a word, he slipped it on over Natsu's ring finger, the silver glinting slightly in the dimmed light of the study. "There," Will said, his voice practically lifeless. Jem looked alarmed, focusing on Will. The shadowhunter already seemed to have lost hope, and neither Jem nor Natsu knew what could help him recover.

"Why didn't you do this before? It would have saved me quite a bit of magic," Magnus questioned, looking a bit irritated with Natsu.

The boy glanced away, focusing on the ring he was now wearing. "Zeref…he's dangerous, even without magic," he replied. "If I lose control, he'll probably try and find a way to get the ring off, and knowing him, he'll figure out a way to cancel out the spell before too long. This is only a temporary setback for him. It won't keep him at bay for long."

Magnus' eyes widened slightly, before he nodded with understanding. "I see, then there is no use to waste more time, is there?" The warlock stepped closer, while Natsu closed his eyes. This time, he focused on calming himself, feeling the chill rise within his chest once more. His usual body heat was tempered for the moment, thanks to the ring, but the chill was still quite obvious.

He sensed the confusion and fear within, Zeref's mind coming awake with Natsu's surrender of control. That lasted for only mere seconds, before the darkness took over Zeref's mind once more. _Yes…this is_ my _body, give it back! I will destroy this world, just give it to me…_

Nodding towards Magnus, Natsu tried to keep his mind balanced between his own thoughts and Zeref's. The warlock entered his mind again, sending his focus spiraling out of control. He gasped, unsure of if he was still in control of their shared body or not. This time, however, the pain in his head was far worse than before. He let out a scream as his mind began to burn in agony, red and white lights flashing beneath his eyes.

Zeref screamed in turn, and slowly, Natsu felt his brother's memories begin to flash within his thoughts. Images of Zeref wandering through different countries, distant and isolated at all times. The few moments he worked with others, an image of Zeref and some vampire shaking hands in a deal. The two of them again, fighting against Acnologia with a bunch of others helping them in battle.

The pain was now a distant memory, different images coming from further into Zeref's past. Magnus did not seem concerned with these, but slowly, the images seemed to blur. To Natsu, it looked like a haze of smoke and fog was blocking everything within. Flashes of blond hair and a spark of green came into focus, but they disappeared before long.

"This is puzzling…" Magnus murmured, diving deeper into Zeref's mind. More distorted images, before one finally came into focus. Natsu saw himself, a monstrous version that looked like a dark red dragon roaring in anger. He saw his attack against Zeref, before the boy's panicked face grew withdrawn, tears on his cheeks. This was the moment Zeref killed his demonic body, and sealed him away within Zeref's form. He did not realize how much it pained his brother to do this, but now it was clear.

Images blurred again, only seeing flashes of pink and white for a while. "What is in this haze? It's almost as if…they aren't blocked, but repressed…" Magnus muttered. Another skip and Natsu found himself further back then expected. He was staring into his old home, where his birth parents had once raised both himself and Zeref.

Natsu wanted to tell Magnus to stop, that this was too far back. His voice could not be found, however, and he seemed to have forgotten how to move. "What are you saying, Mother?" Zeref asked quietly. Natsu was no where to be seen, but a sense of dread filled his stomach.

Their mother, a kind woman with long hair, the same rose-pink shade of Natsu's stared down at Zeref. He had inherited her pitch black eyes, and her ability to think logically about anything. By her side was their father, a wise man with brilliant green eyes and dark black hair. "The Clave will send for you this year, to see if you wish to join them. You and your brother…you will both say yes and go with them," their mother whispered.

Confusion seemed to flash across Natsu's brother's face, creases forming on his forehead as he frowned. "I don't understand…we want to stay with you. We're a family, don't you love us?"

Igneel, their father, gave Zeref an encouraging smile. "Indeed we are, however, dark times are approaching. Surely, you've heard the rumors? Children in this area have been disappearing, and unless you are one of the shadowhunters, you cannot go to them for help. It is what is best for your safety, Zeref."

Zeref's hands shook by his sides, clenched into fists. His long dark hair hung into his eyes, his head leaning down as he slowly began to shake his head. "No…I don't want to leave!" he shouted. "Natsu won't want to come, he needs you, Father. How can I…how could I possibly be a good brother to him, if I force him to leave the place he loves?"

Their mother stroked Zeref's cheek, a smile on her face as Zeref began to cry gently. "Protect him, Zeref, that's how. He wouldn't understand…he isn't as bright as you, nor is he old enough to know the danger."

Child-Zeref glared back at her, looking defiant and angry. "Yes, he is! Natsu is smart and strong, he's stronger than I'll ever be," Zeref insisted. "He'd…he'd be the one keeping me safe, if we left. Bigger kids would pick on me…push me around like they do at school…"

There was a certain helplessness in the way Zeref held himself, the way he turned to look up at their parents. "Do not be afraid, young one. Even if we must stay in this home, our love will go with you. Take Natsu and go to an Institute. You will learn much about the world and what exists within it. In fact, how about I show you what it will be like? You can have the same tattoos as me, wouldn't that be cool?" Igneel had stated with a small grin.

To emphasize his point, Igneel flashed the back of his right hand. The first Mark of every shadowhunter rested there, black ink swirling around on his skin. Zeref's black eyes had followed it, curiosity in his gaze. Still smiling, Igneel reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange pencil-like device, a _stele_ to draw on Zeref's skin.

"Hold out your hand, sweetie. Let your father give you your first Mark, so you can truly experience what being a shadowhunter is meant to be," Mom had stated, encouraging him.

Hesitantly, Zeref nodded and extended his hand. Taking it in his grip, Igneel began to trace lines along the back of Zeref's hand. His black eyes had widened, a small groan escaping his lips at first as Zeref began to grimace. "Dad, it hurts…" he whimpered. He began to try and tug his hand away, but Igneel's strong grip kept it in place.

"I know, it will be over soon. Everyone's first Mark hurts, but it will help you grow stronger, Zeref. Don't you want to be strong, so you can protect Natsu when you leave?" Igneel had asked. Zeref grimaced, but gritted his teeth together and bared the pain while the Mark was finished.

Zeref's hand was red, like it had been burnt, when the Mark was done. His eyes still showed signs of pain, an agony in their depths as he turned towards his parents in desperation. "It…it still…why does it burn?" he asked, pulling his hand close to his chest. Zeref's eyes closed for a moment, before he took a deep breath and stood straighter. "I have to bear it…for Natsu, I will do anything. Father, give me another one. I am still not strong enough if I can't get through this pain."

Igneel had hesitated, turning to look at their mother as Zeref pulled his shirt off. His pale white skin stared back at his parents. When Igneel did not move, Zeref reached over and tugged on his hand, dragging the tip of the _stele_ down to his stomach. Braced for pain, Zeref let out a scream this time as Igneel drew the mark.

"Please, stop this Zeref! You don't have to get so many at once." Mom had pleaded, but Zeref shook his head and breathed heavily, second Mark complete.

Igneel tried to put the device away as well, not wanting to harm his son further. "No! I'll do it until I don't feel the pain…until I can bear the Marks without making a sound, I will keep going," Zeref insisted.

"You will become a forsaken," Igneel warned, gazing down at Zeref. "People who take on more Marks than they can bear tend to go insane and become mindless monsters, destroying everything in their path. Zeref, I will not turn you into—" he began, but Zeref was cunning. He slipped around his father while Igneel had been speaking, snatching the _stele_ from Igneel's hand and holding it in his own.

Glancing down at the two Marks already on his skin, Zeref decided to try and copy the swirling lines of the second. Igneel shouted for him to stop, and his mother moved to grab Zeref's arm and pull the device off of his skin. Neither succeeded, and before long, another black Mark reddened his pale skin and left Zeref clenching his teeth together in pain. "If I must become a monster…then I will…I have to…" he was muttering, before throwing the device on the floor and letting out a pained scream.

Igneel stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Zeref's shoulders as their mother moved to stand behind him. The child's cries did not stop, and before long, they turned into silent tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's alright, Zeref. You've already become plenty strong, and I know you'll become an excellent shadowhunter," Igneel told the boy.

Zeref nodded, pulling back and giving his parents a small smile. There was something cheerful about the look on his face, a contentment and acceptance that had finally come. However, it came a moment too late. Zeref let out another scream, this time stumbling back and scratching his hand across the Mark on his stomach. "I can't…it hurts…" he mumbled, his black eyes wild as he charged forward towards his parents.

Their mother had stared in shock, motionless as Igneel was thrown backward into the fireplace. His clothes caught on fire, the flames spreading onto the walls as she turned towards Zeref, fear in her eyes. The child blinked for a moment, his eyes widening at what was before him. "No…I didn't…Father, please I didn't mean to…"

The pain made Zeref's voice shake, and the pain also made him clutch his hands to his abdomen. His mind was about to be torn in two, but something seemed to keep him grounded. An image flashed in Zeref's mind, the image of his younger brother smiling up at him, pride in his eyes. He would protect Natsu, no matter what the cost. With that in mind, Zeref stood up straighter and faced the scene before him.

Something akin to madness took over him instead, however. If Natsu needed protection from anyone, he needed protection from himself. The burning on his skin was slowly begin forgotten, the risk lost as Zeref grew accustomed to the pain. He moved to try and help his mother free Igneel from the fireplace, tears on his cheeks.

Zeref didn't see her hand coming, launching towards his body and slamming a fist into his chest. Zeref went stumbling back onto the ground, the smell of smoke filling his nostrils and making him cough violently. He stared back at his mother's tear-streaked face, eyes wide. "Why…my own child has become one of those monsters…"

Her words left Zeref cold inside, a chill that never left. The fire burned upward towards the roof, a rafter falling down and sending sparks flying into his field of vision. More smoke made him cough even more, desperately turning around to try and flee. He didn't know how he escaped that day, but when he found himself breathing fresh air, Zeref only stared down at his hands blankly. He felt numb, inside and out, and the only thing he could focus on were his mother's last words, calling him a monster.

The memory slowly began to fade as Natsu saw himself running up the hill to find his brother, looking dead and emotionless. Acnologia had come for them only hours later, before the Clave had the chance to come take them in. Coming back to himself, Natsu felt the chill in his chest vanish as his gaze opened to see the others frowning in confusion at his face. Frowning, Natsu raised a hand to his cheek, wiping it away to find tears on his fingers that had stained his face while he watched his parents burn to death, because of his brother's desire to grow strong enough to protect him.

 **And I'm back on an update schedule for most of my stories! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the dark theme yet again. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Natsu still couldn't get those images out of his head, and they weren't even his own memories. Towards the end, he had forgotten that it was Zeref's mind and not his own. He felt Zeref's pain, the burning surging through his body as he tried to make it stop through any means possible. It had been so clear that Zeref had to stop, but Natsu had experienced his brother's driving need to protect himself. With that in mind, he knew he would have done the same thing if their positions had been reversed.

Even Natsu knew what a forsaken was, but he never realized how close Zeref had been to becoming one that day. The madness had set in, but at the last moment, Zeref came back to himself. It had come a moment too late, though, just after the fire had begun that killed both of their parents. Closing his eyes, Natsu felt a strange anger towards his mother for trying to push Zeref away, just because of the danger. They had lived through that horror anyway, even with her advice. Why couldn't she have let Zeref keep his peace of mind?

A hand brushed against his shoulder, making him open his eyes one more. Will was tense, watching him in silence while Jem's silvery eyes grew concerned. For some reason, it was the gentler of the two shadowhunters trying to comfort him, despite the fact that Will was more emotionally invested in this. "Natsu, what happened? Is everything alright?"

Shaking his head, Natsu let his gaze turn back towards Magnus. "Why'd you do that?" he demanded, glaring at the warlock.

"I'm sorry? I was only doing as asked, inspecting Zeref's mind to see if his memories are intact."

His shoulders shaking, Zeref nearly growled back at him. "Hell no, you did more than that! Those memories had been blocked by Acnologia, Zeref didn't remember our parents at all. They were blocked for good reason, too."

The dark look on Natsu's face left the other two shadowhunters both staring at him in confusion. "Wait, you saw Zeref's memories too? Then…you know what bothered him so much back then," Will commented.

Natsu nodded, focusing again on Magnus. The warlock sighed, shaking his head at both of them. "You two are missing the point. There was no block on those memories; whatever repressed his pleasant memories likely brought his _un_ pleasant past back. Whatever exists in your shared body is strong; I cannot combat against it, and one of you will always have to possess that demonic nature in order for your combined existence to even be possible."

Will's dark gaze turned towards Magnus. "What if they were separate? Would it be possible to restore one of them then?" he asked.

Shrugging, Magnus sat back down in his chair, looking tired after using so much magic. "Mmm….perhaps, though I would not guarantee it. The sealing runes are what keep the demonic power necessary for one of the two…however, the very nature of whatever experiments they were put through also forces a demonic taint onto both of them. You'll have to figure out how to cancel out those experiments before anything I do would be of use," Magnus informed them.

Staring at his arms, Natsu closed his eyes. "I see why he feels rejected now…if that's all he can remember, then he doesn't remember being loved by anyone." After a few moments, he straightened up, frowning as he turned towards Will. "Wait…there was one thing in there…"

"Yes, and did you notice how odd it felt?" Magnus commented in response. "That memory…Zeref fought to preserve it, I can tell you that much. Based on everything else we saw, the demon inside of you two wanted to destroy any pleasant memories in Zeref's past, and it was not the sort of thing that would go easy against him. Based on what I've seen of the boy, he realized the hopelessness of recovering everything and put all of his strength into preserving a single moment."

Seeing both of their eyes on him, Will began to frown in confusion. "If the two of you have suddenly fallen in love with me, know that while I appreciate the sentiment, I am not interested."

Natsu rolled his eyes, frowning as he gazed over at Will. It made so much more sense now, why this shadowhunter was so broken over Zeref's condition. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to Zeref," he stated lightly, turning away as Will sputtered in response.

Even Jem looked surprised, leaning forward and frowning at Natsu. "You know about that? I didn't realize you were aware of what happened while Zeref was in control of…himself."

Folding his hands behind his head, Natsu leaned back into the sofa. "You're right about that. When he's in control, everything's just a blank space of nothingness. It kind of feels like a cage, to be honest…" he mumbled, frowning before shaking his head and focusing again.

"Then how do you know about my relationship with Zeref?" Will demanded, still looking flabbergasted about Natsu's nonchalant way of writing it off. "I mean, it is quite obvious to see why someone would love me, but to know that something more had actually happened…"

Glancing up at the ceiling, Natsu took a deep breath. "His memories. Most of them were just a blur, like nothing but smoke and color. There was one that stood out, though, one good memory left in a sea of misery and depression." he commented, glancing over at Will. "You meant a lot to him, Will, if he fought that much to hold on to the memory of you. I'm guessing that's why he wants you to live. Based on the memories Zeref has now…you're the only person whose ever accepted any part of him."

Will looked away, his gaze focusing on his feet on the floor. This had to be hard on the shadowhunter, learning that Zeref was lost to his own memories. "So…we've just gotta learn more about Acnologia's experiments first. Natsu, I get that this isn't likely, considering your lack of intelligence," Natsu glared at Will for that comment, but let it slide. "but have you learned anything from Acnologia's notes? Surely, there was something in there about undoing his experiments, some situation where he wanted to take away the power he had given one of you."

His eyes clouding over, Natsu let his hands fall back down into his lap. He snorted lightly, shaking his head as he glanced back over at Will. "If one of us proved troublesome for Acnologia…we were put down immediately. He didn't care to reverse his own experiments; in fact, the only one he'd ever have to reverse is one Zeref did to himself, that gave him his immortality. I can't tell you how many of my friends died for fighting back against him…to be honest, I think Gray is the only one left alive from that place, besides Zeref and myself."

Honestly, Natsu still didn't have any brilliant ideas from those notes. Ingredient names meant little to him, and countering their effects would be more of a challenge than anything else. Really, it should have been Zeref doing all of this. He was the one who researched everything there was to know about magic, just to grow stronger. Zeref could find and already be in the process of testing a solution by tomorrow, if he set his mind to it.

Thinking about it, Natsu realized there was one solution. The paper back in Zeref's room came into his mind, the one spell his brother had discarded. It had potential and could undo all of this. His black eyes flickered over to Will, however, before letting his gaze focus back on the ground as well. Natsu couldn't go through with it, not when the risk was so high. The Eclipse Gate spell Zeref developed may cure them, but it would alter the past and there was no guarantee that he would find Will again.

Will was still waiting for an answer, a small flicker of hope coming back to his gaze. Apparently, Natsu's focus inspired Will in a way his words couldn't. He was glad that he could at least calm Will in some form, even if he couldn't find the solution they wanted. "The only method I can think of isn't really an option…I found it in Zeref's room, and even he gave up on the idea. As far as Acnologia's notes…I'm not good with that kind of thing. The names of stuff really doesn't make sense to me and finding ways to counter them is even harder…I'd need time to even attempt to think of something."

The small light in Will's eyes seemed to flicker, but Jem only smiled over at both of them. "Then it sounds like we have work to do. Let's get back to the Institute. Once I've taken Titania's Blade, we will work together to find our answer." Will's eyes shot straight towards his _parabatai_ at those words. His eyelids opened further, a small amount of energy seeming to make him smile at Jem. "After all, we likely understand about as much about that stuff as Natsu. With the library at the Institute, surely we can all learn more and figure something out."

With a plan in mind, the three of them said their goodbyes to Magnus and moved to return home. Staring at Jem and Will, Natsu wondered if they could actually succeed. Zeref had been searching for centuries for an answer, but he had always done so by himself. Maybe the key had always been in relying on others, because from what Natsu could tell, there would be nothing standing in Will's way of bringing back the one he loved.

* * *

Studying was just as boring as Natsu remembered. Jem, Will, and Natsu had been working over the past week almost nonstop on finding an answer. While Jem hadn't felt well for the first few days, his recovery from Titania's Blade had been quick and he was jumping right into the fray. Each of them took a page of notes on the experiments, and books on demonology, botany, and other things were scattered across the table to reference for each ingredient.

By the time Natsu finished going through only one page of notes, he was ready to take a break. The others were working studiously, silent at the table they had taken over for their research. Charlotte was off doing work to investigate the Magister, while Henry was busy with his inventions. Thus, their time was uninterrupted. Even so, with all of the different names of demonic parts, potions, and drugs, Natsu felt like they were all blurring together before his eyes.

The same idea kept coming to him for some reason, the stupid one he had the other day. All of this stuff was demonic, so wouldn't an angelic substitute work to burn it away? He didn't quite get all of the intricacies about how the two alliances interacted with each other, but in his head, it made sense that they'd cancel out.

Seeing that Natsu was now just staring at the same piece of paper for nearly ten minutes made Will pause and glance over at him. "Are you illiterate? There is nothing wrong with admitting such a weakness, Natsu, I am perfectly fine with helping you if need be," Will questioned in a slightly teasing tone.

Glaring at him, Natsu growled out his response. "Hey, Igneel taught me how to read just fine!" he insisted, before scowling back at the paper. "I'm just sick of all the same stuff. If all of the crap in our systems is demonic in nature, wouldn't something angelic cancel it out?"

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Jem sighed. "The question is what, Natsu. Plenty of magical ingredients are seraphic in alliance. In fact, seraph blades could be considered angelic, but I do not think stabbing yourself with one would purge the demonic taint from your system."

Nodding, Will pushed aside another sheet of notes. "Yes, and I know runes aren't the answer either. Zeref told me he avoids them because the experiments make his body react poorly to Marks."

Thinking about Marks made Natsu grow pale, touching a hand to his stomach and shuddering at the memory that passed through his mind. "Zeref's body doesn't react well to Marks in any situation…" he muttered, grimacing slightly before shaking his head. Will blinked at him in surprise, narrowing his eyes for a moment before Natsu sighed and shook his head. "He…he almost became a Forsaken when he was seven…that's kind of what I was yelling at Magnus about last week…"

Jem's eyes went wide, turning from his own book to stare at Natsu. "I'm sorry, did you say seven?" he questioned. Natsu nodded, leaving Jem frowning. "Most shadowhunters don't receive their first Marks until they turn ten. It allows their body to become strong enough to bear them."

There was a dark look in Natsu's eyes, his hands resting on top of the research notes on the table. "Our parents had left the Clave, though. They were trying to convince Zeref to join the shadowhunters…but it didn't turn out all that well." He couldn't say anything more about it, not when the image of flames flashed before his eyes. The numbness inside of Zeref felt like a hole in his heart, and Natsu wondered if he would be able to heal even after getting back from this.

Will's eyes were unreadable, his gaze steady as he seemed to study Natsu's face closely. "I see." he commented, shaking his head. "Well, it sounds like Zeref will be in need of a night of adventure and violence when he returns. I shall make note of it in my schedule, for who else but me will show him the best places to go to experience the night life of our fine city?"

Jem rolled his eyes, glancing over at Natsu who only grinned in return. "Sounds like a plan. Zeref could use a chance to relax, and there's no one he'd rather spend time with than you, I think," he commented. Will only grimaced, glancing down at the table and shaking his head.

"I still don't think I am comfortable with this situation," he stated. "How can I be sure that you won't use your knowledge for evil, and expose our unnatural status to the world?" Will's dramatics only made Natsu laugh, while Jem shook his head.

"Natsu wouldn't do that, Will." Jem commented. "I do not think he even understands why the public would dislike your relationship at all."

Frowning, Natsu glanced at Jem. They cared about each other, so what was the issue? Maybe the other shadowhunter was right, but Natsu didn't push it. "Ah, that explains it. If that is the case, I suggest you keep what you've seen to yourself. Depending on which memory Zeref preserved, there is likely some…ah, disturbing moments that are better kept private," Will commented.

Thinking about the conversation they had, Natsu realized exactly what Will was talking about. The other shadowhunter had made himself vulnerable as well, discussing some curse of his own. Even with Zeref's promise to find a cure, it did not seem like something Will had gone around broadcasting to others. "Just what have you and Zeref done together?" Jem asked, his eyes wide before Natsu had the chance to speak.

Grinning wildly, Will rose to his feet to proclaim his actions. "What haven't we done is the better question to ask, James. Zeref and I journeyed through the dark halls of a brothel, seeking adventure and companionship from early on in our relationship. Things then went on to—" he began, but Jem already shook his head and groaned at Will's words.

"You know what, I don't think I want to know anymore," he said, glancing over at Natsu. Will returned to his seat, still grinning despite a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Natsu shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, and if that's how things started, I guess it isn't hard to see how you two ended up kissing in the infirmary," he commented, a slight frown on his face. "I think I would have been fine not seeing that memory, to be honest. It feels like I kissed you, and that's just creepy."

Will's blue eyes widened at Natsu, remaining silent for a moment. "Is that really the moment he preserved?" he asked, his voice growing serious rather suddenly.

Nodding, Natsu glanced away from both of the shadowhunters and turned towards the bookshelf resting next to them. "Yeah, it is. Don't worry, I won't talk to anyone about it either. I get why you want to keep that stuff private," Natsu added, seeing some of Will's tension leave his shoulders.

There was a moment of silence that settled over them during which Jem returned to his research. He flipped through one of the botany books, looking up an ingredient before Natsu frowned again at his note sheet. There was one other commonality between most of the experiments, but that would make getting the counter ingredient nearly impossible. "Hey…this is going to sound strange…but what about blood?"

Blinking in confusion, Will glanced up from his own paper. "Pardon? Are you suggesting that Zeref is a vampire after all of this? To be quite honest, I don't quite see it. He may be pale, immoral, quite impervious to most wounds…hmm, actually, I take that back. He must be a vampire, he is just hiding it away from the world quite well," he declared triumphantly.

Jem sighed, running a hand through his hair while Natsu scowled. "Hey, I never said Zeref was a vampire, stop putting words in my mouth!" he complained, rising to his feet and leaning over the table. "I was just thinking that most of these tests put demonic blood into our systems, or I guess ichor, so maybe angelic blood would burn it away. Isn't that why children of shadowhunters and demons are stillborn? Don't the two types of blood cancel each other out?"

Raising his head, Jem paused for a moment and frowned at Natsu. "Yes, however, it may prove to be quite a risk if that's the case. Thinking about it, wouldn't the angelic blood simply kill you?"

There seemed to be a fire growing in Will's blue eyes. "No, because Zeref is immortal." Will stated, his gaze focused on Natsu as he rose to his feet and walked over. "Still, it doesn't hurt to test it with a diluted version first, does it? What method did Acnologia use, did you guys drink the stuff, injection…some disturbing third option I don't even want to think about?"

Confused, Natsu blinked over at Will. "Huh? I mean…it was different every time…I guess he injected us more often than he had us drink stuff. The stuff he did have us drink was nasty…" a shudder went through Natsu, while he grimaced and slowly returned his gaze back towards Will. "I guess we could try one method, and if it doesn't work switch to the other?"

There was a pained look in Jem's gaze as he dropped his head into his palm. "Will, you aren't planning on doing what I think you are, are you?"

A dark smile spread across Will's face as he stood tall, directly in front of Natsu. "Of course I am! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't subject myself to some form of blood loss to keep him safe?" he questioned, pausing for a moment. "Perhaps a bit of a saner friend, granted, but I would not be nearly as entertaining to listen to, that's for sure."

That was when the realization sunk in for Natsu. Will was going to lose blood…his stomach began to churn as a grimace crossed his face. "No..you can't possibly be saying…" he mumbled, glaring over at Will. "That's disgusting, I'm not going to be a vampire either, you freak!"

Will's smirk widened, a laugh echoing from his mouth. "Ah, but you will!" he declared, narrowing his blue eyes at Natsu. "After all, this was your idea, wasn't it? Don't you want to help save Zeref?"

Natsu's gaze became conflicted for a moment, his hand tangling with his hair before stomping a foot on the ground. "Damn it, you're right! Why the hell do I always have to do these creepy things?"

Jem slowly shook his head, sighing and moving to leave. "I think I will go study where it is quiet. Good luck with your…experiment, though I do not have high hopes for it," he commented, walking passed them.

Standing confidently, Will crossed his arms over his own chest. "Hey, don't feel bad. Zeref pretended to be a vampire with me, it's only fair that you get the chance to do the same."

For some reason, that only made Natsu feel worse. He couldn't imagine Zeref trying to drink Will's blood, but the shadowhunter had no reason to lie. Will pulled a dagger out from his belt, flipping it around in his hand as he approached Natsu. "Alright, fine. Let's just get this over with quickly."

The smile faded from Will's face. He brought the dagger to his wrist, dragging the tip gently across his skin. Blood pooled along the shallow cut as he held his arm out towards Natsu. Feeling sick to his stomach, Natsu brought his own mouth to the injury and pressed his lips around it. The coppery metallic tasted flooded his mouth, making his nose wrinkle as he swallowed Will's blood.

"Keep drinking for a while. I don't know how much ichor Acnologia forced into you system, but if we want to see any type of result, we likely need quite a bit of angelic blood to counter it." Will advised. Natsu wanted to smack him in response, sucking on the boy's wrist some more and trying not to think about what he was doing. It seemed like Will was even more irritating when he wasn't joking around about his own drinking habits.

Losing track of time, Natsu stayed where he was for quite a while. His neck began to ache slightly, bending over towards Will's wrist. Something in him felt warm, warmer than usual at least. He was almost in a haze, something blurring his thoughts and leaving him foggy and unfocused. The warmth seemed to build the longer he drank Will's blood, almost becoming painful. He frowned at the feeling, unused to the sensation of being burnt after gaining his fire magic.

Will didn't seem to notice the adjustment of Natsu's mouth as he frowned, simply remaining strained as Natsu kept his mouth pressed to his wrist. The tingling in his body grew more intense, making Natsu start to pull away. Will did not let him, bringing his hand to hold Natsu's head to his wrist. He felt more metallic blood enter his mouth, covering his lips and making the heat within him begin to spiral out of control. He was burring, and he didn't like it.

Slowly, Natsu began to choke on Will's arm. The blood itself was beginning to burn his mouth, making it worse with each moment he remained in contact with Will. He jerked his neck back, working against Will's hand. The shadowhunter blinked at him in surprise, this time responding and releasing Natsu. The black-eyed boy stumbled back, clutching his chest and coughing violently. Blood sputtered from his lips, rejecting the small amount that had still been present and unswallowed as he collapsed on the ground.

The remaining blood around his lips burned his skin, but Natsu didn't care at this point. His normally hot body felt like it was ablaze, even hotter than his own flames. In fact, glancing down at his hands he seemed to be producing fire in response to his body's reaction at the moment. Somehow, his flames had burned through the resistance of the spell Zeref created, and was flashing about the room. Spots of the floor seemed to catch fire, but Will reacted quickly. Vanishing for a moment into the halls, he returned with a fire extinguisher and sent foam spraying all over Natsu's form on the floor.

Covered in white mush, Natsu remained breathing heavily, still burning from the inside out. "Damn…Natsu, what the hell did we just do?" Will asked, his blue eyes wide as he knelt down by the boy.

Closing his eyes, Natsu couldn't speak to reply. He only groaned, his head lolling to the side. He fell onto the ground quickly. A quiet thump was heard while Will grimaced at his state. The fire simply blazed on, trailing through his arms and centralizing in his chest. Each pump of his heart seemed to ignite places of his body that were unharmed. His legs began to sting, twitching as fire burned through them. Natsu's head became a war zone, each pulsating push of blood hammering against his skull and leaving him gripping his hair like his life depended on it.

"I'd say it's a good thing we tried my blood first…I guess tracking down an actual angel would be pointless. From the looks of you, Jem just may have been right about the result of this experiment of ours." Will commented. There was a forced joking tone to his words, but even with his eyes closed, Natsu could hear the worry laced within.

His heart pounded again, another pump of vile poison bursting through his system. Natsu didn't know when this would end, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He gave Will one last attempted smile, before falling into a void. In his dreams, he was surrounded by fire and shadows, with no escape from the pain even in his sleep.

 **Wow, I'm not used to updating on a schedule anymore. This one was almost late as a result of that combined with a crazy day at work. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

The change in control happened instantaneously this time. Natsu was too exhausted to fight back, and Zeref didn't even notice the switch as it occurred. When his eyes opened, he frowned in confusion. The flames that had been chasing him lately, they all seemed to have faded away. His memories were still hazy, but Zeref felt a bit steadier. Closing his eyes, he felt a soreness in his body that was unusual. Zeref wasn't used to aching from much of anything, so whatever had done this must have been a serious injury.

As he let his gaze wander around the room, Zeref finally felt it. The smoke and fire still lingered at the edges of his mind, but it was dulled immensely. "Natsu…what did you do?" he questioned quietly. He was relieved to feel like himself once more, with little more resistance required than what he did to fight against the loss of control of his magic. So long as his mood remained calm, the darkness was kept at bay.

The room he was in was familiar to Zeref, though he did not expect to be here considering Natsu had been in control of his body for quite some time. The organized shelves around him and neatly cleaned room belonged to Will, though the shadowhunter did not appear to be here right now. Sitting up, Zeref rubbed his forehead gently. There was a throbbing in his head that made him grimace, but it was better than he could have been.

With nothing better to do, Zeref struggled with trying to piece together something from his past. He could recall his parents quite clearly, as well as his later attempt to end his own life. Memories of Natsu after that, however, were a bit of a haze. As hard as he tried to focus, there was almost a smokescreen blocking them from himself. He knew they were there, and he knew he had happy moments with his brother, but he simply could not witness them again. The thought left an empty feeling in his chest, making Zeref frown and touch a hand to his chest.

A door opened, making his gaze flicker upwards towards the man entering. Will walked inside, a scowl on his face as he kicked off his shoes and went directly to the bookcase. His gaze didn't even flicker towards Zeref on the bed. Watching him silently, Zeref saw Will pull down a handful of papers from his bookshelf. "Alright, let's see what else we find today. Maybe you'll stop being lazy and actually join us for some work, eh, Natsu?"

Will's gaze finally turned towards Zeref, a slightly amused smile on his face at first. That was before he froze, stumbling back at the sight of Zeref's red eyes. The color change was the only way to tell that there had been a shift in control of the body, and for the moment, red signified Zeref's mind being in control. "No…damn it, Natsu, get your head back here before Zeref…er, you know what, never mind. Just…be careful not to destroy too much here, I am rather fond of that bed. You see, it's the place where I sleep and sleep means a lot to me."

His nervous musings made Zeref smile lightly, the familiar tone calming him further as he took a deep breath. "I see, that will not be an issue. Even if I did have intentions of destroying things, it appears as if Natsu at least took precautions against such actions this time." Zeref held up his hand, eyeing the silver ring on his finger. He let his other hand run across its smooth surface, gently pulling on it. It was no surprise that it did not move, proving the effectiveness of his spell for the time being.

Staring at the ring, Will swallowed and took a hesitant forward. His blue eyes seemed to inspect Zeref closely, judging him carefully. "Is…is it really you? Or are you, I don't know, planning to destroy the world still?"

"I…I cannot guarantee it will not return, but for now, I am…myself, to some degree." Zeref grew distant, feeling the hollowness inside of him. He could not recall his good memories, and it made it hard to focus on keeping the promise he made to Will. "The flames within my mind…they threaten to consume me if I am not careful…and for some reason…I cannot…William, I cannot recall how we met. Why are there so many holes? How did we grow so close? Why did I…what made me think I had a right to live on?"

The sorrow threatened to eat him alive, crawling through his throat and making him desperate for a way out. The last time he felt like this had been when Acnologia brought that needle to him. No…it had been at dinner…with someone…he couldn't remember much, but he had grown upset and tried to end his life there too.

Something was about to snap within him, but he grew distracted when Will came to stand directly in front of him. The other boy leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Zeref's with a harsh look in his eyes. "Everyone has a right to live on, Zeref. I don't care what you've done, nor what you blame yourself for. Should you end your life, you will make all of my efforts and time be wasted. Do you think I just spent the last few weeks working with your idiotic brother only to see you kill yourself in the end?" Will questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Natsu…he isn't an idiot…" Zeref mumbled, before giving Will a slight smile. "He is just…different, I suppose. He enjoyed being active…though I can't remember much else. He…he's still alive, right? Natsu…I forced him to possess me…"

There was another hint of panic in his voice, but Will sat down this time. He kept his face close to Zeref's, sitting down on the mattress near Zeref's chest. "Yes, though I suppose he may have done something a bit reckless as of late. The boy decided to try and be a vampire for a day, and it seems as if my blood didn't agree with him. You did that once too, though I guess you never drank my blood. Strange, since I was meant to be your subjugate at that party."

Will's ramblings seemed to bring back at least some small image from his memories. He recalled sneaking into someone's home, with Will by his side. Speaking with inhumanly pale individuals, with Will watching in silence. It grounded him and made him feel more relaxed. Perhaps there was something good in his past, it was just locked away by the fires that threatened to drive him insane. "Drank your blood?" Zeref questioned softly, frowning at him. Somehow, the idea of Natsu drinking Will's blood did not sit well with him. His brother had to have gotten awfully close to Will to do so.

An irrational anger passed through his mind, stirring the flames that threatened to take control. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply as he tried to think of something else. "Will, please…distract me. I can't…I think I may be jealous of Natsu for some reason," he stated, not thinking about his words.

Seeing the change in Zeref's expression, Will grinned. "Are you bloody mad? What on earth would I ever see in that insane bastard anyway? I mean, he's your brother, but he can't exactly hold a conversation with me all that well. He refuses to read literature, and he does not acknowledge my superior wit in any way."

It wasn't quite what he needed, but it calmed him enough to push back the burning insanity in his mind. The flames were livelier now, but he could still manage. "If it bothers you that much, I suppose you can do the same. Then again, he didn't seem all that comfortable with it after the fact. He passed out and you've been unconscious for over a week at this point," Will added.

Zeref's eyes flashed open, blinking in surprise. "A week? Why would it…" Zeref trailed off, wondering why Will's blood had such an effect on his body.

The shadowhunter grinned madly at him, leaning close to his face as his teeth shone in the dimly lit room. "It appears as if we found something that may work. Angelic blood burns out whatever taint Acnologia put into your system. You're sounding fairly human again, Zeref," Will explained. "I'm not going to lie, you had me scared for a moment. The whole 'reject the world' thing was even more disturbing than Natsu's desire to eat people."

There was a warmth coming from Will and a lightness to his voice. Looking into his eyes, Zeref could see there was more emotion to those words than Will was letting on. The pain Will had gone through was great, and Zeref hadn't been capable of helping him through it. It made Zeref feel as if he had made a terrible mistake, leaving the sorrow growing once more in his chest.

A hand touched his shoulder, bringing his eyes back to Will's. The shadowhunter seemed to be aware of when Zeref was growing upset, he realized. Had things always been like this between them? Zeref wasn't sure, but part of him felt comfortable around Will. Something light grew in his chest at the sight of the other boy's smile, and when Will made a joke, it left Zeref feeling like he could forget about his own worries even if only for a moment.

His breath caught in his throat and for the first time since losing his memories, Zeref realized he didn't want to die. He had peace right here, someone who would help him forget about his guilt and suffering. Will did not blame him for what he had done; the shadowhunter accepted it, and still fought to protect Zeref regardless. "William…" he whispered, reaching his hand out and brushing his hand over Will's cheek. It felt soft beneath his fingers, and the other boy stared calmly into his gaze in response. "I…please, don't leave me."

Zeref had not wished to phrase his desire that way, but he could not help it. Everyone in his past, be it his brother, his parents, and even his Spriggan Twelve, ended up leaving him alone. With Will, he could not let that happen. Seeing his blue eyes burn even brighter and more intensely, Zeref's own eyes were lost in his gaze. "Never. I don't care how insane you become, or how much darkness you take on, I'll always fight for you, Zeref."

Closing his eyes, Zeref leaned forward and pressed his lips to Will's. This was a feeling he remembered, the sensation of Will coming to life beneath his own grip. The shadowhunter's lips were hungry, demanding more as he crushed his mouth against Zeref's. Zeref did not stop him, responding with his own hunger and need for someone to love him. There was nothing that would make him give this up, and right now, a warmth was growing within him that made him want to keep going.

Will pressed Zeref back down against the bedding, his hands roaming over Zeref's shirt. This was different than last time, he noted. For some reason, he had been shirtless when they kissed before. Zeref felt as if he had enjoyed it better with Will's hands on his bare chest, but he didn't quite have the ability to say so at the moment. His lips were still occupied, being swallowed by Will's demanding kisses.

Pulling back to breath deeply, Will stared down into Zeref's dark black eyes. Strangely, they seemed to be light with longing and pleasure. A desire that Zeref had no recollection of feeling before washed over him, making him want to press Will back to his body. There was too much space in between them, and he wanted it gone now.

The shadowhunter seemed to agree, quickly dragging his hands down Zeref's shirt and pulling apart the buttons keeping it together. His mouth leaned close to Zeref's ear, his breath hot and ticking his skin. "You have no idea," Will pressed a kiss just to the base of his throat. Warmth danced along his skin as Will pulled back, continuing on. "How much I've missed you, you crazy shadowhunter, demon, whatever you want to call yourself."

The simple fact was laid out plain, the idea that Zeref didn't have a place in this world. Staring into Will's eyes, he found he disagreed. He may not be a downworlder, and he may no longer be a shadowhunter, but he belonged with Will. The shadowhunter's lips found his own once more. Zeref's mouth tingled as Will pushed aside his shirt, tossing it aside on the floor. A calm happiness filled Zeref and his world became nothing but heat, warmth, and William Herondale.

* * *

Natsu woke up feeling strange. Luckily, he wasn't feeling like he was on fire anymore, but there was still some kind of warmth near him. Blinking his eyes open, he glanced down and shoved himself out of the bed in shock. Will was with him, sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around Natsu's waist. He hadn't even noticed Zeref taking control, but it must have happened at some point for Will to be…that close to him.

The sudden motion made Will groan, rubbing his eyes and frowning in confusion at Natsu. He was on his back on the ground, grimacing as he glared over at Will. "Hey, if you're gonna do…I don't even want to know what with my brother, at least keep in mind that we're sharing this body right now, alright?"

Blinking a few times, Will's cheeks slowly became bright red. "Well…ah, what's it matter to you anyway? It's not like you've got a girl waiting for you back home, either. Or a guy, for that matter. Honestly, you should be grateful to have the chance to see me like this. Most women, and men, would swoon at the sight of me."

Rubbing his head, Natsu glanced down at himself and realized why it felt a bit chilly in the room. It seemed as it Will and Zeref were closer than he first thought, he noted. Sighing, Natsu quickly found his own clothes and pulled them on. Being even half-naked made him feel like Gray, and Natsu didn't want to be anything like that ice princess. "So, did it work at all? I mean, you got to talk to Zeref too, right?"

Natsu didn't mean to say it like that, but it was a little too late to take it back. Will scowled in irritation, pulling his own clothes on without glancing back at Natsu. "Of course I did! What do you take me for? I'm not a man who would simply take advantage of a poor soul looking for…well, maybe I am, but that's not the point," he mused, shaking his head with a grin. "Either way, it seems like we're onto something. Zeref was…more like himself, though a bit more depressed than I recall. Likely a result of remembering that nonsense with your parents, but he seems to be coping with it…in as much as he copes with everything else, at least."

"Good…at least all of that pain did something. I was worried it'd just be a big failure," Natsu commented, grinning as he rose to his feet. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Feel free to join if you'd like, but I'm going to get some breakfast."

Shaking his head, Will followed after Natsu. The two of them walked through the halls, eventually walking inside of the dining room and leaving Jem and Charlotte staring at them in shock. Will took his seat in silence, acting like nothing had happened. Rubbing the back of his head, Natsu shrugged and did the same thing. "Natsu, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Charlotte said, trying to break the tension. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, actually," Natsu replied. "In fact, I'm ready for a fight! Who wants to take me on?" he questioned, rising to his feet with a grin. Will smacked his head, while Jem only smiled with mild amusement.

Grunting, Natsu returned to his seat as soon as he realized no one was willing to take him up on the offer. "You were right about my body not reacting well to his blood, Jem. It hurt like hell for a bit, but I guess it did something at least."

Jem raised an eyebrow turning towards Will who focused on his meal. "There's still much work to be done. Even if we've found a way to keep him…sane, Zeref and Natsu are still stuck in the same body." Will stated darkly.

"Charlotte, I've finally figured it out!" came a loud yell. Henry burst in through the door, his eyes alight with excitement as Charlotte sighed and shook her head.

Staring at him, Will blinked a few times. "Is this the day we all go around with flamboyant announcements? Because if it is, I'd like to declare that I am officially running away and becoming a belly dancer. You meet far more interesting people while traveling the world, I think, than you do in dreadful places like London."

Ignoring Will's comment, Henry continued on. "The machine we found just the other day, I've got it up and running again! One of the Magister's automatons, it might be able to tell us something about its creator."

"Wait, are we talking about more investigation?" Natsu asked, seeing the others nod as they rose to their feet. Sighing, Natsu paused for a moment and glanced over at Will. "If that's the case, Zeref is better at this kind of a thing than I am. Don't know how well it'll work, but…I guess I'll try and come back when I'm needed."

There was a glumness to his tone, but Natsu wasn't going to prevent them from finding what they needed. Zeref deserved his chance to walk around in his own body, and Natsu could live with being trapped in that mental cage for a little while longer.

The switch didn't take long, leaving Zeref staring back at them with red eyes. He frowned for a moment, glancing around as he tried to figure out what was going on. He remembered falling asleep with Will last night, but this clearly was not his bedroom. "We're going to investigate more about the Magister," Will stated calmly, seeing Zeref's frown.

When Zeref still didn't show any sign of recognition, Will sighed. "Ah, right, you are having issues with your memory right now. The Magister is a man we believe to be a pawn of Acnologia's. He held you captive for quite some time, and now, we've been trying to identify him. From what we've gathered, it was not De Quincy. Charlotte and Henry here ran into a few of those automatons the other night, both of which delivered the message to bring you to them."

"I see," Zeref replied quietly, moving to follow them. "Natsu assumed I'd be more helpful, I'm guessing."

Jem nodded, giving him a small smile as he walked past him. "Indeed he did. I must admit, it is good seeing you back to your usual self, Zeref."

Frowning, Zeref tried to recall just who this boy was. The silvery hair and eyes seemed to be fading away slightly, small hints of black visible in the roots of his hair. "I…yes…I am sorry, but can you remind me of your name? I seem to be struggling still with my recollection."

There was a wide grin on Will's face, his gaze focusing on Zeref's with a light in his eyes. "Of course! That there is James Carstairs, my _parabatai,_ and the one who believes you surrendered your life to save him from his addiction. The short woman in front of us in Charlotte, the head of the Institute, and her husband up there with the red hair is Henry. Together, we make up a bit of a family here at the Institute, so if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

Staying close to Will's side, Zeref nodded and continued on in silence. He did not know these people, but he trusted Will without reservation. The other boy grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently as he gave Zeref a small smile. There was no doubt that this shadowhunter was on his side, and Zeref would not let go of the revelation he had last night when he found a reason to live on.

The others made no comment about their proximity, much to Zeref's relief. He did not need more questions to bring up painful memories, not when he was focused on the task at hand. Arriving in the crypt left Zeref frowning at the darkness, despite the fact that it had been transformed into a workshop of sorts. Tools and half-made trinkets remained scattered across desks in this place. Henry moved to a large table in the center of them all, with what appeared to be a mechanical man on top of it.

"The Magister brings you a message. He will attack in three days time, unless you surrender to him the Black Demon Zeref, also known as Emperor Zeref." the machine intoned. Frowning, Zeref stepped closer to it, seeing the eyes bulging slightly from its sockets. Overall, it would be hard to differ from a regular person, but he felt as if he knew what to look for to know what this was.

Smiling lightly at the man, Zeref pressed his palm to its skin. "I see, however, I am not one to surrender so easily," Zeref warned quietly. The machine did not do anything but repeat its last statement.

"That's all it does, sadly. I had thought it would be of more use…" Henry mumbled, turning towards Charlotte.

"No, this is quite helpful," Zeref replied instead, glancing over at Will. "I had wondered what I'd do…if I ever reached this point in my research. The demonic nature is nearly eliminated from Natsu…there truly is no need to keep his soul alive inside of my own, but he no longer has a body of his own. It isn't ideal, however, this machine would at least serve as a body while we search for a more suitable vessel for Natsu."

"Isn't there a spell or something that you could use to get Natsu back?" Will questioned, glancing at the machine. "I mean…this just seems like it'd be uncomfortable. Natsu couldn't possibly wish to have metal joints, after all, though I'll admit, there are some perks to the strength of its structure."

Henry's eyes looked alight with joy. "Indeed, imagine if we all had such limbs! Such a beautiful design, intricately made to blend in amongst the public while—" he began, but Zeref cut him off.

"Yes, " he began, replying to Will's earlier question. "however, such spells are black magic, bordering on necromancy considering Natsu's body is dead. Binding his soul to the machine, however, simply requires a full moon and minimal effort. As discomfortable as being a machine may be, it would be preferable to the constant fear of losing control. This body isn't completely either of ours at the moment, not when Natsu and I are battling for command at every moment."

"You know what, you have a valid point," Will commented, scratching the back of his head. "It would be a hell of a lot more comfortable for all of us if you and Natsu were separate at this point."

There was a frown on Will's face, making Zeref wonder just what Natsu had done. Considering the situation Zeref had left in, there was likely some discomfort for both of them. Once again, he felt an irrational anger towards his brother for being so close to Will, making him grimace and rub his head gently. "William," he said quietly, a single word to get the boy's attention.

Turning towards Zeref, Will patted his back and shook his head. "When you're done with this, you and I are going out to the Devil's Tavern for a drink. A celebration will be in order, and together, we shall seek vice and low companionship amidst the streets of London!"

The image Will painted for Zeref made him chuckle lightly, shaking his head as he released the breath he had been holding. Jem, Charlotte, and Henry watched them carefully, unsure of what just happened between the two men. "Right…well, if you need a full moon for the spell, I can go consult a calendar to see when the soonest one is," Jem suggested.

Nodding, Zeref watched the boy leave to search for the calendar. Soon, Zeref would free Natsu from himself. That day, he would accomplish the goal he had set four centuries ago, when he vowed to give Natsu a second chance at life and return the boy to normal. The thought made him smile as he gazed down at the automaton, the face that would now be the face of Zeref's brother.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Zeref, Jem, and Will were all out on Blackfriar's Bridge under the light of the full moon. It had been a week since they developed this plan, and this was the first time Zeref had returned to control his own body since they created it. Will wasn't too pleased with that fact, but Zeref disliked leaving Natsu in the dark for too long. It simply made more sense.

Standing on the bridge was not the perfect place, but decent enough for their needs. With the railway blocking the view, this place was nearly abandoned by mundanes and hidden enough to prevent interruption. Magic could be performed quite well, though the others kept looking nervous. "We should hurry. I know this place isn't crowded, but we don't want others watching us perform magic," Jem commented quietly.

Running a hand over the silver ring on his finger, Zeref nodded. "Whoever placed this on my finger must remove it first. I would assume Natsu had one of you do it, otherwise we may have a bit of a problem." The two shadowhunters blinked and shared a look. Will stepped forward, reaching out and taking Zeref's hand with a small smile.

"Returning the ring already? Here I was thinking we made a promise, Zeref," he teased as he pulled it off. Will tossed it into the air, catching it as it fell with a smirk. "I'll get a ring back on your finger soon enough, mark my words."

Chuckling, Zeref felt a smile on his face as energy returned to his limbs. It had felt strange, not having his magic. Zeref had grown used to the constant sensation of a current of energy running through his limbs, restless and wanting to be released. Now, that energy was back and Zeref knew it was time to get to work. "I would hope you would give me a different ring, William, considering that one was mine to begin with," he responded, kneeling down before the automaton lying on the ground.

The strange machine was still put together and working, making it disturbing to see its eyes follow them around. At least it had stopped repeating its message, but the silence didn't make the thing any less disturbing. Touching his hand to the creature's chest, Zeref nodded and rose to stand straight. "If something goes wrong…be prepared to act quickly," Zeref warned, turning towards them. "For now, stand back. I will let you know if there is need of the ingredients I had you gather."

He had not told them the purpose of what they brought. Candles, chalk, and other ingredients were piled into bags and brought tonight as a worst-case scenario. The more he thought about the binding, the more he realized what could go wrong. Natsu was still a demon, so while he had been killed, his body had simply vanished into the void. If his soul even attempted to return to his original form, this binding spell would quickly transform into a demonic summoning.

Other problems would occur from there. Zeref did not know if Natsu would remain sane in his former body. The automaton would be fine, it had no demonic taint, but his old form would likely drive him back into the state he had been in before. Putting Natsu through the suffering he had experienced to bring Zeref back to sanity was not something he wished to do. It just didn't seem fair to put him through that twice.

As he stepped back slightly, another problem occurred to him. Natsu was the primary soul in charge of their shared body for the moment. The binding smell could very well remove his own soul, rather than Natsu's. If that happened, the spell would be incompletely cast and there would be little left to be done to save himself. His soul, or energy, would remain outside of a body for the rest of eternity, a rather dark prospect he realized.

Shaking his head to eliminate his doubts, Zeref opened his red gaze to focus on the spell. Things could go wrong, but he had to at least attempt this for Natsu. They had no other options to separate the two of them, and Zeref did not trust anyone else to perform this ritual. Feeling the energy pulsing through his body, Zeref began to channel the magic into the air.

Black shadows danced along the ground by Zeref's feet. His gaze flashed, focused as he raised his hands towards the automaton on the ground. Black sparks seemed to form in the palms of his hands, scattering before him and rushing towards the machine. The magic struck, making the automaton shake on the ground from the shock. Zeref felt a tugging sensation, the feeling of Natsu being ripped from his body. Everything seemed to be going fine.

That was when the pain started. His arms and back began to burn as his binding runes resisted the process. Gritting his teeth, Zeref pressed on. The resistance was too strong, however. Natsu's soul was stuck, yet the spell kept trying to rip it away and it left Zeref in immense pain. Gasping, he turned behind him for aid. "James…Will…slash through my back."

Startled, both boys shared a look before turning back towards him. "Well, that sounds fun and all, but last I checked this binding spell didn't require blood," Will argued, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not helping you with your morbid wish to cause yourself pain, Zeref."

A small groan escaped his lips as the spiraling rune on his back pulsed with heat. He knew his skin was likely turning red now, burning with the power those runes held. "Please…the runes…they need to be broken…" he managed to gasp out, breathing hard.

Eyes wide with realization, Will swallowed and began to nod. A dark look on his face, he slowly pulled a dagger free from his weapon's belt. "Ah, I suppose that makes more sense," he replied. "I…damn, this is just uncomfortable, Zeref. Try not to move too much, I don't want to…ah, I suppose this is going to hurt regardless."

There was a shakiness to Will's voice, a tenseness that Zeref felt a small amount of guilt over. Putting Will through this was not his intention, but at the moment, the pain of a blade would be nothing compared to the burning gnawing at his skin. "It will be…alright. I do not think…" Zeref broke off, sucking in a sharp breath and gripping his arms tightly as another wave of heat rushed through his runes. "that it will be much worse than this."

Leaning down behind Zeref, Will raised his dagger. The red eyed boy did not move or flinch when the blade came down, slashing through his shirt and his back. He felt moisture begin to pool on his back, strangely cool against his burning hot skin. Despite the stinging pain, it was a relief to be free of the burning. "Yes…my arms too, William." he added.

Nodding, Will grabbed Zeref's shoulder. His fingers held on tightly, his skin pale as his face came into Zeref's field of vision. His blue eyes were dark, his expression taught as he dragged the dagger down Zeref's arm. With his shirt torn along the sleeve and back, it was nearly falling off at this point. A small sigh escaped his lips, the relief coming in an instant. Natsu's body was lighter now, responding more to the spell. It was nearly free, with only a few runes remaining on his body that were actively sealing him within.

"James, make sure the runes on my back do not seal over." Zeref ordered. The other boy hesitated, blinking a moment before coming closer. With a blade raised and ready to use if needed, he remained in place while Will watched Zeref closely. "That is the main sealing rune you see there. If it returns, Natsu will be incapable of leaving."

Will walked over to Zeref's other arm, raising an eyebrow at the boy with his dagger in hand. Nodding swiftly, Zeref let Will slash through the runes on his left arm as well. More blood spilled down his skin, cooling off the heat that had been building within him. "You know, this doesn't look good back here, Zeref. Your skin…just how did you get through that pain without crying out sooner?" Jem asked quietly.

Remembering his first runes, Zeref felt a frown form on his face. "I…I suppose I am simply used to the pain."

He said nothing further, the spell now requiring his focus to finalize. Natsu was pulled free of himself, but his energy now had to be bound to the automaton on the ground. Shakily rising to his feet, Zeref stepped away from Jem and Will to approach the machine.

That was when things began to go wrong. Zeref felt something shudder in the air, Natsu's soul growing restless and beginning to bind on its own without magic. He was calling forth his own body from the Void, a natural reaction for a demon leaving the host it had been possessing. Eyes wide, Zeref pressed his hands to the ground to attempt to delay it for as long as possible. "William, James, grab the candles and chalk now!"

At the rate the summoning was going, Zeref would have no time to separate himself from the pentagram It looked like he would be sealing them both inside of it, but he was not concerned. With the materials in hand, Will and Jem returned towards Zeref, frowning as they waited for further instructions. "William, please draw a pentagram around where I stand. Make sure I remain in the center of it."

"A pentagram? Why am I getting the feeling that this is not going to turn out well?" Will asked, shaking his head as he crouched on the ground. The bridge was still empty, but it felt odd performing magic of this nature in a public place. Maybe the Institute would have been better, but Zeref refused to risk having Natsu return to a warded place in demonic form. It would kill him instantly, thus they had to perform the ritual elsewhere. "You owe me a drink after this, Zeref. Tomorrow, we're all getting a day off for fun, entertainment, and romance in the streets of London!"

Zeref had no complaints about that, if he managed to succeed in this at least. "James, place the candles at each corner, and light them once they are in place," he directed, seeing Will getting close to completion. The lines weren't as straight as Zeref would like, but they would suffice to keep Natsu contained. The smell of smoke faintly wafted to his nose as Jem lit the first candle, following Will in silence to continue the work. This time, it was becoming clear that something was appearing in front of Zeref. Broad shoulders and wing-like limbs were becoming apparent, though the summoning did not seem to be happening as naturally as the shadowhunters had expected.

Growing tired, Zeref was relieved to see the pentagram completed just in time. He crouched down on the ground, breathing hard as his attempts at keeping Natsu at bay stopped in an instant. The demon appeared fully now, a dark red _dragonidae_ standing just in front of him. Wary, Zeref kept his gaze on Natsu, seeing the demon's black eyes slowly gaze around himself.

The red in Zeref's gaze has vanished along with Natsu, though he had not even noticed the difference. "Well, I see why you sealed him away now. I must admit, Natsu looks rather disturbing like that…can he turn into a person, or is that not one of his skills?" Will questioned from outside the pentagram.

"Yes, he can, though Natsu's transformation abilities are limited. If I recall correctly, there were only three children who excelled at such powers amongst the experiments," Zeref told them. Eyeing the shadowhunters, Natsu slowly shook his head and stepped back. His body seemed to morph, the scales and wings vanishing. Eventually, he was a human boy, crouched on the ground and completely naked.

The most startling thing about him to the others, however, was the head of rose-pink hair that lifted up from the ground. "Stop complaining, you bastard! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I could use that form? It's freaking awesome being a dragon, I could fly and—" His gaze flickered around at the shocked expressions on the others. "What's wrong?"

Releasing the breath he had been holding, Zeref gave Natsu a small smile. "We simply thought that you had returned to being a demon. I suppose the pentagram was unnecessary, then," he mused, glancing around them. Reaching out, Zeref attempted to see if the spell still contained himself as well. Hesitantly, he passed his hand through the air above the pentagram, his smile broadening when he realized nothing was stopping him. "It also appears as if it is ineffective, now. William's blood did more than simply negate the darkness clinging to my mind, it seems."

Shrugging, Natsu rose to his feet and moved to follow after Zeref. Unlike his brother, however, Natsu walked headfirst into an invisible wall, falling back onto the ground with a grimace. "Hey, what the hell? You walked through no problem, why am I any different?"

Glancing back at him, Zeref shrugged and stretched his foot out to the pentagram. Rubbing his foot along the chalk, he broke the formation. Now free, Natsu grinned and walked out towards the others. Will and Jem were still trying to avert their gaze, unsure of how to properly explain the situation to Natsu. "You still hold your former body, which is more demon than shadowhunter," Zeref explained, frowning over at Natsu. "Also, it appears as if you have begun to share Gray's habits, Natsu."

Glancing down at himself, Natsu blinked and widened his eyes. "Aww, what the hell? Damn it, I'm nothing like the ice princess, stop saying things like that!" he shouted, glaring over at Zeref. The black eyed boy simply smiled, chuckling at Natsu's discomfort.

Walking over to the automaton, Zeref knelt down and began to pull the clothing off of the machine. It did not seem to enjoy that, once again reiterating its message. "The Magister—" it began, but Will already scowled and walked over, kicking it in irritation.

"Shut up already! We get it, the Magister wants Zeref, now stop with the pointless message," he shouted, rubbing his head slightly. His gaze flickered down towards Zeref, his skin still pale and his shoulders tense. Zeref's back was still wet with blood, though the cut had sealed over. His arms were the same, the former demonic marks still on his skin but no longer serving any purpose. He finished undressing the automaton, holding the clothing out towards Natsu.

Zeref's gaze focused on Will, even though he was speaking to his brother "They may be a bit small, but it should suffice for the moment." he stated absently. Natsu began to get dressed, while Will's blue eyes remained locked on Zeref. "William…do not be upset over what you had to do earlier."

Hands clenched into fists, Will knelt down next to Zeref. "Like hell I won't be," he said, focusing on his own knuckles. "I already knew I was poison to those around me. I suppose it was only a matter of time before I hurt you too."

Grabbing the shadowhunter's shoulder, Zeref forced Will to look back into his gaze. "Did you not hear what James said?" he asked. Will's eyes still looked stormy, an ocean with no bottom lashing out against the world. "The pain of a blade is nothing compared to the sensation of being burned alive. If it weren't for you, William, I would have gone mad from the pain."

From his side, Natsu snorted but said nothing. The boy moved towards Jem, standing off and giving Will and Zeref some space to talk. "Mad…mad like you went when you got your first Mark? Natsu told me about that, the idiot. He should know not to spill the secrets of others…but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it either."

Zeref nodded, his hand loosening slightly on Will's arm. "Yes…I suppose it would have been much like that," he responded. "However, it was not a single Mark that drove me to madness. I wished to have the strength to protect my brother…and I forced my father to give me more. In the end, it was my own fault, how close to the edge of sanity I became. It was my fault I lost control of myself, that I ended up…"

His voice trailed off, leaving Will staring at him with dark eyes. "Well, I guess you are just as interesting as me, then," Will stated, a half-grin on his face. Startled out of his memories, Zeref glanced over at him with wide eyes. "After all, sane people are so boring, don't you think? A touch of madness makes the world all the more entertaining."

Slowly smiling, Zeref nodded towards Will. "Perhaps it does. Please, keep in mind that there was nothing wrong with what happened today, William. You may not understand what you've done, but your actions did help relieve the pain I was in, despite how it appears."

This time, Will only shrugged it off, rising to his feet. He held a hand out towards Zeref, pulling him up from the ground. "Either way, it is time for us to be off! A day of drinking and lowering ourselves awaits us tomorrow. Until then, you better keep yourself out of danger. Wouldn't want you ruining all our fun, now would you?" he mused light-heartedly.

Wrapping an arm around Zeref's shoulders, Will began to pull him along to join the others. There was a smile on Zeref's face, and even with his memories faded and just out of his reach, Zeref found hope for his future. He didn't need to know all of his past to find peace, he decided. With the warmth of Will's body beside his, Zeref found a calmness inside of him that he never expected to find through any means but death. For the first time in his immortal life, he realized he actually had a desire to live, and the thought only made him smile even wider.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

This time when Will and Zeref went to Magnus' home, there was no hesitation from the warlock. He led them to a room and went back to his own work, not even asking about what they would be doing inside. "Now, I can't guarantee that we'll find the demon all that easily, William," Zeref had explained, setting up the pentagram within. The room was empty of furniture, a blank slate for them to use as needed.

The shadowhunter with him nodded, braced for failure but with the light of hope in his gaze. "It is enough to try, at least. I apologize for not being able to give you more details…it is hard to remember much about him," Will commented, frowning slightly. "He was blue, if that helps."

Nodding, Zeref rose to his feet with a small smile. "In a way, I suppose it does. It narrows down the pool to only a tenth of the demon race, rather than the entirety of it." Will only grinned back at him, leaning back against the wall as he watched Zeref get to work on summoning the first demon.

To be honest, Zeref was surprised his magic was not weakened after everything he discovered. After drinking Will's blood, he could not be contained within a pentagram, nor did he grow mad from his own blood. The darkness lingering around his mind vanished over time, and now, his biggest risk was losing control of his own magic. Having been used to that already, Zeref felt oddly normal for the first time in centuries.

His power flowed just as easily as it always had, calling forth the demon as he let a drop of his own blood spill into the pentagram. "I call upon thee from the depths of the Void, answer the call of my blood and come forth." Zeref stated calmly, feeling magic rush out of his system. Summonings typically required quite a bit of energy, though Zeref had excessive amounts of magic power. It still made him feel moderately tired, watching a strange octopus-like creature appear before him.

The first thing Zeref noticed was the slime. It was oozing everywhere, coating the floor and glancing around the room. "Huh, it's been a while since I've been summoned," the demon commented, glancing around towards Zeref.

Behind him, Will slowly shook his head. "That's not him…he's too…er, slimy." Will said. "The demon I'm looking for is a bit cleaner, no offense."

"None taken," the demon replied, surprising Zeref. "I'm not all that interested in you, either. Humans all look the same to me, ugly hairy creatures after all."

Neither Will nor Zeref expected the demon to reply. Most demons typically only wanted to eat others, but this one actually seemed…almost bored. "Erm…Zeref, do demons typically start conversations like this with you?" Will asked after a few moments.

Zeref shook his head, moving to banish the demon back to the Void. "Hey, I'm right here!" the demon complained. "Now, I think I am offended. At least other warlocks have the decency to say 'hi' when they summon me."

Pausing for a moment, Zeref saw Will looking rather entertained at the moment by this demon. "Oh, my apologies. Hello, I am William Herondale, a shadowhunter seeking out the demon that cursed me nearly a decade ago."

This time, the demon seemed to smile. More slime seemed to coat its mouth, making Zeref grimace slightly. "What a wonderful name! I am Elias. You know, if you're looking to break a curse, I could possibly help out."

Pressing a hand to his head, Zeref nearly groaned. "I'm assuming you would ask for your freedom in return for your aid, is that correct?"

The demon nodded, smiling even wider. "Why of course! Such a smart boy, this one, I think I like you two," he mused. "In fact, I'll give you a tip, just for free. The demon you are looking for—" he began dramatically, pausing for a moment. "is not me."

This time, Will joined Zeref in his irritation. "You know, I thought I liked you too for a moment," he began, glancing over at Zeref. "But then you went on about boring things we already know. If you aren't going to be helpful, I think it's time to move on to the next one."

Elias did not seem to like that, but Zeref was already waving his hand to banish him. The demon's final call reached their ears as he vanished from sight. "No, wait, I actually do—"

"Please tell me all demons are not like that one." Will begged, seeing the slime still remaining on the floor. "By the angel, I wanted to slam my head against the wall every time it spoke. Did you see all the slime in its mouth?"

Smiling, Zeref shook his head at Will. "Indeed, though I do believe Elias is unusual for most demons. Would you like to try again?"

Walking back over to the wall, Will leaned back and nodded. "Sorry for wasting your time with all of this, Zeref. This is probably an impossible task for us."

Running a hand through his hair, Zeref frowned over at Will. "I suppose we could attempt to take Elias up on his offer, though it is unlikely he knows anything of value," he suggested, but Will just shook his head. "Regardless, I have plenty of time, William. Tasks such as this are not as tedious as you might think for me."

Focusing once more, Zeref brought forth another demon to work with. This one was far less slimy, a rather small demon with armored skin. "No, the one I'm looking for has a tail too…and this one is a bit too light of a shade of blue…"

Thus the pattern emerged, banishing and summoning demons while Will continued shoving them all aside as the wrong one. Zeref got through about five more before exhaustion set in. He began swaying on his feet, his eyes drooping as he banished another demon, raising his hand to summon a different one. That was when Will stepped forward, grabbing Zeref's arm and pushing it down.

"I think we've done enough for today, don't you think?" Will commented, smiling over at Zeref. The black eyed boy frowned, glancing over at Will.

"We have yet to locate the demon, William," he mumbled tiredly. Zeref yawned slightly, leaning his head against Will's shoulder as he closed his eyes. "Still, you may be correct. I do not think I have the energy to keep trying much longer."

The other boy's shirt felt soft against his cheek. After all of his magic use, Zeref really didn't want to move much at the moment. He was comfortable, standing here with Will to lean on as his eyes drifted shut. He felt Will run a hand through his hair. The shadowhunter sighed, letting his hand gently trail down and rest around Zeref's shoulder, keeping him upright. "Next time, don't push yourself this far. It's not like I'm in a huge rush at the moment to end this curse. After all, the only person who loves me is immortal, so the risk is quite minimal."

A small smile appeared on Zeref's face, his eyes still shut. "Mmm…I suppose you may be correct, though I do believe your friends care for you more than you think," he murmured. He felt Will begin to walk, gently pulling him forward with the shadowhunter. Zeref's feet dragged across the floor, still half-asleep and leaning heavily on Will to stay standing.

There was a staircase that Zeref was supposed to walk down, but when they arrived, Zeref realized that it would be problematic. He was far more tired than he thought, having pushed himself too far this time. He was used to ignoring his own feelings, so it had been easy to focus solely on the task of summoning demons, regardless of how low he was running on magical energy. Now that he was trying to leave, though, he could not walk without Will there to hold him up.

The staircase was too narrow to walk down side by side, making them both pause at the top of it. "Damn it, why did you have to become an invalid now?" Will asked quietly, frowning at the stairs.

"I'm not that bad," Zeref protested weakly, but he knew he was completely out of energy. He was nearly falling asleep while walking; the only thing keeping him awake was the conversation Will kept pulling from him.

Glancing at Zeref, Will sighed and shook his head. "Well, at least you are rather small."With a sudden motion, Zeref felt his head knocked off of Will's shoulder. His eyes opened, feeling Will's arm wrap around his legs and lift them off the ground. He made a small squeak of surprise, moving an arm to grab Will's shoulder to stay balanced. "If I weren't a shadowhunter, you'd have been stuck up here. It was only all that training that built up these muscles, and despite your size, you are still quite heavy."

Unsure of how to take that, Zeref only closed his eyes again and rested his head against Will's chest. "As a shadowhunter, my body has more muscle than fat, despite its slender figure. It weighs more from the muscle as a result."

"Of course you decide to explain that away," Will muttered, shaking his head. Zeref could feel his unsteady walk, shaking his body with each stop. Still, it was better than attempting and failing to walk down the stairs himself. Being pressed against Will wascomfortable, leaving Zeref feeling warm and even sleepier as he finished walking down the stairs.

Unfortunately, Will had to ruin it by dropping him at the base. Zeref landed on the floor with a thump, frowning as he opened his gaze to see Magnus watching them with a raised eyebrow. "Interesting. It appears as if you two are doing well," he commented, smiling over at them.

Cursing under his breath, Will glared back over at Magnus. "The idiot decided to summon demons until he couldn't even stand on his own. Honestly, I'll never understand warlocks."

"Oh hush, we both know that boy isn't your typical warlock, now is he?" Magnus commented, waggling his eyebrows. "He's quite handsome, with that black hair and unusual black eyes, though I will admit, I'm a fan of blue eyes myself. If he were a warlock, he'd have been taken long ago."

A bit dazed, Zeref had no words to say in response. Will only knelt down beside him, helping him rise back to his feet to some extent. Zeref returned to his original position, with his head against Will's shoulder and the boy's arm wrapped around his shoulders to keep him on his feet. "Enough of that nonsense, I'm—wait, did you just tell me I'm your type?" Will stated, pausing for a moment.

The same realization dawned on Zeref, leaving something dark rustling through his chest. Magnus was not taking Will away from him, that was something he would be sure of. His black eyes opened weakly, a scowl on his face as the warlock shrugged. "Appearance wise, sure. Blue eyes and black hair has always been my favorite combination," Magnus mused. "However, you are already taken from what I've seen."

Magnus winked at them, smiling over at Zeref who continued glaring over at the warlock. "William, I'd suggest leaving soon. If we stay much longer, I may give into the temptation to kill Magnus, and I do not think the Clave would take kindly to me killing one of their best warlocks."

Will laughed at his words, reaching over and ruffling Zeref's hair gently. "Ah, what a sight that'd be! To be quite honest, I was nearing the same point myself. See, we think far too much alike for me to abandon you for the likes of the freak over there," he stated, giving Magnus a slight grin. There was a dark light in his eyes, watching as Magnus pouted in response.

"Bah, who needs you!" Magnus complained. "Get out, I think I am quite sick of your company at the moment. I'm better off with a house full of cats, that's what I've decided. At least they never insult their magnificent host."

Thinking back to Acnologia's experiments, Zeref couldn't help but add one last comment in. "No, I would not quite say that. I met a cat once who insisted my brother was a slob, and refused to acknowledge his best friend at the time. Her name was Carla, I think…" he muttered, frowning.

"I do believe that was the opium haze, Zeref," Will countered, grinning as he waved towards Magnus. "Thanks for the help, as well. We shall return another time. It seems as if we are going to have a bit of trouble locating this demon of ours."

Magnus only shook his head, returning to his study as the two let themselves out. Zeref fell asleep at some point on the way back home, riding in the carriage. Exhausted, he did not even wake when Will picked him up and carried him into the Institute. When he did wake up, late in the night, he stared bleary-eyed at the sleeping boy by his side. William had remained with him, just as he had asked only a few weeks ago. A smile appeared on his face and he pressed himself closer to Will's back, closing his eyes once more and falling back asleep.

 **A bit of a shorter chapter, but it is also more light-hearted than a few of my more recent updates. Elias from the Bane Chronicles was surprisingly entertaining to try writing, so I was rather amused with including him here as one of the summoned demons (since it is also implied in the Bane Chronicles that Magnus had done so during this time). Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Zeref didn't know what to do with himself today. Will and Jem had been told to go out on patrol tonight, with the increased demon activity in town. With the secrecy behind Zeref and Natsu, both boys were forced to remain here. Jessamine remained as well, though Zeref expected as much. She seemed to massively dislike her job and while Zeref rarely saw the girl, he knew she only wanted to get out of this place.

The halls seemed strangely quiet without Will around to banter with. He had grown used to his dark humor, and the way Will laughed at the oddest things. It made this place feel like home, but with the boy gone, Zeref felt strangely out of place once more. He frowned as he walked down the halls, eventually settling on the library for entertainment. Sitting at one of the desks, he pulled down a book at random and began to read.

Words seemed to grow unfocused to him, however. Every page he read, he found himself growing bored. His gaze would wander, searching the library for signs of someone else to talk to. Zeref felt strange as he did so, stopping and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Had he truly come to rely so much on others? He could not recall the last time he truly longed for companionship, yet now, it felt strange to be alone even for a day.

It made him smile, realizing how far he had come. Having friends was a great feeling, and it made him comfortable as he rose to his feet, placing the book back on the shelf. Maybe Natsu would do something with him. He had not spent much time with his brother lately, so surely Natsu would be growing restless as well.

Finding Natsu was not that difficult, considering Zeref's knowledge of his brother's personality. He was in the training room, rushing around and practicing fighting with the various dummies inside. Some targets were on the far wall, and when he grew bored of the hand-to-hand combat maneuvers, Natsu began target practice. Zeref assumed they were meant to practice for bows or throwing knives, but Natsu interpreted their use differently. Fireballs were thrown at them, starting small fires in the room that did not spread far as the flames hit stone walls when the target burned away.

Watching him for a moment, Zeref decided to wait. He sat by the wall, smiling as his brother continued training. After a few more fireballs, Natsu seemed to pause, sniffing the air gently. He turned his gaze towards Zeref, a grin on his face as he walked over. "Zeref, what are you doing here?"

"I'm…bored, I suppose. I've lost interest in books, and I have not spoken with you much as of late."

That only made his brother grin wider, grabbing Zeref's arm and pulling him to his feet. "Great, then help me practice! I wanna show you how strong I've gotten," Natsu insisted.

Other shadowhunters would find it odd, the way Natsu constantly tried picking fights with his friends. This was something that came from the place they grew up in, the desire to be the strongest. Acnologia encouraged sparring with each other, sometimes forcing battles between children to improve their skills. Zeref was quiet and reserved, but that did not mean he didn't understand how to defend himself when necessary.

Taking a step back, Zeref nodded and widened his stance to prepare for Natsu's attack. "Very well, I suppose that will work." Natsu charged forward, flames in hand as he attempted to punch Zeref. The black haired boy stepped to the side, letting the fist fly past him as Natsu turned around and tried to correct himself.

Moving quickly, Zeref grabbed Natsu's outstretched arm and used the boy's own momentum to throw him further towards the wall. Natsu saw it coming, glaring at it before jumping into the air. Zeref watched with wide eyes as Natsu kicked off of the wall, rebounding towards Zeref for another attack. This time, Natsu used his feet, trying to connect a kick to Zeref's leg. The black haired boy nimbly stepped over the motion, leaning down to grab Natsu's leg and pulling him off balance.

"Damn it!" Natsu complained, glaring at Zeref as he climbed back onto his feet. If this were a true battle, Zeref would have stopped him, but instead he waited patiently for his brother to attack back. Now angered, Natsu would be an even tougher opponent to face. His brother never fought with his full strength until he was emotionally invested in the battle.

This time, Zeref truly had to focus to dodge Natsu's flurry of punches. Flaming fists flew past his cheeks, nearly burning his skin as he struggled to lean side to side to avoid each blow. Charlotte walked by the room, pausing to observe the battle within. It looked much like a dance, the two of them circling around the room with arms and legs flying between each other, never quite landing a hit for some time.

The strike that finally broke through Zeref's defenses was a surprise. Natsu grew a bit more intent to win, relying more heavily on his magic instead of his strength. He opened his mouth, releasing a torrent of flames from his throat that swarmed around Zeref. "No!" Charlotte shouted from the doorway, making him turn to see their observer. The burns on his skin weren't that terrible, and he knew they would heal. Now that he thought about it, however, he realized the other shadowhunters did not realize the depths of his immortality, not like Will and Jem did at least.

"Oh, hey Charlotte. Zeref and I were just—" he began, seeing the woman rushing past him towards Zeref. The black haired boy only frowned, walking over towards the closet in the room for new gear. Natsu's flames had gotten hotter, he realized. His skin would be burnt for longer than usual, though it would be healed in about an hour, maybe a little longer.

Her fierce glare focused on Zeref, though her eyes widened when she saw he was not moving as though he was in pain. "Hello, Charlotte. Do not worry, I am used to such injuries. I've sparred with Natsu before. It is usually best if I am his partner for such exercises, as you can see," Zeref commented with a small smile.

Rubbing the back of his head, Natsu only grinned in response. "Yeah, I guess I went a bit overboard again," he said. "Still, I'm kind of hungry now. Do you wanna go see if there's a snack in the kitchen?"

Shrugging, Zeref moved to follow after Natsu. His skin wasn't quite as blackened as before, though it was red and irritated. Most people would be able to tell he was burned by something, but it wasn't as severe as Charlotte was clearly expecting. "How…you were on fire…" she was muttering.

"My body possesses remarkable healing capabilities. I have yet to find an injury I cannot recover from," Zeref told her, walking passed her and into the hall.

Charlotte only shook her head, sighing and moving to return to her work. "I didn't realize…look, even if you heal well, I still want you to be careful. Burns hurt, even if they heal quickly," she warned.

Even Charlotte had grown to care for him, Zeref realized. He smiled over at her, nodding in agreement. "Of course, I am working on improving my avoidance of injury already. William gets quite worried by my recklessness at times. I simply thought Natsu could use the practice today," he explained.

They went in opposite directions. Catching up to Natsu, Zeref fell into step beside his brother. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to go that far," Natsu said quietly.

Zeref shrugged, turning down one of the halls to head closer to the kitchen. "There is no issue with it, Natsu. I am quite aware of how you get with fights. It wasn't entirely unexpected."

Natsu nodded, sniffing the air before grinning and taking off. "Alright, I'm ready to eat!" he declared, charing into the dining room. Luckily, it was empty, but Zeref still shook his head as he joined his brother.

There wasn't much here for them, but there were some rolls leftover from dinner last night. Natsu took handfuls of them, shoving them into his mouth and not even bothering to chew. "I have been thinking…it feels strange, doesn't it? Being in a place like this…I do not remember the last time I felt like I had a real family," Zeref commented quietly after a few moments.

Swallowing, Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I imagine that's how it feels for you. You never really were friends with the other kids." he replied. "I miss them, you know? I keep feeling like I'll see them just around the corner…but they're really all gone." Natsu's expression turned dark at that, a glare on his face as he pressed his fist against the table. "Acnologia's gonna pay for that…there's no way I'm letting him off so easily, not after what he did to our friends…our family."

Strangely, Zeref couldn't help but agree. The children Acnologia had raised, they all grew so close from their shared torture. Whatever they needed, someone was there to support them through it. Even the cats, for the brief time they were there, had been a joy for the children to have around. "He has a lot to pay for, Natsu. I've sent a message to Invel…he will be keeping an eye out for signs of Acnologia."

"I still don't get how you do it," Natsu said, frowning over at Zeref. "We're brothers, but you always manage to stay calm about stuff like this. No matter how bad things get…even if people die, you just move on to the next problem and shrug it off." There was a sadness to his gaze now, making him shake his head. "I often wondered…is it really because you just don't care? Are people nothing to you? I mean, it looks like you care about Will…and I know you've fought to protect me…but then I see you calmly talking about Acnologia like he did nothing wrong, and it leaves me questioning what kind of a person you are."

There were unshed tears in Natsu's gaze, his pain clear for anyone to see. Zeref knew that his brother had a kind heart. Natsu always trusted others and was quick to make friends. No matter his faults, people loved Natsu easily, and it was why he had no worries about Natsu fitting in amongst the shadowhunters here. "That…I suppose that is complicated."

Natsu only kept his gaze locked on Zeref's eyes. "I dislike showing my emotions…for my entire life, I've discovered just how dangerous they can be. If I am angry, I kill people. If I grow afraid, I lose control. Even simply becoming too relaxed or too content…my body would no longer be my own, and people would die." He could still remember how that felt, knowing he couldn't feel a thing without risking death to those around him.

Zeref could feel a bit of a pain in his chest, a heavy sensation as he spoke of his feelings on others. "As a result, I've taught myself to be indifferent to the world. If people die, it is simply the cycle of life. If I am the one to kill them, I simply caused their end to come sooner than planned. It was how I coped with what I had become…and that coping mechanism still remains, in a way. It is not that I do not care for others, Natsu…I've simply come to block myself off from the world."

There was a steady look to Natsu's gaze, leaning forward on the table. "So…if something happened to myself, or to Will…what would you do then?" he asked.

The thought of something happening to Will, of not having the shadowhunter here by his side, made Zeref go still. Just imagining it sent himself spiraling into darkness, an empty hole from which he struggled to return. Pain, sorrow, even rage built within him at the thought. If Natsu went with him…the feelings only grew stronger. Zeref closed his eyes, his hands shaking on the table as he took a deep breath, remembering that nothing had actually happened to either of them.

Returning Natsu's gaze, there was a fire in his eyes now. "I would destroy the one who harmed you two…and take this world down with them," he stated darkly. "The demon you met before isn't far from my own mindset, Natsu. I do not care for others easily, and if I lose the few I care about…"

Something came to mind for Zeref, an idea that he had pushed aside long ago. "You'd open the gate, wouldn't you?" Natsu said quietly.

His eyes widened in surprise, staring at Natsu in shock. How Natsu had learned of the spell was a mystery, but Zeref could not deny it. "I…yes, I suppose I would. Necromancy does not end well for me, thus altering time would be my only method of bringing you two back."

There was a small pause as Natsu nodded, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. "Alright, I guess I see your point. Still, if something really does happen…don't lose yourself, Zeref. Whatever happens, Will and I make our own choices. Not everything that happens is your fault, just keep that in mind." The understanding in Natsu's voice surprised Zeref, but it made sense in a way. He could still remember having Magnus search through his memories, and it was likely that Natsu had seen the same things Magnus had.

The sensation had not been pleasant, but it had been his own idea. His brief moment of sanity had driven Will to find Magnus once more, so he did not blame them for sifting through his mind. "I make no promises, Natsu. In that manner, I am quite selfish. If I must destroy the world to protect the few I care for, I will not hesitate to do so," he warned.

It was strange that they had been talking about the lengths Zeref would go in order to protect them at that moment. Charlotte came rushing into the room, out of breath with wide eyes. She grabbed Zeref's hand and dragged him to his feet, not beginning to explain until they were already rushing down the hall.

 **Cliffhanger! But, updates are coming a bit quickly now, so I don't think the wait will be too bad. I hope you enjoyed the little discussion between Natsu and Zeref. I rather like writing brotherly moments for those two, so I couldn't resist having more of it here as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

"Will and Jem came back from patrol," Charlotte stated, her voice strained. They were rushing down the halls still, with Zeref being dragged behind her. Natsu remained in the dining room, not in nearly as much of a rush to catch up to them.

With the way she was acting, Zeref immediately began to pick up his own pace. She was unorganized and panicked, two traits that he never associated with the level-headed shadowhunter that lead the London Institute. "What happened? Who is hurt?"

Charlotte hesitated, glancing at Zeref as she grew closer to the infirmary. "It…it's Will. Jem said he grew desperate on the hunt when they spotted some strange blue demon on the street…he rushed off on his own and—" Zeref cut her off, catching on to one clue in her comment.

"Blue?" he questioned, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. Of course Will would have gotten excited if he spotted that demon, but he never expected it to happen. "Damn that demon…William better have gotten something good from it if he's gone through all of this trouble."

The darkness in Zeref's gaze silenced Charlotte as she stepped back, letting Zeref enter the room. Will was in one of the beds, sweat on his skin as Jem sat by his side. A single wound was in his arm, a hole that appeared to be a bite mark. "We removed the tooth…but there must have been poison of some kind," Jem stated softly, holding out a white object in his hand.

Seeing the canine, Zeref grabbed it and examined the object carefully. "I am not a healer…" he stated hesitantly, running his hand along the surface of it. His gaze turned towards Will, his black eyes conflicted. "William, please hold on a little longer."

If he was going to succeed, he needed complete and utter calmness. His own signature magic would interfere otherwise, and at the moment, Zeref was not in a calm mood. There was a panic in his mind, his hands shaking as he grew angry at his own inability to do anything. "James…" he commented, getting an idea. "Get your violin, I need to calm myself if I am even going to attempt to help William."

Silently, Jem rose to his feet to get the instrument. It was not the time to question his request. Still, another plan was forming in Zeref's mind. Saving Will could be done, with great risk. It wasn't far in the past to go to this morning and join them out on patrol. Natsu's warning came to mind, but Zeref dismissed it. A trial run of the Eclipse Gate would not harm a thing, not when it was only resetting a single mistake.

Will's _parabatai_ returned soon, violin in hand. The music began to fill the room, while Zeref struggled to focus solely on the melody and relax. "No…it isn't working…" he whispered, taking a step back and gripping his hair tightly. He was only growing more agitated. Every time he glanced at Will, his anger and misery rose. The magic in his veins was getting more restless in response, closer to exploding than it had been before.

"I'm sorry…Natsu, please forgive me," Zeref stated quietly, rising to his feet and slamming the door shut. Jem blinked in surprise, making Zeref hesitate. He did not plan on having any witnesses, but this boy was already here. Perhaps he could keep Zeref in line, and ensure he would join their patrol. "James, stand back. My magic is growing dangerously out of control, and I am about to create something that no one has even attempted before."

Turning towards the door, Zeref narrowed his eyes and raised a hand. Jem backed up into the wall, as Will began coughing violently in the bed. The noise seemed to solidify Zeref's resolve, making him glare harshly at the door as black magic streaked around his body. A small cloud exploded outward, while a single black streak solidified and flew towards the door. The darkness seemed to spread across the surface, coating the door in black before slowly fading away.

When the black vanished from sight, the door had been transformed. It was dark green, with a golden frame surrounding it. At the center of the frame, above the door, was a red stone adorning the creation. Jem released a breath, staring at it with wide eyes as Zeref stepped forward. "By the angel, what is that?" Jem asked, joining Zeref.

Glancing over at the other shadowhunter, Zeref gave him a dark smile. "Our solution. I am not a healer, my specialty lies in black magic. This is my greatest creation…a spell I devised years ago, but never cast. The Eclipse Gate," he explained. Zeref took a step forward, pressing his hand against the surface. He held the tooth tightly in his hand, glancing back at Will with a dark look in his eyes. "I will save you, William. This will not happen again, that I promise."

There was confusion on Jem's face, the other boy frowning at Zeref. "Black magic…just what does this spell do, Zeref? Surely, you aren't planning on letting Will die only to bring him back to life through necromancy."

His suggestion made Zeref grow cold, a harsh glare still on his face as his hands clenched into fists. "No, I would not do such a thing to him. As dark as it may be, necromancy spells already exist. This, James, is time travel. We will go back and relive this day…and I will save William from this fate."

Glancing at his _parabatai,_ Jem hesitated for a moment before nodding. His pale skin was drawn tight, his jawline harsh as he stood next to Zeref and approached the gate. "Very well. You are going on patrol with us this time, I assume," he commented. Zeref nodded, not leaving room for questions. They stepped forward together, just as Zeref opened the gate. They were swallowed by darkness, everything vanishing for a moment as they fell into a void.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Zeref felt a strange jolt returning to his past body. Even if it was just a few hours earlier, something just felt strange about his mind leaving from one time and going to another. Before him stood Jem and Will, preparing to leave for patrol. Zeref remembered he had seen them off that morning, so this must have been that moment.

Jem looked startled, his eyes growing wide and stumbling a step back. "James, are you alright?" Will asked, frowning at the other shadowhunter. "Unless you are massively drunk, I do not typically see people stumble around on flat ground."

There was a moment of hesitation, Jem's eyes glancing towards Zeref as he smiled. "Actually, I do think I am not feeling at my best for the moment. Perhaps it would be better if we had some assistance," he replied, though there was a shakiness to his tone. Will's eyes narrowed, glancing between Jem and Zeref in confusion.

"I have no issues with coming along. Truly, it was Charlotte who thought there would be a problem," Zeref informed them.

"Oh, and Will?" Jem commented, glancing towards his _parabatai._ "Don't be too reckless, alright. I fear one day you'll rush off on your own and we won't be there to save you."

The blue eyed boy simply stared between them, confusion in his gaze before he shook his head. "Honestly, what has gotten into the two of you? I'm used to Zeref being dark and mysterious, but James? The world has gone mad if you are starting to keep secrets from anyone."

Zeref was beginning to regret taking Jem with him, but it was a bit too late. "It appears as if James is incapable of hiding much of anything," Zeref mused, grimacing and pressing a hand to his forehead. "I…performed a spell, that involved the two of us recently. Explaining it much further could cause issues…the spell itself was untested, and James happened to be there when I attempted to use it. Thus far, the side effects appear to be minimal, though things still feel…a bit odd, to say the least."

"Magic? What do you need that for these days? Natsu's fine, you're sane…still a bit morbid and dark at times, but sane, and everything else…it's all being dealt with," Will commented. He moved towards the street, his gaze searching the darkened streets. It was early morning, around three as they first began their patrol.

Alert and wary, Zeref frowned and focused on the streets. "A test of something I had come up with long ago…I suppose I simply wished to see if it would have been successful or not, had I used it then," he commented quietly. The image of Will in the infirmary was still flashing in his mind. He would not let that happen again, not when he knew what to look for.

Slowly, Jem began to take the lead, his hand on his belt with a dark look on his face. Will let his _parabatai_ guid them through the streets, not arguing as he continued speaking with Zeref. "Ah, and I'm assuming its purpose is what you can't explain. Because, explaining what something does always ruins to fun of figuring it out for yourself, doesn't it?"

Normally, Zeref would have smiled at Will's slight joke. Tonight was different, with Zeref's nerves on edge and his magic restless in his body. Despite the power he had just used to go back in time, he felt recharged now that he had returned to the body he had early that morning. "Yes, that would be correct," he replied, glancing over at Jem. "How much further?"

There was no need to specify what Zeref was talking about. Will frowned, sighing as he ran a hand through his head. "I know you haven't done much shadowhunter work, but patrols typically take time. Walking through the streets doesn't always mean you'll find a demon, nor do you simply stop on a whim," Will explained. He seemed a bit irritated with the secrecy, but Zeref decided it was better than the alternative.

Ignoring Will, Jem turned his head slightly as he pulled out a blade. "We're going to see it in only a few more moments."

Nodding, Zeref passed Will and grabbed Jem's arm, pulling the boy back. "Very well. Both of you, stay back. I shall handle this."

Jem hesitated, glancing between Zeref and Will before taking small step back. Will only glared at him, pulling a blade out and standing by his side. "You know, I understand keeping secrets, but there's no way I'm standing back and letting you fight alone. Something tells me the two of you gained some demon sensing ability or something, because otherwise, there's no way you'd be this confident about a demon being nearby."

Running a hand through his hair, Zeref nearly groaned at Will's stubborn attitude. "Will, not now." The boy blinked, not used to Zeref calling him by his shortened nickname. Zeref's impatience and irritation was beginning to show, and this time, Zeref could feel the boy studying his stance. The tension in Zeref's muscles was obvious even to himself, to the point where his shoulders were beginning to ache and his body was about to move on its own to relax. "This demon is dangerous, and if I know you at all, I'd be willing to bet you would take unnecessary risks in the battle against it. I will take the risks here, William. I am the one who can survive such injuries, after all."

Blue eyes burned into his own, ignoring him and shoving Zeref aside. Alarmed, Zeref rushed ahead of him, not caring what he found. Will could not see the demon first, that much he knew. Jem saw what was happening and pulled out his own seraph blade, joining in the battle since Will could not be dissuaded.

Just around the corner, the demon stood. A large stinger-like tail hung behind its body, which was indeed blue like Will had described before. The creature did not appear to be doing anything wrong at the moment, but Zeref moved to interrupt its rest. " _You._ " Will breathed behind him, making Zeref hurry. He was on top of the demon just in time, seeing Will charging forward like a madman.

The demon lashed out against Zeref in anger, feeling the black eyed boy kick out harshly against the creature's stomach. Zeref eyed the stinger carefully, watching its tail spin around and nearly slice into his stomach. Jumping in from behind, Will attempted to slash with his blade, but Zeref quickly threw a small spell at the demon to keep its attention. He would not let Will get injured once more, not if he could help it.

Another blade lashed into the fight, Jem joining them with a dark grimace on his face. "What's the plan now?"

Glancing up at Will, Zeref cursed under his breath. "I'll deal with it. William has his reasons for wishing to meet this demon. If we don't hurry, he will repeat his previous actions to get ahold of one of its poisoned teeth."

The blue eyed shadowhunter truly was strong, dancing around the beast nimbly. There was a fire in his gaze, almost a careless madness dancing in the depths of his eyes. Will slashed out with his blade again, but the demon saw it coming. It dodged by jumping backward, growling as it leaned towards Will. "Will, get back!" Jem shouted, rushing forward as the demon moved to bite down upon Will.

Will turned towards his _parabatai,_ his gaze focused and determined. He was holding his ground, just as Zeref had feared. With no time left to think, Zeref activated his own magic, teleporting himself between Will and the demon. Blue eyes turned towards him, wide with shock as the demon crushed its fangs around Zeref's torso. He gasped in pain, groaning as he reached down to grip one of the familiar white fangs. "This…is…mine…" he told the creature, his black eyes flashing with anger.

The image of Will on death's doorstep flashed in his mind. Killing the demon in this world would send it to the Void. He could summon it again, so for now, he would settle for getting revenge for something the demon had never actually done. Magic surged within him, a dark cloud surrounding his body. Still gripped inside the demon's mouth, the creature began to choke on the black cloud of magic. Almost like smoke, tendrils of black leaked from its lips, while Zeref smiled darkly at the demon. Tugging harshly on the tooth, Zeref tore it free and jumped into the sky as the creature cried out in pain.

Tooth still in hand, Zeref landed on the ground next to Will and Jem. The demon was slowly falling over, his magic taking effect and killing it quickly. As it vanished, Zeref's vision began to blur slightly, his grip becoming weaker. Blood still danced along his body, making him frown in confusion. His wound was far more serious than Will's had been before. With the amount of teeth that had pierced into his own body, there was no doubt that the toxin would take effect far quicker on him than it had in Will.

Collapsing on the ground, Zeref felt the tooth roll out of his grip. "Zeref!" Will shouted, finally moving into action and kneeling in the grass by his side. Zeref's black eyes blearily focused on him, inspecting Will's body slowly. There was no injury; if that was the case, Zeref could rest peacefully. "Damn it, what the hell were you thinking? A goddam tooth isn't worth your life, you idiot."

Jem was watching in horror, his silvery eyes wide as Will shook Zeref's shoulders. It only made more pain surge through him, though Zeref didn't say a word to Will about it. "I could say the same to you…" he mumbled weakly. "I told you before…I am better equipped to deal with such problems, William."

Feeling warmth against his forehead, Zeref took in a deep breath. Will was pressing his own head against Zeref's, a pain deep in his gaze as he began to pull Zeref closer to him. "No…damn it, the wounds aren't healing!" Will shouted. Frowning, Zeref turned down to see for himself. Surely, Will was imagining such things. "You aren't immortal anymore, Zeref. Don't you recall? Drinking my blood burnt out some of the demonic experiments in your body that gave you that benefit."

It didn't quite make sense to him, though. He had healed before, after drinking Will's blood, hadn't he? Then again, those had been minor cuts, shallowly dug into his skin to break runes. The burns had healed as well, though it had taken longer than normal. Perhaps it was a delayed effect, or perhaps his healing simply wasn't as strong as before. The poison…that made more sense, Zeref decided. Will's body had taken a fever almost immediately under its effects, and if he recalled, his arm was still bleeding even after receiving an _iratze._ The poison itself slowed healing, and if that was the case, Zeref would not be feeling well for a long time.

His skin began to feel warm, a sign of the same thing Will had felt before. "Will, don't be mad at him." Jem stated quietly, coming closer and pressing a hand to his _parabatai's_ shoulder. "The spell he mentioned earlier…Zeref did all of this for you. He brought us back in time, to prevent you from receiving that injury. This is what he wanted; he knew the risks, if he ended up getting bitten."

Zeref wanted to shout at Jem, to tell him to shut up. Will seemed to have frozen at his words, his back stiff as he gazed down at Zeref. His gaze was agonized, a desperation in his eyes that was even worse than his earlier worry. "Time travel…? That's…never mind, it doesn't matter. Magic does twisted things, why not reverse the natural flow of the universe and undo events such as this? After all, it only makes things _better,_ right?"

There was venom in his voice, making Jem flinch from the force of his anger. "Don't try and save me, James, I'm not worth it. This is what happens to those who are close to me…they all end up worse off, simply because they knew me," Will insisted.

Leaning closer to Will, Zeref tried to shake his head. The most he managed was a slight twitch, before groaning in pain. "No…this world would be…I would have…" Zeref tried, but he couldn't get himself to move his mouth much through the pain. Something was pounding in his head now, the blurring growing stronger as the world before him began to spin.

Something gentle ran across his head, brushing aside the hair resting on his forehead. It was comforting, that feeling. The sensation remained, the hand now resting in his hair and carefully twirling the black strands around his fingers. "Get your rest, Zeref. Magnus…we must get to Magnus, he can heal Zeref."

Zeref felt his body move, this time making him resist. Pain surged through his stomach, making his eyes flash open in anger at the person responsible. He kicked out, his legs flailing in the air as he pushed against the person holding him tightly. Something seemed to dance along the edges of his vision, his body freezing at the sight. Dark blue hair, a face laughing at him before vanishing into shadows.

Completely still, Zeref's face went even paler than normal. "I'm…hallucinating…" he breathed out. The last time this happened, he had been at Acnologia's home. Some experiment had gone wrong, leaving him sick for weeks. The things he had seen left him nearly insane, and at times, his magic would lash out at the phantoms. "Will…leave me be…I can't control myself, if I see something…"

The boy kept moving though, as if he had not heard his words. While he thought he had been speaking, Zeref slowly realized he could not move a thing. He tried tilting his head, to see his own body. Nothing in his line of sight changed. Trying to raise his hand did little else, and his panic began to rise. Another image, this one of a slightly calmer image. A flying blue cat danced in the sky, grinning down at him. "Hey Zeref, can you come help me catch a fish for Carla? I want to give her a gift for her birthday," the cat asked.

Hearing Happy's voice made him flinch, the first motion he had been capable of. Still, he could not get his mouth to move. Taking a deep breath, Zeref realized he did have something else he could do. This would be the only calm moment he would get anytime soon, so he had to take advantage of it before it got worse. _William, I am hallucinating. Please, leave me be. It is dangerous to be near my like this…I often attack my hallucinations with magic, based on what I recall from my childhood._

Telepathy had proven useful before, and this time, it had the effect of making Will pause in his walk. He glanced down at Zeref, his blue eyes stormy and dark. "No. If you're dying, Zeref, I'm not letting you die alone. Take me down with you if you want, it's what I deserve for putting you through this anyway. This damn quest to find that demon…it wasn't worth all of this."

Closing his eyes, Zeref tried to avoid seeing anything else that wasn't real. _It was my decision to aid you, William._ Natsu's words came to mind, the advice his brother would never give him now. _Not everything that goes wrong is your fault, that is something even I struggle to accept. You did not choose this path for me, I chose it for myself. In the end, if I truly am to die at this moment, I can say that I died happy, simply because I had the chance to love you. I did not expect to find such joy in my life, and I promise, I will protect the small peace I've found with everything I have._

Jem was watching them in silence, unsure of how Will was managing to converse with a limp, silent man. Will's own gaze was intense, staring down at Zeref as he pulled the boy closer to his chest, letting Zeref's head loll over to his shoulder. "Don't talk like that." Will stated quietly. "You aren't going to die, not now. You and I, we've got a future ahead of us. I've still got to find a way to befriend your impulsive brother, you've got to stop Acnologia, and together, we've got to get the world to accept that there's nothing wrong with either of us. I mean, sure we're each insane in our own way, but that's not what they'll think. The two of us, we're going to get married some day, or at least, tell ourselves that we are married if the world won't accept it. Because I…I love you too, Zeref…and I'll be damned if I just watch you die because you were trying to help me."

If he could move, Zeref would have smiled brilliantly at Will just then. Those words made him feel warm, a comfort settling over him for a brief moment. That ended quickly, however, with another voice whispering in his ear. "You are weak, Black Demon. I'll end you and your friends…that is a promise, Zeref Dragneel…" Acnologia's voice made Zeref nearly attack. It took a moment to realize it was his imagination.

Burning heat made sweat bead on his skin, his eyes slamming shut against the voice as he groaned quietly. Will ran his thumb over the side of Zeref's shirt, the pressure becoming Zeref's focus. Feeling Will here, it was the only thing keeping him from going mad with the poison's effects. However this ended, Zeref could already tell one thing quite obviously. It was not going to be pleasant, and healing was going to take a long time.

 **So, I've got some extra time tonight, so I'm updating a few stories early. Hopefully, a few of these will be finished soon so I can work more on my incomplete drafts that have been rather neglected as of late. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Waking up, Zeref kept expecting to see another ghost from his past. His eyes peered open, just barely wide enough to see light. Taking a deep breath, he let them flutter open the rest of the way. Surprisingly, the light blinded him, making him slam his eyes back shut for a moment. Spots danced on his eyelids, afterimages of the light that had been burned into his vision.

The room wasn't that bright when you looked at it, but after being unconscious for so long, his eyes were incredibly sensitive. He had seen nothing but darkness in so long that light was unusual and painful. This time, he lifted his eyelids a bit slower, squinting into the light and blinking rapidly until he could fully open his eyes.

He was on a couch, with a light blanket draped over his body. One arm rested on his forehead, the other squished by his side and the backrest of the sofa. A fireplace kept the room warm, and as he looked around, Zeref began to recognized Magnus' study. He remembered Will said he planned on bringing him here, but Zeref did not remember much of that night. Things got hazy after being bitten by the demon, and he was fairly certain most of what he'd seen and heard had been illusions. Still, it felt odd, all things considered. He felt like he remembered Will practically proposing to him, which was just too strange to have actually occurred.

Even if it wasn't real, the memory brought a smile to his face. He gazed around calmly, a bit more relaxed now that he realized the pain was practically gone. A small stinging in his abdomen remained, just a remanent of the area where the poison had first entered. Beyond that, his body was no longer burning as if he had been attacked by Natsu and his mind was far clearer.

In the chair reading a book was Magnus. The cat-eyed warlock seemed to be relaxing, not even bothering to check on Zeref while he read. Moving slowly, Zeref began to sit up. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling knots and tangles in it after so much time just lying around. Zeref wasn't entirely sure of how long he had slept, but he knew it would have been at least weeks, considering how severe the injury had been.

The motion made a slight rustling noise, which caught Magnus' attention. The warlock glanced up, closing his book and setting it aside to observe Zeref with a slight smile on his face. "And he finally wakes up. You know, it took me far too long to get your annoying friends out of the way so I could work."

Shaking his head, Zeref was already wondering where Will ended up. "Did they leave?" he asked, frowning when he did not see the shadowhunter in the room.

Magnus nodded, folding his legs as he leaned back in his chair. "After I told them I would not help unless they returned home….yes," Magnus answered, looking rather uninterested. "By the time they brought you to me, however, there was little I could do. I'm surprised you managed to survive. Anyone else would have been dead long ago."

Of course Will would leave with that threat in mind. He was likely waiting for Magnus to send a message for their return, one which the warlock did not seem inclined to send. "I see. That was unkind of you to do. I do not imagine healing magic takes enough focus that a little bit of noise interferes."

"Bah, what do you know?" Magnus complained, disliking Zeref's tone. "If you could heal, you wouldn't have had to come here, now would you?"

"Even the greatest of magic users cannot perform magic while delirious, hallucinating, and in immense pain," Zeref corrected. Magnus nodded, seeming to be satisfied with that at least. "Regardless, William is likely growing anxious at this point. How long have I been asleep for?"

Magnus frowned, still observing Zeref closely. "Two weeks, give or take a few days," he replied, leaning forward towards the black eyed boy. "Speaking of which, there was something I wanted to ask you about. I sensed something strange the other day, a large amount of magic being released almost like an explosion. A few hours later, you show up half-dead on my doorstep. Something makes me think the two are related, am I correct?"

Closing his eyes, Zeref slowly began to nod. "Yes, I suppose they are, in an indirect manner," he commented. "There is nothing to worry about from that spell. It is not something that can be undone and for the time being, it appears to have been a success."

"So, the fact that it felt like black magic…almost like opening a gateway to the Void…that's something I should just ignore?" Magnus' question made Zeref realize just how intelligent this warlock was. Magic was a difficult subject to master, but if Magnus could deduce this much, he was smarter than he let on.

Opening his eyes and focusing on Magnus, Zeref's gaze began to harden. "Yes, it is. Perhaps I did open a gateway, but it did not lead to the Void. No…it led to a place far different," Zeref replied calmly. "Reporting this spell would do nothing, not when there is nothing to prove what I've done. In fact, if you do attempt to report me, I shall simply deny casting the spell. There may be notes on the possibility of using it, however, there is no way to claim it was ever cast."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, folding his hands in his lap. "So, you tested a theoretical black magic spell, here in London?" Zeref did not reply, his black eyes still harsh and unforgiving. "I'm impressed; the Clave is usually very good at detecting such things. To be honest, I had no intention of reporting you to them. If I wanted to do that, I would have told them about the repeated visits to summon demons in my attic."

Zeref's gaze softened slightly, sighing as he leaned against the back of the couch. There was still an exhaustion in him, likely from so much healing. Twisting too much brought more pain to his stomach, an unusual feeling for him when he was recovering from an injury. Magnus watched him closely, eyeing the way Zeref's hand touched his abdomen gently. "You know, few people would go through suffering like this for the ones they love," Magnus added quietly.

Not wanting to talk about this, Zeref remained silent. "I've loved countless people over the years, both men and women. None of them made me feel a desire to nearly die for them, though a few had gotten close. Few mortals can handle a long-term relationship with a being like me, and all of my relationships end in tragedy. I assume yours do the same."

Trying to remember if such a thing was true, a face flashed in Zeref's mind. A girl, with long blond hair and bright, innocent green eyes was standing by his side. The image vanished in moments, but the bitter sorrow weighing heavily in his chest remained. He could not even remember her name, but he knew something terrible had happened to her. Maybe Magnus was right and he had loved before, but Zeref was still unsure.

"Be careful, Zeref," Magnus warned, continuing on without bothering to check if Zeref was listening. "You are fragile enough as it is. I've seen your mind; I know how you think. There are more ways to show someone you love them than this. If you continue down this path, you will break Will along with yourself, and then neither of you will find happiness."

There was moisture in his eyes, a desperation making him actually decide to speak again. "How? If I cannot keep him alive…if I cannot protect him, what does it matter? He will die, and I will be alone, just as I've always been." Zeref felt an emptiness at the thought. He did not want to be alone again, not after finding Will.

Sympathetic green eyes stared back at him. "You don't," Magnus stated bluntly. "He's a shadowhunter. They're always getting into battles and finding danger in the world. You can't keep him from doing what he loves, and putting yourself through pain like this…it is slowly eating away at Will. I can see it in him, the guilt he bears every time you find yourself hurt in some form."

A small, humorless smile flashed on Zeref's face. "Yes, he is like me in that manner," he commented quietly. "We both blame ourselves for the fates of others. After four centuries of doing so, I've grown to hate my very being. Until I met Will, I truly was torn between wishing for death and wishing to save Natsu. If I didn't save Natsu first, he would die with me. The idea seemed rather poetic to me…a fitting end for both of us who had suffered for so long."

There was an understanding in Magnus' gaze. "He shouldn't have to do that. Will is far too young and reckless to see the world as it is…he still thinks everything is centered around himself, but that center is now being thrown off balance. You have entered the picture, and now he realizes that he cannot float down the river of life as a lone boat. Will relies on you, and if he cannot grow to see that your actions cause these events, he will destroy himself simply because he has grown to love you."

It was quite easy to imagine it, Zeref thought. The darkness in Will's eyes, the way he continually blamed himself for the danger his friends were in was apparent. Even if his curse were gone, Zeref felt that Will would continue to find reasons to blame himself for the pain of others. His descent into madness would be quick, and he would not even realize where he was going until it was too late. "Are you saying…are you suggesting that I leave him alone in his suffering? Regardless of if I am present or not, William would move on and find himself in the same situation once more."

The tension in his voice was obvious, layered with pain and desperation that was hidden underneath. Magnus was observant, though, someone Zeref knew he could not fool easily. "Alas, that is the trouble for immortals like us. We never know when it is better to be selfish, or move on and allow someone else to find a new love," he stated quietly. "Tell me, what do you think is best for Will? Is he happy with you, or do you think he could find more happiness with someone else?"

A heavy weight settled into Zeref's chest. Thinking about Will's smiling face, it made Zeref angry just to imagine the boy moving on so easily. He didn't want to let Will go, not to anyone else. Even so, he could also see the suffering in his eyes when Zeref got too reckless. Every time Zeref moved to protect Will, it destroyed a piece of the shadowhunter. He could not continue losing himself so much. One day, there wouldn't be anything more for Will to lose, and Zeref knew he would no longer have anyone to save.

If Will had someone else, someone who wasn't so reckless and didn't attract danger, would he be better off? He tried to picture it, some man or woman that would be able to understand Will's strange tendencies. It ended up being a woman in his mind, one with a gentle smile that could calm the storms in Will's gaze. Much like Will, she would love reading and have an immense patience to deal with the shadowhunter's strange humor. Perhaps she would even laugh at times too, while Will went off to fight demons in the night. She would remain at home, safe and waiting for him to return. There would be no fear for Will that she would perish in battle, no worry that she would harm herself in some attempt to find death.

Someone like that just might be better for him, Zeref admitted. "I…perhaps you are right. What did you tell William, about my condition?"

His heart was pounding, each beat painful to feel. Zeref kept focusing on his breathing, trying to ground his thoughts to something at least. Each rise and fall of his chest marked another moment closer to destroying what he had built. Will would be happier, in the end, he decided. "I didn't say much, only that the poison was at a point where my magic could do little to help. He doesn't even know that you've recovered at this point. In fact, it came as a surprise to me too. I was waiting for you to die, if I'm being completely honest."

Nodding, Zeref pushed the blanket aside and rose to his feet. The ache in his stomach seemed dull now, and his unshed tears finally began to fall. "I see," he whispered, giving Magnus a small smile. "Thank you, for showing me what William truly needed. Please, help him through this…" Zeref whispered. If Will was going to move on, he needed a clean break. He would be dying to the shadowhunters of London, perhaps vanishing into the mundane world for the time being.

Magnus gave Zeref a sad smile, rising to his feet and patting the boy's shoulder gently. "I will. Oh, and before I forget," Magnus began, turning around and walking towards one of the bookshelves. He pulled a tooth off of it, the same one Zeref had taken from the demon who attacked. "Will said you'd want this back if you woke up."

Staring at the tooth being offered, Zeref shook his head. "No, this task is now yours to handle. Help William, save him from himself. That tooth belongs to a demon who supposedly cursed him…ask Will to come and summon it for him, please. It will…it will help him find peace, if his curse is brought to an end."

The warlock glanced at the tooth, giving Zeref a small smile. "All of this, just to end a small curse for that boy. You love him far more than I've loved anyone else, Zeref," Magnus commented quietly. "Don't forget that he loves you too, no matter where you find yourself. You aren't alone, and if I know Will, I know he'd want you to take care of yourself."

A hollow feeling was spreading through Zeref's chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he nodded, giving Magnus a small smile. "Yes, I know. It has taken me some time to realize that, to realize that I do not wish to be alone. Tell Will…tell him that I loved him, that I did not wish to make him sad with this."

The two of them walked towards the door, with Magnus watching him closely. "I will. He will think you are dead, but he will know just how much you cared for him, Zeref, that I promise. I'll look after your little shadowhunter for you. After all, the two of you have interested me from the moment I first met you at that vampire's party. I feel like…I owe you, I suppose, for saving Camille the pain that came along with living under De Quincy's rule."

Camille? The name did not ring a bell for Zeref, but he felt like it was important to Magnus. Perhaps she was his own lover, but he did not bother to ask. Instead, Zeref walked out into the rainy London streets, not looking back. He closed his eyes and imagined the woman once more, the girl with a kind face that would finally bring peace to Will. This was the right thing to do, and despite the shallow pain in his heart, Zeref knew it was his own destiny to always be alone, regardless of his desires.

 **I really love writing Magnus, I've discovered. He just is such an interesting character to try and grasp. Anyway, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Will was in the training room, trying to banish images of Zeref's recklessness from his mind. He beat it out of the training dummies, each punch blocking the sight of that demon's mouth surrounding Zeref's body. He remembered the boy's gasp of pain, the widening of Zeref's eyes. Carrying the boy, seeing just how feverish Zeref had become. Another punch slammed out, a glare on his face as he remembered Zeref's wild eyes, focusing on random shadows in the streets.

Words in his mind, the way Zeref spoke in emergencies. Something had been terribly wrong, if Zeref wouldn't speak out loud. Grimacing, Will pulled away from the training dummy. This was not helping anything, nor had it helped over the last two weeks. Zeref was with Magnus, and the warlock continuously kicked him out before he even got inside the door. Will hadn't seen Zeref since he dropped the boy off at Magnus' home. Apparently, he was too loud and obnoxious for Magnus to focus on magic when Will was around.

With the physical combat having no effect, Will moved on to target practice. Pulling out throwing knives, he began focusing on the weight of a blade in his hand, taking a deep breath as he raised it into the air. He remembered his own words to Zeref, desperate to give him some form of hope with whatever insanity he was seeing. Even mentally, Zeref's voice had sounded pained and fearful, a tone Will was not used to hearing in the black eyed boy's voice.

Will's blade flew through the air. He heard the small thunk as it sunk into the target, close to the edge unlike his usual aim. Glaring at the target, Will grabbed another blade. He couldn't believe Zeref had done all of this, just to get his hands on some stupid tooth. Then again, from what he had heard from Jem, he had done the same thing. Over the week, Jem had explained what he knew of Zeref's spell, describing the strange sensation of traveling back in time to try and prevent Will's death. He didn't doubt that Zeref would go so far, but Will wondered why Zeref hadn't used that spell long ago. Wouldn't time travel have saved Natsu?

Another blade hit the target, only mildly closer to the center. His distracted mind was not good for battle. Thinking about Natsu only made him remember when the boy walked in on their discussion, staring with wide eyes. Natsu had even named the spell, apparently having found the notes on it while he and Zeref still shared the same body. That was even more proof that it was possible, that Zeref had just gone back in time to sacrifice himself instead of Will.

Picking out another dagger, Will was going to continue on in his work when someone else ran into the training room. Jem was there, with Natsu right behind him. "Will! Magnus just sent a fire message to Charlotte. He wants you to come over immediately," Jem said.

"Wait, what?" Will asked, blinking a few times. "Did it say anything else? Is Zeref recovered?"

Jem shook his head, already moving out the door with Will at his heels. "No, but…it did only ask for you. Natsu overheard and insisted on coming, and I thought you wouldn't want to be there with only Natsu."

"Hey, he's my brother! Of course I'm gonna go see him too," Natsu responded, upset with Jem's complaint.

Unconcerned, Will began to move quicker. "I don't care who comes, to be quite honest. It's about time that warlock let us see Zeref. I swear, he's almost as bad as the ducks. I'm considering boycotting his services at this rate."

Sighing, Jem turned towards Will. "He's one of the only warlocks in London, Will. Magnus is the only one capable of healing demon toxins this strong, too."

Thinking about it for a moment, Will changed his mind slightly. "Fine, we'll simply rely on the Silent Brothers for help."

Natsu snorted, giving Will a slight smirk. "Great, I'd love a good fight," he commented. "After all, Silent Brothers just love hearing all about the experiments done to myself and Zeref. I'm sure they'd be eager to see what we can do."

Blinking, Jem ran a hand through his hair. "Er, that's one way to put it, I suppose," he said. "Either way, he makes a valid point. Keeping Zeref's power a secret would be a challenge with them around."

Groaning, Will shook his head. He didn't feel like he was weighed down anymore, now that he had this news. He could joke again, and the light had returned to his eyes. Zeref was coming home, and that was all that mattered. "Fine, but that warlock better learn how to behave. Honestly, what kind of man refuses to help simply because we are too noisy?"

"Magnus Bane," Jem replied calmly, while Will only sighed. They ran in silence at that point, climbing into the carriage for the ride to Magnus' home.

That was when Will learned an interesting fact about Natsu. The pink haired boy refused to enter at first, glaring at the carriage. "No way, I'm not getting in that blasted thing! It was fine when I had Zeref's body, but not anymore!"

Sharing a look with Jem, Will raised an eyebrow at the boy. "We don't have the time for this, Natsu. Get in, or I'll place a hoard of wild gnats in your bed tonight."

This time, Jem gave Will a confused smile. "Gnats? Why Gnats?"

"They are much harder to catch than flies, of course. Plus, have you ever had those things fly up into your nose? It is a dreadful feeling, almost makes flies pleasant to be around," Will explained.

Grumbling, Natsu got into the carriage, glaring at everything within. It began moving almost immediately after, and that was when Will realized why the boy wished to walk instead. His face immediately seemed to grow pale, almost taking on a green color as sweat beaded on his skin. Natsu gripped his stomach, groaning and falling over against the carriage wall. One hand went to his mouth, and his cheeks seemed to fill with something that the boy quickly swallowed back down.

Watching him, Jem began to lean away from the boy subtly. "How did he get this sick so quickly?" he questioned.

Will shrugged, more focused on what he had to say to Zeref when the arrived. "Who cares? We'll get to Magnus' soon, so it's not like he'll be sick for long." he stated.

Zeref was immortal, that was the only consolation Will had over the last few weeks. If he remembered that, he'd be able to tell himself the boy would recover. Despite how sickly he looked, despite the blood and the fact that his wounds weren't healing, Will had to know that Zeref was okay. His heart was pounding when the carriage arrived. He got out, walking up to the door and staring at it for a few moments.

Jem walked to his side, with Natsu weakly crawling towards them on the ground. "We're here for you, Will. Come on," Jem stated, patting his _parabatai's_ shoulder. Knocking gently on the surface of the door, Will waited for Magnus to answer.

The door opened, revealing the cat-eyed warlock leaning against the door frame. His eyes scanned over them, frowning for a moment. "I distinctly recall asking for Will, not the entire household of shadowhunters in the London Institute."

"Hey, Zeref's my brother!" Natsu complained, glaring at Magnus. "I'm not leaving until I've…wait a second." The pink haired boy frowned, glancing around and sniffing the air. "He's not here. The scent isn't strong enough for Zeref to be here, even if he was here earlier."

Something froze inside Will for a moment. How could Zeref not be here? Surely, the boy wouldn't just leave him. Zeref was helping him with ending his curse, and he still had to find Acnologia and the Magister. "No…Zeref's here, he has to be," Will mumbled quietly.

Magnus' green eyes stared down at them sadly, taking a deep breath as he stepped aside. "Come on in, it's going to be a long night," he commented. Will watched the others go in, but he remained where he was. He needed an answer first, to hear what had happened to Zeref. "Will…Zeref wouldn't want you to stand out here in the rain and freeze yourself to death."

Those words, something about how they were phrased made it hit him, hard. "He's…but, Zeref's immortal…" he breathed out, choking slightly. Magnus pressed a hand to Will's back, dragging the boy inside and pushing him onto the couch with the others.

The pale skin on Will's face and the emptiness in his eyes seemed to make the others look alarmed. Will ignored them, trying to face the numbness growing in his body "Look, I don't usually do this for my clients, nor is it typically my place to deliver news of this nature," Magnus began, folding his hands in front of himself. "As you all know, Zeref was already badly poisoned by the toxins when you brought him to me, and curing such things typically is a delicate matter. There is only so much magic can do, and in situations like this…time is of the essence."

Will felt Jem press a hand to his back, softly trying to support him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his gaze focused on his shoes on the ground. He didn't want to hear this, to listen to how he had failed to protect Zeref. More accurately, this was the story of how Zeref sacrificed himself for Will. It was his fault, just like his sister. Just like Ella, the one person Will opened up to was now gone.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Natsu burst out, yelling at Magnus. "I don't care how poisoned he was, Zeref always comes back. He can heal from any wound…" Natsu attempted, but the sadness in Magnus' gaze silenced him.

"He did come to, once, and he gave me a request. This was why I asked for Will, and not the rest of you." Magnus began, pulling a tooth out from the pocket of his pants. Glancing up, Will saw the glint of the white weapon, anger rising within him. He didn't deserve it, to have his curse ended. Maybe he should just leave it in place and suffer, because that was all he ever caused others to experience. Zeref had been in agony at the end, and he had forced the boy to use a spell he wouldn't even consider to save his own brother. Will was a monster, and he wasn't going to let himself have the pleasure of finding peace so easily.

"No." Will stated darkly, glaring at him. "I don't care what he asked you to do, I don't want that anymore."

Raising an eyebrow, Magnus folded his arms across his chest. "I never even said what he asked. For all you know, he could have told me to destroy this tooth, or maybe he wanted a necklace made out of it, or even a poison made from the saliva to coat your blades." Magnus suggested. Will only glowered in response, his eyes dark and lifeless. Magnus sighed, shaking his head at the boy. "I will honor his last wish, Will. He wanted me to summon this demon for you, and that is what I will do."

"Wait, summon that thing back here?" Jem demanded, his hand falling from Will's back. His gaze turned towards his _parabatai,_ worry dancing in his silver gaze. "Why…why would Will even want to see it again?"

That day flashed in his mind again, the first time he saw the blue demon in his father's study. Will's shoulders shook, trying to think of anything else. His curse was his atonement for what he had done, that was what he promised himself. Still, he could already see what Zeref would say. He would try and find some calm and wise way to tell Will to be happy. Remembering his words before, Will took a deep breath and tried to focus on not blaming himself. Zeref chose this path, that much was clear. He just needed to face that, and understand that this was always how things were meant to end.

"Oh, that? Well, I don't know the details myself, but Zeref did give me a little bit of an idea about why Will cares so much about this demon," Magnus mused, seeing Will's blue eyes flash.

Natsu listened carefully, glancing over at Will and nodding slowly. "Will, just get it over with. We all have secrets, and I know Zeref trusted you with his. If he wants this to be done for you…there's no reason not to go through with it."

Will remained silent, still conflicted. He wanted to see Zeref's mindset, to see how the boy could be so calm about his own potential death. Then again, Zeref actually wanted to die most of the time. He thought he had taken that away from Zeref. Will had seen light in his eyes lately, and his laughter was more common than ever before.

"Damn it, Will, can't you open your eyes and see things clearly for once!" Natsu shouted, this time making Will blink. "Zeref was my brother, Jem's friend, we all miss him. He hated pointless suffering, Will, so he'd hate having you mope around like this. Zeref knew death was a possibility when he did this, yet he did so to keep you alive. Don't waste his life by killing the person he was trying to save, Will. If you do that, I promise I'll kick your ass myself to show you what he wanted."

Taking a deep breath, Will slowly began to nod. There was a valid point within Natsu's shouting. Zeref really did hate suffering and pain. It was why he disliked the ways of the world so much. "Yeah…alright," Will said quietly. "Do you have everything you need to summon it?"

Magnus nodded, gesturing for them to follow. "I still have everything set up in the room I lent you two. Are you sure you want them to see this?" he questioned, eyeing Natsu and Jem.

Glancing towards them, Will realized it didn't really matter at this point. He was tired of all of this, of all the secrets and lies to his friends. He didn't want to push them away anymore, not if he could avoid it. "It's fine. It's not like they wouldn't have found out eventually," Will commented. "That demon…I've encountered it before."

"I figured that much. The first time you saw that demon…you charged in there like a madman. I couldn't react fast enough, and that was how you ended up with the tooth in your arm, rather than…" Jem began, trailing off slightly.

Frowning, Magnus turned towards him. "First time? That doesn't even make any sense. Time travel is not possible, not even with magic."

"Zeref found a way," Natsu said quietly.

Something seemed to shine in Magnus' cat-eyes. He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hmmm. I suppose we'll never know how it was done again, then."

The three of them glared at the warlock, before Will continued on in his story. "Anyway, that demon…the last time I saw it was seven years ago, back in Whales," he began quietly. Jem looked surprised, while Natsu only frowned. "Long story short, I did something stupid and ended up cursed. Zeref's been helping me try and break it ever since he learned of the curse's existence. " He paused for a moment, grimacing at his own mistake. "Well, he was helping me with it, anyway."

"Alright, I'll beat this demon into breaking that curse for you, Will!" Natsu stated eagerly, Flames danced in his hands before Magnus shot him a glare. Will watched the magic die away, but Natsu's eagerness remained. "I'm getting fired up, let's go summon that demon."

Will could feel Jem's eyes burning into the back of his head. He knew his _parabatai_ wanted to help, but there was nothing Jem could do. Zeref was gone, it was as simple as that. Without Zeref, Will was alone again. The immortal boy who could love Will without being harmed had lost that immortality a moment too soon, and now, Will had pushed away anyone else who may have loved him.

The familiar empty room made Will stop for a moment. A pentagram was still etched on the floor in white chalk, used excessively for multiple summonings every time he came here with Zeref. He still remembered that first demon, the one that left far more slime than Will thought was possible. Somehow, Magnus had cleaned up the mess before they returned again two days later.

Tears were not expected, but Will felt them begin to pool in his eyes. Summoning demons shouldn't have been a pleasant memory for him, but Zeref had been there. The boy's small smiles and amusement at Will's way of rejecting demons had made the process strangely enjoyable. The times that Zeref exhausted himself were sweet as well. Will rarely saw Zeref as unguarded as he had been on those nights, leaning into Will for support to simply walk. The proximity to Zeref had always left Will feeling oddly protective of the boy. He had immortality, yet in many ways, Will had been afraid of seeing Zeref break. His heart was fragile, despite the strength of his body.

Magnus got to work quickly, with Jem and Natsu standing inside. Will stepped closer a moment later, taking a deep breath as he waited for the demon to appear. After watching so many demon summonings, he had grown to know what to expect. Sparks danced along the pentagram as Magnus began his incantation, calling forth the demon linked with the fang in the pentagram. Only a few more moments of waiting was required before the demon appeared.

Just as blue as he remembered, Will felt a streak of rage at the sight of the creature. It burned through his veins, seeing the thing that killed Zeref alive and breathing in this world. Somehow, he understood how Zeref felt when he found Mavis at De Quincy's. Will wanted to murder this thing now, but he had a question to ask first. "Marbas, Will here has a question for you. You will answer him," Magnus was saying, already starting up a conversation.

Coming closer, Will locked eyes with the creature. "Seven years ago, in a study in Whales, you cursed a young boy, didn't you?"

The demon nodded, smiling at him. "Ah, yes, I remember you. Edmund's child, the spitting image of the man that imprisoned me."

"You are going to take it back," Will stated darkly. "I've had nearly a decade of living with your curse, of pushing everyone away—" he began, but Marbas cut him off.

"Yes, yes, I am aware. Everyone who loves you will die, unless you separate yourself from them first. I shall start it with her, or something along those lines," Marbas interrupted. "If you ask me, you haven't suffered enough. I spent centuries inside that box, so maybe you should keep this curse for just as long."

"Wait, what?" Jem asked, turning towards Will with wide eyes. The blue eyed shadowhunter glanced away, aware that he had not explained the details of his curse quite yet. "I…you can't do that to him. You've taken enough away from him, can't you see that?"

Marbas frowned at him, before a small grin spread across his face. "Ah, yes, the warlock boy who fought like a shadowhunter. I assume he is dead now? Not surprising, considering he spent quite a bit of time in my mouth. That magic though…nasty, vile spell. The likes of Asmodeus or Lucifer's magic, likely. Whoever his father is, he is indeed one of the Princes of Hell."

A chill rushed through Will, hearing those names. He didn't know the origins of Zeref's power, not specifically at least. Experiments of all kinds resulted in them, but this demon had no clue about the truth. "Marbas, that is quite enough." Magnus stated, interrupting Will's thoughts. "There is something odd about this entire story, to be quite honest. From the sounds of it, you emerged from a pyxis, did you not?"

The demon growled under his breath, looking irritated. "Yes, the box that imprisons many of my kind…"

The warlock nodded, glancing over at Will with a small smile. "I see. Now, that's where things get confusing. Most demons are quite weak when they emerge from a pyxis, having been starved while inside. Casting a curse as intricate as the one you've place upon Will…well, it would take much more power than you had, wouldn't it?"

Freezing, Will's eyes widened and locked on Magnus. It couldn't have all been a lie. His entire life, he had thrown it all away on this curse. "Curse you, warlock," Marbas growled. "Yes…it was all a lie."

Ella's face flashed in Will's mind, the one thing still making the curse real. "My…my sister, she died—" he tried, but Marbas waved his tail in the air.

The stinger caught Will's attention, curved and lethal on the end. "I got her with my stinger. Much like my teeth, it is quite venomous." he mused.

"You blue-skinned bastard…I'll…" Will began, rage in his chest burning away his clarity. His family, he had left them over this. Zeref was dead, and Ella was gone. Will had nothing, he was nothing, all because of a lie he believed when he was a child. The only thing he had left was Jem, the one person Will had allowed himself to have. It wasn't enough, though. Jem would never understand him, Will had made sure of that.

Pulling out a seraph blade, Will began to take a step forward. Magnus held his arm out, however, pushing Will back. "Don't break the pentagram, Will. I'll deal with it." Magnus stated, glaring over at the demon. "You know, Will is right. You are a blue-skinned bastard. Burn in hell and die!" Flames burst into life inside the pentagram, filling the room with the demon's screams.

Will was shaking, unsure of what to believe now. Everything had changed, but at the same time, nothing was different. Zeref was gone, his curse wasn't real, and he was still completely alone. Stepping back out of the room, Will scrambled to rush away. He plunged himself into the rain, feeling the drops pelt his hair and soak into his clothes. With no goal in mind, he began to wander the familiar streets of London once more. Perhaps it would be best if he wasn't here. With Cecily's face in mind, slowly overshadowed by the image of Zeref, Will set off towards Wales. It was time for him to go home, to see what he could salvage from the life he had destroyed with his own hands.

 **So, Will's heard the news and his curse is 'gone'. Not exactly a joyful moment, but it still needed to be done. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Sitting down in the dining room felt strange, to say the least. Lucy Heartfilia was in front of him, the mundane girl he had met with Will long ago. Realizing he had no where else to go, Zeref had turned to the one mundane he knew in London for help. It wasn't the best solution to heal his aching heart, but it was a plan. Right now, he needed a plan to keep moving, otherwise he'd drown in a sea of sorrow.

There was tension in the room, with Lucy's father eating at the head of the table. "I'm glad you could return and speak to me further, Mr. Dragneel," Jude was saying, smiling over at him. Lucy was silent, dressed elegantly with her hair pulled up and a pearl necklace lining her throat.

Turning towards him, Zeref kept his expression blank. "Yes, I have been thinking about it for some time. Fairy Tail Cruises would benefit greatly through a merger, and I see no reason why not to move forward with such a plan," he commented. "I've…been going through some delicate issues, as of late. Sadly, the company has been neglected in recent years, but it is still running strong."

Jude smiled, raising his wine glass to take a sip. "Of course. I had similar issues when Layla passed on. It took all of my strength to focus on work and to keep our company running. Lucy will be a fine wife for you, and with your level head and logic, I know the company will be in good hands."

It had been a few weeks since he had left Magnus', and since then, he and Jude had finalized their plans. This dinner was a repeated thing for them, always similar words with the same meanings spoken between himself and Lucy's father. He had agreed to the offer of Lucy's hand in marriage, in return for merging their companies as one. If he was to blend in amongst mundanes, he would need to do it well. Perhaps Lucy was not the best of ideas, but it was the only one he had at the time.

The girl had hardly spoken to him since agreeing to the arrangement. She kept to herself, hiding away in her room or going out with Levy. Tonight, she was present, but she was just as miserable as she appeared to be every night. "Yes, I suppose it will be," Zeref stated calmly, watching the man rise to his feet.

"If you'll excuse me, I do have some more business to attend to," he told them, smiling over at Lucy. "Best of luck to you both, why don't you take this time to get to know each other a bit better?"

This was typically when Lucy would leave, moments after her father returned to work. Tonight, however, Zeref decided to at least try to be more civil. "Ms. Heartfilia…I am sorry," he began quietly, seeing the girl pause and look towards him. "I know you do not wish to marry…however, I have little other options. My friends…the people you've met, they believe me to be dead. It is my intention to let them continue believing as such, thus Zeref Dragneel needs to vanish from their world."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, her brown eyes harsh. "Yeah, like that makes it any better." she argued. "You aren't human, I know that much, and you have problems. That doesn't mean you drag others down with you, no matter what you are. I told you before, I hated my father for trying to do this to me. I'm not marrying you just because he tells me to. If I have to, I'll run away and never come back."

With his eyes calm and focused, Zeref folded his hands on the table. "What if it isn't a true marriage?" he asked quietly. Lucy blinked at him, her eyes widening slightly as her angry scowl transformed into a blank line on her face. "I…I will admit, I do not love you, Ms. Heartfilia. My heart is elsewhere, and I do not think I will ever move on. The one I love is better off without me. That is why I've come to you. You've seen the monster I can be, when I am at my worst. Would you truly wish that upon anyone?"

Glancing towards the end of the table, Lucy bit her lip in hesitation. "I…no, but it still doesn't make sense to me. How could you marry someone, but not have it be real? I'm not signing up for a life of pointless indifference and misery…that's just plain stupid."

Making sure her father was not returning, Zeref continued on. "You would be welcome to leave at any time, Ms. Heartfilia. I offer complete freedom, unlike what most husbands would do. I desire your name alone, the ability to transform my name into something else in terms of recognition. If you find love elsewhere, so be it. Enjoy your time with him, for love is brief and never lasts for long." A darkness hung in his tone, his black eyes distant. Thinking about Will, Zeref nearly felt tears begin to form again.

Shaking his head, Zeref turned back towards Lucy. "First things first, I want to know what you are," Lucy stated harshly. "Nothing against you or anything…but I just can't imagine myself marrying someone that isn't human."

There was a pause as Zeref debated what to do. This would break the Law, revealing the shadow world to this girl. Technically, marrying her meant he should have his runes stripped, but officially he was declared dead now. "I…I suppose even I do not know, anymore. At one point in time, I was what is called a shadowhunter, a being with angelic powers that fights against demons in the night." Eyeing Lucy, he saw the girl was taking the new remarkably well. Her brown eyes were steady and calm, making him wonder how she ended up being so level headed.

"Things changed, over time. I lost my family, and another being, a warlock, took me and experimented on me for years. Ultimately, I became possessed by a demon and gained magic as a result, which is what you've observed thus far," He explained. "The first attack…that was the demon taking over my mind. Later on, in the park from what I've heard, is when I myself gained a demonic nature. Now, I am free of possession, but the magic still remains. As a result, I am immortal and posses black magic that kills the world around me."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy grasped her glass and stared into the liquid inside. Her eyes were conflicted, her lips pursed lightly as she slowly moved to take a drink of her water. "Alright," she stated at last. "I won't be your wife, Zeref, but that doesn't mean I won't help you. We are the owners of a massive railway operation, so I can easily get you transport out of London."

Sighing, Zeref pressed a hand into his hair. The sensation of his smooth, straight locks of hair filled his fingers, making him at least mildly calmer. "No…I do not wish to leave London. There are people here I must watch, my brother and Will…" he trailed off, his voice cracking on Will's name. Despite being dead to the shadowhunter, Zeref still felt the need to protect him.

There was a small amusement in Lucy's smile, a light in her eyes as she shook her head. "I see how it is…that's the one you love, isn't it? The boy from the other day, the one you said you wouldn't kill even as a demon," she questioned. Zeref was stiff, swallowing slowly before giving her a slight nod. "Well, if you just need a place to stay and lay low, Levy and Gajeel might be able to help. Their wedding is soon, but I know she wouldn't mind the extra company…provided you give her some space to get ready and everything."

The thought of living with a girl already meant to marry another did not seem right to Zeref. This Gajeel would likely not be pleased with the arrangement, so he shook his head slowly in response. He was about to speak more when Jude returned, this time guiding another man towards them. The man had graying hair, though his face was rather unwrinkled and showed fewer signs of age. Some of the hair curved around to his chin, a slight beard neatly trimmed framing his face. His gray eyes matched his hair, and a small smile danced along his lips.

Smiling, the blond clapped a hand on the man's shoulder. "I am sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Mortmain called upon me at the last moment. He wished to meet with my daughter once more, even though I already explained that she was now taken," he commented. "Mr. Mortmain, this is my soon-to-be son-in-law, Zeref Dragneel."

The name was quite familiar to Zeref's ears, leaving him on edge as he examined the mundane. Something felt off about him, a certain energy around his body that made Zeref almost certain he wasn't all that he appeared to be. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dragneel." Mr. Mortmain stated, bowing slightly with a smile. "I've always admired your boats. They are quite magnificent when sailing the seas, and I myself have never been skilled enough to design such beauties."

Jude stepped out, leaving them alone once more as he returned to his work. Rising to his feet, Zeref approached the man in front of him. "Yes, it takes a bit of imagination to master the art," Zeref replied calmly. "However, I assume you'd understand much about mastering things, wouldn't you? After all, how else would you have earned your title, Magister?"

A spark seemed to light in Mortmain's eyes, a dark amusement Zeref understood all too well. "I should have known you'd be bright enough to figure it out. Fooling you…well, it was worth the attempt at least. Your father has grown impatient. He desires results at this point. So long as he gets what he wants out of you, he says you are mine to do with as I please. I promise you, I have much planned for our partnership in the future, Mr. Dragneel. After all, there is someone in mind that I'd very much like to see alive again. I hear you excel at such things, don't you?"

Clenching his hands into fists, Zeref realized this may come down to a fight. "Lucy, get out of here," Zeref ordered, forgetting manners for just a moment.

Startled by the sound of her first name, she rose to her feet and ignored him. "No way, I'm not leaving you. I may not know you well, but I know you enough to call you my friend, Zeref. I'm not letting a creep like this win so easily," she stated, a smirk on her face.

He didn't want to see her plan, not when it would likely only cause her more pain. He turned to command her to leave once more, but that was when Mortmain took advantage of his distraction. He felt something press against his wrist, making him glare harshly back at Mortmain. Zeref's eyes burned into the man's head, but something clicked into place. A small black bracelet seemed to have encircled his arm, dark and taunting as the metal seemed to shine in the candlelight. As soon as it was on, the restless energy of his magic vanished from his senses. This bracelet, it acted just like his ring, only now Mortmain was in charge of removing it.

"You gave us the idea, actually." Mortmain stated, seeing the shock in Zeref's eyes. "Acnologia knew about your own version of this spell, so he decided to utilize magic dampening spells himself. It works like a charm, especially if your target is distracted by a lovely young lady."

Glaring at the middle aged man, Zeref stood tall. "You will not get away with this." he threatened. "I have connections everywhere. You do not know how far my roots have spread, nor what power I have at my command."

Laughter echoed from Mortmain, his eyes bright with amusement. "Is that so? Last I heard, you were dead," he commented. Zeref tried to hide the twitch of his mouth, but he knew he had failed. "We have eyes and ears everywhere, my boy, even amongst the Clave. Try a bit harder, if you wish to evade us next time."

Mortmain reached out, grabbing Zeref's arm. He began to drag the boy forward, towards the exit of the dining room. Turning his head towards Lucy, Zeref focused on her. "Lucy, please…tell them Mortmain is the Magister. They'll know what it means." he begged, before realizing just how difficult this would be. That was when he realized he did not care what happened to himself, so long as his power did not end up abused by this man. _The Church of All-Hallows-The-Less, go there and you will find them. Also…please, do not tell them of my survival. Mortmain must be stopped, but they are better off thinking I am dead._

Unsure of if the girl heard his telepathy or not, Zeref was dragged out of the room. Hopefully, the ward was only strong enough to prevent powerful spells, not the simple telepathy he often used when in dangerous situations like this. When he continued to resist, Mortmain took further measures to force him along. Something slammed into his head, leaving him with a headache as his vision blurred in an instant. The Heartfilia Mansion faded away in an instant, as he fell into a void.

 **Zeref's acting a bit impulsive now...but he really has no idea what he wants to do. Still, I wanted to bring Lucy back into the story some more, so this was my idea on how to do it. Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Lucy had no idea what she was doing, that much was certain. She hardly knew Zeref, but she did remember the pain in his gaze. Something was broken in him, and it made her want to try and help. Learning about even the small hints of his past was enough to see why he was broken. At least he had been doing better, but something looked dead in his eyes over the last few weeks. That dinner only told her what it was. He had given up everything, just to give that Will guy a happier life. The thought made her angry for some reason, wondering why Will had to break Zeref's heart so quickly.

Strangely, learning about magic wasn't all that shocking to her. She had been raised in high society, always around the rich and powerful. Businesses rose and fell almost overnight sometimes, a magical thing to watch. Hearing about demons, angels, and even warlocks wasn't all that unimaginable in comparison. Her love of books helped as well, giving her worlds to relate all of these creatures to in comparison. If magic existed in fantasy worlds, what was wrong with having it in real life too?

Walking through the streets of London left Lucy feeling chilly. She felt strange, being out alone so late at night. Going to a burned down church was even stranger, but she had to grant Zeref's last wish. The fear in his eyes when the man took him, that was not something she imagined. Whatever Mortmain wanted with Zeref was not good, and from what she had heard, Zeref wasn't getting much of a choice in the matter.

People turned and gave her strange looks as she passed. She was not a well-known woman, but she also wasn't a complete stranger to the public. Her father was an important man, and it wasn't expected for Lucy to be out at night like this, a disrespectful action for any lady. At this point, Lucy cared little for societal demands, though. The freedom Zeref had offered had been so tempting to take, and right now, she was beginning to get a taste of what it would be like if she had that kind of a life. Sneaking out of home had been easy, but being allowed to do so at any moment would be bliss.

Keeping her head down and avoiding others, Lucy slowly made her way towards the ruins. The church had been cleared away long ago, now leaving just an empty field where it had once been. People often said the ground was haunted after the Great Fire, and that was why no one would build anything in this spot again. "Hello?" she called out, unsure of what Zeref expected her to find.

Nothing changed. Glaring at the area in front of her, Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Come on, I come all the way out here for nothing? What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and was about to turn around when someone seemed to come from no where in the field. A young boy with wild pink hair blinked at her in surprise, tilting his head slightly as he approached.

"Lucy?" he questioned, only for Lucy herself to wonder how she had met this man. Something seemed familiar about the way he was holding himself, but she couldn't quite place it. "What are you doing here? I mean…you didn't follow us last time, did you?"

Frowning, Lucy tried to recall when she had met this man. "I…I'm sorry, but how do we know each other?"

The boy slowly grinned, rubbing the back of his head with a light blush on his cheeks. "Right, I forgot I was still in Zeref the last time we met!" he declared, leaving Lucy a bit paler. Zeref had said he was possessed by a demon…and if this boy was inside of Zeref, it meant he was a demon. "My name's Natsu, sorry for the confusion. I just wasn't expecting someone to show up on our front yard, especially someone like you who shouldn't know anything about us."

Zeref's hesitation before suddenly seemed to make sense to her. The reason she had never learned of any of this, it was because they weren't allowed to tell her the truth. Keeping that in mind, Lucy promised to not pry for more information when she saw Zeref again. "Oh…so you're the…never mind," she muttered, remembering she wasn't supposed to reveal that Zeref was alive. "I…this is going to sound weird…but I…er…someone sent me to tell you that, um, Axel Mortmain is the Magister?"

Blinking, Natsu slowly leaned closer to Lucy and sniffed her hair. She remembered him doing something like this before, and it creeped her out then too. He claimed she smelled like food, and it sent chills through her then, but this time, she saw something else in his eyes. He wasn't hungry, but his gaze was searching and thoughtful as he smelled her. "You…where were you?" he asked, a frown on his face as he continued leaning into her own.

Lucy didn't know what the question meant. "I…at home? Look, if you're going to invade my personal space, could you at least not look so angry when you do it?" Hearing her own words, Lucy's cheeks began to turn pink. It sounded like an invitation to get closer to her, which she was sure it wasn't. This guy's cute blush from before was not making her feel attracted to him, nor did she find his ignorance of proper manners intriguing.

Natsu gave her a goofy smile, one that revealed sharp fangs within his mouth. For some reason, she thought the small sharp teeth matched him. It was a sign of his true nature, the first one she had seen thus far. "Ah, sorry about that! Zeref says…er, well he said…" Natsu trailed off, the smile fading away as he turned towards the empty field. "He told me I never understood how to act around most people…that I was always too casual about things."

Seeing the sorrow in his eyes, Lucy began to doubt that this boy could possibly be a demon. There was something too human about his pain, making Lucy remember how Zeref said they all believed he was dead.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy forced a smile on to her face for Natsu. She touched his arm, getting him to frown as he looked down at her. "Well, I think you're great just the way you are. I've had enough of high society and manners to last a lifetime, it's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't care about all of that stuff."

It wasn't as bright as his previous one, but a small smile did return to Natsu's face. "Yeah? Well, I'm glad you like it. At least someone isn't all that stuck-up about those stupid rules," he commented. "Anyway, do you wanna come inside? It's probably cold out here…and we've already broken enough rules as it is, so what's one more?"

Lucy kind of wanted to know where she would be going, but Natsu didn't give her a chance to reply. Instead of waiting for an answer, he grabbed her arm and dragged her forward with a grin. "Come on, it'll be fun to see the looks on their faces." Lucy gave out a slight shriek when he shoved her towards the field, only to find herself elsewhere instead. A massive hall greeted her in its place, warm and filled with dim lights along the walls. Endless streams of doors seemed to line the hall, leaving her staring in wide eyes at the luxurious building she now found herself within.

She heard a light chuckle from the boy near her, amusement in his dark gaze. "You know, you look kind of funny," he commented with a smile. "Do you like it here? Mundanes aren't allowed, but I made an exception for you. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen enough of the shadow world already. This is just far more pleasant than what you've seen before."

Unable to speak, Lucy only nodded. They were walking more slowly now, with Lucy following after Natsu down the twisting maze of the halls. Doors blended in with each other, none of them seeming to stand out as something different our unusual. "Oh, I almost forgot to apologize about that," he commented. "I keep nearly attacking you in some form…the first time I was kind of…well, that's hard to explain, but the second time was…er, damn it! I can't figure out how to explain it!"

Seeing him get angry with himself made Lucy smile even brighter. He fit in this place, strangely. He was just as unusual and unique as his home, and it made Lucy wish she fit in among her own family. Ever since her mother's death, she was alone and left out. "Don't worry about it, it's fine. I already understand that there are things in this world we just can't explain…maybe this is just another one of those things."

Turning towards her, Natsu gave her a relieved smile. "Good, thanks Luce! I was worried you'd still be mad…you're scary when you get mad too…" Part of her was actually irritated with his comment, but when she closed her eyes, she realized what made him say that. She had kicked him into a tree for smelling her before, so maybe she did have a bit of a mean streak in her. "Anyway, how did you get involved in this Magister business?"

His question threw her off guard, unsure of what to say. "Um…er, well, my father…no, that's not right…um…" Her mumblings kept Natsu's gaze focused on her, and that made her even more nervous as she tried to come up with something. "I just…I can't say." Staring into his eyes, she just couldn't bring herself to lie. Rather than doing so, she went with the closest thing to the truth she could manage.

"Everyone's being stupid like that lately, it seems," Natsu commented, glaring at the ceiling of the Institute. Frowning, Lucy turned towards him with her brown eyes focused. "Will kept secrets from everybody…now he's gone and no one knows what happened to him. Zeref kept secrets too, and he…I don't know if you heard, but he's actually…" Natsu seemed to be unable to continue. His head hung to his chest, his shoulders shaking slightly as he took a shuddering breath.

Touching one of his shoulders, Lucy gave him a small smile. "It's okay, I see," she said softly. "I didn't know him all that well, but I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't want you to be sad for long. He only mentioned you once or twice around me, but I knew he wanted to find a way to protect you. If you…if you ever need to talk about him, just come find me. I'm willing to listen…even if what you have to say makes no sense."

She didn't know if her words had helped. They had stopped walking, with Natsu's eyes locked on her own in silence. She was getting uncomfortable, unsure of if she should move or not. Slowly, she moved to pull her hand back, but Natsu lifted his own to catch it. He pressed it to his shoulder a moment longer, squeezing her hand and closing his eyes. Lucy's breath caught at the action, the warmth of his skin startling her. He was far warmer than she expected anyone to be, and the sensation of his skin against hers felt rather nice.

His black eyes opened once more, giving Lucy a weak smile in return. "Thanks. I might take you up on that, one day." he commented. "No one here…no one here really wants to listen to me. They think I'm stupid, and treat me like I don't understand what's going on. I may not be the brightest, but I'm not an idiot either."

Lucy was still focused on the hand he had not released. Her gaze was focused on it, biting her lip as she wondered how to politely ask him to let her go. She didn't want to upset him again, but she also knew that it was way above a simple lack of manners to continue letting him get this close.

He followed her gaze, frowning slightly before sighing and releasing her hand. "Sorry, I forget about that stuff too sometimes. Mundanes do stuff differently than us…they're more formal, first of all, and there are so many more rules to focus on…it makes things confusing to just think about it," he commented. "Back where I grew up, there was nothing confusing between myself and my friends. We could call each other whatever we wanted, we'd go out fighting each other for fun, and we always knew we'd have each other's backs. Despite the situation we were in, we were a happy family together."

Remembering Zeref's comments about experimentation, Lucy realized where he was talking about. She did not realize more than one person was involved in that kind of a situation, but the thought made her angry as she realized what kind of a monster Zeref's captor truly had been. Her hands tightened into fists, glaring at the ground as they began to move once more. Instead of letting it show on her face, however, she forced herself to smile once more "Sounds great…I wish I was so lucky. My father…he's quite strict. I have to be a proper lady, and doing anything else results in harsh punishments. I never had the freedom to be a child…I was always busy learning about the business and how to speak to others without insulting anyone."

"Damn, that sounds so boring," Natsu commented, shaking his head and giving her a toothy grin. Lucy found that she liked that grin, the more she saw it. "Tell you what, you come here anytime you want to ignore those rules of yours. If you want, I can teach you to fight here, or we could just…hang out, I guess."

The thought of herself fighting left Lucy a bit stunned. She never imagined learning to do such a thing, but it sounded interesting. "Really? Just how do you even train in a place like this? It looks like a massive hotel…or perhaps an academy of some kind," she commented, gazing around.

This made Natsu's grin widen. He reached out and grabbed her wrist again, pulling her off down the halls as he rushed towards a more specific destination. "I'll show you! This place is where we all train, after all. You see, it's our job to hunt demons and keep mundanes like you safe."

He said it so nonchalantly, Lucy only blinked in surprise. Zeref had written it off as well, the risk to his own life with the job. He had brushed over his initial race and moved on towards a brief history, but now that she thought about it, the more she realized how dangerous it had to be. "Well, I guess…I owe you my thanks, if you actually do that," she muttered, unsure of what else to say.

Natsu only shrugged, waving it off. "Nah, it's not a big deal. Besides, I kind of owe you, first. I…I wasn't myself when I tried to kill you, yet you forgave me without a second thought. You even gave Zeref a chance, after everything…" he trailed off. Lucy was already seeing how tough it was for him to speak about Zeref, and she had hardly had much time to speak to him at all. "Look, all I'm saying is that you're my friend, I guess. As such, it is my job to help you learn to protect yourself."

With that, Natsu pushed open one of the many doors in the Institute. Walking inside, Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of a massive room, lined with shelves and closets on one end. The opposite side held dummies, designed to practice hand-to-hand combat. Further in front of her were targets, which Lucy imagined were for some type of ranged weapon.

Standing across from her, Natsu raised his arms. "Alright, this is the place. If you wanna start now, that's fine with me." he commented with a half-smile. "I'll go easy on you, I promise. You'll learn in no time."

Glancing down at her dress, Lucy began to smile and nod. She was tired of being a helpless princess all of the time. Now, she was going to take ahold of her own life and fight back. If these people couldn't help Zeref, she would do so herself. Mortmain would regret taking him, and she would make sure to reunite him with Natsu. No one deserved to go through this kind of pain, not when it only made both sides feel even worse.

With her arms raised, Natsu moved out to kick her down. Lucy gave a startled shriek, tripping over her skirts as she tried to get out of the way. Failing to do so, Natsu knocked her down in an instant, grinning at her as he knelt by her side. "You aren't very good, are you?"

She glared at him, pushing herself back up to her feet and dusting herself off. Staring into his black eyes, Lucy vowed that one day, she would beat him. As they moved to try once more, she began to think that just maybe that day would not be today. Not giving up, she pressed on and kept going. She lost track of time, her body moving around and her muscles straining. The entire time she was sparring with Natsu, she kept a smile on her face. She hardly even noticed a similar expression on Natsu's face, a wicked grin that made his eyes light up as he found joy in what he did best.

 **And here's my NaLu bonding moment for the story! As some of my readers know, I love NaLu and can't resist putting hints of that pairing at the very least in my stories. Did you enjoy the chapter? Did you not? Either way, feel free to let me know in a review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Lucy had been pinned to the ground _again_ when someone burst into the room. Natsu's head snapped up, his arms still keeping Lucy's shoulders against the ground as a boy walked inside. "Natsu, have you not heard a word I've said? Stop leaving Will's—" the boy was complaining, freezing at the sight inside. Staring at the familiar boy with silvery-black hair and eyes that seemed to be changing color from the silver she knew made her grow uncomfortable.

Rising to his feet, Natsu moved to stand between the boy and Lucy. She sat up, running a hand through her hair as she realized how messy it had to have been. "You wanted to find him, right? I told you before, use a tracking rune. It'll bring you right to him." Natsu argued, trying to keep the boy's attention elsewhere.

She could see the tension from Natsu's back. He was…protecting her, she realized. Lucy didn't belong in this place. It was against their rules, but Natsu had taken her in anyway. "Natsu, what have you done? She is a mundane, are you out of your mind?" the other boy demanded, pointing towards Lucy. His voice was strangely quiet, considering the anger she heard in his voice.

"She knows stuff about our problems!" Natsu insisted, glaring at the boy in return. The pink haired boy flickered his eyes towards Lucy, focusing on her with a slight smile. "That's right! Tell him what you told me."

Hesitating, Lucy focused on the dulled anger in the newcomer's face. He seemed friendly enough, but she was afraid of getting others in trouble. "Er…I came here to tell you about Mortmain…something about him being the Magister? Sorry, I don't exactly know what it means…"

She felt Natsu pat her head, smiling down at her as she blinked in surprise. "Nah, that's what we're here for, Luce! We've been trying to find that guy for months now, you've just saved us a bunch of time."

"The Magister?" Jem asked, frowning at her. "How does she know about any of this, Natsu? Did you even think that she might be working with him?"

The pink haired boy actually seemed to growl in response. Lucy watched him carefully, unsure of what he would do if pushed much further. "No, Lucy's not with him. She's my friend."

"Friend?" Jem demanded, eyeing them carefully. "I was not aware you befriended people you just met. Even if you do trust her…we simply can't take her at her word. She's not a part of our world, and she has no reason to know anything about our investigation."

Maybe she had no choice, Lucy realized. Zeref wanted to keep his existence a secret, but they wouldn't go rescue him at this rate. "She's not a liar! I know she's telling the truth, damn it, she has to be!" Natsu insisted, glaring down at his own hands. "I…I don't get how, but I think Zeref told her."

Her breathing stopped for a moment, her brown eyes wide with shock. Natsu turned to glance at her, a small smirk on his face at her expression. "Looks like I'm right, too. That just means we have to find the Magister, and we find Zeref. I'm going to beat the shit out of him for this one. He can't just go around telling his brother he's dead, after all."

Scrambling to her feet, Lucy stepped closer to Natsu. "How? I didn't…I didn't even mention Zeref, how did you know he told me about any of this?"

Jem interrupted quietly, running a hand through his hair. "He didn't, Lucy. Zeref is dead, Magnus said as much to us."

Ignoring Jem, Natsu continued on. "No, he isn't. Lucy smells like him. I'd recognize that scent anywhere, and if Zeref trusted Lucy, I trust her too," he stated with a grin. "After all, not many people manage to earn my brother's trust."

Lucy rubbed the back of her head, smiling nervously. "I don't know if I'd go as far as to say he trusts me…" she mumbled. "He…more accurately, he didn't have much of a choice. Mortmain broke into my house and…I don't quite get what he wanted at that point. He said something about Acnologia…and about bringing back someone that he wanted to see alive again…"

"Necromancy." Jem stated quietly, frowning towards her. "Maybe Zeref really did go to her for help. I don't see another way for her to have learned Acnologia's name."

Grinning triumphantly, Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders. She blushed brightly, embarrassed about his casualness but the boy didn't seem to even realize what he was doing. "Ha, I told ya she could help! Not only have we found the Magister, but we've also found the bastard that raised us. I'm getting all fired up, sounds like we're going to find a fight."

"Yes, we are. I better find Will and—oh no. Will doesn't…he still thinks Zeref is dead," Jem stated quietly.

"Wait, he isn't here?" Lucy asked, frowning between the two boys.

There was a hesitation for a moment, before Natsu turned towards her with a slight frown. "No, he's not," he said at last. "After learning that Zeref was dead…he vanished. Jem has been afraid of using a tracking rune, simply because Will's life isn't in danger and it would invade his privacy. Now, however, I think we have a valid enough reason to go track him down and drag him back."

Looking thoughtful, Jem slowly began to nod. "Yes, I guess you are right. However, there is something more important to be done for you, Natsu. We need to find Mortmain, and if Lucy's story is accurate, I think you just may be the key to finding him."

* * *

It felt strange, being back home after all of this time. The emptiness he felt wasn't gone, but there was a peace in being back in a familiar place. The rolling green hills and mountains of Wales were where he came from, and Will was happy here. Cecily was thrilled to see him, and he had gotten back just in time to help his father out of a bad moment in his life. A gambling addiction seemed to have taken over his father's life, and if Will hadn't come into play, they very well may have lost their house by this time.

Weeks had passed in this place, and Will found himself feeling at peace. "Will, are you daydreaming again?" Cecily asked him. Will was outside, leaning against a tree with a book in his lap. The fresh air was doing him good, but his mind was elsewhere, as it had been for quite some time.

"Go away," he ordered, not in the mood to deal with his younger sibling. Cecily meant well, but Will did not want to explain his sorrows to her.

None of them would understand the truth, that was part of Will's vow when he returned. As happy as they were to see him, none of them minded. His reasons for leaving were his own, and returning was much the same. Cecily was the only one who argued against it, pushing Will every moment she got. Still, she didn't leave his side and continued to glare at him for not replying to her original question. Sighing, Will ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Fine. I was wondering what it would feel like to swim naked in the Thames. Quite cold, I imagine, especially in this time of year."

Cecily put her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Well, I suppose you have time to imagine what it'd be like to answer a few of my questions then."

Groaning, Will closed his eyes for a moment. "Not this again. Cecily, I've told you before, it is my business. I left for personal reasons, and now I'm back. Is there anything more you truly need to know?"

"Yes, there is. You've come back, but you aren't the same," Cecily insisted, a frown on her face. "What happened to you? You look as if it is only you against the world, and the world has just won."

That was how it felt, Will noted. He had fought against the world, struggling to protect a man that was already invincible, yet somehow, he had failed. How could he have failed to keep an immortal man alive? The question haunted Will throughout the nights, as did memories of Zeref's face. He would never be able to move on, not at this rate. Every day grew more painful, another reminder that he would never see Zeref again.

Cecily said something again when Will didn't reply, but he was ignoring her. A carriage rolled by on the street before them, passing their home slowly. Watching it, Will found himself frowning. The driver looked strange, almost like…like the machine Henry had dug up. His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, alert in an instant. "An automaton," he breathed. The Magister was here, somehow, following him all the way to Wales. Why he was searching for Will now that Zeref was gone was a mystery, but it put him on edge.

"A what? Will, this is serious!" Cecily complained, grabbing his sleeve. Will shrugged her off, running down the hill towards the carriage.

He wasn't going to be fast enough to shout out, but there was one thing he could do. Perhaps it was reckless and impulsive, but he had done far worse over the years. Throwing himself into the street, Will turned to watch. The carriage drove quickly towards him, horses pounding their hooves against the dirt as the driver struggled to correct his course. Closing his eyes, Will welcomed the pain. At least this pain would make sense, unlike the sharp stabbing sensation that kept beating in his chest with every heartbeat.

The pain never came, however. The carriage swerved into the grass, careening dangerously close to toppling over. Watching with wide eyes, Will watched as the door flew open on its own. The inhabitants did not fall out, though the carriage righted itself moments later. Rushing to the side of the street to chase after it, Will tried to identify who was within. One man was a complete stranger, someone with graying hair who was watching Will with a smile that left him cold. In his lap, however, was the face that truly made Will freeze. Dark black hair tangled from the wind and an ageless face that Will had thought he'd never see again. "Zeref…" he breathed, almost wheezed out.

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut, watching the older man slam the door shut. It had only been a small moment, but it felt like Zeref's unconscious face was frozen in time. There had been a frown on his face, worry lines creasing the other boy's forehead in the carriage. "Will, what is going on? Have you gone mad? You could have been killed!" Cecily was shouting in his ear, but it no longer mattered.

"Cecily, please, I need your help," he stated after a few moments, coming up with a plan of sorts. He did not know where he was going, but it mattered little. So long as there was even the smallest chance of finding Zeref, he would take it. "I need a horse, and I need it now."

The girl paused, staring at him for a few moments in silence. "Will, what do you think you're doing? You left the Clave. Whatever is going on, it's not your problem."

Closing his eyes, Will took a shaky breath. He felt like he was grounded again, like there was a chance of the sun continuing to shine on in the future. This was his reprieve, the single moment that brought him back from the edge of an abyss. "That was Zeref. I'm finding him…and I'm bringing him home." Will insisted, a dark tone in his voice.

"Zeref? Will, who is Zeref?" Cecily demanded, grabbing his arm as Will rose to his feet. He was moving towards their stables, already saddling a horse by the time Cecily caught up to him.

Turning his blue eyes towards her, she gasped and took a step back. There was a dark fire burning in him, energizing his body and making him desperate to move. "My…I don't know what to call him, but I do know…I love him." Will stated quietly. Frozen, Cecily didn't seem to know how to reply as Will mounted his horse, giving her one last half-smile. "I didn't know how any of you'd react, that's why I didn't tell you. I'd thought he was dead…but if that truly is Zeref, I'm not stopping until I've figured out what the hell is going on."

With nothing more to say, Will took off, dust flying into the air behind the horse's hooves. Cecily watched him leave. A small smile finally spread across her face, shaking her head as her brother left. Will didn't see the look, the way she seemed relieved to have an answer. He only rode faster, his heels digging into the side of the animal beneath him as he followed the tracks the carriage made in the ground, the image of a black-eyed boy held solidly in his mind.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Standing outside of her home, Lucy was beginning to feel quite useless. She had done her job and told Zeref's friends about Mortmain, but now, she had no clue what was going on. Jem had run off on his own, trying to find Will, and now she was with Natsu. Natsu was acting strange again too, leaving her frowning with her arms crossed over her chest.

The boy had his eyes closed, sniffing the air closely as he walked around her yard. "You sure he came through here? Where was the last place you saw him, Luce?" Natsu asked her, opening his gaze for a moment.

"Inside, but we can't go in there." she told him, rubbing her forehead. "My father would kill me for doing any of this."

Not arguing, Natsu nodded and went back to sniffing the air. "Right, sorry," he apologized. "There it is, I've found him!" he declared moments later, grinning as he turned back towards the end of their driveway. "Come on, Luce, let's go!"

Prepared this time for him to grab her wrist, Lucy started speaking without a pause. "Wait, why am I coming with you? Won't I just slow you down?"

Grinning back at her, Natsu actually looked happy as they ran through the streets of London. It was late at night, with few people out on the streets. The few people that were here rushed to the sides of the streets, staring after the two of them like they were maniacs. "Of course not, you're my partner, right?" Lucy blinked at him, seeing him turn back towards the path he was taking. "That makes us a team, so you're coming with me."

She wanted to point out that she had practically no training, but something told her Natsu didn't care. Staring at the back of his head, Lucy felt an unusual warmth towards him for this strange gesture. Most people treated her like she was weak. Natsu was treating her as an equal, in a world she knew nearly nothing about. He had no idea what that meant to her, knowing that someone would let her stay by their side no matter what.

Slowly, a smile spread across her face. Running didn't feel so tiring anymore, and it was easy to ignore the skirts of her dress that she was constantly tripping over. Natsu, however, paused for a moment and glanced back at her. "Oh, right, I forgot you were in a dress," he stated, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I guess you did practice fighting in one…it's a bit late to change now."

Unsure of what he planned on changing her into, Lucy didn't know if she should be angry or not. She didn't get the chance to decide before he sniffed the air again, moving off in a different direction. "How are you even doing this?" Lucy asked him. She remembered the boy talking about how she smelled, but she didn't even consider the sense being strong enough to track someone down like a dog.

Natsu kept his gaze on the street in front of him. "I…I don't know how much Zeref told you about me…" he began, trailing off quietly.

Hesitating, Lucy let her gaze fall to the ground. "Not much…between the two of you, I had actually assumed you were the demon that had possessed him for a while, but you don't act like a demon to me."

There was a dark look on Natsu's face. "Actually, that was me. In a way, I kind of am a demon…just not a full one. That was what his experiments did to us…Acnologia made all of us part demon, just to try and give us power. Some of us got out better than others…Zeref ended up worse off than anyone else, when you really think about it."

Part of Lucy wanted to run in fear, but staring at Natsu, she could see just how irrational that was. Maybe he was part demon, but he was sweet in a way. Sure, he loved fighting and had a nose that could smell almost anything from miles away, but he was also sweet and his ignorance almost seemed nice in a way. He treated her like no one else did, like she was a person and not just a lady. "Yeah…I imagine he was…" Lucy commented, remembering her first dinner with Zeref. She didn't think she'd ever forget it, the sight of the boy stabbing himself in the chest with a butter knife.

Natsu looked surprised, turning back towards her with a raised eyebrow. "Really? I'm surprised. You didn't know any of us, but you believe that in an instant."

Nodding, Lucy gave Natsu a sad smile. "It was terrible for all of you, I'm sure, but Zeref…I saw him try to kill himself at my house. I don't know what had upset him so much, but he suddenly grabbed a butter knife from the table and…" she trailed off, biting her lip. "He ended up being alright, of course, but I worried for him ever since then. That was why we followed you when Levy and I saw you in Hyde Park…we simply didn't expect to see Zeref again, after what he had done."

Giving Lucy's hand a small squeeze, Natsu slowed his pace down. They were walking, with him still sniffing the air every few moments. "He…he got like that, sometimes. It was hard on him, I think, being immortal." Natsu commented. Lucy frowned, unsure of if she could believe that fact or not. Zeref had told her the same thing, but it was hard to imagine. "With his magic…all Zeref ever really saw was death and loss. He hated himself and he hated the world for forcing him through all of that…it made him think that death was the only way to peace."

"What about you?" Lucy asked quietly. She had heard a lot about Zeref, but seeing Natsu, she realized he had to have gone through something similar.

The pink haired boy frowned, his gaze distant. "I…I just try not to think about it, I guess," he told her quietly. "There were happy times, and that's what I try to remember. My friends, Happy, Lisanna, Mira…all of them are gone now. I even lost myself for centuries…it's hard to remember because it doesn't really feel like things I did, you know?" Lucy didn't know what that felt like, but she could feel her heart breaking for Natsu.

"I can't say I understand completely…but I did lose my mother when I was young. I miss her right now, more than I can say."

He nodded, still avoiding meeting her gaze. "I think…maybe I am just as bad off as he is. We just dealt with it differently. Gray ran off to the fairies, Zeref searched for death, and I…I just tried to forget," he explained. "If I think about it too hard, I won't be able to focus on living in the future. Being sad is alright, but when you feel like crying, it is better to stand on your own two feet and keep looking towards the future. That's what my father told me to do when I was a kid, and that's what I've been trying to do ever since all of that crap happened."

"I think your father sounds like a great person," Lucy replied, smiling gently over at Natsu. "He was around to give you advice like that…he must have cared about you and Zeref a lot."

Turning towards her, Lucy finally saw the look in his eyes. Natsu's eyes were ablaze, a mixture of sorrow and rage fueling the fire within. "Yes…and that bastard is going to pay for all of this. Acnologia will be stopped, that is my vow. I owe Zeref that much…for everything he went through for me," he insisted. "Even if he can't see it that way…I blame Acnologia for Igneel's death. Zeref may have been the direct force…but if it wasn't for what Acnologia had been doing, my father never would have pushed us to leave…we could have just been happy at home, a regular family without all of these problems…"

Stepping closer to him, Lucy hesitated briefly before pressing her hand against his shoulder. It was just as warm as his hand, if not even warmer under her palm. The heat was comforting to her, but it made her wonder if she was freezing him with her touch. He didn't seem to mind, but the thought made her hesitant to step too close to him. "You will find a way, Natsu. After all, you're following his advice. Even if something doesn't turn out right, you'll always be moving forward. And, if you need any help, I'll be here. I may not be much of a fighter yet, but I'm willing to learn so I can actually be of use to you with things like this."

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu asked, stopping for a moment and turning towards her. She wondered why she never stopped him from the strange nickname he had begun using, but it actually didn't bother her. "What do you plan on doing, when all of this is over?"

Thinking about it, Lucy frowned slightly. "Well…I don't really know. I've always kind of wanted to be a writer…but my father keeps pushing me towards business. That's why I'm supposed to marry Zeref when—"

Natsu cut her off, grabber her arm harshly and yanking her towards him. His face was only inches from her, a glare on it as his breath fanned into her face. " _Marry Zeref?_ What the hell are you thinking? He's a goddam depressing, boring guy, all he does is sit around and read! How are you going to go on adventures with him? He's in love with someone else, too, so that just makes it even more stupid! I can't believe people call me an idiot, if that's what you're going around—" He cut himself off, taking a deep breath.

A small smile was forming on her face, the earlier warmth in her chest returning. His words touched her, making her see someone who actually sided with her about the issue of her marriage. She was about to reply when Natsu leaned further forward, his forehead pressing against her own. Warmth blossomed in her head, tingling where their skin touched. Her heart was pounding, her eyes constantly darting between his eyes and his lips. She didn't know what he was doing, but part of her didn't care.

"Don't marry my brother, ya got it?" Natsu ordered. His own cheeks were slightly pink, much like her own had become since he leaned closer. Her breathing was hard, her body so close to Natsu's. The heat coming from him was comforting, and she realized, maybe he didn't mind it if she was a bit cold. "You won't be happy with him, Luce. Find someone who makes you smile, and marry him instead."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Lucy let her eyes close. Her head fell down slightly, pressing against his chest as she pulled Natsu into a tight hug. "Alright, Natsu. I never said I actually planned to marry him anyway." She felt his hand touch the back of her head, his chin pressing into her hair as they stood in the street. Maybe she had a different future in place, one where she would be happy. If adventures like this were common with him, Lucy couldn't help but think that maybe Natsu was the one she was meant to marry. With red cheeks hidden in the black gear Natsu wore, Lucy allowed herself to smile, keeping her fantasies to herself for now. If he wanted to marry her, the boy was going to have to learn how to express his feelings a bit better, after all.

 **And there's some more NaLu, just like the last few chapters. The next one will get back to Zeref, and what he's been up to. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Getting out of this prison was going to be problematic, to say the least. Zeref rested in what appeared to be an open room. A bed was placed for his comfort, along with a fireplace to keep everything warm. Despite the openness of everything, however, an invisible wall kept him trapped. In order to escape, he would need magic. In order to get magic, he needed to cooperate with Mortmain.

Overall, he had yet to truly understand what Acnologia wanted with him. He had been dragged here, but he had not seen any sign of his father since arriving. Only automatons bringing him food were observed, and they answered to the Magister, not Acnologia.

Time became irrelevant as well. Zeref could have been in here for hours, or possibly days or even months. No windows gave him sights of the outside world, and with how often he found himself sleeping, there was nothing to use to keep track of the passing hours. Not even a pattern of torture existed, since Mortmain had yet to attempt to get Zeref to do much of anything in this place.

Another automaton entered the room, male in appearance. In its hands was the usual plate of food. Steam rose from the bowl of stew prepared for him. The machine set it down on the floor in front of him, rising once more and turning to leave silently. Leaning forward, Zeref picked up the spoon he was provided with and began to eat mechanically.

He wondered if Lucy had managed to find the Institute, using his strange instructions. Most people would not go to an abandoned site like that church, but Lucy had already seen enough of the shadow world to question the truth of what she had heard. Maybe Natsu was looking for Mortmain now, or perhaps Jem and Will as well. They all had reasons to stop the Magister. After all, it had been what they were investigating when they first met Zeref. If he could help solve the investigation, he would be pleased to have helped in some form.

The door opened again, another person walking inside. It was surprising, considering how few visitors Zeref got in this place. The familiar graying hair of Mortmain appeared in his line of sight, making him frown slightly. "Good evening, Mr. Dragneel. I trust you are doing well?"

Nodding, Zeref remained silent and set down his spoon. He no longer felt any desire to eat, not with this man here. "I am glad. I need you well for our plans in the future. First, allow me to reintroduce to you a familiar face," Mortmain began, stepping aside. Behind him was a second man, one whose face was indeed familiar. Acnologia came into the room, a dark smile on his face as he crouched down at the edge of Zeref's barrier.

"Hello again, Black Demon. I've been waiting for this moment for so long…to have you here, where your mind is vulnerable and capable of answering my questions."

Something about that did not sound good. As if to confirm his thoughts, Acnologia gave out a dark laugh, raising his hand. An icy blast of magic shot from his hand, blasting Zeref into the wall behind him. The cold sensation of ice pelting his chest left his skin red, while his back became the center of his pain. The collision had been harsh, and he wouldn't be surprised if some of his skin had been scraped off in the process. Grimacing, he raised his gaze towards Acnologia, who tilted his head to watch.

Mortmain stood calmly by his side, observing without complaint. "So, it is true. I had heard the rumors about you, pitiful boy," Acnologia began, rising to stand taller. "Rumors about the immortal shadowhunter, who also had the powers of a warlock. Not many knew of you, granted, but it was the immortality that caught my attention. Just how did someone like you, a boring shadowhunter from the start, gain an immense power? You heal from any injury, you do not age…you are the perfect specimen for me to learn from."

Memories flashed in his own mind, images of his childhood. Zeref remembered constantly being pushed to the shadows, the child ignored by their captor due to his own weak and frail body. He had always been small, and Acnologia thought that meant he was weak. Acnologia had focused on other children as a result, tormenting Elfman when his muscles began to show. The boy ended up half-beast as a result, his arm never quite human again.

His sisters had moved to defend him and suffered a similar fate. All the while, Zeref silently observed with a quiet frown, wishing to do something to stop their torment. If he were stronger, he would have been able to stop it. That was why he tortured himself in that place, subjecting himself to his own tests and experiments that Acnologia deemed him too weak to have. Zeref created his own power, and that meant it was something Acnologia did not possess.

The look in the man's eyes now, however, reminded Zeref of how he looked during Natsu's final experiment. It was the look of a man on the brink of success, seeing nothing but his own possible gain from someone else's suffering. "I am not your specimen, Acnologia. If you wish to attempt to discover my secrets, so be it, but I will not reveal them to you," Zeref said darkly.

Someone would find Acnologia, he was certain of it. Natsu could sniff the man out from anywhere, and with that in mind, Zeref could rest calmly. Maybe he did not have magic right now, but he would find a way to earn it back. Mortmain would regret putting this bracelet on him, and soon, the man would be rushing to rip it from his arm.

Amused, Acnologia laughed at Zeref's words. "You've gotten brave, you coward of a child. I remember you, despite what you may think. You always just stood and watched, never strong enough to fight back like your friends. In fact, I don't think I recall you ever fighting against me. Were you too scared, or did you simply not care, Black Demon?"

"That is why I have the advantage," Zeref stated quietly, his smile broadening as he narrowed his eyes at Acnologia. "You do not know what I am capable of, for I hid my own potential right in front of you. Like everyone else, you saw me as weak and frail. You rejected me…and now, it is my turn to reject you."

Anger flashed in the former warlock's eyes, his amused smile vanishing in an instant and turning into a hard line. "I will know your secrets, boy. There are far more ways to torment you than you could possibly imagine…you'll be begging for mercy soon enough."

Zeref watched as he waked forward, closing his eyes as he prepared for the pain. A small prick touched his arm as Acnologia injected him with a new substance to add to his body of chemicals. Slowly, it began burning where it had entered. "Straight Ichor, no dilution from other ingredients this time. Even for a mundane, this would be agonizing, but to a shadowhunter with angelic blood…well, I hope you learn your lesson as a result."

For a normal shadowhunter, Acnologia would have been correct. He kept his eyes closed, and a grimace on his face anyway. Maybe the slight stinging in his body was uncomfortable, but his blood had become closer to that of a demon than that of a shadowhunter over the years. The usual burning sensation had dulled after years of experiments, and now, it only made his body tingle as each pulse spread it further throughout himself.

Footsteps told Zeref that Acnologia had left, making him open his gaze to see Mortmain watching in silence. "He is a cruel man…he better not kill you before I have my chance to use your power," Mortmain commented. "My own experiments failed long ago, my attempt at creating a warlock out of a shadowhunter. Stillbirth, unfortunately. Even the power of an angel could not keep the child alive."

A necklace dangled in his hand, a locket with a statue of an angel at the end. Mortmain tossed it towards Zeref, an amused smile on his face. "I altered the spell, my boy, to keep you alive instead. Keep it on, so you can at least prove to be useful to someone."

Staring at the necklace, Zeref let out a dark chuckle. "An angel?" he asked softly, raising his eyes towards Mortmain. "You risk the ire of heaven, Mortmain, and I would not wish to be in your place when it arrives. As for my usefulness…it died out long ago, when I became a being that can only destroy the world."

The older man looked mildly amused, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that so? Well, what if I wanted you to do just that? The shadowhunters have ruled over us for far too long…I'd say it's time for a new warrior to take their place and destroy the arrogance of those creatures."

"Ah, so that is the purpose of your name, 'hand of death'," Zeref translated, smiling at him still. He tilted his head slightly, the tingling faint and now spreading towards his neck at the moment. "If they anger me…I see no reason not to destroy them However, I have yet to find reasons to be angry with the few shadowhunters I've met."

Raising an eyebrow, Mortmain continued observing Zeref. "You are not angry? They refuse to acknowledge your power, to see that you could have the potential to save the world," he began. "They push you down and call you a demon, treating you even worse than the downworlders they claim to have found peace with. Destroying them is your only means of living peacefully in this world, after what you've become."

Hearing those words, Zeref felt there was something personal in this for him. "What of you, Mr. Mortmain? What reason have you to destroy the shadowhunters? Power is one thing, as is ambition, but yours seems to be lacking to me," he questioned, not replying to the man's original question.

Smiling, the man stepped slightly closer to the barrier he had created. "My parents, Mr. Dragneel, were warlocks. The Clave killed them in cold blood when I was just a boy, and refused to acknowledge their own mistake. My father, perhaps, had broken the Law, but my mother was an innocent. Neither of them deserved death, either," he insisted. "Their Laws are harsh and unforgiving. Even you would be put to death, if the truth got out."

Nodding, Zeref could only agree with that. "Yes, I suppose I would be. Still, I doubt there is a shadowhunter alive that could determine how to destroy me," he mused lightly. "If you wish for my help…you do realize you would need to free me from your magic sealing bracelet."

Mortmain smiled brightly, seeing Zeref's words as a sign of encouragement. "All in good time, my friend. First, we must earn each other's trust, correct?" he asked. That smile was beginning to let Zeref realize what he was dealing with. This man was smart, and he would not be fooled so easily. "I shall leave you to your own devices now. It is so good to hear you coming around to my side, but I think you just may be nearing the point where speaking is difficult, yes?"

The tingling was moving down Zeref's chest, nearly reaching his legs. If he truly were in agony, Mortmain would be correct. Nodding slightly, Zeref let his eyes close again. He remained still on the ground, hearing the footsteps once more as Mortmain left and joined Acnologia. The ichor would burn out soon enough, and the strange sensation would fade, but until then, he had some work to do. After all, he had to keep them convinced of how much agony he was in. He let out a small groan, grimacing as he covered his eyes with his arm. His head lolled back against the wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him. In his mind, Zeref tried to imagine Will here with him. So long as he could imagine Will's happiness, all of this would be worth it in the end.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts on the story!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Acnologia's impatience was becoming quite clear to Zeref. The torture occurred far more often than it had at first, or at least, it seemed to do so. His refusal to answer questions about his own personal experiments only angered the man further. Acnologia had moved on from injections of ichor to poisons and toxins, sometimes leaving Zeref delirious until they flushed out of his system. When those did not do the trick, Acnologia added in physical torture on top of the toxins, leaving Zeref unsure of if what he was feeling was real or a side effect of whatever was in his system.

The entire time, Mortmain continued pushing his own agenda towards Zeref. The man was cunning, finding ways to blame the shadowhunters for even his torture here. He claimed that they didn't care for him, and the proof was in the fact that no one was even coming to rescue him. It actually made him feel more comfortable, knowing that. If Will, Jem, and Natsu were back at the Institute, they would not suffer through this kind of pain. Maybe Lucy had failed to deliver the message. At this point, Zeref didn't know if he wanted her to succeed or fail. Either way, someone would be saved as a result, and the thought made him smile.

In his haze, Zeref often saw the faces of his friends. He'd see Will, beaten and on the brink of death. Other times, it would be a happier version of Will, with a wife by his side. Both images burned into Zeref's eyes, leaving him feeling a mixture of rage and misery. He did not know why he could not feel anything but suffering when he saw Will's happiness, but he did admit it was slightly less painful than the times he saw Will's death.

Other times, it would be Natsu. The boy would be back as a demon, rampaging and out of control. His brother would burn the world down around him, taking Zeref alive in the flames as they swarmed his room. Those ones were quite obvious to be hallucinations, but it did not change the fear Zeref felt at the sight of them. His trembling terror of Natsu going back to a life like that never faded, and he wondered if leaving meant the demonic nature might return to the boy.

After so many visions, Zeref decided that perhaps an angel's protection wouldn't hurt with everything he was going through. The necklace now rested at the base of his throat, a constant ticking giving him something to focus on. Now, when he saw an image of Jem coughing up streams of blood, he would close his eyes and count the ticks of the clockwork angel at his throat. His body would burn and tear itself apart from the inside out, but the ticking kept him sane and reminded him of how he would always move on, untouched by time.

At some point, Mortmain had removed his bracelet, but Zeref was too lost in his haze to do anything to protect himself. Acnologia would laugh, giving him only brief breaks to demand the knowledge of immortality again before resuming. Sometimes, the breaks would be longer, and Zeref would begin to question when the torture would begin. The lack of a pattern was what made it more difficult to deal with, leaving him uncertain of the difference between reality and his own mental creations.

Currently, Acnologia and Mortmain were no where to be seen. At least, Zeref thought they were gone. His body had grown numb, accustomed to constant pain at this point. Various spots of his body had dried on blood stuck to his skin, with his clothing torn and stained from not only his blood, but also the concoctions Acnologia forced into his system. The white shirt and pants Mortmain had shoved him into were now marred with black and red stains, some of them even murky gray or blue.

On the floor, Zeref remained. He rarely ate anymore, and he kept his body as flat as possible. Each breath sent a stabbing pain through his chest. It was almost as if his body was rejecting life at this point, which was amusing considering he actually wished to survive this ordeal. Moving brought pain as well, so he simply remained still and stared at the ceiling, lying down on the floor.

The door clicked, another person coming in. Acnologia was likely here to give him more drugs of some form, Zeref decided. Then again, he might be thinking Zeref was about to break. Either way, he let his eyes drift shut, taking a slow deep breath. The burning in his lower chest made his breath wheeze slightly. A small gasp escaped the newcomer, though Zeref did not move to respond.

A hand pressed itself to one of the torn spots on Zeref's chest. He frowned at the feeling. Acnologia didn't typically inspect him as part of the torture, but perhaps he was getting a better aim for the physical portion of it. Balancing on Zeref's shoulder typically would not be wise, but with his limited ability to move, it could prove quite useful to the man. "It was you…" a voice breathed, almost frightened.

Will's voice, that was what Zeref heard. His body tensed, making him breath sharply as pain shot through his muscles. He relaxed immediately, groaning as his head rolled to his side. The ticking of the angel at his throat helped him steady his breathing. _One. Two. Three._ He began counting, each tick another second until Will's voice vanished from his mind.

"What the hell are they doing to you, Zeref?" Will asked, but Zeref continued his counting. "Is it really that bad? Come on, I don't care if you use that magical mental communication stuff you do, just tell me something. I thought you were dead, Zeref! Just…please, give me something so I know this is real."

 _Forty. Forty-one. Forty-two._ The count continued, getting higher as Will's voice grew desperate and pained. The cracking in his tone, the way he spoke, it was different than usual. Most of the time, it was his fear of losing Will that he lived through. Whether it was through death or being forgotten, Will always was leaving him. This, somehow, was almost worse. Seeing Will's suffering, because of his own decision, made Zeref's heart pound painfully.

Black eyes flickering open, Zeref debated if he actually wanted to look at this Will or not. "Zeref…can you even talk? When I find them…damn it, I'll make them pay for this…" The darkness in his voice made Zeref frown. He disliked hearing Will so angry, it simply didn't fit the boy's light-hearted nature.

More silence settled over them, before the fire crackled slightly in the room. _One-hundred-twenty-four, one-hundred-twenty-five_.The ticking against Zeref's chest slowly calmed him further. The more he thought about it, the more he realized his body wasn't in quite as much pain as before. Burning still remained, but it was weakened compared to the usual fire blazing in his veins. Perhaps this was the final vision before his system cleared away the most recent of Acnologia's drugs.

His black eyes found Will in the room, leaning by his side with blue eyes staring at him in desperation. He smelled of the cool wind and something almost like lake water, but Zeref focused on taking in the sight of him. "William…no, I should not have…" His eyes slammed shut again, a shuddering breath going through his mouth. More fire burned his chest, but it was better than the pain of seeing Will once more.

"You can talk! Ha, I knew my presence had healing qualities. That is just how amazing my face is, it has the power to heal the masses while making the entire world swoon with desire," Will teased, more like the joking Will Zeref had come to know. "So, what are we up against this time? Dragons, mermaids? A herd of angry ducks?"

Unable to help himself, a smile formed on Zeref's face at Will's words. Part of him considered laughing, before he remembered Will was not here. The true torment was coming any moment, when Will would begin dying or leaving of his own accord. "Please…make it stop…" he pleaded softly, though he knew no one would do such a thing. "No..never mind, I can't…" There was only one way out, and that was through giving Acnologia what he wanted.

The smile vanished sooner than it came, leaving Zeref grimacing once more. "I can't make it stop if you don't tell me what's wrong, Zeref."Will ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he scowled down at the immortal on the ground. "Just stop with all this and tell me what's going on! I don't care about secrets right now, it is stupid to think that they matter if you're about to die, Zeref! I lived through that, I know what it feels like to loose you and _I'm not doing that again!"_

The shout seemed to bring Zeref back into focus. Will's messy hair, the scent of outside air and water…was he truly here? "William…is it really you? I…no, it has to be…another delusion…" Zeref closed his eyes, his forehead creasing as he tried to reason through just how he felt. Improvement did not mean healed, he knew that much. It was so hard to tell if Will was real or not. As he thought, he realized he lost his count. The ticking was no longer his focus, not with the possibility of Will being real.

"Delusion? Zeref, what…oh, is this still the poison from before?" Will questioned, touching Zeref's forehead. He felt the cool skin of Will's hand against his skin, making him relax ever so slightly. Zeref was feeling overheated a lot lately, and the sensation of Will's presence made it feel much better. "Fever is still there…what the hell did Magnus even bother doing? To think, I trusted that bloody warlock. Not only does he not heal you, he also flat out lies and tells us you're dead. Now, I know to never trust a warlock or a duck, they both will lead you down dark paths."

He was trying to keep joking, Zeref could tell that much. Those jokes usually grounded Zeref, keeping him focused on reality. Will knew that all too well, and that was likely the only thing keeping the light-hearted tone in his otherwise strained voice. "No…not that poison…" Zeref murmured quietly, opening his eyes again to focus on Will. Hesitantly, he reached out and brushed his hand against the boy's other hand, the one resting on the ground by his side. The calloused skin under his hand felt real, something that was so hard to imagine even in the most realistic of his delusions.

Taking a deep breath, Zeref finally made his decision. "You are real…I assume Lucy managed to get her message to you?"

"Lucy? The mundane girl we met before?" Will questioned. Realizing Will had not heard, Zeref frowned and bit his lip. "She's likely back in London, having a great time with all the lovely suitors her father is searching for her." At the mention of suitors, Zeref couldn't help but frown slightly. Will would not be happy about that, he knew, but he had originally planned to remain dead to the Institute. "No, I was back in Wales. I had returned home, to be honest, after learning…after learning my curse never even existed."

The darkness in Will's tone was unmistakable. Letting out a sigh of relief, Zeref was glad that he had at least managed to get Magnus to summon the demon for Will. "It wasn't real?" he questioned, smiling lightly. "That's good to hear…you no longer have to suffer, then."

A fire blazed in Will's eyes, his hand withdrawing from Zeref's head and clenching into a fist by his side. "Don't have to suffer?" he questioned, letting out a harsh laugh. "If you didn't want me to suffer, you would have stayed in London. Telling us you were dead…letting _me_ think you were gone…it was the worst week of my life. I wanted to die, I wanted to go to a place where nothing existed and pain would vanish to nothing but a distant memory. If you think the curse made me suffer…don't even talk to me about what you just put me through."

This was what Zeref was more used to from his hallucinations. He frowned, observing Will closely as he debated once more if he was real or not. "I…William, it is hard to explain," he began. It didn't matter if it really was Will or not. Zeref needed to explain it to him in some form, before it was too late. "I am immortal, William. I will not age, nor do I weaken or grow injured from my actions. You, however, are not."

There was a glare on Will's face. He rolled his eyes, scowling down at Zeref. "We discussed this. I don't care how long you'll live, Zeref. _I loved you._ And you just walked out, like it meant nothing to you."

The past tense statement made Zeref flinch. Seeing that anger, hearing it in his voice, it only made Zeref more sure that this was another illusion. "I was wrong…" he whispered quietly. "You aren't real…just another vision to make me suffer…" Tears streamed down his cheeks, his hands shaking by his side.

Will seemed to have frozen, his eyes wide at Zeref's vulnerability. "Please…I don't want to see this anymore. How many times must I watch you die? How many times must you grow to hate me, and move on to another? Perhaps it was what I thought best for you…but I cannot bear to watch anymore." Zeref's breath was hitching, his eyes slamming shut from the world as he tried to block everything out. His hand pressed against the angel at his throat, holding the smooth surface in the palm of his hand. It would make the world vanish. The angel would protect him, and this pain would go away soon enough.

"Zeref, I didn't mean…" Will began, but Zeref was falling apart. His arm moved to cover his eyes, his breaths coming in sharp gasps. Each gasp sent daggers through his body, the air burning his throat and making his chest convulse on the ground. "I never moved on, so stop being an idiot and just focus, Zeref!"

Harshness was not the way to calm him, but it was a way of making him listen. Zeref seemed to pause for a moment, his reddened eyes opening briefly to stare into Will's face. "I thought your brother was the ignorant one, Zeref, but maybe I was wrong." Will commented, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever you thought…just promise me, you won't do it again."

He was so confused. Zeref gripped one hand into his own hair, tangling it with the usually straight strands. He sobbed helplessly, feeling Will pull him closer to his body. His head rested on Will's lap, feeling the boy gently rub his back. Zeref couldn't promise a thing, nor could he even speak. Something had broken within him, and right now, only Will could fix it and help him separate dream from reality.

 **So, I'm updating a few stories early since I've got some last-second vacation stuff to take care of. This will probably be my last update before I leave, but I will resume as soon as I get back. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

"I know you still aren't well, Zeref, but we probably shouldn't stay here for long." Will stated quietly after a few moments. Zeref didn't know how long he had rested here, burying his head against Will's stomach. The boy's hand still pressed gently against his hair, smoothing it gently as Will glanced around the room. "I don't know the interior of this place, but once we're outside, I can get us to safety."

Sitting up slowly, Zeref pressed a hand to his head. Normally, his hallucination would have faded by now. That added some validity to it truly being Will, despite the fact that it seemed so impossible for him to come without Lucy's warning. "It…it will take some time. There is a barrier around the room…one-way, so for the time being, we are both trapped here."

Will seemed to freeze, his eyes wide as he turned his gaze towards the door. He didn't seem to believe Zeref. The boy stood up, walking towards the edge and pressing his hand out. It hit the wall, lying flat on the air with a scowl. "Damn it, of course it wouldn't be so easy. By the angel, I'm just an idiot, aren't I? I saw you here and rushed in without thinking…of course the Magister would have thought to put up a ward of some form."

Nodding, Zeref rubbed his head again. It was pounding, though the pain seemed to be fading slightly. "They should actually be returning any moment. This…is the clearest my mind has been in…" his voice trailed off, uncertain of how long it had been. "Regardless, Mortmain freed my magic in the hopes that I'd aid him. Do not underestimate him, William. He is cunning and patient. That much has become quite clear in my time with him here."

" _Mortmain?_ " Will demanded, staring at Zeref with wide eyes. "So, we were right in the first place? Well, I suppose we just wasted our time with De Quincy and what not. None of us could believe that a mundane, of all people, was the greatest enemy the Clave was facing."

A small smile formed on Zeref's face. "Indeed, they are quite arrogant, aren't they? Mortmain said as much…part of why he dislikes them so much. He views the Law as too harsh, especially when it resulted in the deaths of his parents…both of which were warlocks."

"Warlocks, you say? Well, I guess that explains a bit." Will commented. "After all, he would have been immersed in the shadow world since they adopted him, so it makes sense that he knows about us. Still, if he was angry for their deaths, what about reparations?" he questioned, before answering it himself. "Nah, that wouldn't work out too well. I could already imagine it now. Mortmain sends in a demand, very upset that all shadowhunters refused to die when he wanted them to and demands recompense."

Chuckling, Zeref joined him by the barrier. "Yes, I do not imagine such a demand would go over well." Touching the barrier, Zeref focused on sensing the magic within. It was strong, built to contain him well. Any magic would be forced to remain inside as well, an interesting thing to realize. Even so, if magic was directed at the ward from this side, it could have some effect. "It appears as if it may be possible to take it down. Acnologia did not account for Mortmain's ambitions within his own plans."

"Acnologia? Wait, are you saying both of them are here?"

Zeref nodded, his expression dark once more. "He's the one that's been…providing me with demon toxins and drugs so often. It is quite difficult to be sure that any of this is real…even now, I still find myself questioning it…"

A hand pressed against his shoulder, making him turn with a frown. Will was staring down at him, his blue eyes focused and calm. "I'm real, Zeref. We're going home, I won't let you stay in this ugly place any longer. After all, we still have an adventure with Six-Fingered Nigel when we get back, don't we?"

Giving him a small smile in return, Zeref nodded. "I…William, that may not be possible," he mused after a few moments. "The Clave is likely to imprison me after all of this…I've broken many Laws on my way here, and with what I've exposed…it is quite likely they've at least caught on to me willingly exposing the shadow world to a mundane."

"What better excitement than a life on the run?" Will questioned, his eyes bright. "You're not running away from me again, Zeref. If you think I'm letting you go off on your own so easily, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

His heart pounded unevenly in his chest. Zeref could not deny how much he had missed Will. The boy had been his source of calm, the one that could make him think through his actions. When the shadowhunter was not here, he quickly grew insane and became impulsive in his actions. Letting his hand drop from the barrier, Zeref focused on Will, who stood directly in front of him.

Will's blue gaze was dark, the blue in his eyes drawing Zeref in. "I'm not running, William, not from you," he stated. "I…I'm sorry, I did not realize how…attached to me you already were. I truly thought it would be better for you to find someone who would not make you worry so much."

Zeref felt Will's hand brush against his cheek, sliding behind his head and holding tightly to the back of his neck. "That's part of the adventure, isn't it? Fighting and romance, that's our life, so of course we're gonna worry about each other from time to time. Isn't that what happens when you love someone?"

Smiling, Zeref closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't quite so painful anymore, and Will didn't seem to mind it when his exhalation fanned out across his face. The hand against the back of his neck pulled him closer, while Will leaned down towards his face. For a brief moment, the kiss was sweet and soft, filled with a control Zeref did not expect from Will.

It changed almost immediately. After being apart for so long and believing Zeref to be dead, this was more of the reaction Zeref had been expecting. Will's mouth became fierce and demanding, his hand curling into the edges of Zeref's hair. Zeref let the boy take control, feeling heat rush through his body as Will kissed down his jawline, teasing around his neck briefly as his teeth grazed his skin.

Zeref had a brief thought about dealing with the ward, before deciding it would still be there to take care of later. He pressed his own arms around Will's back, his body melding against Will's breathlessly as the other boy returned his lips to Zeref's mouth. Hands quickly tore away what remained of his shirt, sending the shreds of fabric to the ground impatiently.

Feeling Will's hands explore his back left a shudder in his body. The familiar swirling red marks were traced by Will's palms, as if he had memorized the marks on his back. They moved towards his chest, quickly tracing even the black Marks he still wore from his brief time as a shadowhunter. The few he had added later on, in excruciating pain remained on his back, but the ones on his stomach were from his own childhood. Will slid his hands back around Zeref's waist when he was finished, still leaving a trail of burning heat along Zeref's body.

Pulling back, there was a bright light in Will's eyes that left Zeref staring with wide eyes. "Don't leave me again, Zeref." Will pleaded, pressing his lips into Zeref's neck once more. Shaky breaths came into his mouth as Will held Zeref tightly, his hands digging into Zeref's skin and nearly leaving bruises on his back. "Promise me, you won't leave."

After everything that had happened, it was a simple enough request. That promise was all it would take to ensure that Will would remain with him, that this future would be his. Picturing it, Zeref felt a longing for a life he never once imagined having. It was so simple to do, to make Will happy with a small promise of peace and a future together. Closing his eyes, Zeref let one of his hands brush against Will's hair, just as black as his own yet softer in his hands. "I promise. I will never leave your side, William. Whatever you need, just ask for me and I shall be there for you."

Will seemed to shudder against him, his breath catching before he captured Zeref's mouth once more. The two of them stumbled back into the single bed in the room, breathing hard as they became a tangle of limbs and heat. Lost for once in a sensation of pleasure and peace, Zeref fell asleep with a smile on his face. He didn't even notice the small star-shaped mark left on Will's chest in the morning, where the angel necklace had remained pressed against the boy's shoulder.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter! I just got back from vacation yesterday and was exhausted, so I haven't had much time to write since returning. However, I didn't want to delay your update for too long, so here it is. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

Zeref felt warm as he opened his eyes, comfortable for the first time since he arrived in this place. He could feel Will's skin pressed against his back, with the other boy's arm draped across his side and wrapping around his stomach. On his side, Zeref let his own arm rest on top of Will's, smiling lightly as he stared down at the skin marred with scars and Marks. It was familiar to him, and the sight seemed to make him feel more at peace than almost anything else in the world.

Something warm pressed against the base of Zeref's neck, making him sigh softly. Will was awake now, and he appeared to be trailing kissing along his upper back. The boy smiled lightly, pressing his chin onto Zeref's shoulder. "Good morning. It appears I may have, ah, distracted you a bit from freeing us," he commented quietly.

Chuckling, Zeref turned his head to stare into Will's blue eyes. "That is quite alright, William. I do not think I minded all that much." The other boy grinned widely, likely thinking of all the ways to reply to his comment.

Before Will could say any of them, however, the door flew open and both of them froze. "By the angel, where are you Wi—" the shadowhunter coming in froze, dropping some dagger he had in his hand to the ground. Silvery eyes stared at both of them, while Will blinked in surprise at the sight of Jem in the room. "I, er, sorry, I did not realize…" Jem trailed off, turning slightly with his cheeks turning red.

"James?" Will questioned, eyeing his friend with wide eyes. "How did you even—wait, did you _know_ Zeref was alive? Why the hell did you tell Jem and not me, you traitor!"

Frowning, Zeref focused on Jem as well. It did seem odd, to have Jem not be shocked by his state. Well, his state of being alive, at least. "No, I did not tell him. In fact, I distinctly recall requesting that—" he began, but it seemed as if today was when everyone decided to break into this place. The door opened again, and two more people piled inside, nearly running into Jem.

This made a bit more sense, Zeref realized. Natsu was here, with a familiar blond haired mundane. "I told you we were getting close, Luce! See, Zeref is right…oh, hey, Will's here too! I guess that makes finding everyone a bit easier, doesn't it, Jem?" Natsu commented, clearly oblivious to the situation.

"Natsu?" Will commented from behind Zeref, making the black eyed boy sigh. "Are you truly that blind? How on earth are you acting so…er, you know what? I don't care. All of you, get the heck out for a moment so we can at least plan some type of escape!" His blue eyes searched around, before widening even further when he spotted Lucy's red face. Her brown eyes had shot away from them in an instant, focusing on the wall behind her instead. "Wait, is that a _mundane?_ How could you even think to bring her here?"

The pink haired boy glared at Will, clearly ready to argue when Zeref interrupted. "That would likely be my fault, actually." he said calmly. "Remember how I said the Clave was going to arrest me when we returned?" Will frowned, staring at Zeref for a moment. "I gave Ms. Heartfilia directions to the London Institute, I'm afraid…and I may have used magic to do so as well."

Cracking a grin, Will rolled onto his back and shook his head. "Well, there are worse crimes, I suppose. Did I tell you about the time I once thought I was a ferret? That was an interesting day indeed, nearly found myself in a great deal of trouble too, since it was the result of an opium induced haze."

From her spot by the wall, Lucy shouted out to them. "Look, can you two at least get dressed first? We don't have time for stupid jokes right now!"

Will began to do so without hesitation, but Zeref frowned. "I..ah, I do not believe I can do so at the moment." he stated. With how torn his clothing already was from Acnologia's torture, there had not been any thought of salvaging it before. Now, he realized just how odd it would seem without it on. "Hmm…perhaps I can figure something out."

Grabbing the remains of the fabric, Zeref began to work on tying pieces together. Small knots littered the cloth, creating a long strand while he frowned, glancing around for something more. It still was not long enough, but there was also the bedding to make use of. Adding that in, he wrapped the white fabric around his body, tying it into a knot over his shoulder and letting the excess fabric drape down along his back. It looked somewhat like a toga or a sash, with wrinkles in spots where the fabric was too loose and gathered further to prevent it from falling off.

The others watched him create the outfit, frowning when he rose to his feet with it on. He did admit, it was not the best of situations, but he could manage for the time being. "If we were taking a trip to Rome, I would have brought my spear. Next time, tell me these things and I'll even bring along a matching costume, Zeref," Will commented with a grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Zeref moved towards the barrier and pressed his palm against the surface. "We are…decent, I suppose. Stay where you are for the moment, there is a barrier in place here to keep me contained." Natsu was frowning, eyeing Zeref carefully as he tilted his head.

"How the hell did they manage that? You're an expert in all things magic, aren't you?" Natsu demanded, still staring at Zeref's exposed upper right shoulder. Faint traces of red markings could be seen, still from when Natsu had been sealed within his body.

Closing his eyes, Zeref focused on the feeling of the barrier's magic energy. It was weak, considering who it was designed to contain. While the bracelet had contained the majority of his power, he wondered if he even had enough to break it with it on. He had not even considered trying, since he had gotten no indication of Lucy hearing his telepathy back at her home. "A binding spell, similar to the one I created. Luckily, they were not as skilled at creating such a thing as I was. I managed to send Lucy a message to find you…which I'm assuming is what led to you realizing I was alive."

A smirk flashed across Natsu's face. Zeref was surprised when his brother draped an arm over Lucy's shoulders, leaving the blond blushing and glancing towards the floor instead of at him. "Yep, she had your scent all over her! Er…well, at least a little bit…speaking of which, what the hell were you thinking?" he demanded, a glare beginning to appear on his face. "Lucy told me that—"

Not wanting Will to hear about this quite yet, Zeref cut him off. "Later, Natsu. Right now, our focus should be escaping. Not only is Mortmain in this place, Acnologia is here as well."

Glancing towards Lucy, Natsu slowly nodded, his expression turning serious. "Yeah, I figured that much out. Luce, stay close to me, alright?" Natsu asked, focusing on the girl. It was odd, watching how Natsu acted around her. Zeref didn't realize Natsu had even spoken to Lucy before, but the two seemed oddly close.

Lucy nodded, her brown eyes flickering between the group as she bit her lip. "Yeah, I'll do that. I'm sorry if I'm only holding you guys back right now…maybe I shouldn't have come…" Her expression looked worried, afraid of what would come.

Hesitating, Zeref touched the necklace at the base of his neck. He had already sensed the magic in the barrier, so this time, he moved on to sensing a different spell. Unlike the barrier, it was intricate and layered, far more than a typical binding spell. It was a type of enslavement, feeling almost like chains wrapping around the heart of what existed in the center. The center itself was bright and brilliant, a ball of flames that burned even brighter and hotter than Natsu's magic. The sight left Zeref breathless, his eyes opening with a softness as he let his hand fall from the necklace. Altering such an intricate spell at this point, it was not possible. The chains kept the angel in place, and a chord tied the necklace to himself.

Will gave him an odd look, seeing the expression on his face. Ignoring it, he turned towards the barrier and quickly got to work at dispelling it. A small black spark was emitted from the tip of his index finger, touching the wall and spreading across the surface in jagged, lighting-like lines. When they finished streaking across the surface, it looked like a sheet of broken glass, about to shatter and rain down upon the people below. The black lines vanished in a burst, fading away into the air as Zeref smiled, stepping over the former wall and joining the others.

When no one replied to Lucy's worries, Natsu seemed to take it upon himself to sooth her. "I told ya before, Luce, we're a team. It doesn't matter if you're weak or strong. If you want to fight for your friends, you have every right to do so. I'll be here as back-up, to make sure nothing happens to you, okay?"

"Natsu, don't get too close to her." Jem said quietly, interrupting before Lucy could reply. The small smile that had begun to form on her face turned into a frown, her brown eyes shutting a bit more as she tilted her head towards him. "You know the Law. She isn't supposed to be here at all. You were supposed to leave her back at her home."

The pink haired boy glared back at Jem, grabbing Lucy's hand almost protectively. "Lucy is staying with me," he growled out, pulling the girl after him without another word.

Staring after them, Will walked towards Zeref with a frown. "Is it just me, or is Natsu acting strange? He almost seemed to be intelligent for once about someone's feelings…something I don't think he even bothers to notice half of the time." Will questioned.

Zeref nodded, following after them slowly. "Yes, he was strange. It almost reminds me of…" he trailed off, thinking about the only other time he had seen his brother so protective. They had just been children, but Natsu had grown close to Lisanna during his time with Acnologia. The two played together all of the time, and Zeref remembered seeing the huge smile on his face when he came back from a day with her. When Happy showed up, it became a game of house. He recalled a story Natsu had once shared about it, too. Lisanna had apparently suggested becoming Natsu's wife one day, but her life had been cut too short for it to become a reality.

Figuring out what was going on, Zeref let himself smile for his brother's own luck. "Now I see. She is a bit like Lisanna, isn't she? Then again…Lucy is a bit more strong-willed, I think," he commented, shaking his head.

Confused, Will only stared at Zeref with a frown. "Well, it's great to know you understand while the rest of us keep gaping after them like idiots. Enlightenment truly is only for the elite, isn't that right, James?"

"Mmm…Natsu is quite taken with Lucy, I think. I suppose that explains his anger earlier…I really do need to talk with him when we get back," he commented, glancing towards Will. "Though, I should explain things to you, first. I…did not make the best decisions, recently."

"Really? Letting us think you were dead isn't the only poor decision you made?" Will demanded, before pausing for a moment. His eyes widened slightly, biting his lip as Zeref turned towards him, hearing the harshness in Will's tone. "Sorry, that sounded a bit harsh. I just meant that it seems odd that you did anything worse than that."

Finally catching up to Natsu, Zeref realized that it was rather poor timing. The pink haired boy overheard Will's comment, turning with a scowl on his face. "Yeah, he isn't the bright one after all. Lucy told me Zeref was— His voice became muffled as Zeref grabbed his brother, covering Natsu's mouth with his hand.

"Enough, Natsu. I need to explain this to William, though perhaps when we aren't in mortal danger." Zeref stated harshly, glancing back towards Will's confused blue eyes.

Will's gaze turned towards Jem when no one answered his unspoken question. Jem shrugged, frowning at the interaction between Zeref and Natsu. "I have no idea, Will. It appears as if Zeref was actually doing something while we thought he was dead…strange, since I did not see him around London these past few weeks."

Strangely, Lucy actually remained quiet about the situation. Zeref wondered why the girl wasn't speaking up, but he could see the glances she shot towards him and Will every so often. It was almost a mixture of longing and worry in her gaze, seeing the way Will kept brushing up against Zeref's side and gazing at him possessively. The girl wanted love, and she understood his reasons for waiting it appeared.

When Zeref released Natsu, the boy only continued scowling until Lucy pressed a hand to his arm, a slight smile on her face. "Don't worry about it, Natsu. Really, it's fine. I mean…this is kind of a strange subject to bring up in the middle of a cave in…where are we again?"

The blue eyed shadowhunter smiled, looking pleased to actually have knowledge of something for them. "Cadair Idris, a small mountainous area of Wales, if you must know," he explained.

" _Wales?"_ Jem demanded, turning towards his _parabatai_ with wide eyes. "Did you…did you leave the Clave, Will? Why would you go back to your family, after all of this time?"

Zeref's black eyes widened slightly, realizing just how Will had found him. The carriage he had been in must have had incredibly odd timing, passing by Will just long enough for the boy to realize Zeref may have been within. "Yes, I needed some time away. With everything going on…London was simply filled with too many memories, and too many people. To be quite honest, the urge to commit horrendous acts upon others grew stronger when Zeref was gone, though I think it is beginning to dull once more," Will commented.

"The name is quite fitting, all things considered," Zeref mused. "Taunting shadowhunters, by hiding away in Idris…it is almost poetic, in a way."

Will seemed to smile, nodding in agreement. "Indeed it is. In fact, I almost feel the need to write a song in its memorial! It shall rhyme and be the most popular song in the nation, the Ode of Cadair Idris!"

Jem sighed, shaking his head. "Will, I didn't think you cared this much about your home country. You did leave for a reason, after all."

Will raised an eyebrow at that, but Zeref's calm response startled both of them. "Actually, I do believe William is quite fond of his homeland. He has a…rather interestingly placed tattoo of the dragon of Wales."

Coughing slightly, Jem only stared at Zeref uncomfortably. Natsu was as oblivious as before, growing interested as he approached Will with a grin. "A dragon? Let me see, I wanna take a look at it! Maybe I'll get one too!" he insisted, grabbing Will's arm and trying to shove his sleeve upward to find the tattoo.

Grabbing his brother's arm, Zeref leaned close to his ear and whispered just where the tattoo actually was. Pulling back, he raised an eyebrow at his brother's less enthusiastic look, still studying Will thoughtfully. "I do not believe you wish to see it, Natsu. Besides, it would be quite inappropriate, considering our current company."

Zeref nodded towards Lucy, who was still looking a bit dazed by the strangeness of the people around her. "Right, of course you're worried about your _fiancé's_ innocence," Natsu scoffed, glaring over at Zeref.

He froze, his eyes growing wide as Lucy stopped as well, smacking his arm. "Natsu! How can you just say something like that? Zeref asked you to…" she began, trailing off as she focused on Will whose face had gone pale.

"Fiancé, huh?" he commented, shaking his head and glaring towards Zeref. "You were going to _marry_ her? I thought…did you just leave me because you were interested in someone else? If that's the case, you should have just told me!" Will was shouting, leaving Zeref almost hunching over at the volume of his voice. "All of these stupid secrets, were you just using me? Was I just another pawn in your games, someone to use to get closer to finding Acnologia? Well, congratulations then, because you're right where you wanted to be."

A dead silence broke over them, while Natsu looked horrified at what was happening. Zeref's black eyes were glossing over, his mind slowly receding away. It sounded like another hallucination, but he had proven before that this was real. Part of him knew he should speak, but he had not expected for Will to find out like this. Words did not come to mind, and Zeref could not even move to calm Will.

Lucy seemed to try for him after a few moments, unsure of what the unfocused gaze in Zeref's eyes meant. "Um…if it makes you feel any better—" she began, but Will's blue eyes turned on her like fire.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I don't care what you have to say. By the angel, I should have known…he had Mavis before, so of course he would still be looking for a _wife,_ not me," Will muttered, shaking his head. "I think I'll be heading back home to Mum, now. I hope you two enjoy your future, since you are so much _happier_ when I'm not around."

He began to storm off, while Zeref remained cold. His heart was pounding, and it felt like he could hardly breath. Still, he made no move to stop the boy. Zeref had no words to do so, his mind had seemed to stop functioning properly when Will began his rant. Zeref was still in the worst possible state when Will ran directly into the last person any of them wanted to see. Acnologia was coming down the hall, his eyes wide at the sight of Will. Just by his side was Mortmain, an amused smile dancing along his lips as he observed them all like a father proud of his children that had just grown up.

 **Sorry for missing yesterday's update! I had to work all day long, and had absolutely no free time to get it finished. Still, I do hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of The Infernal Devices or Fairy Tail

Zeref couldn't focus, not with everything going on. Will backed up slightly, glaring at the two that had entered with a hand immediately going to his weapons' belt. The shadowhunter was tense, but Acnologia and Mortmain both ignored him and focused on Zeref.

Unsure of where to look, Zeref settled for the floor at his feet. "I told you, Zeref, they would not accept you." Mortmain stated, smiling brightly at him. "Even the few you call friends, just how do you think they view you?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed at those words, his hand pressing against Zeref's shoulder as he stepped closer to Mortmain. "Stop talking to my brother, you bastard! Zeref's just as human as anyone else, so leave him alone!"

Acnologia laughed at that, smiling darkly at both of them. "Human? Neither of you were ever human, my boy. It is best that you accept reality and move on," he insisted. "After all, you've both given me so much…and after studying Zeref's blood, I've finally gained what I've been looking for."

This time, Zeref glanced upward to watch. Acnologia had a dagger in his hand, flipping it around with a taunting grin. Lucy screamed as he stabbed it into his own chest. The man didn't even flinch, grinning as he coughed slightly, blood filling his mouth. "See? I cannot be killed…I am immortal, just as you are, my Black Demon. Now, it is time to give my assistant his reward. Do with him as you please, I have no more need for either of them. Oh, and take the others as…a bonus, for a job well done," Acnologia began moving to pass Mortmain, standing back to observe with a quiet grin on his face.

"Zeref, you never answered my question, boy," Mortmain said, watching as Zeref inhaled deeply, meeting his eyes.

"A monster," he replied. "That is what I am…it is what I've always been. I do nothing but destroy, and as a result, I will never be accepted."

His brother flinched at those words, hearing the monotone in Zeref's voice. Something felt numb within him, his motions mechanical as he walked closer to Mortmain. His black eyes were dead, no light visible within as he focused on the man before him. "Yes!" Mortmain replied, sounding quite pleased. "See, you learn so well. This is why you are a far better pupil than any I could have asked for, one capable of doing what I want. You know of my parents?"

Nodding, Zeref recalled what he had once asked of him before. The knowledge of necromancy came back to him, an image of a young girl in his mind. He had been sobbing over her body, he remembered, pouring his magic into a spell to bring her back. Mavis…the name Will had mentioned earlier. Zeref had brought her back to life, and he had still killed her once more. Those memories came back to him suddenly, but for some reason, they made no difference in how he felt now. Mavis might as well have been a stranger, and his actions now the motions of someone else he was only watching.

Zeref stood by Mortmain's side, his gaze locking into the gray eyes of the middle-aged man. "Yes…you wish for me to bring them back, correct?"

"Zeref, what are you doing?" Jem demanded, trying to step closer. Mortmain raised a hand, an automaton appearing from the shadows of the hall. His arms grabbed Jem in an instant, immobilizing the shadowhunter with its speed and strength. It still did not stop his voice, however. "Necromancy is forbidden! You know all of this, you can't help him. Why help the man who put you through all of this torture?"

Closing his eyes, Zeref felt his hands tighten at his sides. Jem had a valid point, to some degree. Why did he want to help Mortmain? No…want was not the right word. More accurately, he did not care if he was used anymore. He was simply a weapon, a pawn in the games of others. That way, he would no longer be the one to blame for the pain of the world. Zeref wanted to become the tool, the weapon wielded by another. He had spent his entire life playing the role of the emperor, the mastermind moving people around like pieces on a chess board. Now, it was his turn to be the piece, and Mortmain was rising to be the new player.

Turning towards Jem, it became clear to everyone that something had snapped within Zeref. His eyes were dead, empty and lifeless as he slowly began to smile. No one had words to describe just how disturbing that look was, a smile on a face that looked ready to die at an instant. "He has a plan, and I am his pawn." Zeref stated calmly. "I have done much over the course of history. My actions were responsible for the rise and fall of many leaders amongst the downworld community. I played my part, orchestrating wars and becoming their emperor. My empire only grew…as did my ability to cause suffering. With a single word, I could send armies marching to their deaths, and not a single one of them would regret listening."

His words were cold and calculating. No one could find fault in his logic, no matter how twisted it became. "Even so, their blood remained on my hands. I held onto that guilt for so long…suffering for countless deaths, suffering because of war and strife…thus, I sought out peace. For a brief moment, I thought I had found a place where it just may have been possible." Zeref's gaze flickered over towards Will, who stood frozen. His skin was pale, his arms shaking at Zeref's speech. Seeing just how wide Will's blue eyes were did not even bring Zeref hesitation. Instead, he glossed over the boy's state, choosing to ignore it in favor of his own plan.

"It turned out to be nothing but an illusion, a fanciful dream that could not become reality." Zeref insisted, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "As such, I've come to a realization. There is only one way for my suffering to stop, for the guilt to end. The emperor is the one who bears the responsibility for deaths on the battlefield, thus I must become the pawn. Mortmain wishes to use and abuse my power; so be it. I am nothing but a monster, a weapon to be wielded by the master best fit to take control."

His words sounded right to his ears, but Zeref could hear how little emotion he had put into them. The numbness felt odd, a chill in his body that did not belong. Perhaps he had become too detached, but Zeref found he did not care even about that. In fact, there was not a single thing that came to mind that he cared for, nothing left in the world. He was entirely alone, and he was devoid of hope of that ever changing.

The only sound in the room was a faint ticking, making Zeref pause and touch the angel at the base of his throat. No one could speak to reply to his speech, though Mortmain clapped a hand on his shoulder with a massive grin. Closing his eyes, Zeref once again instinctively reached out with his magic to feel the warmth of the angel within. That burning flame, it felt so much warmer and alive than his cold heart. It was the only pleasant thing he could feel, and it didn't even exist within himself.

He felt the metal begin to dig into his skin, though he did not release the pendant. Pain was better than this numbness, as was the burning heat of the fiery magic he sensed. _You…you've come to me before. Is something wrong? I sense a great darkness within you…the one I am bound to protect against my will._

The voice was odd, much like his own telepathic voice had been. Zeref flinched at the angel's last word, hearing the name of the reason he felt like this. Will no longer cared about him, he had to accept that fact. The one person he feared rejection from out of everyone on the world had finally agreed with the public. _Yes, there is darkness within me. I cannot deny that, angel of heaven. I am simply seeking out your warmth, the warmth of the fire that fills you with love and hope, two things I find are strangely absent in the world._

There was a pause from his strange new companion. Others in front of him began to speak, but Zeref ignored their voices in favor of the angel. Real people only hurt him further, but this angel was bound to protect him. _There is a strength in admitting such a thing, Zeref. While hope and love are fading away within your heart, that does not mean they are not existing in others. You simply have to search harder to see it._ The angel explained, his voice calm and soothing.

A daze seemed to settle over Zeref as his eyes remained shut. In his mind, he was standing before this angel, speaking to him as if out loud. Their mental communication was stronger than Zeref had ever experienced, a link that was impossible between himself and another without his power of telepathy. Their mental room was dark, filled with a black light and nothing around them. The angel towered over Zeref, his face hardly visible from his height in the air. Even so, his height did not intimidate him, nor did the flames fanning out around his body.

"I've searched for many years. Perhaps I have simply given up on myself…either way, I tire of all of this. What is the point of living in this world, if happiness is an unattainable goal?" Zeref questioned.

The angel seemed to pause, staring down at Zeref carefully. "I heard your words before. Do you truly think that will make you happy?" he questioned. Zeref did not reply, instead waiting for more. "This is how I live, Zeref." The angel's hands gestured to the world around them, a place of complete darkness with nothing but an invisible ground to stand upon. "I am a prisoner, a pawn forced to keep you alive. It is not of your doing, thus I am not angry with you, however, you are choosing a prison for life. Tell me, do you think you'd live with yourself if you killed your friends? If you killed the one you love?"

Will's face flashed in his mind, with his light-hearted grin. That was the boy he remembered, the one Zeref had left to find happiness with someone else. He had promised to stay with Will just last night, but now, Will could not stand to look at him. "I…no, I do not think I could kill him." Zeref whispered. He was still cold, but the numbness was fading away. "However, I care little for anyone else. So long as Will and Natsu remain, I am indifferent as to the deaths of the others. In the end, they would all perish before me anyway. What difference does a few years make, in the grand scheme of things? Life and death is an endless cycle, and I am merely the hand that brings more death to the world."

"Is that what you think?" the angel asked, a smile on his face. "I've seen your work, and I've seen your potential. You've brought the dead back before, and I know you could do it again. If you tire of life…perhaps I could be of some assistance. While I am bound to keep you alive, my flames can burn away the darkness in your veins."

Glancing at his arms, Zeref almost froze at the suggestion. This angel was offering a solution to him, one he had not considered ever before. "You…you could make me mortal again?" he asked quietly. It felt like a dream, an impossibility that he had never considered achieving.

The angel nodded, pressing his hand to Zeref's chest. "That which is demonic in your heart will be burned away by heavenly fire…you would return to that which you were born as, a shadowhunter."

Frowning, another face appeared in his mind. Acnologia was the same at this point, an immortal being threatening his friends' lives. The longer he remained here, the more Zeref realized he truly cared to protect them. "I…what of Acnologia? Could you do the same to him?"

There was a pause, the angel glancing around the darkness they remained in. "Alas, I can only reach you with my power. This prison keeps me confined and restrains my power, much like the bracelet you once wore and the ring you designed," he explained.

"I see." Zeref replied. He thought for a moment, glancing around their surroundings before frowning at the angel, tilting his head slightly. "What is your name? I have not heard of an angel that went missing from the heavens."

The creature gave Zeref a small smile, staring up at the darkness above them. "Ithuriel. I've been trapped for quite some time…and I likely will remain trapped for many years more."

Smiling, Zeref slowly began to shake his head. "No, actually, I believe you will find yourself freed quite soon. Ithuriel, I wish to make you a deal." Zeref declared, standing tall and confident. "I shall free you from your prison. In return, you will ensure that my friends make it out of Cadair Idris alive, by burning away Acnologia's immortality and destroying the army that stands in their way. Free me from my immortality if you still are willing to do so…but only if my friends can escape while I am mortal."

There was a stunned look in the angel's gaze, observing Zeref with wide eyes. Before long, a rumbling chuckle seemed to echo around him. "Never have I seen a human willing to command an angel of heaven." Ithuriel mused, tilting his head.

"I am not human." Zeref replied quietly, but Ithuriel seemed to disagree.

"You live, you breath, and you feel just as others do. So long as you possess a soul, you are mortal enough to be considered human and a part of the world of the living, rather than the demons." Ithurel insisted. Staring down at Zeref, the angel nodded ever so slightly. "I accept your terms, Zeref. Should you find yourself capable of freeing me, the wrath of heaven will fight by your side for this single battle. A chance to return to my brothers…I never imagined having such a possibility."

There was a dark smile on Zeref's face, nodding in agreement. "Yes, and I never imagined having the possibility to return to a mortal life. We both have something to hope for now…and I thank you, for reminding me of who I truly am."

A smile appeared on Ithuriel's face, stepping back as the darkness began to fade. Zeref was slowly returning to his own body, leaving the angel's voice just an echo in his mind once more. _I have not been with you for long, but there is a strong light burning in your heart that must be protected. When it began to die, I reached out towards you to help. Fight to keep that light alive, Zeref, and do not forget, pain is not eternal. People grow and learn to forgive in time, and if you keep your heart open, you will find a way to keep on loving._

The angel's voice vanished with that, leaving Zeref opening his eyes to the halls of Cadair Idris. Shouts were echoing around him, with Mortmain looking irritated with the others. Automatons had entered the room, each of them imprisoning one of his friends. Pieces were scattered on the ground, signs of a fight where they had at least resisted such restraints, but none had succeeded. Glancing up, he saw a small cut bleeding on Will's cheek. Natsu wore the bracelet that had once restricted his own magic and Lucy was struggling against the strong arms of a machine. Nothing was looking good, but Zeref now had a plan in mind. He would not surrender to the shadows of his mind, and he would find a way to keep the light alive, even if he found himself alone and hated by the world around him.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or The Infernal Devices

"I see you've recovered now, Zeref." Mortmain commented, glancing over at the boy. Zeref gave him a slight nod, ignoring the pleas of his friends echoing around him. Deception would be necessary right now, if he wished to win against the man that had imprisoned him and the intelligent business man by his side. "Deal with these pests for me, and then we will get to work.

Zeref stepped closer to them, first approaching Natsu with a small frown. "Zeref…you can't possibly be serious! Just look at all of this. You aren't this kind of person. You're my brother so stop this crap and start acting like it!" His shouts only distracted him. Zeref kept his eyes closed, touching the pendant at the base of his throat. The intricate spell came to life in his mind once more, chains endlessly looping around a fiery center.

Instead of altering that, Zeref first located the binding spell on Natsu's wrist. It was much simpler to break, and much subtler as well. The pink haired boy's eyes went wide, realizing the return of his magic in an instant. Not questioning it, Natsu's hands were ablaze in moments, shooting out and attacking the automaton holding him still. Prepared, Zeref let Natsu attack himself next. A flaming fist collided with his chest, sending him flying back into the wall behind him. "Snap out of it!" Natsu shouted, rage filling his voice.

Rising back to his feet, Zeref frowned and moved closer to Natsu. _More fire, Natsu. I need to hide this for as long as I can._ The pink haired boy paused, narrowing his eyes for a moment before nodding ever so slightly. "Alright, I see this isn't going to work then," he commented. Natsu rolled his shoulders slightly, grinning wickedly over at Zeref. "In that case, let's see who truly is stronger, huh? I've always wondered who'd win in a fight between us. I promise, I'm not going to let you hurt my friends, even if you are my brother."

"No!" Will shouted, suddenly struggling against the automaton holding him. Zeref did his best to ignore the shadowhunter, who was glaring harshly at Natsu. "Damn it, Natsu, we can still save him! This is my fault, just let me try—"

The pinkette turned back towards Will with a harsh glare, fire now dancing along his feet and legs as well as his hands. "Just stay out of it! Zeref's my brother, and you clearly don't care enough to listen to what he has to say. If you're gonna just make assumptions about him like you did earlier, you don't deserve to have a say in what happens to him."

Natsu's words made Will flinch, the boy's face going deathly pale. Zeref thought it was a bit harsh, but he couldn't do anything to take Natsu's words back. The fire magic was getting more wild, and Natsu charged forward in an instant. He lashed out with his hand once more, while Zeref dodged to the side. The entire time, he kept his focus on the spell woven into his pendant. The spider web of chains was difficult to unweave, taking a lot of his power. Dark shadows seemed to dance along his legs, responding to the power he was wielding. Natsu steered clear of them, though sometimes his flames leapt out and burnt away his darkness.

"Yes…this power is exactly what I need…" Mortmain stated gleefully, watching their battle. Zeref ignored him as well, jumping over Natsu's twin spirals of flames. The boy had swung his arms wide, sending fire with them in a massive attack. The fire would normally have burnt away at his clothes and his skin, but Zeref was being careful as of right now. If he was going to lose his immortality soon, he needed to keep his body as healthy as possible.

His brother did not seem to realize this, his attacks growing even more wild just as Zeref had requested. Flames burned along the rock walls of the cavern, strangely burning something that shouldn't have been flammable at all. Another kick of his leg sent Zeref sprawling towards the ground, glaring back at Natsu as he rose to his feet once more.

Another link vanished from the chains keeping Ithuriel imprisoned. He was close, slowly eating away at the spell with each moment. Only a few seconds longer and Ithuriel would be free, his true plans revealed. Natsu slammed his fist out again, his attack of choice while Zeref ducked underneath the blow. _One last attack…use the breath attack, Natsu, and make it big._

The boy was frowning still, clearly confused but responding anyway. He inhaled sharply, his cheeks bulging and fire filled his mouth. As the torrent of flames was prepared, Zeref closed his eyes and prepared to break the final chain of Ithuriel's prison. Heat began to fill the room, and at that moment, Zeref broke it, his black eyes flashing open. He rushed aside, only barely escaping Natsu's massive blast. Pulling the necklace off of his neck, Zeref threw it into the air above the fire, watching as light seemed to illuminate the pendant. The flames in the room seemed to turn white, an unearthly heat surrounding them as the necklace shattered, almost inaudible with the crackling noise of flames surrounding them in the cave.

"Get ready to run." Zeref stated quietly, rising to his feet with wary eyes. Natsu's orange flames slowly began to die away, but more fire had replaced it. Burning, white hot energy filled the room as Mortmain stared at the angel with wide eyes. "I told you, Mortmain, that heaven's wrath would find you one day. Regardless of your ambitions, all men fall before the might of angels."

The Magister tried to run, turning around with fear in his gaze. He was not quick enough. A pillar of fire swallowed his body hole, leaving nothing but a pile of ash in his place. Ithuriel turned his gaze towards Acnologia, the warlock who was walking towards him with a confident smirk on his face. "Ha, I am immortal! I can withstand even your fire, and I shall take heaven down and rule over it with my power."

More pillars of flame erupted from the ground. The automatons behind Zeref seemed to burn away in an instant, leaving the forms of his friends collapsed on the ground. "Zeref…what the hell did you do?" Jem demanded, seeing the angel before them.

Smiling, Zeref glanced over at Ithuriel and remembered their conversation. "I have grown to command an angel of heaven…Ithuriel claims that I am the only mortal to have done so, as well."

Lucy's brown gaze couldn't move from the fiery glory of the creature, unable to speak in her awe. Beside her, Will only shook his head and laughed. "I suppose you truly are an emperor, then. An emperor of heaven, the one who rules over all the world."

A sharp pain flickered through Zeref's chest, but he took a deep breath and tried to ignore it. "I…no, that is not quite right," he commented quietly, gazing down at the few metallic parts scattered at their feet. "Clockwork…I am a clockwork emperor. I see patterns, calculate odds, and move the pieces of my empire towards victory. My mind functions like that of a machine, caring little for my own life and not quite grasping the feelings of others as I tear apart the world around me."

Will stood, moving closer towards Zeref with a frown on his face. "Alright, I'll give you that much," he stated, kneeling down and clapping a hand to Zeref's shoulder. "So, next time, let's hope you figure out that we goddamn hate this deception crap. By the angel, I thought you were going to kill us, Zeref! Do you have any idea how that felt? I was prepared to unleash my secret weapon upon you."

A small smile flickered around the corners of Zeref's lips. "Demon pox? Or were you perhaps considering ducks?"

Jem's laughter filled the room, as Will only blinked in surprise. "It appears as if he's figured you out, William," he commented with a smile.

"Blast it, I've become predictable! At once, I must find a new animal to obsess over and hate. Quick, Ms. Heartfilia, what is the most vile, disgusting animal on the planet?" Will demanded, turning towards the girl.

Ignoring their words, Zeref turned his focus towards the angel. Ithuriel was still standing before Acnologia, who was realizing how his attacks had little to no effect against the being. "This…this is impossible. I've obtained the ultimate power, more than anyone could possibly possess!"

Ithuriel only shook his head, glaring down at the man. "Ultimate power is only for heaven, Acnoloia. You have angered me and my brothers, attempting to do our work for us and trying to create new beings in the world. As such, you will be smote down by our wrath!" Ithuriel's declaration seemed to make Acnologia smirk arrogantly.

Before the former warlock could speak, however, more flames erupted from Ithuriel's hand. Acnologia was surrounded in white hot light, his scream echoing around them. Zeref turned his gaze away, closing his eyes as the man that raised him burned into nothing but ash on the floor. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel sad for the man's death. Acnologia had been harsh and cruel, but his logic made sense. The man had a dream, and he died with that dream unfulfilled.

With their enemies destroyed, Acnologia turned to face Zeref. The angel touched his chest gently, much like he had done when speaking in his mind. "Ithuriel." Zeref stated calmly, nodding towards the angel. "I told you, I did not expect you to remain imprisoned for long."

The rumbling chuckle of the angel filled the cavern. "You were correct. It is not often I find myself wrong. I suppose I do owe you my thanks, and my gratitude."

There was a strange silence settling over all of them, none of them aware of what to say to an angel of heaven. Zeref remained still, before a slight burning sensation rose in his chest. Frowning, he raised his gaze towards the angel who pulled his hand away, watching him carefully. Gasping, Zeref felt the burning grow stronger, a pain far greater than anything he had experienced. It was like magma had flooded his veins, and it was turning his body into a volcano about to erupt. The heat was angry and flowing, making him gasp and let out a slight scream as he clutched his stomach tightly.

Staring down at himself, Zeref's eyes widened at the sight before him. His skin was burning, actually on fire with wisps of white-fire. The angel before him seemed to freeze, his eyes wide as Zeref began to fall over, the pain making his screams echo even louder. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, only to flinch and be ripped away. Zeref's black eyes remained locked on the angel, whose expression was transforming into one of horror. _No..I did not mean to…_ Those words told him that something had gone wrong, and in that moment, Zeref could only picture the deaths of Mortmain and Acnologia. Soon, he would be joining them.

A small smile flickered on his face, closing his eyes with one last pleasant memory in his mind. An image of himself and Will, not from here but from the day he had first begun trying to break the boy's curse. Will had been so willing to help Zeref back then, and Zeref couldn't help but pleasantly recall the sensation of leaning onto the other boy, heat filling his body as he realized just how much he could rely on Will for help with any problem he may have. With that in mind, Zeref fell into a void of burning fire and agony, holding onto the one person he loved until the very end.

* * *

Voices drifted to him as Zeref faded in an out of consciousness. The first one he heard was Charlotte, making him feel confused as he felt a haze keeping him asleep and incapable of opening his eyes. "What do you mean you don't know? You're one of the Silent Brothers, our greatest healers—"

Whoever she was speaking to must have replied, though Zeref could not hear his or her words. "I see…please, hold on a bit longer, Zeref. Will…he's not the same without you…" her voice faded away, leaving him alone once more in a drifting wave of darkness.

The haze was interrupted once more, a bit later. He didn't know if it was hours later, or days, but it brought him back from the strange peace he had found in sleep. He disliked being pulled away again, when he finally felt calm and at ease. "Natsu, are you sure it's okay for me…" Lucy was beginning, quietly speaking in his room.

There was a slight pause, before Zeref's brother replied. "I don't care, Luce. If…if someone wants to complain, they can take it up with me. Besides, I've been training you, I'll just tell them you're gonna ascend or something."

The girl seemed to pause, her surprise alining with his own. "Ascend? What's that?" she questioned.

"Oh, that's when a mundane becomes a shadowhunter. There's some risk involved…but that's what the Law requires to happen if one of us wants to marry—" Natsu cut off immediately, while the other girl stood silent for a moment.

Feeling like he was intruding, Zeref wished he could just go back to the peace of darkness. Instead, he was forced to listen in further, to hear Lucy's reply. "Are you…are you saying you wish to marry me?"

Knowing his brother, Zeref figured Natsu would deny it. Instead, the boy surprised him. "I…well, I don't want you to marry anyone else…" his mumbling sounded quite embarrassed. Zeref could already imagine his brother's pink cheeks, and the way he would rub his cheek while trying to avoid Lucy's gaze.

The girl seemed to gasp a bit in surprise, and he heard footsteps telling him she had moved, likely closer to Natsu. "Then let's do it. I don't know much about how all of this works, but…I'm happier here with you than I've been anywhere else. Tell me how I can ascend, Natsu…"

Finally, the darkness swallowed him once more. Her voice trailed away, leaving him feeling pleased that Natsu found his happiness in life. All that was left was rest, and this was where he could find it. He couldn't help but feel pleased. Zeref had imagined this peace for his entire life. Killing his parents brought so much guilt and suffering to his heart. He had always wanted to escape into the dark void of death and join them. Now, he was there, and he realized it was actually far emptier than he imagined.

Here, he could think for all of eternity he realized. Zeref could imagine just what things could have been like, if he had not mistakenly abandoned Will. Magnus had given him the advice, yes, but it had been his own decision to leave. They both would have been happier without that suffering, and Will never would have had to worry about any other engagement that was not meant to be anything more than a business arrangement.

The darkness faded somewhat, another interruption making him wish the noise would just stop. "Zeref, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, please wake up." Jem's voice was pleading with him this time, rather than talking to someone else like the others.

"Will can't stand to come in here…he says he is afraid to watch you die, and I don't blame him." Something about his words made Zeref begin to calm, no longer wishing for the void of darkness for a brief moment. "You've always pulled through the worst of injuries…but something's changed about you now. Your burns did not heal on their own, nor do you appear to be waking on our own. That angel..whatever he did, you seem to be capable of death now, unlike before."

There was a pause, leaving Zeref wondering if he had simply faded away into the dark waters of his mind again. "He…he needs an explanation, Zeref. Will is lost without you, though he will never admit it. I do not know your reasons for what you did…and Lucy can't explain them either, not to an extent that satisfies Will, at least. Let him hear it from you, Zeref. Please, wake up so he can hear your voice again, so he can…find happiness, again. You made me a promise, didn't you? Don't break his heart, not when he is already so fragile."

That was the last thing he heard, but this time, the darkness was not quite so welcome. If Will was suffering, he couldn't remain in this place. He had to see the shadowhunter, to tell Will to move on and be happy. Perhaps his plan had gone wrong, but the boy had done nothing wrong. Imagining Will suffering so much was making the darkness seem not quite so peaceful anymore. A restlessness began to grow in the calmness of his mind, beginning a storm in the shadows around him.

Something touched his hand, the first thing he felt since arriving in this void. "Zeref…I…I don't really know what to say." Will began quietly, this time making Zeref strain against the darkness pulling his mind down. "You…you never tell me much of anything, and you always act without asking me about what I think is right. It drives me insane…yet, things always turn out okay. Your plans succeed, we achieve victory, our enemies die….but this time, something went wrong."

The shadows were keeping him down, not allowing him to move an inch. "You weren't meant to end up like this. I've got to know…I need you to tell me what is going on in that head of yours. I've been going mad thinking about it…dreaming about it, even. Lucy claims that it was not meant to be meaningful, but the very thought of you marrying her…I can't stand it, and it makes me want to…well, I suppose it makes me wish I were like you and could destroy the girl threatening to take you away from me."

"Natsu would kill me, though." Will added, chuckling to himself. "That boy is like a dragon protecting his treasure with that girl…I think you were right about that one. If you won't wake up for me…if I've hurt you too much for you to face me, at least wake up for him. He's your brother…" Will's voice cracked slightly, the pain making the shadows flinch along with Zeref. "I…we both need you, Zeref. If he's your brother…well, I don't know if you remember, but I once told you about our plans. I still see you as my other half, the one I intend on spending my life with, if you'll still have me. I screwed up, though. Anger has a nasty habit of messing things up for both of us, doesn't it?"

A small sigh escaped Will's lips. Something creaked as he seemed to move, his hand pulling free from Zeref's. The black eyed boy wished he could reach out and take it back, struggling to move through the haze holding him hostage. "Whatever the case may be…my heart is yours, Zeref, and I don't think there's anything you can do to change that. Beat my heart up, crush it in your hand, or completely ignore it…it won't affect how I feel. My yelling may have broken you too far, but I will always be here fighting to win you back."

The small sensation of warmth against his forehead cut through the darkness. Will's lips were giving him a gentle kiss, his hair scratching his skin between Will's mouth and his head. Slowly, Zeref blinked open his eyes. The light made him squint, raising his arm to shield his vision from the light. Seeing the motion, Will froze and locked his blue eyes on Zeref's.

The black eyed boy didn't know how long they stood there, simply staring into each other's eyes. Zeref did know his eyes had managed to adjust to the light before he found some form of words to speak, something he had to tell Will right now. "William…you do not have to fight to win me over. You know how I hate violence, don't you?"

Light seemed to blossom in Will's eyes, a brightness that Zeref and worried was gone forever. "I…how much did you hear?" Will asked, breathing heavily as Zeref gave him a slight smile.

"I've been hearing quite a bit, from what I've gathered," he mused. "As far as Lucy goes…I was searching for a way to remain in London, while preserving the concept of my death. Marriage was a perfectly reasonable excuse for my name to change…thus I went to accept Mr. Heartfilia's previous offer."

Will shook his head, pressing his forehead to Zeref's with a fierce look on his face. "Ah, it goes back to the whole 'pretend to be dead' thing, does it?" he mused. "Well, then I suppose I have no choice but to forgive you, especially now that Lucy's going to be your sister-in-law."

Reaching over and pressing a hand into Will's black locks, Zeref let his eyes close again and smiled. "Things would be quite easier to deal with, I imagine, if you were not constantly wishing to kill her in an instant."

A small scowl appeared on Will's face, his breath fanning into Zeref's nose as he exhaled. "I'm beginning to wish I had not come to speak with you. In fact, there are far more pleasurable things to be doing than speaking to a sleeping man, what was I thinking? Now, I'll never live down my own words…"

Zeref let his hand stroke Will's hair, pleased that the other boy was not pulling away. He had been forgiven, and now, his peace had returned. "Why would you wish to alter them? Did you not mean what you said? I no longer have my immortality…at least, that was the deal I arranged with Ithuriel before freeing the—" Zeref began, but Will sucked in a shocked breath at his words.

"What?" he asked softly. "You're not…Ithuriel took away…"

Zeref nodded, leaning back in his bed. The familiar surroundings of the infirmary made him smile. This was where everything had started for them, where Will exposed his curse and his true feelings for the first time. "Yes, he did. His flames burned away the remaining demonic power in my blood…I am nothing but a regular shadowhunter now, just as you are. Thus, the Clave will find little fault in your wishes, at least legally. There is nothing say we cannot spend our lives together…even if there is no church to marry us, exchanging runes is the more traditional shadowhunter marriage, is it not?"

The blue-eyed boy seemed frozen, his eyes wide as he leaned back towards Zeref. His head brushed against Zeref's, making him smile even wider. "You're…" Will stopped for a moment, shaking his head briefly and rubbing his skin against Zeref's. It felt strange, but the boy stopped and focused once more on Zeref's eyes. "I don't even have the words. You know what, maybe I do," he decided, a small grin playing at his lips. "You're another me, the only other shadowhunter worthy of the name Herondale."

Knowing how Will saw himself at times, Zeref couldn't help but smile. They both were working through the pain of their past, but they grounded each other and it helped them see hope for a brighter future. When Will pressed his lips to Zeref's, warmth blossomed in his chest. This was something he could get used to, Zeref decided. He was home, and so long as Will was with him, it always would be home to him. He never had to be alone again, and he knew that Will would not let him fall back into darkness. This boy here was the light in his heart, and now, there was nothing left to steal that light away ever again.

 **So, this was originally going to be two separate chapters...until I realized that it was so close to the end, and that it would've made for two rather short chapters to finish this story. Still, this is now the end as a result! I do hope you enjoyed the story overall. Please review and tell me how you think I did with the idea! If you are interested in more stories about Zeref, feel free to check out my profile where I have a ton of stories focusing on him (and a community dedicated to finding stories about Zeref).**


End file.
